Torn
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Depuis un an et demi, je suis en cavale avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Les multiples détours pour ne pas se faire attraper nous ont conduits cette fois au Pembrokeshire, une région abandonnée par les sorciers à cause d'une malédiction. Je croyais sérieusement que c'était la fin de tous les ennuis. Jusqu'à une erreur. Et maintenant ma fuite, c'est échapper à la lumière. I am Torn.
1. Prologue

Hey ! Me revoilà sur cette nouvelle fic dont je vous avais déjà un peu parlé sur Lys Ecarlate.

Alors les petites précisions avant de commencer :

- Je n'ai prévu aucune longueur pour l'instant ni de rythme de publication.

- La majorité des lieux mentionnés existent, d'autres ont été inventés de toutes pièces

- La vidéo pour cette fic se trouve toujours sur Youtube : adresse de youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s

Si vous êtes intéressés par l'histoire, vous pouvez y faire un tour :)

- Si certains d'entre vous préfèrent quand ils peuvent associer un visage aux personnages, agrandissez l'illustration de l'histoire. En noir et blanc (de haut en bas): Leila Abbott, Ernie MacMillian, Justin F-F. Hannah au milieu. En couleur : Marcus, Vasco, Aley (la blonde) et Lyou (la brune) Flint. Voilà.

Voilà, c'est parti pour le prologue alors ;)

**Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et Warner Brothers, ****Torn**** est à Natalie Imbruglia.**

* * *

.

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's goin' on_

_Nothing's fine_

_I'm torn_

* * *

...

* * *

De la lumière aux ténèbres

De la joie à la peine

De la terre aux Enfers

De la vie à la mort

De tout à rien

De moi à moi

Je fuis et me cache

Je meurs et me détruis

Plus rien ne va

Je suis au fond du gouffre

* * *

...

* * *

_I am all out of faith_

_This is how I feel _

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_

_Bounded broken on the floor _

_You're a little late_

_I'm already torn_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, évidemment ce n'est que le prologue. Le chapitre un sera posté plus tard dans la journée.

Voilà ! À tout à l'heure ;)

ACSD


	2. Chapitre I - Ma Bohème

Hey hey ! Comment ça va ? Okay, d'accord, j'ai posté le prologue (inutile n'est-ce pas -.-') il y a pas longtemps. Mais bon, rentrons dans le vif du sujet avec le premier chapitre. Juste un petit truc avant de commencer : on est dans l'exposition, donc pour l'instant, l'action est un peu limitée. Il faut poser tout le cadre. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne :(

Bon, allons-y !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia, Dream On à DreamStreet et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**I -**_** Ma Bohème**_

* * *

Je voyais ses yeux. Ses yeux immenses, bleus, innocents, pleins de reproches et de terreur. Je voyais ses yeux qui me fixaient. Je voyais ses yeux vides. Ses yeux prives de toute once de vie. Des yeux de cadavre. Des yeux d'enfant.

- Allez Han ! Debout !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, arrachée à ma vision d'horreur par la voix la plus chère que j'avais au monde. Je bâillai et m'étirai. C'était une fraîche et lumineuse matinée de début de printemps. On sentait quand même encore la température légèrement hivernale qui ne tenait pas à partir.

Je ramassai ma couverture et me levai. J'avais mal à la colonne vertébrale à force de passer mes nuits sur le sol. Mais avec l'habitude, j'avais appris à ignorer la douleur.

J'essuyai la poussière sur mon pantalon avec mains et soupirai. J'étais couverte de terre sèche et empestais, du fait que je ne m'étais pas lavée depuis... Quoi ? Une semaine ? Dégueulasse... Je détestais la crasse dans mes cheveux plus que tout au monde. Ernie et Justin n'avaient pas l'air de se préoccuper de leur hygiène plus que ça. Nous vivions ainsi depuis un an et demi et jamais une fois ils n'avaient réclamé une douche. Je devais les forcer pour ne pas avoir à subir l'odeur écœurante de leur transpiration, toute la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? maugréai-je

Notre dernier campement se situait en plein milieu de la campagne à l'ouest du Shropshire. Nous y étions depuis quasiment dix jours et je commençais un peu à ne plus en pouvoir. Nous n'avions quasiment rien à manger à part de la bouillie de haricots rouges, et l'eau avait un goût affreux. Mes cauchemars s'étaient multipliés et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était changer d'air.

- Haricot, répondit Ernie en avalant une bouchée de la bouillie en question

Je retins un gémissement de dégoût et attrapai le bol en céramique sale que me tendait Justin.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait la vaisselle ? demandai-je à Ernie

- C'est toi qui est en charge de la vaisselle, Han. Pas moi.

Je soupirai. C'était faux. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas commencer à chercher la petite bête. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire subir à tout le monde ma mauvaise humeur. Je pris une première bouchée de bouillie. Mon estomac protesta mais j'avalai, malgré ma répugnance. Je détestais les haricots. Je détestais ça plus que tout au monde. Mais je préférais cette torture à l'idée de m'embrouiller avec Justin.

Il était mon meilleur ami et ma raison de vivre. Il avait un sourire qui réussissait toujours à me faire oublier mes réticences. Je l'admirais. Il était fort, autonome, chaleureux, rebelle, aventureux... Il n'avait peur de rien. Il arrivait toujours à m'impressionner ou à m'embarquer dans ces idées folles. Je me voyais comme le cliché de la fille timide alors l'attention qu'il me portait n'avait pas de prix.

- Tu ne manges pas ? me demanda-t-il avec son sourire magnifique

Je déglutis. Ça ne devait pas être permis de sourire comme ça...

- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim... mentis-je en lui tendant mon bol

Il attrapa mon repas avec satisfaction. La seule chose que je ne comprenais chez lui c'était son amour pour les haricots. Comment pouvait-il aimer cette bouillie dégueulasse ? Il devait avoir quelque pouvoir... Ehm Hannah. Les sorciers ont tous des pouvoirs.

Un de mes plus grands défauts était ma façon d'idolâtrer Justin. Je savais que je ne devais pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quand il me souriait, c'était juste la plus belle chose du monde...

Mon ventre gargouilla. Justin éclata de son rire d'ange :

- T'es sûre de ne pas avoir faim ?

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais non... balbutiai-je en rougissant comme une idiote

- Tu devrais manger. Le petit déjeuner sert à rattraper l'absence de nourriture dans ton estomac des dernières dix heures.

- Je t'assure que ça va.

J'entendis Ernie grogner. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait fini de manger et regardai fixement la carte de la Grande-Bretagne que Justin avait volée à sa tante (moldue). Je sentis que c'était le bon moment et sautai sur l'occasion :

- Vous n'auriez pas envie de changer de coin ?

- On est bien ici, grogna Ernie

- Oui mais on va finir par se faire repérer...

Les garçons se raidirent instantanément. Je retins un sourire satisfait. Je savais quels étaient les points sensibles. J'enchainai immédiatement :

- On devrait sortir de l'Angleterre. Je sais pas... Aller beaucoup plus loin que la zone dans laquelle on nous cherche.

Justin se leva brusquement et se précipita sur la carte. Il l'ouvrit et l'observa attentivement.

- Mmm... fit-il. Il y a une zone inhabitée par la communauté sorcière sur cette île.

- Où ? demanda Ernie nerveusement

- Sur la côte ouest du Pays de Galles.

Il indiqua une pointe sur la carte :

- J'ai entendu dire que là-bas, les sorciers n'allaient pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il doit y avoir un truc.

- Bah oui. Il y a un champ de bataille maudit. Ils ont peur de la malédiction des perdants. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende débile.

- C'est parce que tu es Né-Moldu que tu prends tout ça à la légère ! S'il y a une malédiction, on ne doit pas y aller.

- T'as peur, Ninie ? le provoqua Justin

- Non ! Je suis juste... Prudent.

- Peureux, oui !

Justin éclata de rire et je souris timidement. C'était sa façon de manipuler Ernie, qui se sentait toujours écrasé par le courage de Justin. En vérité, moi aussi je n'étais pas rassurée par cette histoire de champ de bataille maudit. Mais je faisais confiance à Justin. Il ne nous mettrait jamais en danger.

- Je ne suis pas peureux, siffla Ernie. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, Ninie !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Justin.

- On part tout de suite, tranchai-je

Je ramassai toutes mes affaires et les fourrai dans le sac à dos Moldu que Justin m'avait donné. Je lançai le sac dans la voiture et attendis en silence que les garçons fassent de même.

Nous avions dû abandonner la magie. Nous ne fonctionnions plus qu'avec des moyens moldus, heureusement pour nous Justin s'y connaissait. Il avait l'envie secrète de laisser le monde sorcier dans son dos depuis la deuxième année à Poudlard. Moi j'étais en violente réaction contre ma famille et Ernie avait tout perdu pendant la guerre. Nous étions un parfait trio. Et tandis que Potter, Granger et Weasley découvraient les honneurs de la célébrité, nous cavalions à travers l'île.

Justin appelait notre vie "Ma Bohème". Il m'avait expliqué que ça avait un rapport avec la culture moldue. Il n'était pas pour autant entré dans les détails.

Si je devais être honnête, la magie me manquait. Elle rendait les choses tellement plus faciles... Mais elle risquait de nous faire repérer. On s'était fait rattraper la première fois, puis nous avions appris la leçon. Mais je n'étais pas née pour une vie moldue...

Justin s'installa au volant et déclara :

- Hannah, tu viens devant.

Je souris, immensément contente qu'il me veuille à côté de lui. Ernie grogna quelque chose sur du favoritisme mais s'installa quand même sur les sièges arrières.

Justin avait passé son permis à la sortie de Poudlard. Il avait pris la voiture de son frère aîné pour s'enfuir. Il ne la rendrait pas avant longtemps...

.

Je m'assis sur le siège gauche et serrai mon sac contre moi. C'était ça la Bohème : on pouvait arriver quelque part et être sur un autre chemin en moins de deux secondes. Nous avions nos baguettes cachées sous un siège, une série de sacs dans le coffre, et des faux papiers. Très innocent. J'aimais et détestais cette vie.

C'était dur, contraignant, sale et illégal mais la liberté n'avait aucun prix. On se sentait pousser des ailes. Il n'y avait pas de famille, pas de règles à suivre, pas de pression... Plus ou moins. Mais je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse dans ma vie.

Justin alluma le moteur, le regard rivé vers l'horizon :

- Plus ou moins quatre heures... marmonna-t-il

- Quoi ? fis-je

- Non je disais qu'il nous faudrait environ quatre heures pour arriver à destination.

- On a tout le temps qu'on veut.

Il rit :

- J'aime bien quand tu dis ça.

J'esquissai un sourire timide :

- Je le dirai plus souvent alors.

Il rit à nouveau et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. La voiture trembla l'espace d'une seconde puis se mit en route sur le chemin de campagne escarpé et étroit. Je lâchai discrètement un soupir soulagé. Nous partions. Nous quittions l'Angleterre.

Peut être que si nous disparaissions assez longtemps, nous nous ferions oublier par les unités de recherche. Peut être abandonneraient-ils la poursuite ? J'avais envie d'être effacée, que les gens ne se souviennent plus de la deuxième fille des Abbott. Je voulais faire disparaître mon nom.

Je tournai la tête vers la vitre. Nous traversions les champs moldus de la région. Il existait une poignée de villages sorciers dans les environs, dont nous avions pris soin de nous éloigner le plus possible.

- Quand on sera arrivés, dit doucement Justin, il faudra trouver un endroit où dormir.

- Et prendre un bain, murmurai-je

J'entendis le rire chaleureux de Justin et mon cœur s'accéléra à l'instant. Je posai mon regard sur lui. Il était concentré sur la route mais il avait son habituel et mystérieux sourire en coin plaqué aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, ce qui me laissait perplexe à chaque fois. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que ne devais pas savoir. Que je ne cernais pas. C'était dans ses pensées. Que pensait-il ? À part lui, personne ne savait.

Il avait physiquement changé depuis Poudlard. Il était très grand désormais, quelque chose comme un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son visage s'était émincé et ses traits étaient plus carrés, dans sa mâchoire notamment. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sombres et n'avaient vraiment changé de longueur, mais il avait pris l'habitude de leur donner un air plus rebelle qu'avant.

Il était de nos tous celui qui avait le moins changé. Ernie avait fait teindre ses cheveux en brun foncé et avait laissé un peu pousser sa barbe. Il avait l'air d'être le frère jumeau de Justin... Et moi j'avais coupé ma longue cascade blonde aux épaules.

- J'ai l'impression de transporter des statues, plaisanta Justin. Vous pourriez parler un peu plus.

Je souris et fis pour répondre mais Ernie me devança :

- Pourquoi parler si on a rien à dire ?

- Pour ne pas s'endormir.

J'étouffai un rire, ce qui me valut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Ernie :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rire à toutes ses idioties. Ça ne fait que l'encourager.

Je baissai la tête et fis pour m'excuser mais encore une fois, quelqu'un parla avant moi.

- Elle me trouve drôle, me défendit Justin. Laisse-la tranquille.

J'esquissai un immense sourire et l'approchai de mon ami pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Ernie fit semblant de vomir, ce qui ne fit que faire rire Justin encore plus.

.

Nous voyageâmes sans nous arrêter pendant une bonne heure. Justin décida de s'arrêter après la frontière galloise pour acheter de quoi me nourrir. Il avait de l'argent Moldu en réserve et il m'étonnait à l'économiser si bien.

Tandis qu'il allait acheter à manger, je me tournai vers Ernie :

- Tu veux aller devant ?

- Non Justin veut sa petite chérie avec lui.

- Va devant, Ernie. Je préfère le siège arrière. C'est mieux pour jouer...

Il soupira mais je savais qu'il était content du changement de place. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre lui passait devant. Il vivait mal la position supérieure de Justin dans le groupe, la façon dont je l'idolâtrais et plus que tout, le fait d'être souvent recalé en dernière position. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Pour un élitiste comme lui, c'était dur à avaler.

Je sortis de la voiture pour passer à l'arrière. Au pied du siège qu'occupait mon ami, était couchée la guitare de Justin. Il en jouait occasionnellement mais depuis qu'il m'avait appris à jouer d'instruments moldus, c'était moi qui la monopolisait.

L'intéressé revint avec un sachet en papier. Il ouvrit la portière et fronça les sourcils en voyant que les places avaient été échangées mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'assit sur le siège droit, au volant, et se tourna pour me passer les brioches chaudes.

- Elles sont toutes pour toi, Hannie.

Je souris et le remerciai timidement avant d'ouvrir le sachet. Entre temps, Justin ralluma le moteur et reprit la route. Je mangeai deux des trois brioches et offris la dernière à Ernie, qui fut très content que j'aie pensé à lui.

Je m'étirai et pris la guitare. Je la mis en travers de mes genoux et fis quelques accords au hasard. J'entendis le rire de Justin mais ne relevai pas la tête vers lui.

Je réfléchis à une chanson en particulier, de celles que J m'avait apprises. C'était toutes des moldues, que pour la plupart je n'avais même pas entendues en originales. Je ne connaissais que ma voix et celle de mon meilleur ami.

Je fis quelques accords d'introduction avant de murmurer :

_Well, we've come a long long way_

_And there's no turning back_

_The road ahead is clear at last_

_We can search our whole life through_

_Never knowing what we'll find_

_But we can make it if we try_

_'Cause every cloud has a silver lining_

_Just believe that the sun will shine*_

- Tu peux pas chanter moins déprimant ? soupira Ernie

- Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, Ninie.

- Ne m'appelle pas Ninie !

Je soupirai et remis la guitare à sa place. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre la mauvaise foi d'Ernie. Il digèrerait mal beaucoup de choses et déchargeait sa frustration sur moi la plupart du temps.

Je me couchai en travers des trois sièges à l'arrière et fermai les yeux. Je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir mais si ça pouvait me donner l'illusion que le temps passait plus vite, je serais contente.

Et effectivement, contre toute attente, je m'assoupis. Je m'en rendis compte au moment où Justin héla mon nom pour me signaler qu'on s'arrêtait. Je regardai par la vitre et lus sur un panneau que nous approchions de la ville de Aberaeron, sur la côte ouest du Pays de Galles.

- On est bientôt arrivés, non ? demandai-je

- Il nous reste plus ou moins deux heures, oui. Mais je vais être à court d'essence dans pas longtemps. On s'arrête dans quelques mètres pour faire le plein.

J'opinai, même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me voyait pas.

Il tourna sur la gauche et s'engouffra vers une station service. Encore une chose sur le monde Moldu : leurs véhicules étaient tout sauf autonomes.

Justin descendit de la voiture pour faire le plein. À nouveau, je restai seule avec Ernie.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi la malédiction des perdants ? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas... Sans doute une légende inventée de toutes pièces.

- Han, il ne faut jamais prendre ça à la légère.

- Justin la connait et ne s'en inquiète pas plus que ça. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et l'avantage c'est que personne ne viendra nous chercher là-bas, peut être qu'on pourra même recommencer une vie.

- Avec une fausse identité ?

- Il y a un problème ? C'est juste changer un nom et s'inventer quelques détails de vie.

- Non Han... C'est _s'inventer_ une vie. C'est renier son identité.

- Tu peux toujours dire que tu es Ernest MacMillian, si des sorciers trouvent ton nom ils viendront voir tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier qui je suis, Han.

- Écoute, pour l'instant on a rien décidé. On y pensera plus tard.

Justin ouvrit la portière et nous informa qu'il allait payer et qu'il revenait.

- C'est ton héros, non? soupira amèrement Ernie quand il fut parti

Je ne répondis pas.

- Il n'est pas si exceptionnel, Han. Pourquoi tu le vois comme ton héros ?

- Parce que sans lui je ne suis rien.

- Tu vivais sans lui avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Ne me parle pas de ça.

- Oh... C'est vrai, désolé.

Je rabattis les jambes contre moi et cachai mon menton entre mes genoux. Le sujet sensible avec moi c'était la famille. J'étais loin d'avoir vécu un conte de fée, contrairement à Ernie et Justin.

En parlant de Justin... L'intéressé avait fini de payer et était rentré dans la voiture :

- C'est reparti ! La route nous attend !

- On est sur la route depuis deux heures... grogna Ernie

Je ris. Mais l'enthousiasme de Justin était trop solide pour être entaché et c'était une autre chose que j'adorais chez lui. Il voyait tous les bons côtés.

Je soupirai et laissai mon regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait rapidement par la vitre. Le Pays de Galles...

Je connaissais mal le pays. Mes maigres informations venaient de la culture de base, que j'avais pu forger dans la salle commune de Pouffsouffle. Donc à part les châteaux hantés, les légendes et le celte, je n'étais pas familière avec le territoire.

.

Je collai mon front contre la vitre et portai ma main à mon cou. Je caressai tristement l'emplacement de ma marque de naissance. Elle me rappelait ma sœur.

Je secouai la tête pour ne pas y penser et fermai les yeux. Puis lentement, je basculai à l'arrière pour me coucher en travers des trois sièges. Je réussis à m'assoupir à nouveau, extrêmement fatiguée sans aucune raison apparente.

Il devait avoir une douzaine d'années pas plus. J'avais eu le temps de voir ses yeux s'éteindre avant que ne s'envole son âme. C'était un enfant, rien qu'un enfant. Un enfant aux yeux verts. Aux beaux yeux verts, immenses et rayonnants d'innocence. Des yeux verts et purs, vides de toute vie.

- Hannah ! Hannah !

Je grognai et ouvris les yeux :

- On est arrivés ?

- Dans moins de cinq minutes. Regarde le paysage.

Je me redressai et regardai par la fenêtre. Je hoquetai.

C'était magnifique. La mer étincelait sous le soleil, la campagne autour était simplement incroyable, le temps était presque irréprochable et surtout, les falaises étaient impressionnantes.

- On est où exactement ? demandai-je

- Dans la péninsule de Marloes, tout à l'Ouest du Pays de Galles. Pembrokeshire, si ça te dit quelque chose.

- Absolument rien.

- Il y a une réserve naturelle très connue chez les moldus.

- J'ai une culture moldue un peu réduite.

Justin rit. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il avait cet effet inexplicable sur moi. Il avait l'air si hors d'atteinte et à la fois près de moi. J'étais près de lui mais pas assez.

- J'ai faim, soupira Ernie. Vous croyez qu'on trouvera à manger ?

- On trouvera, dis-je. Mais c'est moins sûr qu'on ait de quoi payer.

Justin sourit :

- C'est le patron qui gère, les gars.

- Tu comptes aussi Hannah dans «les gars»?

Je souris :

- Ne cherche pas les embrouilles, Ernie. Je n'ai pas été vexée.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "mais oui, si c'est Justin alors tout va bien" puis se tut complètement.

Justin tourna sur la gauche et après un moment, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une petite route au milieu de la campagne galloise. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du paysage, j'étais littéralement fascinée. Ça n'aurait pas semblé si particulier de prime abord, c'était une campagne. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. On sentait une immense puissance magique dans les environs. Mais cette aura avait quelque chose d'amer, de mélancolique, que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Sans doute était-ce dû à la malédiction du perdant...

- On va traverser le village, dit Justin. On va s'arrêter si on voit quelque bar.

Le village en question était principalement organisé autour d'un pan de la route de campagne sur laquelle nous roulions déjà. Et par chance, nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre plusieurs mètres avant de tomber sur le pub local. Justin gara la voiture et nous descendîmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer tous mes muscles. J'étais assise depuis quatre heures, sans avoir pu le dégourdir les jambes une seule fois. J'avais les jambes engourdies et endolories.

Ernie et Justin entrèrent dans le local et je les suivis immédiatement. Un serveur nous accueillit chaleureusement :

- Bonjour messieurs, dame. Vous... Oh vous êtes nouveaux ! Je m'appelle Brin, enchanté, bienvenus au Lobster Pot Inn.

- Merci, répondit Justin avec son habituel sourire charmeur. Nous voudrions prendre notre déjeuner.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, suivez-moi je vais vous trouver une place. Vous avez un endroit pour dormir ? Parce que vous savez, on fait aussi B&B.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Oh ça ira ! Nous saurons nous débrouiller.

- Excellent. Voilà, cette table est libre. Les menus sont là, appelez-moi quand vous aurez choisi.

- Merci.

Je m'assis, un peu gênée d'être dans un lieu public ouvertement. Nous n'avions pas grand chose à craindre, certes, mais j'étais quand même très nerveuse.

Justin me donna un menu. Je fis vite mon choix : je regardai le prix et pris au hasard le moins cher sans vraiment chercher à savoir ce que j'allais manger. Au moins, ce n'étaient pas des haricots.

J appela Brin et commanda rapidement. Le serveur prit tout en note et disparut en direction de la cuisine.

- Comment ça s'appelle ? demandai-je timidement. Je veux dire, ce village.

- Marloes, répondit Justin. C'est pas grand mais c'est sympa.

- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas.

- Je ne suis jamais venu mais j'en ai entendu parler. Mes cousins y sont venus il y a quelques années. Ils m'ont raconté un peu.

J'opinai et renonçai à poser plus de questions. Brin arriva avec une corbeille de pain et la posa sur la table :

- Vous venez d'où ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

Je consultai Justin du regard. Qu'allait-il dire ?

- Oswestry dans Shropshire. À l'Ouest de l'Angleterre. Quatre heures de route d'ici.

- Pas mal. Vous êtes en vacances ?

- Euh... Oui on va dire ça.

- C'est super ! Vous ne pouviez pas tomber mieux, c'est un bon coin ici.

- Merci...

La porte du local s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé, enfoncés sous un bonnet sombre. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis vit Brin et se dirigea vers nous. Notre serveur se retourna, la vit et sourit :

- Hey Lyou ! Ça va ?

- Où est Awen ? demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question

- Euh... Il est allé chercher du pain chez Izzy il me semble. Il ne va pas tarder, tu peux attendre ici.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait un air très sérieux, très fermé, en tout cas pas très enclin à s'amuser. Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir sur le fait qu'elle était incroyablement belle. Et j'en étais presque un peu jalouse, surtout parce que Justin l'observait _très_ attentivement. Elle avait l'air plus âgée que nous pourtant.

Brin se tourna vers nous et reprit sa conversation, avec Ernie cette fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui transportait un gros paquet de pain. La jeune femme se redressa et le héla. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Lyou ? Tu ne viens pas très souvent ces temps-ci...

- Je viens te demander de l'aide. La jambe de Papa s'est encore infectée et la crème que tu avais donné à Maman ne fait plus effet.

Le vieil homme posa le pain sur la table :

- Tu t'occupes de donner ça à Neil, Brin ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce bon vieil Andreas.

Ensuite, lui et la jeune femme sortirent du local.

- C'était qui ? demanda Justin avec un intérêt qui me fit mal au cœur

Brin esquissa un immense sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la jeune fille :

- Lyou Flint. La plus belle fille que je n'aie jamais vue de ma vie... Elle habite un peu plus vers la côte avec le reste de sa famille. Son père a des blessures irréparables et ne peut plus bouger. Elles s'infectent assez souvent malheureusement et du coup Lyou vient chercher de l'aide ici.

Justin hocha la tête, pensif. Je savais quand il était intéressé par une fille : il prenait cet air concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan. Et ça m'attristait énormément.

- Elle a quel âge ? voulus-je savoir

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle était plus âgée que lui. Et c'était pour le lui montrer que je posais la question à Brin.

- Mmm... Je crois qu'elle est à trente.

Justin tiqua :

- Trente ans et elle vit toujours chez sa famille ?

- Pas mariée, pas fiancée, rien. Elle a un bar près de la côte, le Nortmai. Elle travaille avec ses frères et sœur.

- Brin ! appela un homme dans la cuisine. Tu viens chercher la commande ?

- Tout de suite !

Ernie attrapa ma main sous la table et me lança un regard désolé. Je haussai les épaules mais il ne fut pas dupe.

Brin déposa à manger sur la table et partir accueillir les nouveaux clients. Mais je n'avais plus faim. Voir Justin s'intéresser à une fille qui avait sept ans de plus que lui m'avait complètement coupé l'appétit. Malgré tout, je me forçai à tout avaler.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger et payé, nous saluâmes Brin et repartîmes vers la voiture. En sortant, nous croisâmes Awen et Lyou qui rentraient. Justin suivit la galloise des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le local. J'espérai pour elle qu'elle était consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur certains hommes.

- Bon. On va chercher un endroit où dormir, annonça J. La plage ça devrait aller.

Ernie haussa les sourcils dans ma direction mais ne fit aucun commentaire. J'étouffai un rire. Effectivement, la perspective de dormir sur la plage était... Surprenante. Après la boue, la neige, les champs et les bois, c'était assez changeant.

Et ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que tout le paysage que j'avais vu jusqu'alors n'était rien en comparaison avec la plage de Marloes.

Une immense étendue de sable, bordée de rochers et de falaises. Bête décrit comme mais fascinant à mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'arpenter la plage en long, en large et en travers, sans jamais me laisser d'explorer tous les recoins. Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à remarquer un minuscule et étrange détail.

Il y avait quelqu'un sur une falaise. Ça avait l'air d'être un homme assez jeune mais il sait trop loin pour que je distingue bien sa physionomie. Il regardait vers la mer, sans bouger, les cheveux secoués par le vent. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le tableau qu'il offrait.

Tout à coup, une deuxième silhouette se matérialisa à ses côtés, beaucoup plus familière. Lyou. Soit cette fille était partout soit elle avait quelque pouvoir magique. Mais non... Il n'y avait pas de sorciers dans la région.

N'est-ce pas ?

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ^^!

Bon... Verdict ? Est-ce que l'histoire est intéressante ? Est-ce que c'est un bon début ? Dites-le moi s'il vous plaît :)

Anyway, le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit mais je ne le publierai pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, sorry :(

À la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	3. Chapitre II - Autophobia

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, ce n'est que elle début de l'histoire donc j'essaye de ne pas tourner autour du pot donc tout le soutien que j'ai reçu m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Alors, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 et j'ai peur d'avoir prévu un rythme un peu trop lent... Bah on verra bien.

Petite information pas très utile mais que je donne quand même : il y a trois chansons qui ont sensiblement inspiré cette histoire. "Torn" de Natalie Imbruglia évidemment, mais aussi "I Knew You Were Trouble" de Taylor Swift et "Had Enough" de Breaking Benjamin. Voilà...

Ah oui ! Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de re-préciser que la chanson que Hannah joue dans la voiture c'est "Dream On", du groupe Dream Street (avec Jesse McCartney) et que le titre était une référence à Arthur Rimbaud.

**Réponse aux guest reviews : **

**Mylene** : Hey ^^ ! Je suis bien contente de te revoir, je dois dire :) Merci beaucoup encore et j'espère que je te reverrai bientôt ^^

**Alice** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :) Par contre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Justin et Ernie dans ce chapitre, sorry ^^' À bientôt j'espère :)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**II -**_** Autophobia**_

* * *

Je m'approchai lentement de la falaise sur laquelle Lyou et l'autre homme se tenaient. Ils avaient l'air plongés dans une discussion grave, vues leurs expressions faciales que j'arrivais à distinguer beaucoup plus clairement. Le plus frappant, sans doute, c'était leur légère ressemblance. Le garçon était visiblement de quelques années plus jeune que Lyou. Il avait des mèches blondes qui descendaient jusqu'à ses yeux, et un visage bien dessiné. Il avait l'air assez froid, ou du moins mélancolique, avec son regard rivé sur la mer. Il tenait ses mains dans ses poches et tout son corps était comme statue parfaite, immobile.

Et étrangement, il me donnait une impression de déjà-vu. Je connaissais ce visage, je l'avais déjà croisé dans ma vie. Non, ça devait juste être une coïncidence : je ne connaissais pas de moldus, hors de la famille de Justin. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans le Pembrokeshire.

- Hannah ! me héla Ernie. Hannah, tu viens oui ou non ?

Je me tournai vers mes deux amis, qui se tenaient côte à côte, les mains sur les hanches, l'air conquérant.

- J'arrive ! m'excusai-je. Je regardais juste le paysage...

- C'est magnifique, hein ? rit Justin. Allez, on va explorer un peu les environs.

Je souris quand il passa sa main dans la mienne. Le contact de sa peau m'envoya une série de frissons que je contins pour ne pas qu'il les remarque. Je me retournai brièvement vers la falaise pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux deux gallois.

Mais ils avaient disparu. Il n'y avait personne contre le vent, face à la mer.

- Hannie ? T'es toujours là ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui, désolée... Je croyais avoir vu quelque chose.

Justin rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi si tu deviens folle ?

Cette phrase était une simple plaisanterie. Mais derrière le sourire que j'affichais, se cachait une sensation de mal-être inexpliquée. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappée au fond de mon estomac. J'avais peur, j'avais une peur irrationnelle qui me nouait les tripes : celle d'être abandonnée. Il m'était déjà arrivé de me réveiller en pleine nuit, transpirante et haletante, pour vérifier que Justin et Ernie ne s'était pas enfuis. C'était ma phobie plus ancienne et plus dévorante. Je haïssais jusqu'à l'idée d'être laissée seule, peu importait le contexte.

Ma sœur appelait ça de l'autophobie et était la seule à savoir que j'en souffrais. Pour ça, elle ne m'avait jamais laissée tomber. J'avais une sacrée façon de la remercier...

Justin, Ernie marchâmes un long moment sur la bord des falaises, admirant la vue de l'eau sombre sous le ciel nuageux. Les garçons discutaient occasionnellement, même si leurs conversations tournaient autour de la nourriture, de Marloes et... Lyou.

Je commençais à me sentir très mal à l'aise dès qu'elle était mentionnée. Je ne la détestais pas, non. Je ne pouvais juger les gens si je ne les connaissais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envier énormément. Elle avait, sans rien faire, réussi à capturer l'attention de Justin, alors que j'espérais depuis des années qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à moi.

Et comme si la conversation des garçons portait malheur, j'aperçus un bâtiment plus loin sur la gauche, vers l'intérieur de la terre. Le Nortmai. Je me souvenais que Brin l'avait mentionné, il avait dit que Lyou y travaillait avec sa famille.

Je m'arrêtai pour observer un peu mieux le bar. Il était très simple, sur trois étages dont deux devaient être habités. Sa façade était entièrement blanche, avec une immense baie vitrée au rez-de-chaussée. L'enseigne était écrite en lettres capitales rouges au-dessus de l'immense paroi transparente. Aux étages, la plupart des fenêtres étaient fermées.

Je fis pour me tourner vers Justin mais il n'était pas là. Lui et Ernie n'avaient pas remarqué mon arrêt et avaient continué leur route. Ils étaient plutôt loin désormais. J'avais le choix entre les rattraper et rester ici. En voyant quelle distance me séparait de mes amis, je soupirai.

Je pris un chemin sur la gauche et me dirigeai vers le Nortmai. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, j'avais la sensation étrange de prendre feu de l'intérieur. Il y avait une force qui sommeillait en moi depuis longtemps, que j'avais confinée au fond de mon âme pour Justin. La magie. Elle était inexplicablement forte dans la zone : pourquoi y en avait-il dans cette région désertée par la communauté sorcière ?

.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte vitrée du bar, hésitant à entrer. Je voulais vraiment connaître l'origine de cette source de magie puissante. Mais il n'y avait aucun client et j'avais peur de me confronter à Lyou. Je caressai avec ma main le petit panneau OPEN et inspirai profondément. Je poussai la porte.

L'intérieur avec quelque chose de clair, dû au fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de blanc, et du rouge contrastant intelligemment. Il n'y avait que deux personnes et elles ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarquée. Je me détendis en voyant que ce n'était pas les deux de la falaise.

Il y avait un garçon, dont je ne voyais que les cheveux blonds et le dos, vu qu'il était endormi face dans ses bras sur le comptoir. L'autre était une fille de plus ou moins mon âge, au visage incroyablement pâle et aux cheveux blonds très très clairs. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés, comme ceux de Lyou. Elle avait d'immenses yeux bleu clair, perdus dans le vide. Elle ressemblait à un ange et encore une fois, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

- Bonjour, risquai-je timidement

Elle sursauta et me dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde avant d'esquisser un immense sourire brillant :

- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, j'étais un peu... Dans la lune. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh et bien... Je viens d'arriver dans la région avec des amis à moi et je connais pas du tout les environs. Je pense que j'ai dû me perdre.

Elle rit, et elle me fit encore plus penser à une de ces créatures qui n'existaient que dans les grimoires magiques :

- Je comprends. Je vais vous offrir à boire et après vous reconduire à Marloes. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

Oui, il y avait une boisson qui me manquait affreusement, que je n'avais connue qu'à Poudlard.

- Euh... Par hasard vous n'auriez pas du jus de citrouille ?

L'ange de service me dévisagea un instant avant d'afficher un sourire en coin :

- Attendez une seconde.

Elle disparut sous le comptoir et en sortit immédiatement avec un carton. Elle ouvrit la boîte et prit une petite bouteille pleine d'un liquide ambré. Elle me la tendit :

- Réserve spéciale, pour ceux qui ont des goûts... Hors du commun.

À son sourire je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était ici l'origine de la force magique qui animait la région. J'ouvris la bouteille et bus une gorgée. Le goût sucré envahit ma bouche, descendit dans ma gorge et me déclencha une vague de bien être dans tout le corps. Je n'en avais pas eu sur ma langue depuis... Longtemps. Depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard en réalité.

Le petit ange rit :

- T'étais en manque ou quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils :

- On dirait bien...

- C'est clair qu'on en trouve pas partout dans le monde Moldu.

Moldu. Moldu ? Elle avait dit Moldu, hein ? C'était donc une sorcière, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Des sorciers au Pembrokeshire ?

- Effectivement, murmurai-je en finissant la boisson

La galloise ne répondit pas.

- Je croyais que les sorciers avaient peur de venir dans cette région, chuchotai-je de peur de la brusquer dans la conversation

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de son rire chaleureux. Étonnant pour une fille au physique de statue de glace.

- C'est justement ce qui en fait la meilleure cachette, sourit-elle. Et tu devrais le savoir si tu es là aussi.

Je me mordis la lèvre :

- Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait trouver plus de monde. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Elle réfléchit :

- C'est drôle, j'ai même arrêté de compter... Ça fait... Cinq ans. Attends, non : six.

- Un an après le début de la guerre ?

Elle hocha la tête :

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Ma sœur préfère qu'on ne raconte cette histoire à personne, moldu ou éventuellement sorcier.

- Ta sœur... C'est Lyou, pas vrai ?

- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

- Au Lobster Pot, c'est Brin qui nous a parlé d'elle. Je crois qu'elle plait à mon meilleur ami...

L'ange rit :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et que Brin en ait parlé non plus. Ton ami n'est pas le seul à être intéressé par Lyou. Mais elle a bien autre chose à faire.

- Je peux te demander ton nom ?

Elle sourit et me tendit sa main :

- Alexandra. Mais je me fais appeler Aley.

Je pris sa main. Je m'attendais à une peau froide et je me heurtai au contraire.

- Hannah, chuchotai-je

Elle haussa un sourcil une fraction de seconde puis se leva et passa par-dessus le comptoir. Elle fouilla la poche du garçon et en sortit des clefs de voiture.

- Je raccompagne une touriste au village, Frangin. Si Ly et Vasco rentrent, tu leur diras que j'ai pris la voiture.

J'entendis un grognement mais je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier s'il était réveillé, parce que j'étais déjà trainée dehors par Aley. Elle m'amena derrière le Nortmai, jusqu'à une voiture noire.

- Euh... hésitai-je. Tu as le permis ?

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière droite pour monter dans son véhicule. Je montai sur le siège gauche, à côté d'elle. Aley entra les clefs dans l'emplacement exprès et commença à faire des manœuvres de marche arrière. Je ne me sentais pas spécialement à l'aise.

La sorcière me conduisit jusqu'à Marloes en silence. Elle ne me demanda pas ce que je faisais au Pembrokeshire ni même qui j'étais. Peut être qu'en fait, elle s'en moquait. En fait, ma présence n'allait pas changer sa vie si moi aussi je me cachais. On allait pas se dénoncer mutuellement, parce qu'on se ferait prendre quand même. La situation obligeait donc plutôt une forme de solidarité.

Une fois à Marloes, Aley arrêta la voiture et me laissa descendre. Mais avant, elle prit mon poignet et murmura à mon oreille :

- Pas un mot à tes amis.

- Pourquoi ? On est tous des sorciers.

- Peut être mais c'est pour ma sœur que je te le demande. Elle a trop à porter sur ses épaules et si ton copain sait que c'est une sorcière, il va l'importuner avec ses avances. Et je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de voir ça ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non parce que ça impliquerait d'utiliser la magie, donc de se faire attraper. Non, c'est juste que je vois sur ta tête ce que tu caches. Je parle d'avances, donc de séduction et tu fronces les sourcils. Ne mens pas, tu ne veux pas voir ton ami faire ça.

- Tu ne me connais que depuis quelques minutes mais tu me comprends mieux que lui...

Elle rit :

- J'ai l'habitude de vivre entourée. J'ai appris à saisir mes frères et sœurs très tôt.

- En tout cas, merci.

- De rien, si besoin tu sais où me trouver. Essaye juste de ne plus te perdre.

- Je risque de le faire rien que pour me retrouver au Nortmai.

Elle sourit :

- Dans ce cas, tu seras pardonnée.

Je sortis de la voiture :

- Merci encore, Aley.

Elle m'adressa un salut de la main et je fermai la portière pour la laisser partir. Et tout à coup, je me sentis immensément seule. Seule, seule, seule. Un sentiment dévorant qui s'ajoutait à l'impression terrible d'avoir laissé mon âme s'envoler.

Je devais retrouver Justin et Ernie avant de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mais ils étaient sur la côte, quelque part, et me cherchaient même peut être.

Il y avait un peu de monde dans les rues du village mais j'étais seule. Il n'y avait aucune main à attraper, aucune chaleur à laquelle m'accrocher, aucune présence pour soulager mon âme de l'angoisse qui commençait à lentement me monter à la gorge, m'obstruer l'estomac et me couper la respiration. J'avais peur, j'avais très peur. Je sentais mes genoux trembler et s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, ils lâchèrent et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Ma respiration s'accélérait tellement, parallèlement à mon rythme cardiaque que j'avais l'impression de mourir. J'étouffais, j'étouffais, mes poumons allaient craquer dans les secondes à venir. Je voulais hurler, hurler, hurler pour laisser l'air sortir, pour m'empêcher de mourir. Je voulais appeler Justin, Leila, quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne. Je ne pouvais plus voir, mes yeux étaient couverts de tâches, je voyais flou. J'avais la tête qui tournait, je ne pouvais pas respirer.

- Hé ! Hé ! Doucement...

Je sentis deux mains agripper mes épaules et me faire basculer à l'arrière. J'étais sur le dos, au sol. Les mains se collèrent sur mon visage et le contact glacial me fit ouvrir violemment les yeux. La personne à côté de moi attrapa mes poignets pour m'empêcher de me débattre.

- Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien...

Je me détendis et sentis ma respiration haletante se calmer progressivement. Quand je pus à nouveau voir clairement, je cherchai le visage de la personne qui m'avait aidée. Je sursautai. Elle était vraiment partout...

- Tu peux te lever ? me demanda-t-elle gentiment en m'aidant à me redresser

- Je... Je crois oui...

- On va vérifier tout de suite.

Lyou passa un de mes bras par dessus ses épaules et un des siens autour de ma taille et m'aida à me remettre sur deux pieds. Une fois assurée de ma stabilité physique, elle me lâcha. Je pris le temps de finir de me calmer avant de la remercier.

- C'est pas la peine, sourit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis désolée du dérangement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ce qu'on appelle une crise d'angoisse, je crois. Je n'en ai jamais fait, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Mais en tout cas, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres te reposer.

- Non ! Enfin si mais... Mais pas toute seule.

Lyou haussa les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Je...

Lyou leva deux doigts devant mon visage pour me couper :

- Tu ne serais pas un peu autophobe, par hasard ?

J'opinai, gênée de devoir l'avouer. La galloise se mordit la lèvre :

- Où est-ce que tu dors ?

- Euh... Sur la plage.

- Ah bon ? Bon, chacun ses trips. Je vais te ramener alors.

Décidément, j'allais abuser des services de transport de cette famille... Lyou héla quelqu'un un peu plus loin. Je me décalai pour voir un garçon qui arrivait en courant avec un verre rempli d'eau. Il le donna à Lyou qui me le tendit. J'avais reconnu le garçon de la falaise. Je ne savais pas trop à quelle distance de la plage on était ou bien à quelle vitesse ils marchaient mais ils étaient passés rapidement de la falaise à Marloes.

J'avalai tout le contenu du verre d'une traite et rendit le verre à la brune. Elle me sourit :

- Bon. Reste ici deux secondes avec mon frère, je vais chercher Brin.

Elle adressa un hochement de tête à son frère puis courir en direction du Lobster. Le blondinet posa une main sur mon front, me faisant sursauter :

- Oulà ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Je vérifiais juste si tu n'avais pas de la température.

- Euh... Non je crois pas.

Et voilà que je rougissais comme une parfaite idiote ! Je n'étais pas habituée au contact. Le plus que j'obtenais depuis le début de la cavale, c'était que Justin prenne ma main. C'était dur à vivre pour une malade de contact comme moi. J'avais besoin d'affection concrète, et je n'en avais pas.

- Détends-toi, sourit le gallois. Si tu restes aussi raide, tu vas te faire mal.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. C'était peut être ça que Justin appelait la sociabilité galloise. Ils étaient chaleureux et accueillants, prêts à vous aider sans même vous connaître. Etant originaire d'Angleterre, je connaissais mal cette mentalité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un sourire timide au jeune garçon qui ne m'avait même pas dit son nom. Il me tapota l'épaule et m'embrassa la joue. J'étais un peu interloquée : il était vraiment très _très_ chaleureux. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il m'avait fait penser sur la falaise.

Lyou arriva accompagnée par Brin, qui tenait dans ses mains les clefs d'une voiture. Super, encore un voyage sur quatre roues. Je suivis les gallois jusqu'à un drôle de véhicule. Il était deux fois plus grand que n'importe quelle voiture que j'avais vue dans ma vie.

Le blondinet qui était resté avec moi rit :

- Tu n'as jamais vu un véhicule tout terrain ?

- Non, admis-je

- Brin habite en plein dans la campagne. Pour arriver ici, il doit traverser une forêt et les sentiers escarpés.

Je hochai la tête. Le blondinet m'aida à grimper dans la voiture parce que c'était extraordinairement haut et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Lyou après un bout de trajet

- Hannah, répondis-je timidement

- Tu viens d'où ?

Brin lui répéta l'information que lui avais fournie Justin à midi.

- En fait je viens de Godric's Hollow...* dis-je

Ma réponse eut l'effet escompté. Lyou me regarda avec des grands yeux et son frère sursauta aussi.

- Je vois... soupira la galloise. Moi je m'appelle Lyou Flint.

Je me retins de l'informer que je savais déjà.

- Et moi c'est Vasco, sourit le blondinet à côté de moi

Vasco ? J'avais connu un Vasco autrefois. Enfin "connu"... Il revenait souvent dans les conversations de Susan, mon amie à Poudlard. Elle parlait de lui en continuation. Vasco... Vasco Flint ?

_Oh Merlin !_ pensai-je. Alors j'avais raison... Je connaissais bien ce type et je venais à peine de capter.

C'était le garçon pour qui ma meilleure amie aurait fait n'importe quoi. Vasco Flint, le Serpentard le plus souriant de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il était déjà en quatrième année quand j'étais entrée. Sa sœur Alexandra était à Serpentard aussi. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé. Alors le garçon endormi sur le comptoir... Leur frère aîné... Un autre Serpentard, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un des capitaines de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard. La statue de glace de l'école.

Marcus Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

*Hannah ne vient pas de là, elle l'a juste dit pour faire comprendre à Lyou et Vasco qui elle était, sans risquer de tout révéler à Brin.

* * *

.

Et non le mystérieux garçon de la falaise n'était pas Marcus ^^ Par contre le pauvre n'a pas fait une entrée très flatteuse dans l'histoire, vu qu'il dormait -.-'

Alors ? Verdict du chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, l'autophobie est une névrose qui existe véritablement et qui n'est pas peu handicapante.

Donc voilà... Chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine ? D'ici là j'espère que j'aurais bouclé les deux suivants :)

À la semaine prochaine et bonne rentrée à la zone A :)

ACSD


	4. Chapitre III - Flashback

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Au programme : pas grand chose. On commence à rentrer un peu plus dans les nouveaux personnages, mais la rupture n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Petit indice seulement : c'est bientôt. Je l'ai déjà écrite.

Allons-nous découvrir si Marcus peut se rattraper de sa dernière entrée en scène ratée ?

**Réponses aux Guest :**

**Mylene** : Hey ! Pauvre Marcus ^^... Il aura l'occasion de se rattraper, la fic ne fait que commencer. Quant à Hannah : à Poudlard elle n'a connu que trois Flint (Aly, Marcus et Vasco). Le nom de famille n'étant pas extraordinaire et ne connaissant pas Lyou, elle n'a pas capté tout de suite. Pour ce qui est d'Ernie et Justin, peut être qu'ils sont tous simplement un peu cons parfois, affaire à suivre :) Anyway merci énormément et à bientôt !

**LeLynxBlanc** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :) Je te comprends quant à Marcus. La plupart des fics qui l'ont comme personnage principal sont les mêmes : avec Olivier Dubois ou Katie Bell. Mais en tout cas, si Lys Ecarlate t'a plu, et malgré que ce soit bien différent, j'espère que Torn continuera de te plaire :) À bientôt, j'espère ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**III -**_** Flashback**_

* * *

- Hannah ! s'écria Justin quand je descendis de la voiture. On peut savoir où t'étais passée ?

- Euh... répondis-je. Je vous avais perdus de vue donc des gens du coin m'ont raccompagnée ici.

Ernie soupira de soulagement et Justin m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Ne nous fait plus jamais ça, d'accord poupée ?

Je déglutis. Je rêvais ou il m'avait appelée _poupée_ ? Wow, wow Hannah on se calme, détends-toi !

_Détends-toi ou tu vas te faire mal,_ rit la voix de Vasco Flint dans ma tête

Je me retins de me frapper le crâne pour oublier son visage et son nom. Mais si je me mettais à agir comme une folle devant Justin, il allait prendre peur et prendrait la fuite avec Ernie. Ce qui me conduirait à rester seule pour l'éternité en territoire inconnu. Ou comment accélérer ma mort.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet

- Et bien... soupira Justin. Je ne sais pas. Ah ! J'ai deux trois courses à faire, restez tous les deux.

Il m'adressa son sourire magnifique et se retourna pour courir en direction de la voiture, me laissant seule avec un Ernie qui fronçait les sourcils. Je savais pertinemment combien il désapprouvait les comportements insouciants et dangereux de Justin.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? lui proposai-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, sérieusement, Hannah ?

Et encore... Encore et toujours le même sujet de conversation : Justin. Pire qu'une fille amoureuse du plus beau garçon de l'école.

- Ernie, soupirai-je. C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner.

- Il se joue de toi, j'espère que tu le vois.

- Tu es juste jaloux, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu as réfléchis deux secondes à son comportement ? Il te transporte dans des choses que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de faire si tu étais en pleine possession de tes capacités mentales !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis folle ?

- Non, non, non : juste complètement aveugle. Il profite de tes sentiments pour t'amener à faire n'importe quoi.

- Arrête Ernie. Tout ça c'est des bêtises, tu connais bien Justin : il n'est pas comme ça.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait dire ça, Hannah._ Je connais Justin_.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et planta son regard dans le mien :

- Tu ne veux pas voir les choses en face ?

- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu veux Justin pour toi tout seul ?

- Hein ? Non ! Mais non, là c'est toi qui délires.

Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre son torse. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et me berça doucement :

- Tu es fragile, Hannah... Tu es une petite poupée en porcelaine si fragile. J'ai même peur de te serrer trop fort, tellement tu me donnes l'impression de pouvoir te casser en deux. Tu as été aveuglée tout le long et tu n'as pas vu Justin changer.

- Ernie... Je t'en prie... Quoi que tu dises, je ne te croirai pas. Je t'en supplie change de sujet.

- C'est parce que tu refuses d'entendre ce que tu sais déjà. Mais bon, si c'est ce que tu veux... De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Hannie ?

- Tu... Tu... Tu te souviens de Vasco, à Poudlard ?

- Qui ? Le blondinet à Serpentard ?

- Oui. Lui.

- Oui je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

- Je... Je repensais à quand Susan m'obligeait à le suivre partout dans les couloirs.

- Il a fini par vous voir, non ?

- Oui. Enfin, il a vu Susan pas moi. Il l'a regardée et lui a sourit. Après il l'a saluée de la main et il est parti.

- Oui, je me rappelle qu'elle en a parlé pendant deux semaines. Elle était folle, vraiment.

- Avoue qu'il y avait de quoi craquer pour lui.

Il grogna :

- C'était sans doute le type le plus beau de l'école, oui.

- Oui, et son frère ?

- Son frère ? Ah... Non, je ne dirai rien. Je le détestais alors je n'avouerai jamais rien. Encore Vasco ne m'avait rien fait.

- Parce que son frère si ?

- Ouais. Il existait. Et ça suffisait pour que je le déteste.

- Je vois... Tu n'es pas tolérant.

- C'est pas ça ! Il était complément incompréhensible ce type ! Tu ne savais jamais si il allait te poignarder dans le dos ou t'offrir une Bierraubeurre.

- Mais bien sûr.

Je soupirai et le retournai en direction de là où je savais pertinemment que se trouvait le Nortmai. Nous n'étions pas les seuls sorciers réfugiés au Pembrokeshire. Il y avait une famille entière qui s'y cachait depuis six ans. Mais la surprise de cette découverte n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui me secouait depuis que j'avais deviné l'identité de cette famille. Les Flint. Les Flint ! Merlin qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

- Hannah ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui... murmurai-je en tentant de cacher les tremblements dans ma voix

Ernie me détacha de lui :

- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Je... Je veux prendre une douche.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux :

- Un bain dans la mer froide. Partante ?

- Tant que c'est de l'eau !

Il rit et me tendit son dos. Je souris et sautai pour entourer sa taille avec mes jambes. Il avait l'intention de me transporter comme ça jusqu'à l'eau. À une seule condition : qu'il ne me jette pas dans la mer toute habillée.

- Fais gaffe, ris-je. Je suis tellement fragile que je vais me casser si tu me lâches.

Il rit à son tour et se mit à trottiner. Je cachai mon visage dans sa sombre tignasse brune et malgré leur saleté, je fermai les yeux. Ernie était quelqu'un d'élitiste et facilement jaloux mais je connaissais aussi son côté tendre et juste. Justin et lui étaient tout ce qui me restait.

Ah : à noter. Ernie MacMillian ne sait pas qu'avant de prendre un bain on se déshabille. Ou du moins je supposais qu'il ne savait pas vu qu'il nous avait jetés tous les deux dans l'eau glaciale avec nos vêtements.

Je me relevai, dégoulinante et grelottante, pour frapper mon ami sur la tête. J'étais littéralement congelée ! Il était malade ou quoi ? Et en plus il riait comme un imbécile...

- Très drôle, réussis-je à dire entre deux frissons. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de subir un choc thermique comme ça ?

- Désolée, poupée, j'ai cru que ça allait te remettre les idées en place.

- Très drôle, Ninie.

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Ninie !

Il se releva et se jeta sur moi. Je hurlai et me retrouvai les fesses dans l'eau, avec Ernie qui m'écrasait.

- Lève-toi, Ernie ! suppliai-je. T'es lourd !

Il rit et obéit quand même. Une fois mon corps libéré du poids de mon ami, je me relevai. J'étais vraiment refroidie et ce n'était sûrement pas entièrement une bonne chose.

- On sort ? gémis-je

- Déjà ?

- L'eau est trop froide !

- Petite nature.

- Ernie, c'est gelé !

- Oh ça va...

Il s'approcha de moi et passa un bras sous mes genoux, un autre autour de ma taille et me souleva. J'étais entièrement exposée à l'air froid du début de soirée. Je tremblais de façon incontrôlable et le claquement de mes dents était si violent que ma mâchoire me faisait mal.

Ernie me porta hors de l'eau et me posa un peu brusquement sur la plage. Résultat, mes vêtements et ma peau furent recouverts entièrement de sable. Ça ne faisait pas du bien, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me plaindre de tout ce dont je pouvais me plaindre. Je serais seule ou morte depuis longtemps déjà si j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne voulais pas risquer tout ce que j'avais pour mes caprices. Entre être heureuse et ne pas être seule, mon choix était vite fait.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mentis-je. Beaucoup mieux...

_Non, non, non ! Je meurs de froid et ça fait mal ! Tais-toi Hannah, tu sais comment ignorer tout ça. _

_- On est mieux seul que mal accompagné, commenta une voix qui me venait du passé_

_- Non, Leila, pas pour moi, avais-je répondu _

_- Penser comme ça va surtout te porter malheur, Han. _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu es tout le temps seule, tu n'as pas d'amis !_

_- Han... Je t'ai toi et c'est bien mieux que de souffrir à cause d'une mauvaise compagnie._

Deux larmes brûlantes strièrent mes joues et je m'empressai de les effacer. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser aux conversations à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Leila...

Je me mordis la lèvre et secouai la tête pour la sortir de ma tête mais rien n'y fit. Je gémis, mais Ernie ne m'entendit pas. J'avais mal au cœur rien que de me souvenir d'un nom.

_Je suis désolée... Je suis si désolée, Leila..._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Elle était quelque part en Angleterre, et devait m'en vouloir à mort d'avoir pris la fuite. Parce que si elle n'avait pas la même phobie que moi, la laisser seule revenait à la jeter en pâture aux Détraqueurs.

Je cachai ma tête entre mes genoux en luttant contre mes propres larmes. Je m'en voulais à mort, tellement que ça me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas droit d'abandonner quelqu'un et exiger de n'être jamais laissée tomber.

_- Tu sais Han, on a pas besoin d'amis dans la vie. J'appartiens à la catégorie de personnes qui est mieux sans. Mais si jamais un jour tu n'es plus là, alors effectivement je ne supporterai pas la solitude._

J'étais une imbécile. Je savais ces choses-là, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui tourner le dos cette nuit-là. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas retenue si elle savait ce que mon absence allait lui provoquer ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas hurlé mon nom alors que je disparaissais dans la nuit, qu'elle me voyait pour la dernière fois ? Est-ce que ça m'aurait empêché de partir ? Est-ce que j'aurais refusé de suivre Justin pour Leila ?

- Han ! Oh hé ! Justin arrive.

Je relevai brusquement la tête et essuyai mes joues.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, mentis-je. C'est l'eau de mer.

- Ah...

Je tournai la tête en direction des falaises et remarquai que Justin avait garé la voiture sur la plage et en était sorti. Il avait un sachet en papier dans les bras et son sac à dos bleu attiré pendu à ses épaules. Il avançait vers nous avec son sourire immense, qui déclencha une éruption dans mon estomac.

- Je vois que vous avez fait un plongeon, rit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. L'eau n'était pas trop froide ?

J'esquissai un sourire forcé :

- Non, ça va...

Ernie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dénonça pas mon mensonge. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une idiote devant Justin alors je préférais faire comme si je n'étais pas en train de frôler l'hypothermie.

Mon meilleur ami rit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Sa peau chaude contre la mienne congelée me fit sursauter, autant à cause du choc thermique que de la surprise du contact. Justin fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et déposa un baiser sur mon cou. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer tant il était près. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux et je devais me frapper mentalement pour ne pas frissonner.

Je remarquai le regard réprobateur d'Ernie et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Est-ce que Justin savait quel effet il me faisait ? Est-ce qu'en réalité il se jouait de moi ? Non... Il n'était pas comme ça. Ernie faisait seulement de la spéculation dans le dos de son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui était à blâmer, pas Justin.

Je me détendis et fermai les yeux pour me laisser aller contre J, qui m'enveloppa de ses bras.

- Bon, tu nous ramènes quoi ? grogna Ernie

- À manger principalement.

- Tu as encore assez d'argent pour ça ?

- Oui.

- On peut savoir comment ça se fait ? En un an et demi ? On dirait que tu as une ressource infinie de monnaie moldue.

Justin éclata de rire :

- On a tous nos petits secrets, pas vrai ?

Ernie hocha la tête faiblement et regarda le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la mer, désormais teintée de jaune, de orange et de noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux couleurs de notre maison. Pouffsouffle. Les imbéciles de service... Naïf, stupides, sensibles, idiots. Le regard de mon père quand je lui avais annoncé mon attribution avait suffi pour me convaincre de quelles étiquettes je devais m'affubler. Alors que ma sœur, c'était le contraire : Serdaigle, intelligente, rationnelle, travailleuse, excellente... Le sort à avait ses favoris.

Quels secrets pouvait bien cacher Justin, dont il m'avait tenu à l'écart ? Est-ce qu'il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me révéler certaines choses ? À vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas ma phobie, ni ma culpabilité par rapport à Leila -d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle au moins ?

Leila était sans doute la personne la plus discrète que j'aie connu. Même ses propres camarades de maison parfois ne savaient pas qui elle était. Elle s'en moquait royalement.

- T'as faim, Hannah ? me demanda Justin

- Oui, répondis-je machinalement sans prendre le temps de vérifier si c'était vrai

La main de mon ami disparut dans le sachet et en sortit avec un gros morceau de pain rempli avec des tranches de poisson -odeur parlante. Il me le tendit et je mordis dedans sans grand enthousiasme. Il y avait trop de questions dans ma tête. Liées à Justin, Ernie, Leila et les Flint. J'avais l'esprit pollué par les images, les différents visages, les voix, les interrogations.

Je mangeai machinalement mon repas, sans vraiment être consciente du goût que ça avait, ni de l'action de mes muscles. Je n'avais sans doute même pas vraiment faim. Enfin, si mais aucun appétit. Ça m'arrivait souvent malheureusement.

Une fois tout avalé, je m'allongeai sur le sable, les cheveux se mêlant aux grains dorés, et fixai les derniers rayons de jour. C'était drôle de penser que vingt-quatre heures avant nous étions en Angleterre, en pleine zone rouge pour nous, et que désormais nous pouvions nous mêler à la population sans risquer de se faire démasquer. Vu que Justin avait fugué en volant une des voitures de sa famille, ainsi que d'autres possessions de ses parents, nous étions recherchés aussi par la police moldue du Sud de l'Angleterre.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Quelque chose au fond de moi avait été secoué, malgré ce que ça me coûtait de l'admettre les mots d'Ernie avaient fait mouche quelque part. Moins par rapport à Justin que par rapport à ma naïveté. Est-ce que j'étais capable de reconnaître quelqu'un qui me ferait du mal avant de m'y attacher ? J'avais peur que la réponse ne soit pas celle que je voulais donner.

- Ça vous dit de rester ici pour toujours ? lâcha Justin très sérieusement

J'ouvris les yeux.

- J'aimerais bien, grogna Ernie. Au moins il n'y a pas de sorciers.

Oh Ernie, si seulement tu savais... Plus que des sorciers, c'étaient les Flint. Des Serpentard, que nous avions maudit et détesté -sauf Vasco- depuis Poudlard. Sans même chercher à les connaître, d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Les gallois que j'avais rencontré ne pouvaient pas être les Flint, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi amicaux, aussi.. normaux. Enfin, normaux dans une échelle moldue. La dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendue, c'était bien de trouver une famille entière de Sang-Pur mêlée à la population non-sorcière. De quoi ou de qui se cachaient-ils ?

Des aurors. Serpentard, donc par extension associés aux Mangemorts. Ils étaient recherchés pour la Purge.

Je me sentis tout à coup moins incrédule. La logique l'avait emporté sur ma surprise. Mais j'étais confuse : comment devais-je me comporter avec eux ? Ils m'avaient aidée, littéralement sauvée même, mais ils restaient des possibles dangers.

- Et toi Hannah ?

Je me mordis la lèvre :

- Euh oui, moi aussi.

- Bon et bien je crois qu'on peut appeler ça chez nous maintenant.

- Quoi la plage ?

- Non, rit-il. La région.

- Justin...

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi la malédiction du Pembrokeshire ?

Il éclata de rire :

- Des bêtes histoires de fantômes ! Rien de plus.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça existe les fantômes. Les tableaux qui bougent aussi, les sirènes, les balais volants et les kraken.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hannie. Il n'y a pas de fantômes au Pembrokeshire.

Je soupirai et me retournai de l'autre côté. Je fermai les yeux et laissai tout mon corps se détendre. Une fois le noir complet dans ma tête installé, un visage déchira ma vision, puis un décor. La bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Allez Hannah ! supplia Susan. Tu sais que je n'y comprends absolument rien en Histoire de la Magie...

- Oui mais ce n'est pas en copiant sur moi que tu vas arranger les choses, répondit mon double

- Juste cette fois !

- Tu as déjà dit ça la fois d'avant, et les trois d'avant aussi.

Elle soupira et se coucha à demi sur la table :

- Mais allez...

- Non, Su. Ce ne sont que des informations à apprendre par cœur, rien d'impossible.

Elle souffla et fis pour ouvrir le livre d'Histoire quand elle devint immobile tout à coup. Elle était raide comme un balai, pâle, et les yeux grands ouverts comme une hallucinée.

- Oh hé ? m'inquiétai-je. Ça va, Su ?

- Regarde derrière toi.

J'obtempérai mais ne vis rien qui vaille la réaction. Il n'y avait que d'autres élèves plus âgés qui transportaient des livres pour aider la bibliothécaire.

- Je ne vois rien, soupirai-je. Arrête de tergiverser et commence à réviser.

- Hannah ! Regarde bien ! Il discute avec Madame Pince !

Je me retournai à nouveau et cherchai la directrice de la bibliothèque. Elle se tenait près d'un des rayons, consultant une liste de nouveaux ouvrages. Elle était flanquée par un garçon incroyablement beau, aux mèches blondes et brillantes. Il semblait l'aider à vérifier que tous les livres de la liste étaient là. Il souriait et œuvrait avec enthousiasme dans cette tâche complètement ennuyante et inintéressante.

- C'est juste un garçon, soupirai-je. Et il doit être au moins en troisième année.

- Hannah ! C'est le type le plus beau de tout le monde sorcier, tu en connais mieux ?

- Non, avouai-je malgré tout en replongeant dans mes révisions

- Je veux savoir son nom.

- Ça ne changera pas ta vie, Su.

Elle se mit à soupirer comme une gamine éperdue en le fixant.

- Tu vas lui faire peur, l'avertis-je

Comme ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle avait le regard rivé sur lui alors je risquai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir s'il l'avait vue.

Et mal m'en pris parce que mon mouvement trop rapide attira son regard. Il leva les yeux vers nous et remarqua qu'on le fixait toutes les deux. Il esquissa un sourire radieux, immense, parfait, amical et nous adressa un signe de main. Je me retournai aussitôt et plongeai la tête dans mon livre alors que Susan devenait aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor.

Après un quart d'heure, cachée dans mon grimoire d'Histoire de la Magie, j'entendis la chaise à côté de moi bouger et le souffle de Susan se couper. Je levai la tête et le regrettai immédiatement.

- Hey ! sourit le dieu vivant

- B-b-bonjour, balbutia Su

Le blondinet rit :

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, je voulais juste dire bonjour. Vu que vous me regardiez tout à l'heure...

- Désolée, m'excusai-je

- Oh c'est rien, m'assura-t-il avec un autre grand sourire

Il se leva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Le Code international du secret magique c'était en 1692.

Sur ce il partit. Je regardai la feuille de révisions devant moi : pourquoi est-ce que j'avais écrit 1672 ?

- Han... soupira Susan. Je crois qu'on vient de rencontrer le prince charmant.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Il faisait nuit noire. Justin et Ernie étaient allongés à côté de moi, profondément endormis. Je déplaçai le bras de J qui m'entourait la taille et me mis en position assise. Ça m'arrivait peu de revoir des scènes de mon enfance en rêve. Et normalement ce n'était pas anodin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais revu ma première rencontre avec Vasco Flint ?

Le prince charmant... Mais oui, Susan, bien sûr. Bon, je l'avais appelé dieu vivant aussi. Mais la tête que Su avait faite quand elle avait su pour la première fois qu'il était à Serpentard me revint. Choc, incrédulité. Pourquoi associait-on l'image du mal absolu à tous ceux de la maison de Voldemort ?

C'était dur de croire qu'il existait des Vasco Flint. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait à Serpentard ?

Je me levai et secouai le sable qui s'était emmêlé dans mes cheveux puis m'étirai. J'avais envie de connaître l'heure, mais il n'y avait pas moyen. Je n'avais plus sommeil du tout, inexplicablement.

Je me tournai vers les falaises dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Et me retrouvai face à face avec une ombre. Une immense ombre sans corps associé. La peur envenima mes veines et me paralysa entièrement.

Un violent vent froid frappa mon dos et m'envoya au sol. Je m'effondrai tête la première dans le sable, avalant des grains au passage. Je me redressai pour cracher ce qui était entré dans ma bouche et me retournai. Il n'y avait plus d'ombre.

Je me relevai. Est-ce que j'avais halluciné ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait des fantômes dont Justin niait l'existence ?

Je risquai un coup d'œil plus au Nord et remarquai une présence sous les étoiles. La silhouette d'un homme accroupi sur les rochers qui donnaient sur la mer. Les phares d'une voiture qui passait pas loin illuminèrent son corps et je pus distinguer un peu mieux ses traits.

C'était Marcus Flint.

.

* * *

.

Le voilà ! Pas encore très bavard :)

Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop vide... Son but principal était de bien poser le déséquilibre de la balance chez Hannah.

Normalement, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu plus de réponses à certains mystères.

J'espère que je vous y retrouverai :)

Bonne semaine à tous !

_ACSD_

* * *

**Vidéo pour Torn :** adresse Youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s ou alors dans la recherche "Torn Fanfiction Trailer Harry Potter"


	5. Il y a quelqu'un ? sneak peak du chap 4

Hey ! Non ceci n'est pas le chapitre 4. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis deux semaines il n'y a aucune review. J'écris donc ceci pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue à écrire et publier l'histoire. Si ça n'intéresse personne, j'arrêterai.

En attendant la réponse, voici un avant-goût du chapitre 4.

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**IV -**_** Haunted**_

* * *

Grand, svelte, droit, félin. Des cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain foncé en bataille. Je le voyais de dos encore une fois, et bien des années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à l'école, mais j'avais encore des images de son visage. Je ne me rappelais pas de la couleur de ses yeux, mais je me représentais bien leur éclat froid, presque inexpressif, qui brillait de colère quand on le cherchait trop. Je me souvenais de la concentration qui y brillait lors des matchs de Quidditch. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un tricheur, il aimait ce jeu.

Il avait souvent été plutôt solitaire. Je l'avais vu avec son frère et sa sœur de nombreuses fois, mais quand il était en compagnie de ses camarades de maison, on sentait qu'aucun d'eux n'était un ami pour lui. Surtout que les Serpentard n'étaient pas très enclins à utiliser ce mot pour désigner leur entourage. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis et s'en vantaient. Leila aurait pu être l'une d'eux...

Marcus Flint m'avait toujours paru presque trop froid et nonchalant pour être véritablement réel. Il avait l'air d'une statue animée par quelque sort. Il était rare de déceler des émotions, des réactions sur son visage. Ses lèvres ne se déformaient que dans un éventuel rictus narquois de Serpentard, jamais en une grimace ni en un sourire. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, impénétrables, comme si il voulait empêcher l'accès à son âme.

Là, accroupi devant l'eau, complètement seul, il ne m'étonnait pas. Rarement je l'avais vu isolé mais ça paraissait normal qu'il le soit. Il n'avait jamais l'air d'être vraiment lui-même quand il avait de la compagnie.

J'hésitais à le rejoindre. Il était peut être mieux seul, et n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un comme moi vienne le déranger. Mais il m'intriguait et je voulais cerner cette aura qui l'entourait.

Je m'approchai de lui discrètement mais m'arrêtai avant d'être sur les rochers. Il ne m'avait pas entendue apparemment. Il était dans une immobilité presque trop parfaite pour être naturelle. C'était comme s'il était revenu à l'état de statue...

Est-ce que j'ouvrais la bouche ou pas ? Il allait sans doute me répondre sèchement, ou m'ordonner de disparaître. Je menais une bataille interne avec moi-même pour savoir si je lui parlais ou non finalement.

- Attention à ne pas glisser, lâcha une voix complètement plate

Je sursautai en réalisant que c'était Marcus qui avait parlé.

...

* * *

ACSD


	6. Chapitre IV - Haunted

Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4.

J'ai été plutôt rassurée d'entendre hier que vous n'aviez pas envie que j'arrête. Je croyais que dans le chapitre 3, vous aviez trouvé quelque chose qui vous avait fait arrêter... ^^ Sorry

Bon, pour ce qui est du chapitre 4... Le titre n'est pas une référence à Taylor Swift, parce qu'il n'y aucun rapport avec la chanson _Haunted_ ici. Le sens viendra plus vers la fin.

**Pour rappel :** on a laissé Hannah, à peine arrivée au Pembrokeshire avec ses deux amis. C'est la nuit, elle s'est réveillée après un rêve et croit avoir été attaquée par des fantômes. C'est là que près de la mer, elle voit...

**Réponse au Guest Review :**

**Mylene : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) Je suis désolée d'avoir pris du retard du coup, mais bon... Merci beaucoup vraiment et bonne lecture :)

**LeLynxBlanc : **Hey ! Deux reviews ^^? Merci vraiment, ce que tu dis me fais vraiment plaisir :) Et oui, Marcus l'entrée officielle que tu attendais ^^ On va voir ce que ça donne... Et puis, par définition, les personnages plus que secondaires sont très souvent ignorés (remarque j'ai trouvé quelque part une fic Calamar Géant/Hermione O.O). En tout cas, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

* * *

**Torn**

* * *

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**IV -**_** Haunted**_

* * *

Grand, svelte, droit, félin. Des cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain foncé en bataille. Je le voyais de dos encore une fois, et bien des années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à l'école, mais j'avais encore des images de son visage. Je ne me rappelais pas de la couleur de ses yeux, mais je me représentais bien leur éclat froid, presque inexpressif, qui brillait de colère quand on le cherchait trop. Je me souvenais de la concentration qui y brillait lors des matchs de Quidditch. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un tricheur, il aimait ce jeu.

Il avait souvent été plutôt solitaire. Je l'avais vu avec son frère et sa sœur de nombreuses fois, mais quand il était en compagnie de ses camarades de maison, on sentait qu'aucun d'eux n'était un ami pour lui. Surtout que les Serpentard n'étaient pas très enclins à utiliser ce mot pour désigner leur entourage. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis et s'en vantaient. Leila aurait pu être l'une d'eux...

Marcus Flint m'avait toujours paru presque trop froid et nonchalant pour être véritablement réel. Il avait l'air d'une statue animée par quelque sort. Il était rare de déceler des émotions, des réactions sur son visage. Ses lèvres ne se déformaient que dans un éventuel rictus narquois de Serpentard, jamais en une grimace ni en un sourire. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, impénétrables, comme si il voulait empêcher l'accès à son âme.

Là, accroupi devant l'eau, complètement seul, il ne m'étonnait pas. Rarement je l'avais vu isolé mais ça paraissait normal qu'il le soit. Il n'avait jamais l'air d'être vraiment lui-même quand il avait de la compagnie.

J'hésitais à le rejoindre. Il était peut être mieux seul, et n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un comme moi vienne le déranger. Mais il m'intriguait et je voulais cerner cette aura qui l'entourait.

Je m'approchai de lui discrètement mais m'arrêtai avant d'être sur les rochers. Il ne m'avait pas entendue apparemment. Il était dans une immobilité presque trop parfaite pour être naturelle. C'était comme s'il était revenu à l'état de statue...

Est-ce que j'ouvrais la bouche ou pas ? Il allait sans doute me répondre sèchement, ou m'ordonner de disparaître. Je menais une bataille interne avec moi-même pour savoir si je lui parlais ou non finalement.

- Attention à ne pas glisser, lâcha une voix complètement plate

Je sursautai en réalisant que c'était Marcus qui avait parlé :

- Euh... Je... Je ne comptais pas m'approcher autant.

- Les pierres sont mouillées, il y a un risque de se faire mal.

Sa voix était si neutre qu'elle me faisait peur. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune émotion en lui, comme s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir...

- Merci pour l'information, déglutis-je

Il n'avait pas bougé pour me parler. Il était toujours accroupi, face à l'eau, immobile. À croire que ce n'était même pas de lui que sortait la voix. Comme un fantôme.

Le silence qui enveloppait la nuit était à la fois lourd et embarrassant mais aussi naturel, comme si Marcus Flint n'était pas fait pour parler.

Je fis un pas en arrière et posai mon pied sur l'appui le plus dur que je sentis derrière moi. Malheureusement, c'était une pierre et je glissai dessus, terminant ma chute sur les genoux.

- Je te l'avais dit... murmura-t-il en se levant finalement

Je fis pour me redresser, en mettant les mains au sol comme appui, mais le contact avec la surface gluante des rochers me fit frissonner. Je réussis tout de même à me lever, malgré le fait que désormais j'avais les mains poisseuses et sales. Après tout, avec la vie que je menais, c'était un moindre souci : en comparaison avec l'impossibilité de se laver toutes les semaines, notamment.

Je levai la tête et vis que Marcus Flint était de trois-quarts de face. Son visage était toujours rivé vers la mer mais son corps était tourné un peu plus vers moi. Ses mains étaient dans les poches de son pantalon moldu et je distinguais mal les couleurs de ses vêtements. J'entendis un soupir dans la relative obscurité et il finit par tourner la tête pour poser son regard sur moi.

Je ne voyais pas nettement ses traits à cause de la nuit mais je devinais le contour de son visage, ses yeux vides de toute joie, qui ne brillaient même pas, et ses lèvres en position neutre. Il n'y avait aucune vie dans ce que je pouvais distinguer.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il sans manifester un réel intérêt

- Non, répondis-je nerveusement. Non...

Il regarda le ciel et ce ne fit que me confirmer qu'il s'était juste machinalement inquiété par convenance uniquement. Étrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'étais pas blessée par cette attitude peu amicale qu'il avait à mon égard. Il avait l'air vide... Privé de sentiments. Et en réalité, j'avais plus pitié pour lui qu'autre chose. Peine, Hannah, pas pitié. Mais je ne lui aurais pas dit, pour préserver l'amour propre qu'il cachait en lui.

Il se remit à marcher et passa à côté de moi sans me regarder, puis me dépassa et avança à pas lents dans la nuit. Alors qu'il disparaissait, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait seul à cette heure-ci, à regarder la mer. Et pourquoi il partait dans la direction opposée de sa maison.

Je soupirai. C'était la première fois que je parlais à Marcus Flint et il ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Ou si ? Et si il le savait ? Et si Vasco ou Lyou lui avaient dit ? Je n'avais même pas la preuve qu'ils sachent vraiment qui j'étais, si j'y pensais bien. À part Vasco, je doutais même que mon nom puisse leur être familier. Je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'ils pouvaient avoir en tête.

Le vent froid me frappa en plein et me fis frissonner. Il allait sans doute falloir que je rentre là où étaient mes deux amis. J'avais envie de connaître l'heure, savoir si j'allais devoir rester debout dans la nuit très longtemps.

Je me tournai vers la mer. La lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau créait une ambiance mystérieuse, presque effrayante, qui contrastait trop avec ce paysage qui était mon nouveau chez moi. J'étais encore ébranlée par les ombres, les probables fantômes. J'étais effrayée, sérieusement. Merlin, qu'était vraiment cette malédiction des perdants ? Est-ce que c'était juste une fiction comme l'avait assuré Justin ?

Je sentis mes genoux faiblir et je sus que j'étais au bord d'un accès de panique. Pas deux dans la même journée ! Surtout que personne n'allait venir me prêter main forte et je pourrais tout aussi bien être retrouvée morte, m'étant étranglée toute seule. Je me mis à marcher rapidement en direction du coin de plage d'où je m'étais réveillée. Malheureusement, le noir cachait les imperfections du terrain et je mis le pied au mauvais endroit. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai au sol, mes mains plaquées dans le sable pour éviter de tomber tête la première. Ma tête tournait un peu et la chute avait été assez brusque par conséquent je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre possession de mes capacités mentales.

- Besoin d'aide ? murmura une voix près de mon oreille

Je relevai la tête. J'avais beaucoup de mal à identifier qui avait parlé mais quand je sentis deux mains me soulever du sol et me remettre sur mes pieds, je sus que c'était Vasco.

- Je n'avais même pas répondu, soupirai-je

- Ma question était parfaitement rhétorique, rit-il

- Est-ce que c'est une habitude dans votre famille de sortir la nuit comme ça ?

- Tu anticipes la question que je voulais te poser. J'allais demander si tu avais vu mon frère mais j'en déduis que oui.

Je hochai nerveusement la tête, pas certaine qu'il puisse le voir.

- Il... soupira Vasco. Il a un peu trop tendance à ne pas dormir la nuit et plutôt le jour. Alors Lyou m'a chargé de le ramener au lit.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il a ?

Vasco resta silencieux un long moment avant de dire :

- Il est juste... Comme ça. Ça dure depuis le début de la guerre. Mais je pense qu'il se sentirait trahi si je racontais sa vie sans son accord. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

- C'est... C'est gentil, j'imagine.

- C'est mon frère. Mon frère c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je baissai la tête. Ma sœur aussi comptait énormément pour moi. Pourtant, je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire à son égard. Elle n'aimait pas Justin et Ernie, je le savais, malgré tout je m'étais enfuie avec eux.

- Je vais peut être aller à sa recherche.

- Euh je peux venir ?

- Je... Oui, bien sûr.

- Je ne voulais pas rester seule.

- Où sont tes amis ?

- Ils dorment là-bas.

Vasco étouffa un rire :

- La nuit n'est pas censée être notre monde mais pourtant c'est celui qui nous fascine le plus. Mon frère doit être complètement nyctalope depuis le temps. Tu vois quelque chose dans le noir ?

- Pas beaucoup, non...

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Je te propose de rejoindre la route alors.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis quand il prit la direction des falaises. Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes avant de trouver enfin la route. Les voitures passaient occasionnellement et éclairaient un peu mieux le chemin, qui était déjà alimenté par des réverbères.

- La magie est tellement plus facile que le monde Moldu, soupirai-je

Vasco éclata de ce rire dont Susan blatérait tout le temps :

- Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie depuis six ans. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de l'utiliser encore.

- Ce sont des choses qu'on oublie pas normalement.

- Peut être que si. Personne n'en a jamais témoigné à ce que je sache. La magie est au centre de la vie de tous les sorciers : ils l'utilisent tous les jours naturellement et ne se posent jamais de questions. Je n'ai pas encore lu l'histoire d'un d'entre eux qui aurait abandonné cette vie et en témoignerait les effets.

- Vous pourriez le faire.

Il rit encore une fois :

- Éventuellement. Bon, par où est parti Marcus ?

- Nord, dis-je en pointant la direction en question

- Évidemment. C'est là où il a son coin.

- Son coin ?

- Oui. Ça n'a rien de spécial vu comme ça mais c'est là où on se cache tous les deux quand on a besoin de se parler... Autrefois on faisait ça dans sa chambre à Poudlard.

- Je ne pensais pas que Marcus Flint puisse être un type très enclin à se confier.

Vasco se tut un instant. Quand il reprit à parler, sa voix était plus amère, mélancolique, presque même calmement énervée :

- La réputation de mon frère est une chose. Notre amour mutuel en est une autre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile à voir. Apparemment si.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais. Je ne disais pas ça pour toi. Je pensais à... Tous ceux qui ont posé le regard sur mon frère dans sa vie.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est comme toi ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Est-ce qu'il se comporte de la même façon ?

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de le connaître par toi-même ?

- Je...

- Il ne va pas te manger.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Sans être capable de voir son expression, je savais quel effet mes mots avaient eu sur lui et j'avais très envie de les ravaler. Mais au lieu d'une explosion de colère, je n'entendis qu'un soupir :

- Je suis un type bizarre, je sais. Je sais aussi que l'étiquette qu'on colle à ma famille est d'autant plus marquée sur Marcus. Mais je pense que tu le juges trop vite.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Après tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir : ils font tous ça.

L'amertume dans la voix de Vasco m'indiquait clairement qu'il voyait quelque chose de différent chez son frère. Un minuscule détail qui nous était caché. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un Marcus Flint autre que l'image que j'en avais mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire à Vasco.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il tout à coup avec un rire nerveux. Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi inamical et blessant...

- Tu ne l'étais pas.

- Désolé, vraiment désolé. C'est juste un sujet sensible.

Je hochai la tête. Quelque chose avait changé chez le prince charmant de Susan. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu une expérience qui avait réveillé de la mélancolie chez lui. Il n'avait pas cette joie de vivre inébranlable d'avant.

Il se cala sous un réverbère et je pus enfin le voir clairement. Il souriait, étonnamment, et son visage ne trahissait aucunement la tristesse que j'avais cru déceler dans le noir.

- Marcus ! appela-t-il en direction du ciel. C'est Vasco, tu peux sortir de ton trou !

J'entendis un bruit indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un sifflement. Vasco éclata de rire avant de me regarder :

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas être laissée seule sauf de ton propre gré. Je te raccompagnerai à tes amis, c'est promis. Juste... Attention avec Marcus.

Comme un fantôme, l'intéressé émergea de la zone d'obscurité et se plaça à côté de son frère. Son rictus sarcastique était de retour :

- Je te manquais déjà, Frangin ?

Vasco éclata de rire :

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, change de réplique.

Je posai le regard sur l'aîné des deux frères et manquait de m'étrangler de surprise. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire tendre et sincère. Qui dura l'espace d'une demie-seconde donc j'avais dû le rêver. Son regard s'était déplacé dans ma direction. Il ne dit pas un mot ni ne démontra aucune animosité. Rien, le vide absolu.

Je déglutis, intimidée par l'absence de tout dans son regard.

Nous ne rentrâmes à la plage qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Vasco et Marcus discutèrent à voix basse tout le long du trajet, l'aîné des deux frères écoutait son cadet le soutenir, le rassurer. Ou du moins, je croyais. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leur conversation. Surtout parce... Ils parlaient en gallois ? C'était comme ça qu'on appelait la langue originelle du Pays de Galles ? Du gallois ?

La main de Vasco s'agrippa autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près d'eux. Je sentis immédiatement mes muscles se contracter. Vasco Flint, le Serpentard. Susan aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place, mais moi non. J'étais gênée, raide comme un balai.

Vasco sembla remarquer mon malaise parce qu'il me regarda l'espace d'une seconde avant de me lâcher. Immédiatement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère qui, contrairement à moi, se détendit et posa sa tête contre celle de son cadet. Alors je compris. Vasco était une de ces personnes comme moi, qui avaient besoin de sentir les gens, leur affection concrète. Un geste valait plus que des mots pour lui et apparemment, son frère n'avait pas l'air d'être bien différent.

Quand le soleil apparut enfin à l'Est, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une très faible lumière rosée, je me rendis compte que j'avais trop peu dormi et que j'allais risquer d'être extrêmement fatiguée toute la journée. De toute façon, qu'avait prévu Justin ? Ce n'était pas comme si on avait une infinité de possibilités d'activités.

- Oh hé !

La voix de Vasco me tira de ma réflexion avec un sursaut. Je trouvai devant moi ses yeux verts qui me dévisageaient comme si j'étais un peu folle. Décidément, j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas écouter quand on me parlait.

- Tu veux peut être qu'on te ramène... répéta patiemment Vasco comme si de rien n'était

- Euh... Oui, oui, je veux bien.

Il opina et tourna la tête vers son frère pour lui demander s'il venait avec nous ou s'il rentrait directement au Nortmai.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux

Vasco éclata de rire et nous nous séparâmes. Je suivis le plus jeune le long du chemin qui menait à la côte alors que Marcus continua tout droit.

- Hé frangin ! s'écria quand même le cadet. Aujourd'hui tu travailles quand même !

- Je travaille toujours !

Vasco rit et emprunta enfin le chemin :

- Il a juste intérêt à ne pas s'endormir sur place...

- C'est pour ça alors qu'il était assoupi sur le comptoir hier.

- Ah oui. On avait pas de clients alors après l'intervention d'Awen, je suis sorti prendre un peu l'air.

- Je... Je t'ai vu.

- Moi aussi. Lyou m'a rejoint un peu après, on a discuté puis je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à Marloes pour se promener. Entre temps, Marcus s'est complètement endormi et Aley est restée seule. On a pas beaucoup de monde au bar ce jour-là. Tout le monde était collé à la télévision pour regarder le dernier match.

- La télévision ?

- Oui, c'est un appareil Moldu qu'ils utilisent pour retransmettre des événements animés. En gros.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un Serpentard m'apprenne la vie moldue.

Il éclata de son rire habituel :

- C'est sûr qu'à ta place je n'y aurais jamais réfléchi non plus. Mais bon... Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Les événements auxquels on peut être confrontés nous amènent souvent à prendre des solutions désespérées.

- Je sais...

- J'imagine.

- Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te parle autant.

- On s'est déjà parlé avant ?

- Euh... Oui bien sûr.

Il me dévisagea tout en descendant le chemin étroit qui passait de la falaise à la plage. Puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il esquissa un haussement de sourcils amusé :

- Toi et ta sœur avez les mêmes yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

- Tu... Tu te souviens de ma sœur ?

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle à la bibliothèque.

- Elle... Je ne savais pas.

- On ne connait pas toujours les gens de qui on est le plus proches. Et puis vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment accompagnée, je voulais lui tenir un peu compagnie.

- C'est aussi froid dans ta famille ?

- Absolument pas.

Il m'offrit son immense sourire qui faisait baver Susan :

- J'ai la meilleure famille dont je pourrais rêver.

- Ah bon ? C'est... C'est pas ce qu'on dirait.

Il éclata de rire une énième fois. Décidément, il restait la joie de vivre incarnée :

- Je suis très _très_ proche de Marcus, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je peux savoir ce qu'il pense rien qu'en regardant ses yeux.

- Je... Je ne vois jamais rien dans ses yeux. Il est... froid.

- Tu devais passer plus de temps au Nortmai.

- Si seulement je pouvais...

- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai. Je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était...

-... à cause de mes amis. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il y a des sorciers dans la région. Et puis... Ils ont tendance à préférer des activités plus dangereuses.

Il eut un ricanement amer et méprisant :

- La liberté c'est aussi décider de ne pas suivre nos amis pour leur faire plaisir.

.

- Bonjour, dis-je à Justin

Il m'envoya son sourire magnifique mais ne répondit pas. Il avait un seul et unique but en tête : manger.

Je soupirai discrètement. Je ne savais pas quoi penser du temps que j'avais passé avec les frères Flint. Depuis un an et demi je n'avais jamais autant discuté, parlé. Généralement, c'était Ernie et Justin qui menaient la parole et je n'ouvrais que très rarement la bouche, pour poser une question ou pour répondre à une autre. J'avais choisi l'option silence pour préserver mon amitié avec les garçons. Je ne risquais jamais de provoquer de conflit, donc de me faire abandonner, et je préférais ça à ma liberté de parole.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? lançai-je en feignant mon meilleur ton enjoué

Ernie grogna :

- On va déjà peut être manger...

Je rougis et baissai la tête. J'avais oublié. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais parler sans réfléchir ?

Mes deux amis finirent de dévorer leur premier repas de la journée puis Justin prit enfin la parole :

- On est enfin libres ! Alors on peut profiter de ça, et s'amuser un peu.

Ernie fronça les sourcils :

- S'amuser ? C'est à dire ?

- Quoi, tu ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire ?

- Si ! C'est juste que... Comment tu veux t'amuser ?

- Facile ! En faisant tout ce qu'on a envie de faire.

- C'est assez... Restrictif, non ?

- Bien sûr que non... Écoute Ninie, ça fait un an et demi qu'on échappe à tout le monde et qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter un instant pour prendre un verre ou rencontrer des gens.

J'aurais dû le sentir venir. Il n'avait qu'une envie en tête : trouver Lyou et lui parler. Mais j'avais promis à Aley que je ne lui donnerais pas d'occasions supplémentaires de lui faire des avances, alors je n'allais certainement pas le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas à s'approcher du Nortmai quand l'aînée des Flint y était.

Il fallait admettre qu'après l'incident d'hier, j'étais un peu moins jalouse. Je n'avais jamais connu Lyou avant mon arrivée au Pembrokeshire. Elle venait à peine de sortir de Pouldard quand j'y entrais, puis venaient Marcus en sixième année, Vasco en quatrième et Aley en deuxième. Il avait fallu attendre douze ans pour que je me les retrouve tous en face et que je leur parle. À l'exception de Vasco, je les avais tous mis dans le même panier.

Apparemment, il y avait de fortes chances que je les aie jugés trop tôt.

- Et exactement, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Ernie à Justin

L'intéressé haussa les épaules. Je décidai de me lever et essuyai le sable qui était collé à mes vêtements. Je regardai mon accoutrement et soupirai. Déchiré, sale, vieux. J'avais sérieusement besoin de me changer. Je fis pour le proposer aux garçons quand un mouvement attira mon regard. Croyant avoir affaire à un nouveau fantôme, je fis volteface brusquement. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un oiseau.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Je... Rien j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

- Hier aussi. Tu commences sérieusement à devenir folle.

Justin éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie mais je me contentais de feindre un sourire pour ne pas l'alarmer. Mais en réalité, je commençais surtout à m'inquiéter pour moi. Pendant la nuit, j'aurais dû demander à Vasco ou Marcus si il y avait vraiment des fantômes ou si je perdais la tête. Si cette région n'était pas hantée, alors j'avais sérieusement à m'interroger.

Justin et Ernie se levèrent à leur tout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de leur hygiène. Si on s'installait définitivement, ils allaient devoir y remédier parce qu'être aussi négligés était handicapant dans la vie sociale. Pourquoi les habitants du coin ne nous avaient pas déjà dévisagés ? On empestait à des kilomètres ! Mentalité galloise d'accord, mais quand même : on était un cas grave...

J'avais sérieusement à me défaire de mon esprit très anglais, très sorcier. Je devais me faire à l'idée qu'on avait désormais officiellement disparu de la circulation.

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi remuait. C'était comme si un mauvais, funeste pressentiment faisait surface dans mon âme.

.

Je m'avançai dans l'allée qui menait au Nortmai. Visiblement, c'était un jour où ils avaient plus de clients. Je voyais pas mal de monde à l'intérieur.

J'étais seule, mais de mon propre gré ce qui avait l'avantage d'éviter ma névrose de se manifester. Justin était encore allé faire ses drôles de courses qui lui passaient par la tête brusquement. J'avais dû rester avec Ernie encore une fois mais en me parlant de Justin il s'était endormi. Alors j'avais décidé de m'échapper un peu. C'était risqué parce que si les garçons remarquaient mon absence avant que je ne sois revenue, ça allait poser problème.

Je poussai la porte du local et me retrouvai dans une ambiance bien différente d'hier. La plupart des tables étaient occupées et les frères Flint s'affairaient dans la pièce avec enthousiasme. Aley se précipita vers moi :

- Alors ? plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Encore perdue ?

Je souris faiblement :

- Non, apparemment pas.

- Je vais te trouver une table. Tu es seule ?

- Euh oui.

- Suis-moi.

Elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers une petite table sur la droite, contre la baie vitrée du local :

- C'est libre ici. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Euh en fait je suis venue pour... Pour parler.

- Aucun problème. Mais tu veux que je t'offre quelque chose quand même ?

Je fis pour répondre mais elle anticipa et sortit une des bouteilles de liquide ambré :

- C'est ça ?

Je ne mis me retenir d'éclater de rire. Et cette fois, je n'avais pas Ernie pour me lancer des regards mauvais. Aley posa la bouteille sur ma table et brailla à Vasco qu'elle prenait une pause.

- Alors ? fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. De quoi es-tu venue parler ?

Marcus passa à côté de nous. Il me vit et me salua d'un hochement de tête neutre puis s'adressa à sa sœur :

- On va bientôt manquer d'eau. On a encore des réserves ou je vais en racheter ?

- Tu as regardé sous le comptoir.

- Oui.

- Alors il n'y a plus rien.

Il hocha la tête. Aley se retourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils, en attente de ma réponse. Je me mordis la lèvre et hésitai un instant. J'avais besoin de savoir si j'étais complètement folle ou pas :

- C'est quoi la malédiction des perdants ?

Marcus et sa sœur se raidirent violemment. L'aîné se tourna vers moi puis vers Aley :

- C'est une sorc- ?

- Tu es venue ici en sachant qu'il y avait une malédiction mais sans la connaître ? le coupa Aley

- Justin a refusé de dire plus que "c'est une légende stupide" ou quelque chose comme ça.

Aley soupira et son frère secoua la tête :

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les légendes. Si on décide de ne pas y croire, il faut s'attendre à de mauvaises surprises.

Il s'approcha de notre table pour s'assoir sur une des chaises libres :

- Il y a eu, au Pembrokeshire, un violent conflit entre deux grandes familles de sorciers. Elles étaient liées et opposées par une haine ancestrale qui dévorait les terres. C'était à l'époque où les moldus et les sorciers vivaient encore ensemble. La région était un enfer : tous les jours on annonçait de nouveaux assassinats, les vols entre les deux camps se multipliaient toujours plus et l'escalade de la violence a fini par atteindre un point où il n'y avait plus qu'à rendre le conflit concret.

- C'est à dire ? demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée

- Un combat. Un vrai, avec deux armées mi-moldues mi-sorcières qui s'affrontent.

- On les a laissé faire ?

- C'était dans la période Antiquité-Moyen-âge. Ces choses-là étaient parfaitement communes.

- Et comment ça a tourné ?

- Mal. À la fois pour un camp et pour l'autre. Le chef d'un des deux a décidé de faire tourner l'affrontement en sa faveur et a commencé à monter un sort.

- Monter un sort ?

- Oui. Un peu comme s'il invoquait plusieurs sorts pour ficeler une malédiction.

- C'est une forme de magie interdite ?

- Exactement. Mais pas à l'époque. Alors, donc... Il a jeté son sort contre le camp adverse mais par un concours de circonstances extérieures dues à la région, la malédiction s'est retournée et a décimé toute les sorciers du camp qui l'avait créée. Les gagnants, malgré leur surprise, se sont mis à fêter trop tôt. Les fantômes des perdants ont jailli du sol et ont attaqué leurs adversaires.

- Mais les fantômes ne passent à travers les corps physiques ?

- Normalement. Mais la haine est une forme de magie en soi et il y en avait tant dans la région qu'elle avait corrompu et envenimé la nature au point de permettre certaines étrangetés comme les fantômes... concrets.

- Et comme ça s'est terminé ?

- Les gagnants ont été submergés pas l'armée fantôme. De nombreux hommes se sont tués, victimes de leurs propre folie. Ils ont pris la fuite jusqu'à se trouver hors du Pembrokeshire, là où la corruption n'allait pas.

- La malédiction, continua Aley, dit qu'hormis le sang des perdants, les sorciers ne trouveront jamais la paix sur les terres corrompues. Les perdants reviennent les faire sombrer dans la folie et lentement les conduisent à leur propre mort.

- Je ne comprends pas... admis-je

- Les fantômes, expliqua Marcus, reviennent quand des sorciers qui n'appartiennent pas au sang des perdants foulent le sol du Pembrokeshire. Et ils les éliminent.

- Si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- En réalité, le champ de bataille où œuvrent les fantômes selon la légende est un plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, sur une île.

Je me détendis l'espace d'un instant avant de me rappeler de l'étrange présence d'hier nuit :

- Je... Hier il y avait...

Marcus lança un regard alarmé à Aley qui recula brusquement sur son siège.

- Quoi ? fis-je

Aley se mordit la lèvre :

- Tu allais dire que tu penses avoir vu des fantômes ?

Je hochai la tête sans me demander comment elle savait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-elle

- Mais... Ils pourraient... Revenir ?

- Non, m'assura-t-elle. Non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Marcus ! appela Lyou. Il n'y a plus d'eau !

- Je vais en acheter ! dit-il en sortant les clefs de la voiture de sa poche. Je te laisse, Aley.

La blondinette hocha la tête alors que son frère disparaissait à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire désolé :

- N'aie pas peur.

- C'est juste que... Si des fantômes peuvent tuer... C'est assez... Effrayant.

- Je sais. Je sais. Mais il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter.

- Le ministère n'a pas pris de mesures depuis qu'il est en place ?

- Si tu es ici j'en déduis que le Ministère n'est pas ton meilleur ami.

Je grimaçai : argument très valide.

- Le gouvernement de la communauté sorcière néglige de nombreux aspects de chaque question, soupira Aley. Regarde : quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, le Ministre a nié tout le long. Le but d'un gouvernement est de servir des intérêts. Ceux du peuple par définition, mais après ce qu'il en est... Mais bon. Cette région est maudite. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à la réhabiliter. Donc on l'abandonne aux fantômes. En réalité, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme ça on peut se cacher.

- Aley... risquai-je. De quoi est-ce que vous vous cachez vraiment ?

Elle se tut et regarda par la fenêtre. Je lus sur son visage qu'elle ne comptait pas en faire un secret mais que quelque chose dans l'histoire l'empêchait de tout dire librement.

- Tu le sais, je crois... murmura-t-elle avec la voix brisée

- Je... Je n'aime pas me faire des idées non confirmées.

Elle reposa son regard sur moi et je vis que ses yeux bleus étaient embués de larmes. Elle porta son poing à sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. Quand elle parla, sa voix était si tremblante et cassée que j'eus du mal à comprendre du premier coup :

- Si ils nous trouvent... Si ils nous trouvent, ils nous tueront.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que notre nom c'est "Flint".

- Mais... Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- S'appeler Flint.

Je cillai rapidement plusieurs fois. D'accord, c'était à peu près ce que j'imaginais. Mais dit comme ça c'était assez incroyable. Condamner des personnes pour leur nom n'avait rien de juste, mais là on parlait de la justice sorcière. Les Flint étaient une famille associée au côté obscur de la magie, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux Serpentard.

- C'est complètement insensé, lâchai-je

Aley eut un ricanement méprisant adressé à un système entier loin de nous désormais. Sa voix avait repris son assurance et elle avait essuyé les larmes sur ses joues :

- Non, c'est parfaitement normal... siffla-t-elle

Je n'arrivais pas à dire si elle était sérieuse ou si c'était du sarcasme :

- Il n'y a rien de normal, chuchotai-je

- Si.

- Et pourquoi ?

- On est des Mangemorts.

.

.

* * *

.

Aïe, ça fait mal ça...

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que l'explication de la légende est plausible (Marcus aime raconter des histoires qui font peur...) ?

Alors, on a posé les bases de l'histoire. Les questions sont en l'air, certaines ont trouvé une réponse dans ce chapitre, les autres plus tard.

Le chapitre 5 sera un peu particulier mais ça, vous verrez la semaine prochaine :) (si tout va bien).

En tout cas, faites-moi savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas !

Joyeuse Pâques à tous et à toutes au passage :)

ACSD

* * *

**Vidéo pour Torn :** adresse Youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s ou alors dans la recherche "Torn Fanfiction Trailer Harry Potter"


	7. Chapitre V - Follia

Hey hey ! Chapitre 5, qui est content ? Je vous avertis, c'est assez particulier... Dédicace spéciale à celui ou celle qui comprend ce qui se passe :)

Autre petit avertissement... Ce chapitre n'est pas un Disney (comme l'histoire en général) et ça va aller en empirant. Ah et pour ce qui est de Leila, ça va être très clair à la fin :)

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais cette semaine j'ai un peu craqué, donc mes capacités de concentration ont été divisées par trois.

Au fait, si certains d'entre vous aiment beaucoup Vasco, allez faire un tour sur mes autres fics et cherchez la dernière :)

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc : **Oui la voilà la suite ^^ ! Et avec Marcus Flint :) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Mylene :** Hey ! Mais elle déjà bien longue quand même ^^ Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, merci :) Alors... J'attendais qu'on me dise ça sur Justin ou Ernie... Je ne vais pas te donner des raisons de les aimer davantage malheureusement... ^^' Pour ce qui est des réponses, il y en a pas mal ici mais la plupart resteront quand même en suspens. Mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. **

**Follia veut dire Folie en italien. Ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner mais c'est utile de préciser quand même.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**V -**_** Follia**_

* * *

Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter en même temps que mon cœur. Les mots ricochaient dans mon crâne avec violence et me glaçaient le sang dans les veines. Le bleu ciel des yeux d'Aley s'était mué en couleur glace. Les larmes les faisaient briller d'un éclair de douleur, d'injustice.

- Man-Mangemorts... répétai-je en échouant lamentablement dans la tentative de faire comme si de rien était

Elle rit, amusée, toute haine évaporée subitement :

- Le terme est très controversé. On l'applique aux suiveurs de Voldemort mais aussi aux Serpentard conservateurs -à tord.

- Vous êtes des alliés de... Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Comment dire... Non pas exactement. On est plus ou moins opposés aux deux camps mais avec une nette tendance à être mis dans le panier des Mangemorts par affiliation, même si on n'a jamais pris vraiment parti dans leurs actions. En réalité, on est officiellement inscrits dans leurs rangs. Lyou a reçu la Marque de force, mais c'est la seule qui l'a.

- Donc vous vous cachez parce que si on vous retrouve, vous finirez à Azkaban.

- Oh non ! Ce serait un sort trop bon pour nous. La potence est tout ce à quoi on aura droit.

- C'est... C'est horrible.

- Non c'est normal.

Elle rit, dans un étrange décalage avec la gravité de sa situation. Elle était un ange aux ailes noires de démon.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. La chose qui comptait le plus pour nous et pour les Flint c'était survivre, et cachés. Nous étions semblables sur beaucoup de points mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si je pouvais leur faire confiance. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour me prouver que je ne pouvais pas mais j'avais tout de même peur. Par principe, malgré que j'aie pris la fuite, je penchais dans le camp d'Harry Potter. Jamais je n'aurais adhéré de près ou de loin aux idées de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les Flint, malgré leur apparente neutralité, étaient le contraire. S'ils avaient vraiment dû choisir un camp, ils se seraient alliés aux Mangemorts.

Je réalisai alors que s'ils avaient pris la fuite pendant la guerre, c'était aussi parce qu'on avait dû leur demander de prendre parti. Et ils s'étaient enfuis.

Où étaient leurs parents ? Brin avait parlé du père, dont la jambe blessée s'infectait régulièrement. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait encore dans la maison des Flint ?

Lyou passait un peu pour la mère de service. Elle prenait beaucoup sur ses épaules et tentait tant bien mal de garder ses cadets de tout problème. Elle avait l'air de tenir énormément à eux mais au premier abord, on voyait surtout une personne froide. En regardant plus longtemps, on pouvait voir une flamme qui brûlait en elle.

Marcus était le plus insaisissable. Je n'avais pas encore pu déterminer s'il jouait le rôle de grand frère ou de fantôme. Il paraissait si lointain et froid que mon image de la statue de glace de Poudlard s'appliquait encore à lui. Quant à la raison de son isolement nocturne... Il ne laissait rien paraître de jour et personne n'en parlait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Vasco par contre était plus ou moins resté fidèle à lui-même. Si je me retournais à l'instant j'étais sûre de le voir sourire et plaisanter avec ses clients en même temps qu'il les servait. Ce garçon était un désaccord parfait avec sa maison d'origine. Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé le Choixpeau à l'envoyer dans la tanière des serpents ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière son sourire éclatant qui ne faisait pas de lui le prince charmant de contes de fées de Susan. Il n'était pas parfait et c'était dur à croire.

Quant à Aley, bonne question. Elle était sur deux pôles et passait rapidement de l'un à l'autre sans pour autant devenir odieuse. Un peu comme Vasco, elle avait l'air d'avoir un pouvoir pour se faire aimer de tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde, j'imagine. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en faire une image de petit ange ou de princesse de glace.

Les quatre Flint étaient des mystères à eux tous seuls mais étaient bien plus simples à comprendre que Justin ou Ernie. Il y avait quelque chose qui me mettait plus en confiance, qui ne m'empêchait pas de parler. Je n'avais pas peur de dire ce que je pensais. J'avais sorti des horreurs à Aley et Vasco mais pourtant ils n'avaient pas réagi violemment. Autre mystère.

Aley me dévisagea un instant :

- Dur à digérer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

Quel était l'intérêt de mentir ?

- Un peu... répondis-je. Mais je vais m'y faire.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête :

- Ne te sens pas forcée. Ça prendra un moment.

- Et sinon... fis-je pour changer de sujet. Comment est-ce que Marcus a changé sa couleur de cheveux ?

Elle rit :

- C'est moi qui m'en suis chargée. À la moldue. On refait ça de temps en temps.

- Il préfère être blond ? Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'imaginer avec des cheveux bleus, je dois dire.

Elle éclata de rire :

- Moi non plus... Mais il a choisi le blond pour se rapprocher de Vasco. Maintenant la seule qui n'est pas blonde c'est Lyou.

- De Vasco...

- Oui, si tu regardes bien, à quelques détails près ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux. Ça ne se voit sûrement pas mais... Ils sont très très fortement liés tous les deux.

- Marcus est assez... Impénétrable.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut rester avec lui plus longtemps pour qu'il s'ouvre. J'ai été quand même étonnée qu'il te raconte la légende du Pembrokeshire. Surtout quand il avait autre chose à faire. C'est une nette amélioration.

- Pourquoi il ne dort pas la nuit ?

Elle soupira :

- Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps. Mais c'est... Je ne devrais pas être celle qui t'en parle. Je peux juste te dire que ça relève d'une histoire très très vieille.

- Rien de grave ?

- Ça dépend du point de vue. C'est grave certes mais les lois de la vie sont indiscutables, et on a déjà de la chance d'être encore de ce monde alors que d'autres... Sont partis.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir. Apparemment, son frère avait perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à outrepasser le vide que son absence avait créé. J'eus un élan de compassion pour lui. Je l'avais toujours jugé sans prendre le temps de le comprendre, et ça ne m'avait pas effleuré qu'il y ait pu y avoir quelque chose sous sa carapace glacée.

Est-ce que lui imaginait que j'avais des sentiments aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? La vérité étant que j'étais le genre de fille effrayée à la seule idée de ne pas être aimée. Je céderais n'importe quoi pour un peu de considération. Si à la clé j'obtenais d'être avec des gens comme Justin, je pouvais même mettre de côté qui j'étais. Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais depuis des années.

- Hannah... chuchota tout à coup Aley. Je ne vais pas te mentir... Tu as tout intérêt à te méfier de ce que tu crois connaître. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça te réserve.

Je ne répondis pas.

- J'ai toujours trouvé l'inconnu plus sûr, sourit-elle. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'attentes.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé...

- L'ouverture d'esprit est une qualité qui ne devrait jamais être négligée.

- Personne ne l'aurait associée à votre famille.

- Stéréotype vieux comme le monde. Serpentard est synonyme d'intolérance, de préjugés discriminatoires et d'ambition. C'est une façon de penser arriérée et on oublie parfois que les gens comme ça ne sont pas tous à Serpentard. Les pires de tous sont peut être les hypocrites. Les gens qui exécutent la discrimination inverse à celle qu'ils disent rejeter.

- C'est à dire rejeter les Serpentard par principe.

- Exactement. Les parfaits petits Gryffondor qui gémissent qu'on est injustes et qu'on finira tous comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou ceux qui nous crachent dessus à cause de nos couleurs. Ils ont encore à apprendre que ce n'est pas de notre faute s'ils sont moins solides que nous. On dit le mal de nous mais on oublie souvent de préciser qu'on à plus de qualités que de défauts. On est réfléchis, calculateurs, malins, autonomes, on a confiance en nous, on est obstinés, on sait reconnaître la valeur des choses.

Je souris :

- Hé ! Je te rappelle qu'on m'a envoyée à Pouffsouffle. Par principe on me voit comme une demeurée.

- Je ne sais pas d'où viennent toutes ses distinctions entre les maisons mais ceux qui les ont instaurées devaient avoir l'esprit aussi fermé et préconçu qu'un coffre à Gringotts.

- Ça fait du bien de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien mes frères ont bavé des insultes qui leurs étaient lancées à travers les couloirs tous les jours. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de voir Vasco pleurer.

- Ma sœur jumelle a été envoyée à Serdaigle. Immédiatement, mes parents se sont mis à faire une hiérarchie entre nous deux. Elle passait toujours avant pour tout : les meilleurs vêtements, la meilleure chambre... Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Aïe. Ça ne fait pas plaisir les parents comme ça. J'ai de la chance, en fait.

- Comment sont tes parents ?

Elle soupira et étouffa un rire :

- Très très _très_ _très_ étranges. Bon, ils sont un peu élitistes sur les bords mais ils restent opposés à la règle du chacun pour soi. Ce ne sont pas des agneaux. Ils ne se font pas marcher sur les pieds et nous ont appris à nous imposer, dans tous les cas. Ils ne nous ont jamais forcés à choisir une voie d'avenir préconçue. On leur doit beaucoup. Maintenant mon père n'est plus en état de faire grand chose à cause de sa jambe. Ma mère passe ses journées, chaque heure, toute l'année à son chevet et ne descend que si il y a une infection. Ils mangent tous les deux à l'étage.

- C'est triste.

- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère ça à ne pas les avoir du tout.

Elle regarda dehors :

- Tu devrais peut être y aller... Tes amis vont te chercher sinon. Et puis je devrais aussi reprendre le travail.

- Merci beaucoup, hein...

- C'était un plaisir. J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi.

Elle se leva et débarrassa mon verre. Lyou passa à cet instant-là. Elle sourit en me voyant et retourna à ses clients. Je me levai à mon tour, saluai Aley et Vasco avant de sortir du local.

Je fis pour me mettre en marche quand je me heurtai à un homme. Il me rattrapa avant que je ne trébuche et rit. C'était Marcus qui revenait de Marloes avec l'eau.

- Si tu te casses la figure, je devrais t'amener à l'hôpital. Lyou ne sera pas contente si je rate le travail.

Je souris, gênée :

- Euh merci Marcus...

Il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait peur avec mes histoires de fantômes ?

- Un peu, avouai-je sans réfléchir

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne viendra vous embêter.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- J'ai des arguments.

Je souris malgré moi. Il me rendit mon sourire et me salua avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bar.

Décidément, Aley avait raison. L'inconnu était peut être plus surprenant mais quand il l'était, c'était beaucoup plus positif.

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je à Justin

Il sourit, faisant chavirer mon rythme cardiaque au passage. Il avait entre les mains un drôle de sachet que je l'avais déjà vu sortir de la boîte à gants de la voiture plusieurs fois. Je n'avais pu savoir ce que c'était. Un petit secret à lui...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je hochai timidement la tête.

- Alors je vous montrerai ce soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il me faisait enfin pénétrer un peu dans sa bulle. Il était une sorte de paradoxe vivant. À la fois clair et impénétrable, proche et hors d'atteinte, clairvoyant et aveugle.

Il était peut être temps que je prenne en main cette histoire...

- Justin, lâchai-je soudainement sans réfléchir

Il posa son regard chaleureux sur moi :

- Oui Hannah ?

- Je... Euh... Je... Je voulais te dire merci. Merci de m'avoir amenée avec toi pour vivre la Bohème.

Il sourit :

- Tu es si friable, Hannah... Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu es plus en sécurité ici avec nous, même si on prend de gros risques.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu aurais embarquée, c'est ça que je veux dire. Susan, Leila d'accord... Mais moi ?

Il posa une main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma hanche et me colla contre lui. Le choc me paralysa intégralement et je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement. Son corps ne dégageait pas de chaleur particulière, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange et pas très agréable mais peu m'importait. Ce geste n'avait pas de prix, et je n'avais jamais espéré autant dans ma vie.

Son souffle caressa mon oreille et me fit chavirer :

- Un jour tu comprendras bien que tu n'es pas inutile comme tu crois. Et ce jour tu verras aussi que je tiens fort à toi. Tu es ma petite sœur, mon bébé fragile et adorable.

- C'est tout ? chuchotai-je. Une gamine ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Toi et Ernie me parlez toujours comme si j'étais une enfant. J'ai vingt-trois ans, Justin !

- Je sais, je sais...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas ? Je suis condamnée à toujours me poser des questions, à me demander si je suis pour vous autre chose qu'une fillette de sept ans à garder...

- Mais je ne sais pas comment te le montrer.

- Tu as plus d'expérience avec les femmes que tu ne le montres. Alors traite-moi comme une d'elles. J'ai vingt-trois ans, pas cinq. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il se détacha de moi. Son regard n'était plus aussi doux et attentionné. Il y avait quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus mystérieux voire... Dangereux. Je le sentis prendre mon visage entre ses mains, sans aucune douceur. Il planta son regard dans le mien :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir changer ?

Je n'aurais pas avoué être effrayée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire.

- Ou-oui... répondis-je mal assurément

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le goût horrible de son odeur inconnue me frappa de plein fouet et m'étourdis encore plus que le simple fait qu'il soit en train de m'embrasser. Oh hé ! Justin Finch-Fletchley était en train de m'embrasser ? Est-ce que je rêvais ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant ?

Avec la même brusquerie, il se détacha de moi. Sur mes lèvres je sentais encore le goût écœurant de sa bouche. J'étais sidérée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Contente ? fit-il avec son sourire en coin

J'avais perdu jusqu'à la capacité de parler. Il venait de m'embrasser. J'avais eu tant de rêves de ce genre, mais la réalité était bien différente. Rien que cette odeur inconnue jetait un voile de déception sur le baiser.

- Ça... Ça voulait dire quoi ? réussis-je à balbutier

- À ton avis ?

- Mais je... Je croyais que... Lyou...

- On fait avec ce qu'on peut.

- Mais... Mais...

- Allez viens. Sinon Ernie va être jaloux.

Je me retournais vers l'intéressé qui nous observait depuis son emplacement à côté de la voiture. Il avait l'air très mécontent et assassinait Justin du regard. Je le rejoignis pour m'assoir à ses côtés. Il grogna :

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Justin éclata de rire et lui lança le sachet du repas :

- Allez ! Mange avant que la nuit tombe, j'ai un truc à vous montrez. Vous allez voir...

Ernie me tendit un sandwich en me lançant son regard "_ne crois pas que ta vie est rose, tôt ou tard ça va tomber à l'eau_" autrement dit "_Justin n'en a rien faire de toi_". Je l'ignorai et commençai à manger.

En résumé la journée avait été à la fois calme et éprouvante. Je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire mais entre les révélations des Flint et ma conversation avec Justin, j'avais de quoi me torturer de questions.

Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment des fantômes tueurs dans les parages ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Justin ? Et puis cette odeur, ce goût...

- Tu avais mangé quelque chose avant de venir ? demandai-je timidement à l'intéressé

Il fronça les sourcils :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as une drôle d'odeur, grogna Ernie

Justin éclata de rire et enfouit sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite boîte rectangulaire. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un tube orange et blanc :

- Non c'est juste ça.

- Ça se mange ? s'étonna Ernie

- Essaye si tu veux, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Non ça se fume.

- Hein ? lâchai-je

- C'est Moldu, Hannah. Tu veux essayer ?

Je secouai la tête par instinct. Ça avait une odeur dégoûtante, je ne tenais pas à en profiter encore plus. Je la sentais encore sur mes lèvres et sur ma langue, j'avais envie de vomir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Justin faisait mais j'avais un mauvais sentiment à son égard.

.

Nous finîmes de manger quand le soleil était déjà loin derrière la ligne d'horizon. L'obscurité qui s'installait m'effrayait. Les fantômes m'effrayaient. Mais l'avouer était hors de question.

Justin disparut dans la voiture chercher son sachet mystérieux, nous laissant seuls Ernie et moi.

- Alors ? grogna mon ami. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que mes yeux se mettaient à brûler :

- Je ne sais pas... chuchotai-je. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais juste finir blessée.

- Je ne suis pas blessée, Ernie. Juste choquée. Ça va passer.

- Arrête de minimiser tout le temps. Justin n'est pas le type qu'il te faut.

- Et c'est toi peut être ?

- Moi non plus, Hannah... Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, poupée. Justin va te trahir. Il va finir par te trahir. Et si ce n'est pas demain, c'est dans peu de temps. Tu vis encore dans un conte de fées, Hannie. Tu vas vite te casser la figure.

Justin s'affala dans le sable, interrompant notre conversation :

- Je vous avertis, vous n'avez jamais fait ça dans votre vie !

- Quoi ? soupira Ernie

Justin afficha son sourire traditionnel et ouvrit le sachet. Il contenait des petites pastilles carrées avec de drôles de dessins moldus ridicules. Il en prit trois et nous en donna une chacun avant de ranger le sachet dans sa poche.

Je regardai la pastille entre mes doigts un long moment sans rien dire.

- Et on fait quoi avec ? demanda Ernie

- Tu mets dans ta bouche et tu mâches.

Je portai la pastille à ma langue avec réticence. Quand je refermai ma bouche, je constatai que le goût que Justin m'avait laissé dans la bouche m'empêchait d'avoir une perception sensorielle correcte.

Après avoir mâché et ingéré le produit, je regardai les autres. Ernie n'avait rien pris, il se méfiait trop. Justin, lui, n'avait pas avalé non plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi.

- Où tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Ernie à son meilleur ami

- Ça appartenait à mon frère. Il cachait ça dans sa voiture, alors j'ai tout volé en même temps sans m'en rendre compte.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Rien de méchant. C'est un peu comme des friandises.

Il enchaîna la discussion sur le programme de la semaine. Il avait beaucoup de plans et comptait se mettre à l'œuvre dès demain.

Pendant que je l'écoutais parler, je sentais une nausée progressive s'emparer de moi. Au bout d'une demie heure environ, je commençai à ne plus distinguer la voix des garçons. Un chaos innommable envahissait ma tête et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été privée de tous les sens. Les sons étaient confus, je ne percevais quasiment rien et j'avais la nausée.

- Hannah ?

C'était Ernie. Je levai la tête vers lui et hurlai. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang qui dégoulinait depuis sa gorge.

- Non ! Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! criai-je. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer !

Ses lèvres formèrent des mots qui n'atteignaient pas mes oreilles. Justin se leva. Il était couvert de sang aussi, de la tête aux pieds. La mer était devenue rouge et le sable bougeait violemment.

Des ombres noires serpentèrent autour de mes pieds tout en grandissant. Peu à peu, elles dévorèrent Ernie et Justin.

- Non ! m'époumonai-je. Ne les emportez pas ! Je paierai mais laissez-les en paix !

- Hannah !

Ce n'était pas la voix des garçons. Tout était noir et j'étais allongée dans le vide, agitée de spasmes incontrôlés. La silhouette d'une fille de mon âge se matérialisa. Elle était si pâle que ce n'était pas naturel, ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes et ses cheveux sombres se confondaient avec les ténèbres.

- Tu fais une erreur, Hannah. Tu ne devrais pas partir.

- Leila ! hurlai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre

- Si tu pars avec eux, ça ne t'apportera pas le bonheur que tu cherches.

- Non, non, non ! Je suis désolée ! Leila je suis désolée !

J'avais vécu cette scène un an et demi auparavant : je la reconnaissais même si je n'entendais pas mes répliques.

- Reste ici, Hannah... On pourra construire ce qui nous manque ensemble.

- Non ! Non ne m'écoute pas ! Ne m'écoute pas Leila ! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! C'est de ma faute, ne pars pas !

Son visage se déforma de douleur. Je hurlai. Encore une fois je revoyais son regard blessé, trahi. C'était de ma faute.

- Je... Je...

Sa voix s'éteignit et son image disparut. Je hurlai encore plus fort. Je l'avais trahie, je lui avais lancé de la haine à la figure et je lui avais tourné le dos. J'avais trahi ma propre sœur.

- Reviens ! m'écriai-je. Reviens ! Je ne pensais rien de tout ça ! Je regrette, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Leila reviens !

Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Des milliers de silhouettes apparaissaient et disparaissaient subitement. Deux d'entre elles seulement se stabilisèrent. Un homme et une femme.

- Folle, lâcha l'homme

- Inutile, lui fis écho la femme

- Maman ? Papa ? réalisai-je

- Elle a du sang sur les mains.

- Elle a bafoué l'honneur sa famille dès le jour où elle est entrée à Poudlard.

- Je vous hais ! hurlai-je. Je vous hais, tous les deux !

- Elle ne va pas tarder à mourir.

- Au moins elle l'aura mérité.

- Je vous hais !

- Elle porte sur elle le déshonneur qu'elle nous a fait subir.

- Quand je pense à sa pauvre sœur...

- Allez vous en ! Disparaissez !

Et comme ordonné, les ombres sans visage de mes parents s'évaporèrent. J'étais de retour sur la plage sanglante mais Justin et Ernie n'étaient pas de retour. Ils avaient été dévorés par les ténèbres. J'étais seule.

Avec les forces qui me restaient, je rampai vers la mer écarlate et plongeai ma tête dedans. C'était comme une bassine. Le fond était profond dès le premier centimètre. C'était du sang, du vrai sang. Une piscine de sang. Je sentis ma tête être violemment rejetée en arrière.

Je hurlai comme une désespérée :

- Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! C'est de ma faute ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous n'êtes que les fantômes du Pembrokeshire ! J'en ai déjà assez de vous ! Partez, partez ! Je ne veux pas que vous me tuiez ! Marcus a promis que vous me laisseriez tranquille !

Je sentis la poigne du fantôme me lâcher violemment et je me retrouvai dans le sable.

- Hannah... murmura une petite voix d'enfant

Ces yeux verts... Ces yeux verts... Cet enfant...

- Non ! hurlai-je. Non va-t-en ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne veux pas mourir ne ne veux pas mourir...

- C'est déjà trop tard...

- Non ! Non je ne suis pas morte !

- Non mais si tu ne sors pas de là, tu vas te tuer...

- Laissez-moi tous tranquilles ! Vous êtes tous des fantômes ! Tu es mort !

- Et on se demande bien pourquoi...

Je gémis de douleur avant de m'effondrer la tête dans le sable en pleurant et criant simultanément.

- Non... sanglotai-je. Je suis désolée, ne me tuez-pas...

.

.

* * *

.

Aïe aïe aïe...

Oui, vous avez bien compris : rupture.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que Justin a donné à Hannah (sachant que les tubes, c'est facile à deviner ce que c'est) ? Vous avez un Flint préféré ? Est-ce que parmi vous il y a des fans de Justin/Hannah ou de Ernie/Hannah ? Ou plutôt, est-ce qu'après ça il y a encore des gens qui adorent Justin ?

Oulà, ça en fait des questions ^^

Anyway, c'était le chapitre 5 donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des évènements :)

_ACSD_

**Vidéo pour Torn :** adresse Youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s ou alors dans la recherche "Torn Fanfiction Trailer Harry Potter"


	8. Chapitre VI - Torn

Hey ! Comment ça va ?Toujours curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé au chapitre dernier ?

En tout cas, je veux remercier tout le monde ici et même ceux qui ne lisent pas cette fic (mais L.E.). Lys Ecarlate a dépassé les **5000 vues** ! ^^ Youpi ! Je suis super contente alors merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon bébé :)

On en est encore loin avec les 400 vues de Torn

Bon ! Revenons à nos moutons... Résumé de ce qui est arrivé dans le chapitre dernier : Hannah a découvert que les Flint s'étaient enfuis et cachés pour échapper à la Purge. Etant inscrits dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ils risquent la potence si le Ministère met les mains sur eux. Plus tard dans la soirée, Justin donne à Hannah un étrange produit qui provoque chez elle un violent accès d'hallucinations...

Tadam !

**RGR** :

**Mylene** : Hey ! Oui, voilà la suite :) Pour Justin et Ernie, je crois que je ne vais pas te donner plus de raison de les aimer... Quant aux Flint, j'essaye au mieux de montrer que dans les deux camps il y a du bon. Et pas que chez l'Ordre du Phoenix. Allez, on va voir si tu as deviné juste pour Justin ;) Merci encore énormément et bonne lecture !

**Suna** : Hey ! Bienvenue :) t'as trouvé le bon mot pour Justin. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre, tu ne mesures pas encore qu'il est bien plus qu'un enfoiré ^^ Fan de Vasco ? Yeah... Ernie est un type réaliste mais un peu bizarre. Et puis non, pas avec Hannah ! Ici c'est du Marcus/Hannah :) Ernie se trouvera peut être quelqu'un. Mais tu ne le trouves pas bizarre aussi ? En tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Ah oui : bravo pour avoir deviné ;)

LeLynxBlanc : Hey ! Bien-revenue ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir :) ah ha ha... Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Hannah ? Tu vas le voir tout de suite, dans ce chapitre ^^ Par contre le petit garçon aux yeux verts... Faudra attendre encore. Et dans ce chapitre -tu vas être contente- il y a pas mal de Marcus ;) Re-merci mille fois et à bientôt :)

Bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. Ce chapitre contient également des références (en plus de celles à la chanson Torn) à Cannonball de Damien Rice. Si vous les trouvez :)**

**_Torn_ veut dire déchiré en anglais. Je précise au cas où mais normalement je devrais déjà l'avoir dit.**

**.**

**WARNING : Hannah, c'est fini les princesses Disney.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**VI -**_** Torn**_

* * *

Lentement, faiblement, avec le peu d'énergie qui traversait mon corps, je bougeai ma main. Je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme si on m'avait aspiré jusqu'à l'envie de vivre. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans le sable et inspirai un coup. J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais allongée sur la plage, dans le vent, mes vêtements sales et encore plus abîmés qu'avant, les cheveux secs et désordonnés. Mais pire que tout, j'étais allongée au milieu de toutes mes affaires, qui avaient été jetées aux quatre vents. Je pris appui sur mes avant-bras puis sur mes genoux pour me relever. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi. La voiture avait disparu et ne restaient que des sillons de pneus. Rien à Justin, rien à Ernie. Ils n'avaient quand même pas...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? hurlai-je

Ma voix se brisa à la fin de ma phrase, qui fut étouffée dans un sanglot. Le son de mon appel s'envola et disparut avec le vent, ne recevant aucune réponse.

- Justin ! suppliai-je. Justin, Ernie, je vous en prie montrez-vous !

Mais il n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis, ils m'avaient abandonnée. Ils s'étaient enfuis.

Je levai la tête au ciel gris et hurlai :

- Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez juré de me protéger !

Je décochai un violent coup de pied dans mon sac en criant de rage :

- C'est ça que vous appelez me protéger ? Me jeter en pâture à mes démons ?

Je m'effondrai à genoux en gémissant :

- Je ne veux pas rester seule ! Je ne suis pas folle, je vous le jure ! Revenez ! Revenez !

Je hurlai encore une fois, de rage. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'ils s'enfuient ? J'avais tout fait pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien : j'étais allée jusqu'à sacrifier ma propre liberté. Je leur avais tout donné ! Je leur avais tout donné et ils me rendaient la mort ?

J'abattis mon poing dans le sable en criant leurs noms. Est-ce que c'était juste un cauchemar ? Il fallait que ça en soit un... Justin ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée avec la faux de la mort sous la gorge. Non, il n'était pas comme ça.

Je me frappai la tête dans l'espoir de me réveiller mais ce fut plus vain que n'importe quoi. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos, désespérée comme jamais :

- Justin... suppliai-je au ciel. Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai...

Je n'étais pas dans un cauchemar. J'étais vraiment seule. Je me redressai brusquement pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Les larmes brûlantes embuèrent mes yeux et se mirent rapidement à couler le long de mes joues : incontrôlables, trop longtemps contenues, amères, désespérées. Je commençais à respirer beaucoup trop vite. Des images confuses revenaient me frapper l'esprit : une mer de sang, mes amis cadavériques, ma sœur, mes parents, des fantômes... D'où venaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ?

Tout à coup, j'eus l'impression qu'on déchirait mes poumons. Une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, me coupa le souffle et m'obligea à haleter. Ma tête tournait à cause du dérèglement respiratoire improviste, ma vision se tachait de noir et rouge et j'étouffais. J'étais en pleine crise.

J'eus à peine la force de me relever quand je m'effondrai à nouveau au sol, bataillant de toutes mes forces pour faire entrer correctement l'air dans mes poumons. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais en train de m'étouffer, de me tuer.

_Si tu pars avec eux, ça ne t'apportera pas le bonheur que tu cherches_.

La Bohème avait été ma pire erreur. Ma pire erreur. Et elle allait me coûter la vie. Malheureusement, ce n'était que dans les contes qu'on s'en allait en prononçant des mots pleins de sens. Je n'avais même plus l'air pour parler. Mes poumons brûlaient, mes joues étaient inondées et je ne pouvais ni voir ni entendre clairement.

_Désolée_...

- Hannah !

J'étais morte ? Déjà ? Mais je souffrais encore...

Le contact avec une peau chaude envoya un violente décharge d'énergie dans mon corps et me fit ouvrir les yeux aussi brusquement. Je haletais vite mais je respirais. Ma vision se rétablit lentement et le sifflement dans mes oreilles s'atténua jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Les battements de mon cœur ralentirent progressivement. Et le temps que mon corps tendu revienne à un état normal, mon regard était planté dans une paire d'yeux verts félins.

- Hannah... souffla une voix d'homme

Il était sous le choc. J'étais une folle, j'étais une folle, personne ne voulait de moi, je ne méritais que d'être donnée aux Détraqueurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je n'avais plus de voix. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de mes cordes vocales, hormis un gémissement étranglé d'animal mourant.

Marcus passa une main sous mes genoux et un de mes bras sur son épaule pour me soulever du sol. Une fois de plus, je me sentis vidée de toute mon énergie vitale. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle.

- Ce sont toutes tes affaires ? demanda Marcus en désignant du menton les choses éparpillées au sol

Je clignai des yeux pour seule réponse. Il sembla comprendre car il opina :

- Il va falloir toutes les ramasser...

Il s'assura que je tenais bien puis enleva la main sous mon dos pour prendre mon sac. Il me le mis sur le ventre, me secouant un bracelet qu'il avait au poignet sous le nez involontairement, et se pencha pour prendre la guitare de Justin, une série de loques qui m'avaient servi de vêtements ainsi que quelques sachets en plastique. Une fois toutes mes affaires stabilisées, il remit sa main en place et s'achemina d'un pas rapide vers le chemin qui remontait la falaise.

Je gémis et cachai ma tête dans l'épaule du Serpentard, me laissant porter par le balancement désagréable de la route. Marcus avait une démarche vive et assurée, régulière mais assez instable pour me laisser accrochée à la réalité.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour effrayer ou déplaire à mes amis ? J'avais déjà perdu mes parents, ma sœur, ma famille, mon amour-propre, ma liberté, mes amis et maintenant Justin et Ernie s'étaient envolés. Est-ce que j'avais encore au moins une raison de vivre ?

Marcus me redressa un peu pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas et accéléra :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où sont tes amis ?

Je gémis et secouai la tête. Il n'ajouta rien et se mit à courir -autant que possible avec tout ce qu'il avait à porter. Je le sentis changer de direction, tourner sur la gauche et accélérer encore plus :

- Lyou ! Lyou, viens m'aider !

J'entendis clairement des pas rapides accourir avant que la voix de l'aînée des Flint ne me parvienne :

- Merlin mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Aide-moi !

D'autres pas accoururent. J'ouvris les yeux à moitié pour comprendre pourquoi Marcus bougeait autant : il passait la guitare sur son épaule à Vasco. Lyou attrapa le sac sur mon ventre, les vêtements et les sachets puis fit signe à sa sœur d'aller ouvrir la porte du Nortmai.

- Ses amis ont disparu, siffla Marcus. Il faut essayer de les retrouver.

- Vasco ! s'exclama Lyou. Viens avec moi ! On va voir si quelqu'un les a vus à Marloes !

Les deux Flint se précipitèrent en direction de la route, laissant mes affaires par terre. Marcus suivit Aley à l'intérieur du bar mais au lieu de s'arrêter aux tables ou au comptoir, il continua vers une porte tout au fond du local. Il l'ouvrit avec son épaule et alluma la lumière avec son coude. C'étaient des escaliers en bois, qui menaient aux étages apparemment habités du bâtiment.

- Je te porte jusqu'en haut. Attention, ça ne va pas être très agréable.

Il commença à gravir les marches et déjà je me sentis secouée dans tous les sens. Mais à ce point-ci, je n'en avais plus grand chose à faire. J'étais sur un fil indistinct entre rêve et réalité, incapable de dissocier les deux. J'avais perdu jusqu'à mes meilleurs amis et j'étais dans les bras de Marcus Flint. Ça avait tout d'une hallucination.

Hallucination...

Ces images qui venaient me déchirer le crâne... Est-ce qu'elles étaient réelles ? Ou venaient-elles de rêves ? Voire pire... D'hallucinations ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment devenue folle ?

Marcus arriva enfin au sommet des escaliers. Les fenêtres à l'étage n'étaient pas ouvertes, donc on ne voyait absolument rien. Mais à force de passer ses nuits debout, Marcus semblait ne pas faire la différence. Il continua sur plusieurs mètres de couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte sur la gauche avec son épaule. Il referma derrière lui et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Quand il alluma la lumière, je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois

Son ton n'était pas aussi neutre que la nuit dernière sur les rochers. Il était moins froid, moins vide, comme quand je l'avais croisé à la sortie du Nortmai.

Ma voix n'étant pas revenue, je me contentai de secouer la tête avec un gémissement. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui m'était vraiment arrivé à part que j'étais seule, seule, seule sans Justin et Ernie et que je n'avais plus qu'une option : me laisser couler dans l'obscurité.

- Où sont partis tes amis ?

Je secouai à nouveau la tête.

- Ils t'ont laissée seule ?

J'opinai faiblement en luttant contre mes pleurs qui revenaient.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je ne bougeai pas. Ma gorge était bloquée pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me relevai juste pour m'effondrer à genoux. Marcus se précipita à côté de moi et tenta de m'aider à me relever mais je résistai. Comprenant que rien n'y ferait, il soupira et s'assit en face de moi. Il attrapa mes poignets pour enlever mes mains de mon visage. Mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens :

- N'oublie pas qu'on veut juste t'aider.

Aley débarqua à ce moment-là avec toutes mes affaires. Elle déposa la guitare dans un angle de la chambre et mon sac sur le lit, avec les sachets que m'avait laissé Justin. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose des loques.

Elle vint s'assoir avec nous et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, sans dire un mot. Nous n'eûmes à attendre que quelques silencieuses minutes avant que Lyou et Vasco ne rappliquent dans la chambre :

- Personne ne les a vus à Marloes, lâcha l'aînée de la fratrie. Mais les traces de pneus qu'ils ont laissées indiquent qu'ils sont répartis vers le Nord Est. Apparemment, ils ont quitté la plage un peu avant minuit. À cette heure-ci ils doivent être hors du Pembrokeshire, hors du Pays de Galles et sans doute presque à Londres. Enfin, si c'est là qu'ils vont.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être leur destination. C'était le cœur de la zone rouge : ils n'allaient pas risquer leur vie à ce point. N'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce que je les connaissais vraiment ? Ernie avait raison. Justin n'était pas celui que je pensais. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions depuis onze ans et je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami se transformer de petit garçon innocent et parfait à dangereux créateur de problèmes qui causerait ma perte.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait désormais. J'étais seulement certaine que je n'allais pas me relever. Je ne _voulais_ pas me relever. La trahison qui m'avait déchiré le cœur, l'abandon, me dévoraient lentement, comme du feu dans mon âme. J'avais juste envie de me noyer dans mes souvenirs, laisser mes démons m'achever une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aley se leva et attrapa les sachets qu'elle avait posés sur le lit, puis elle revint s'assoir. Les deux autres Flint s'installèrent en face de nous sur le sol. La blondinette vida le contenu des sacs par terre devant elle. Les mystérieuses courses répétées de Justin... Il avait donc autre chose à acheter que des vivres. Étalés devant nous, se trouvaient quelques paquets de tubes oranges et blancs, le sachet de pastilles carrées, nos faux papiers, ma baguette magique, des lettres et une boîte blanche en carton.

- Tu fumes ? me demanda Vasco avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur

Je secouai vivement la tête et murmurai :

- C'est à Justin...

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a refilé ses cigarettes ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui signaler que je ne savais pas.

- Alors si ça ne dérange pas...

Il se leva, prit les paquets de cigarettes et les jeta dans une corbeille :

- Pas de ces saletés ici.

Je me souvins de l'odeur de Justin, de son goût dans ma bouche. Le dégoût et la nausée me ressaisirent subitement rien qu'à leur évocation. Oui, quoi que soient ces cigarettes, Vasco avait trouvé le bon mot pour les décrire.

J'entendis un petit rire sarcastique et tournai la tête vers Aley qui examinait nos faux papiers :

- Je parie que ce n'est pas bon signe s'ils t'ont laissé les leurs.

Je me mordis la lèvre en y réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient abandonner la couverture ? Se mettre à découvert ? C'était me condamner à revenir dans la lumière et envoyer les Flint à la potence.

Aley attrapa les lettres :

- Elles doivent être à toi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai le cachet du premier parchemin. Elle venait de mes parents. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Justin faisait avec ça ?

- Ta baguette, aussi. Même si elle ne te servira strictement à rien. Tu devrais la planquer, comme nous. Comme ça tu ne seras même pas tentée de la prendre.

J'opinai, toujours sans dire un mot. Lyou observa la boîte blanche en carton :

- Ce sont des médicaments moldus, lâcha-t-elle **  
**

J'ouvris de grands yeux : que fabriquait Justin avec ça ?

- Et ça ? demanda Marcus en désignant le sachet de pastilles carrées. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. C'était ça que j'avais avalé hier, et que les garçons n'avaient pas pris. C'était la dernière chose lucide dont je me souvenais d'hier soir. Après, seulement des images confuses, des cauchemars...

Marcus attrapa le sachet et les observa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant que tout à coup ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur :

- C'est de la drogue.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui puis vers moi. J'avais encore la main sur la bouche et j'étais paralysée. De la _quoi_ ?

- De... réussis-je à formuler

Les sons moururent dans ma gorge. Marcus lança le sachet au milieu du cercle que nous formions :

- Awen en parlait l'autre jour, quand il nous racontait l'intervention qu'il avait à faire dans des écoles pour faire de la prévention. Comment est-ce qu'il a appelé ça, déjà ?

Il se mordit la lèvre l'espace d'une seconde :

- LSD. Drogue hallucinogène. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

Drogue hallucinogène ? Justin m'avait fait prendre de la... De la drogue hallucinogène ? Il m'avait refilé ces produits... Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne comprenais plus rien. En moins d'une journée, la vie avait complètement basculé. Les histoires de fantômes, puis Justin qui m'embrassait, ensuite il me refilait de la drogue, le lendemain matin je me retrouvais abandonnée et je découvrais que j'avais vécu dans des illusions tout le long.

J'avais eu des œillères pendant des années et des années, sans jamais me rendre compte que je ne voyais pas mes arrières. Bernée par des beaux sourires et des hommes charmeurs, que je savais pourtant dangereux pour moi, j'étais tombée la tête la première dans le piège. J'avais causé ma propre perte, abusée par l'espoir ridicule de quelque chose avec Justin. Pour lui j'avais tourné le dos à ma sœur et j'avais jeté ma liberté, mon amour propre aux oubliettes.

Est-ce qu'il m'avait ne serait-ce qu'appréciée ? Ou s'était-il joué de moi ? Jusqu'à quel point voulait-il corrompre et souiller mon âme ? Est-ce que son but était de me déchirer ou est-ce qu'il était sincère quand il prenait soin de moi ? En m'embrassant il avait insinué que c'était moi, faute de ne pas avoir mieux -Lyou.

Pas une seconde il ne m'avait aimée. Déjà les dernières années à Poudlard il avait remarqué que je m'intéressais à lui beaucoup plus qu'en simple ami. Il avait mis son petit jeu à l'œuvre dès lors. Alors pourquoi m'emmener dans la Bohème ? Pour pouvoir continuer à me balancer des illusions sous le nez, histoire de mieux briser mon cœur ensuite ?

Il m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi. À commencer par le suivre, quitte à le faire passer avant ma sœur Leila. Ernie avait eu tout juste en disant que je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes capacités mentales. J'avais ouvert une porte à Justin, jusqu'à mon cœur, jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Et comme un couteau remue dans une plaie, il m'avait empoisonnée, il m'avait changée, bernée, assouvie. Il avait fait de moi une _poupée_ sans volonté, un corps sans personnalité propre, qui n'agissait que pour lui plaire.

Je hurlai, faisant sursauter tout le monde. J'étais blessée, très très profondément. C'était comme si on avait arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine.

Les bras d'Aley se refermèrent autour de moi, maîtrisant les tremblements de mon corps sous l'effet des sanglots. Je pleurais sur mon être perdu, sur ma liberté envolée, sur ma vie détruite. Quel chemin pouvais-je encore faire ? J'étais à l'impasse la plus totale. Il n'y avait plus de place pour moi dans la lumière.

- Lyou ! appela une voix inconnue dans le couloir. J'ai besoin de toi ! La jambe s'est encore infectée !

- J'arrive ! répondit l'aînée en se relevant. On doit faire quelque chose pour Hannah. Sachant qu'elle ne doit pas rester seule.

- Il vaut mieux qu'elle vive ici dorénavant, dit Vasco avec une douceur compatissante

- C'est hors de question qu'elle aille ailleurs de toute façon. Elle a besoin de temps, pour tout digérer et se reconstruire. Énormément de temps. D'ici là, on a intérêt à tout faire pour favoriser sa remontée.

- Je vais lui chercher de nouvelles affaires, annonça Vasco. Viens avec moi, Marcus.

- Moi je vais m'occuper de Papa, ajouta Lyou. En revenant, je passerais vous amener à manger.

Les trois aînés de la fratrie se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, me laissant avec Aley. Ils étaient les derniers de qui je me serais attendue à de l'aide. Ils voulaient me faire remonter la pente mais moi je voulais juste couler.

- Tu devrais remonter sur le lit, murmura la blondinette

Elle m'aida à grimper sur le lit en question. Je me jetai sur le coussin et enfonçai ma tête dedans pour continuer à pleurer. Je n'avais pas vu ou touché un vrai lui depuis plus d'un an. Et j'avais retenu toutes mes larmes depuis autant de temps. Une brèche s'était ouverte...

L'odeur des draps m'était familière mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, occupée comme je l'étais à déverser toute l'eau salée de mon corps.

Aley caressa mes cheveux avec sa main et chuchota :

- Tout se passera bien... Tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Pou-pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? sanglotai-je

- Je ne sais pas, Hannah... Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Je levai la tête du coussin et me jetai dans ses bras pour continuer à pleurer de plus belle :

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien de mal, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si ! Si-sinon ils seraient restés !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, Hannah.

- La... La drogue... Que... Qu'est-ce...

Je dus inspirer rapidement entre deux sanglots parce que je manquais d'air :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça ?

- Je n'ai aucune réponse à toutes tes questions, Hannah. Mais je te promets que s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, je le ferai. Même s'il s'agit de retrouver ces deux imbéciles, où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils soient.

- Je veux... Je veux retrouver mon cœur...

- Tu as vendu ton âme au diable ?

- À... À Justin...

- C'est pareil en fait.

Malgré la situation et mes pleurs, j'étouffai un rire. Mais le moment de lumière s'éteignit aussitôt pour faire place à un accès de larmes encore plus violent que le précédent.

- Chhh... Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas toute seule.

- Je... Je... Je ne veux pas remonter à la surface...

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je veux seulement... Juste sombrer... Je...

Une autre main caressa ma joue :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Je me détachai d'Aley et vis que les frères Flint étaient de retour avec les bras chargés. Vasco portait des vêtements et Marcus des affaires variées.

- Tu devrais peut être prendre un bain, proposa le plus jeune. Ça te dit ?

Je hochai la tête sans réfléchir deux fois. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

- On t'a trouvé des vêtements qui devraient être à ta taille.

Il me donna un maillot, un pantalon et des sous-vêtements propres :

- Tiens. Marcus ? Tu peux lui montrer la douche ?

Son frère hocha la tête et s'approcha de moi. Sans me demander mon avis, il me souleva du lit et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à une porte adjacente. C'était une salle de bain qui séparait deux chambres : la "mienne" et celle d'un des quatre frères Flint. Il y avait une baignoire, des étagères, un lavabo et un meuble de rangement. Marcus me posa sur le lavabo. Il laissa les affaires qu'il avait récupérées sur l'étagère et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Je le vis régler la température avant de faire couler l'eau.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un maigre sourire désolé :

- Tu ne méritais pas que ça t'arrive.

Je secouai lentement la tête. Étrangement, j'étais à nouveau incapable de parler. Marcus ne prononça pas un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplie. Il avait l'air de vouloir respecter le silence. Il savait ce que c'était : il s'y murait souvent apparemment. Il savait très bien que dans des situations dures, on avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

- C'est bon, dit-il. C'est chaud et c'est plein. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

Mais comme j'avais déjà enlevé mon maillot, sa phrase se coupa et il se tourna de l'autre côté :

- Euh... Je vais peut être y aller.

- Tu... réussis-je à dire. Tu peux rester...

Je le vis se raidir et je me rappelai qu'il n'avait pas vécu la Bohème et son impudeur. Je finis d'enlever mes vêtements et descendis du lavabo, manquant de glisser au passage. Je me dirigeai vers la baignoire, passant à côté de Marcus qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses muscles tendus se devinaient sous son maillot noir. Je restai immobile un long instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait. Mais je laissai tomber, trop attirée par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'eau. Je plongeai une jambe dans le bain, frissonnant au contact. Lentement, morceau par morceau, je m'immergeai dans l'eau chaude et accueillante, pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps.

Je me laissai basculer à l'arrière et reposai ma tête sur le rebord, m'allongeant de toute ma longueur dans la baignoire. Et je fermai les yeux. Tous mes muscles s'étaient détendus au contact avec l'eau et je me sentais provisoirement en paix.

L'obscurité me ramena des images...

J'étais dans un bar sur le chemin de Traverse -le Chaudron Baveur sans doute- face à Leila, ma sœur. Je la reconnus immédiatement, à son visage pâle comme la lune, ses longues mèches brunes qui tiraient sur des reflets pourpre, ses yeux bleu clair comme les miens, la même tâche de naissance sur le côté gauche du cou...

Il y avait beaucoup de lumière malgré la pluie à l'extérieur. Leila buvait silencieusement un verre d'eau, en me fixant avec sérieux. Quand elle posa son verre sur la table, elle esquissa son habituel sourire doux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour que ça nécessite de m'amener ici ? On pouvait faire ça à la maison, tu sais.

- Non... murmurai-je. Pas si les parents sont là. Il faut que ça reste notre secret.

Elle opina sans hésiter :

- Je t'écoute.

- Je m'en vais.

Elle cilla, son regard voilé d'incompréhension :

- Et où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avec Justin et Ernie. On a décidé de s'en aller, de s'enfuir.

- Avec Justin Finch-Fletchley ?

- Oui, tu en connais d'autres ?

- J'espère que tu te moques de moi, Han.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Ce type ne t'apportera absolument rien de bon.

- Tu ne le connais pas. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'amis donc tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on est mieux seuls que _mal_ accompagnés. Mais tu ne veux pas faire attention à ton cœur, Han. Il n'est pas fait pour être détruit par le premier venu.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Tu fais une erreur, Hannah. Tu ne devrais pas partir.

- Je te dis que je sais ce que je fais, ce que je veux ! Je fais confiance à mes amis, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, _toi_.

- Tu arrêtes avec ça ? J'ai compris mais je suis bien comme ça.

- Et moi comme je suis.

- Si tu pars avec eux, ça ne t'apportera pas le bonheur que tu cherches.

- Parce que tu crois que ici je le trouverai ?

- Reste ici, Hannah... On pourra construire ce qui nous manque ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Leila. Toi tu as toujours tout eu : les parents n'en ont que pour toi de toute façon ! Comme si tu avais besoin de bonheur... Tu l'as déjà. Moi en revanche... Je peux enfin le trouver, mais pas avec toi : avec Justin et Ernie.

Et sur ce, je me levai, regardai une dernière fois dans ses yeux grands ouverts de choc et de douleur, avant de m'en aller, de lui tourner le dos à jamais.

.

Je sursautai et rouvris les yeux :

- Leila...

Je me redressai. Marcus était toujours là. Il était adossé au mur et ne me regardait pas. Mais quand ma voix se fit entendre, son regard dévia dans ma direction :

- Leila ?

Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau avant de l'immerger complètement pendant une fraction de seconde. Dégoulinante et haletante, je me tournai vers Marcus.

- C'est ta sœur, non ? dit-il avec l'air de savoir la réponse

Je hochai la tête. Il s'en rappelait ? Alors que je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué mon existence à Poudlard. Lui et Vasco connaissaient ma sœur. J'avais peut être encore plus de préjugés erronés sur eux que je ne croyais.

Je sortis un bras de l'eau et fis signe à Marcus de s'approcher. Il eut l'air d'hésiter mais s'exécuta quand même. Il s'agenouilla devant la baignoire, à ma hauteur.

- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je

Il sourit :

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

J'opinai, pas convaincue mais peu importait.

- Tu devrais prendre ton bain, me conseilla Marcus. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment rester...

Je hochai la tête.

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtises si je sors ?

Je fis signe que non. Il opina, se leva et sortit :

- Appelle si tu as besoin.

Et je me laissai à nouveau basculer à l'arrière.

.

J'observai le reflet de mon corps dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas jolie à voir. Ma peau n'était pas soignée, mes cheveux dégoulinants n'étaient pas beaux, mon corps était disgracieux, mes os parfois trop saillants. Mais je n'étais censée plaire à personne. Je croyais que Justin m'aimait comme ça, mais en fait il avait fait de moi une ombre, avec cette vie.

Je détachai la serviette autour de moi et séchai ma peau. Une fois terminé, je pris les vêtements propres que Vasco m'avait donnés et les enfilai. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux mouillés et sortis de la pièce.

Marcus et Aley étaient assis sur le lit. La benjamine de la famille avait ramassé les paquets de cigarettes et le sachet de drogue, pour apparemment s'apprêter à descendre et les éliminer. Les lettres, ma baguette et les médicaments moldus avaient été posés sur la table de chevet. Aley quitta la pièce avec les horreurs de Justin, me laissant une fois de plus en compagnie de son frère. Je me jetai sur le lit, noyant mon visage dans les draps.

- Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule ? demanda-t-il

J'hésitai avant de hocher la tête. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise en ma compagnie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute... Il avait longtemps été marginal. Et l'était peut être toujours.

Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence envahit la chambre et je me redressais pour observer autour de moi. Le parquet était en bois sombre et les murs en plâtre jauni par le temps. La seule fenêtre était à l'opposé par rapport à moi, et à moitié cachée par un rideau gris foncé. Il y avait la porte qui menait à la salle de bain, un poêle à chauffer, le lit, un fauteuil et une étrange machine moldue.

Je m'allongeai à nouveau sur le lit, le visage en direction de la porte principale. J'étais chez les Flint. Pourquoi ? Parce que mes amis s'étaient fait la malle en me laissant sur une plage, avec leurs possessions compromettantes.

Je tendis les mains vers la table de chevet et attrapai le paquet de lettres. Je regardai tous les expéditeurs et fut choquée d'en trouver certains : mes parents, Leila, Susan, Madame Chourave... Justin avait gardé des lettres qui m'étaient destinées. Mais pourquoi ?

Je pris le parchemin de mon ancienne maîtresse de maison. Comment est-ce qu'elles étaient parvenues à Justin, aussi ?

_Chère petite Hannah... Alors comme ça tu as suivi Justin et Ernest ? J'espère que mon hibou réussira à te retrouver. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour te faire revenir en arrière, mais sache que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tes parents sont désespérés. Quand ils ont appris que tu avais fugué, ta mère a éclaté en pleurs et je n'ai pu la calmer qu'après une demie-heure. Ils t'ont cherchée partout : à Poudlard, à Londres, et même à Godric's Hollow alors que tu ne pouvais même pas y être. Je sais que c'est inutile mais je le fais quand même : reviens, Hannah, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et qu'Helga te protège. PC_

À côté des initiales de mon Professeur, s'écrasa une larme que je ne croyais pas retenir. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux. Justin avait raison quand il disait qu'on avait tous nos secrets. Et c'était une série d'énormes qu'il nous avait cachés.

Je contemplai longuement les autres lettres, sans avoir le courage de les ouvrir. Qu'allais-je y trouver ? J'attrapai celle qui venait de ma sœur et l'ouvrit :

_Han... Han... Je t'aime très fort quand même. Prends soin de toi. Et ne m'oublie pas..._

J'explosai en larmes. Même ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché toutes ces lettres ? Pour lui j'avais trahi ma propre sœur, et _lui_ ? Lui il ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bon ! Leila ne méritait pas ce que je lui avais fait ! C'était ma sœur, je n'avais pas le droit de lui tourner le dos comme ça !

J'enfouis mon visage trempé dans l'oreiller. Je me sentais être lacérée, un peu plus chaque seconde. Je souffrais mais je ne pouvais pas hurler. On me dévorait de l'intérieur.

* * *

_Nothing's fine I'm torn_

* * *

J'étais déchirée.

.

.

* * *

.

Aïe (troisième fois). Et oui, vous avez deviné, c'est ça la rupture. On vient de basculer dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire.

Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que Justin et Ernie se barrent tous les deux comme ça ? Et pour Marcus ? Qui savait pour la drogue ?

Alors... Demain je pars en voyage scolaire en Angleterre. Je rentrerai juste à temps pour vous mettre le chapitre suivant et je vous ramènerai aussi sûrement un OS sur lequel je suis en train de travailler (je dois juste trouver le bon couple). Est-ce que parmi vous certains connaissent la chanson "Tell Her" ? Et bien c'est ça :)

En tout cas merci beaucoup ( et aussi aux lecteurs de Lys Ecarlate pour les 5000 vues, je vous aime tous !)

À la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	9. Chapitre VII - Drowning

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis absolument démolie... Je viens de rentrer d'Angleterre et je n'arrive même pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais vues les reviews très positives et votre impatience pour le nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait un effort. S'il reste des fautes, vous m'excuserez : j'ai perdu plus d'une dizaine d'heures de sommeil cette semaine. Bon j'arrête de parler de mes problèmes. Passons aux choses concrètes.

Le dernier chapitre a globalement eu un très bon retour. Vous l'avez tous aimé et ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé pour le LSD, comme promis ce chapitre vous est dédicacé. Malheureusement je n'ai pas la liste de vos noms...

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre 7 (déjà?), il s'agit surtout de plonger dans la nouvelle partie. La 1 était "La Bohème" on va dire et maintenant c'est plutôt "Descente aux Enfers". Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça :)

**RGR :**

**Mylene** : Hey ! Apparemment J&E se font détester de tout le monde :) Bravo pour avoir deviné ;) c'est vrai que si on nous fait faire ces interventions ce n'est pas pour rien. On en a eu encore une il y a quelques semaines ^^ Malheureusement tu ne t'es pas trompée : j'avais bien dit qu'on était plus dans le monde Disney :) Quand j'ai démarré Torn j'avais déjà en tête le thème de la désillusion, Hannah qui se prenait en pleine tête la réalité. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de poursuivre. Donc pas de gentils Pouffsouffles ^^ Merci beaucoup mille fois :) Pour ce qui est des Flint, le champ est libre pour eux et leurs révélations. Bonne lecture et merci encore :) !

**Suna** : Je t'avais dit que c'était plus qu'un enfoiré ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Ernie, c'est vrai sans doute qu'il faut encore éclaircir le mystère de pourquoi il a suivi Justin au lieu de rester avec Hannah. En tout cas merci si tu as apprécié, ça me va droit au coeur :) En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ^^ Bonne lecture !

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse décrire mon chapitre comme parfait donc merci du fond du coeur ! En tout cas voici la suite que tu attends tant, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :) Merci encore mille fois et bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. Il y a des références à la chanson "Cannonball" de Damien Rice.**

**To drown veut dire se noyer en anglais.**

* * *

**Torn**

* * *

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**VII -**_** Drowning**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Le cœur est la chose la plus précieuse du corps humain. Aussi bien sur le plan biologique, pour la vie, que dans une optique plus métaphysique : ne l'offrez jamais à quelqu'un qui ne saura pas en prendre soin_.

.

* * *

.

Ma vie venait de prendre un violent tournant et fonçait droit vers la falaise. En clair, j'allais sauter dans le vide, au sens figuré du terme.

Dans la chambre, j'avais les volets constamment fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir la lumière, distinguer des silhouettes, reconnaître des visages. Je ne voulais plus me fier à mes yeux qui m'avaient déjà trahie. Ils ne m'avaient pas fait voir la vérité, m'avaient collé des œillères. Je ne pouvais plus leur faire confiance.

Mon cœur était en morceaux, inutile, impuissant. Je n'avais même pas la capacité de ramasser les débris déchirés pour les recoller ensemble. J'étais mutilée de l'intérieur, blessée dans mon amour, ma confiance et mon amitié. En l'espace d'une nuit, j'avais réussi à perdre tout ce qui m'accrochait encore à la lumière. Maintenant, je ne pouvais même plus la voir. Je la fuyais, me terrant dans le noir peu importe l'heure.

Justin était partout. Même dans le noir. Il était dans ma bouche, toujours empoisonnée par le goût infect de la cigarette. Son image fantomatique revenait me faire pleurer dès que je laissais un peu de place à mes pensées. Sa voix résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. L'amour se mêlait avec la haine, en un écœurant mélange amer et métallique.

Il m'avait donné l'illusion de voler, alors que j'étais enchaînée à des pierres, jetée à l'eau. Il m'avait fait croire en l'amour alors que ce n'était qu'un mur de mensonges, de tromperie, de jeu, cruel et traître. La Bohème, cette vie dont il m'avait ouvert les portes, n'avait conduit qu'à ma propre perte. Mais j'avais honte : j'avais provoqué ma propre mort symbolique. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'en étais même pas ressortie plus forte ou courageuse, juste plus pathétique et faible. Je m'étais effondrée à genoux dans des sables mouvants qui allaient me dévorer encore plus.

Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, pour couper les balles aux pieds qui m'empêchaient de remonter à la surface, pour me libérer de la douleur intérieure qui m'arrachait les tripes : faire mourir Hannah Abbott. Devenir quelqu'un de vraiment fort, incapable de tomber amoureux, insensible à la douleur. Comme les Serpentard.

- Hannah ? appela une voix féminine en s'accompagnant de quelques coups sur la porte

Je me redressai, mon visage étant enfoncé dans le coussin :

- Oui ? répondis-je d'une voix vide

- Je peux entrer ? C'est Lyou.

La porte s'écarta et laissa entrer un mince filet de la lumière faible du couloir. Je vis l'aînée des Flint entrer et refermer derrière elle. Elle portait des vêtements sombres, ses cheveux bruns couverts par un bonnet bleu foncé. Autant dire qu'elle se confondait dans l'ambiance de la pièce.

Je la sentis se laisser tomber sur le lit :

- Je t'ai apporté quelques bricoles du bar. On a beaucoup de monde en bas. C'est l'heure de ma pause. Tu as faim ?

Elle me tendit un paquet de biscuits que j'attrapai et m'empressai d'ouvrir. J'enfilai une moitié entre mes dents et mâchai.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, s'excusa Lyou. Si tu as très faim, je redescendrai te chercher quelque chose de plus consistant.

Je secouai la tête, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle puisse me voir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui mange assez, tu sais ? dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix

- Faute de moyens, réussis-je à murmurer en me remémorant la Bohème

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça mal mais... Les choix que tu as fait ne montrent pas vraiment que tu t'aimes toi-même.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas le cas... En fait.

- Tu n'as pas de raisons.

- Mes parents... Mes parents m'en ont donné plein...

- Non. C'est toi qui t'en est donnée, par le biais de tes parents.

Je secouai la tête :

- Tu n'as pas la même famille que moi...

- Je sais ça. Mais est-ce que tu crois que j'en aie besoin ? Je suis devenue un peu plus que la grande sœur de Marcus, Vasco et Aley. Je remplace ma mère puisqu'elle ne peut plus s'occuper d'eux. Ça m'a appris à voir à travers les yeux des parents.

Elle soupira :

- Avant je trouvais ma mère un peu injuste avec moi. On était quatre et j'avais l'impression qu'elle partageait une minuscule fraction de son temps entre nous tous mais qu'elle gardait la majeure partie pour elle. Depuis, j'ai compris qu'elle charge de travail ça représentait de s'occuper de ses quatre enfants. Avec Marcus qui ne trouvait pas sa place dans le monde et qui du coup était obligé de porter le masque que tu lui connais, avec pour conséquence de passer ses vacances enfermé dans sa chambre avec Vasco pour essayer de se retrouver. Puis justement Vasco, et ses propres problèmes d'acceptation personnelle, qui souffrait plus que physiquement possible. Je ne te parle pas d'Aley qui passait après tout le monde et qui n'en pouvait plus d'être insultée par tout le monde à cause de son frère. Je ne vais pas disserter sur moi non plus, mais j'avais mes propres ennuis avec les hommes. Comment tu voulais qu'une mère se débrouille quand ses quatre enfants à la fois se heurtaient à la cruauté de la société et se perdaient dans leur douleur ?

Je baissai la tête en pensant à mes parents. Non, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils me méprisaient et regrettaient sûrement de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée à la naissance.

- Lyou ! appela une femme. Viens m'aider s'il te plaît !

- En parlant de ma mère... rit l'aînée des Flint. Je vais y aller. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Quand la porte se fut refermée dans son dos, je soupirai et me laissai aller sur le lit. Lyou Flint en prenait toujours trop sur ses épaules... Rien que d'accepter de prendre la place de sa mère était un sacrifice contraignant. Elle renonçait à la plus grande partie de son propre temps pour le dédier à ses frères et sœurs. Depuis quand, je ne savais pas. Mais apparemment, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous grandi, Lyou restait celle qui prenait sur elle la survie de sa famille. En dirigeant le Nortmai.

Rien à voir avec moi, qui avait même laissé ma sœur plantée dans un bar sans lui dire au revoir. On ne s'était plus vues depuis et la dernière que je lui ai dite relevait du_ je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie_. Si jamais il m'était donné de la revoir, toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiraient pas à mériter son pardon. La réponse la plus légitime que je pouvais recevoir était de me faire cracher à la figure et abandonner une autre fois ensuite. Peut être fallait-il que je paye ainsi la trahison que j'avais commise envers Leila. Par me voir arracher le bonheur que j'avais refusé de trouver avec elle...

Je soupirai et tâtonnai le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Une fois que je le sentis sous mes doigts, j'appuyai dessus. La lumière très faible m'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que j'attrape au hasard une des lettres que je n'avais pas lues.

Je lus le cachet : Susan Bones. Ma meilleure amie à Poudlard, celle qui bavait nuit et jour rien qu'en pensant à Vasco, en entendant son nom ou en l'apercevant à un détour de couloir. Après la guerre, elle avait continué des études juridiques pour entrer dans les fonctions ministérielles de la Justice.

Je décachetai le parchemin. Le tampon du Ministère m'informa immédiatement du poste qu'elle avait réussi à occuper.

_Hannah,_

_Madame Chourave m'a informée de ton départ. Je suis dans un état de surprise assez déroutant. Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'inquiéter pour toi ou te féliciter. Après tout tu as réussi à t'embarquer dans une nouvelle vie avec celui que tu aimes alors que moi je n'ai jamais obtenu un seul regard amoureux de la part de celui qui m'intéresse. Oui, je n'ai pas changé d'intérêt depuis la première année, et alors ? Mais là n'est pas la question. Je vais juste te dire de faire très attention à toi, de ne pas faire de bêtises et surtout de profiter que tu as Justin avec toi toute la journée pour le restant de tes jours. J'aimerais par contre que tu répondes à la lettre, comme ça on peut quand même rester en contact. Je te jure que ça restera entre toi et moi. À bientôt, _

_Su_

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Le point de vue de Susan était à la fois plus respectueux de mes choix, certes, mais elle n'avait pas pris en considération le gros risque dans lequel je m'étais embarquée. Je vérifiai la date. Une semaine après mon départ. Depuis un an et demi, Susan attendait ma réponse. Qui n'était jamais venue. À cause de Justin.

J'étais tentée de lui écrire mais je réfléchis un instant aux conséquences. On ne me prendrait plus au jeu de foncer tête baissée. Si je répondais à Susan, sous le choc de mes nouvelles où allait-elle courir ? Chez mes parents, ma sœur ou n'importe qui dans ce bain. Ce qui avait neuf chances sur dix d'aboutir à une alerte aux aurors, qui mènerait à mon retour en Angleterre et à l'arrestation de la famille Flint dans son intégralité. Donc non, Susan resterait encore privée de sa réponse.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda la voix d'Aley

N'entendant pas la réponse, la blondinette prit ça pour un oui et entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle :

- Tu y vois avec juste cette lampe ? Tu vas te faire mal aux yeux...

- Je lisais juste une lettre, murmura-t-elle. De Susan.

- Bones ?

- Oui...

Aley opina sans faire plus de commentaires et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi :

- Ton ami t'avait caché des choses très importantes ?

Je haussai les épaules :

- La preuve que des gens tiennent à moi...

- Aïe, c'est plutôt gros ça. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'hommes, qui bernent les gens comme ça. C'est dégoûtant.

- Je peux... Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Combien... Combien tu as eu de petits copains dans ta vie ?

- En réalité un seul. Il s'appelle, ou s'appelait je ne sais pas, Dewid. Un Serpentard de l'âge de Vasco. Ça peut sans doute te parler vu qu'il était doué pour se faire remarquer.

Je secouai la tête.

- Si je te dis ça, tu t'en souviendras : il était impliqué dans des affaires pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sa famille. Après une action de ce genre, qui avait mal tourné, il a été attrapé et envoyé croupir à Azkaban. Il était en sixième année. Et est toujours enfermé.

- Je crois que j'avais entendu quelque chose comme ça.

- Dewid Gorm. Mon premier et seul petit ami à ce jour. Malgré les apparences, il était plutôt bien en tant qu'amoureux. Mais bon, je ne sors pas avec des criminels, pour ma propre santé morale.

Je hochai la tête lentement.

- Et toi ? demanda Aley

- Pas un.

Elle opina :

- C'est parfois mieux comme ça.

- Susan... Était dingue de Vasco...

La Serpentard rit :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il est seul à ne pas voir combien de gens bavent à ses pieds.

- Vous avez été bien gâtés par la nature...

- Parle pour toi.

Je secouai la tête :

- Tu ne peux pas nous comparer. J'ai l'air d'une loque vivante à côté de Lyou ou toi.

- Parce que tu n'arrives pas à bien te regarder dans un miroir.

Je me redressai et ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine :

- Si j'étais physiquement digne d'intérêt, Justin m'aurait mieux considérée.

- Ne te rabaisse pas au rang d'objet comme ça. Ce n'est pas des hommes et leur regard que doit venir ton amour propre. Mais de toi. Médite là dessus, je vais retourner à ma tâche. Avec tous les gens qu'on a...

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, je rampai un peu pour atteindre la lumière et l'éteindre. Je me laissai tomber à l'arrière sur le coussin en fermant les yeux. Je sentais de nouveaux pleurs se préparer. Il semblait que je n'avais pas encore épuisé toute l'eau salée de mon corps. Je pris donc la décision d'étouffer mon désarroi dans mes souvenirs.

Poudlard, quatrième année, au début du mois de mai. Le soleil était chaud et aveuglant, Susan, Justin, Ernie et moi étant près du lac pour en profiter. C'était un jour libre pour tous les élèves. Les deux garçons parlaient des derniers résultats de Quidditch ou des Serpentard. Ne comprenant rien à l'un et ne voulant pas entrer dans des conversations sur les maisons, Susan et moi avions décidé de nous lever pour marcher un peu.

- Alors ? m'avait demandé tout à coup Su. Tu ne me racontes rien ?

- De quoi tu voudrais parler ?

- À ton avis ?

- De garçons...

- Oui ! Il n'y en a vraiment aucun qui t'intéresse ?

Je m'étais mordue la lèvre et j'avais regardé autour de nous pour vérifier que personne n'entendait pour répondre :

- Si il y en a un. Mais tu promets de garder ça pour toi ?

- Promis et juré.

- C'est... Justin.

- Justin... Justin ? Comme dans Justin Finch-Flechtley ?

- Chut pas si fort ! Oui, oui, lui.

- Je ne lui trouve rien, moi.

- Su...

- Quoi ? Essaye de le comparer à Vasco Flint. Il n'y a pas à hésiter : Vasco est mille fois mieux.

- Tu ne peux pas dire parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- Hannah !

- Quoi ?

- Il est là-bas !

Effectivement, Vasco Flint, sa sœur Alexandra et un petit groupe de Serpentard étaient à proximité de nous.

- Il est plus beau qu'un prince charmant... avait soupiré Susan. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'invite au Bal de Noël...

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

- Ah non, c'est à lui de le faire.

- Alors tu peux toujours rêver.

- À qui tu vas demander, toi ? À Ernie ? À _Justin_ ?

Et j'avais rougi violemment :

- Si tu demandes à Vasco, je demande à Justin.

- Ou réciproquement.

- Marché conclu.

Malheureusement pour nous, les choses n'étaient pas allées comme nous aurions aimé. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à demander à Justin, une de nos camarades m'était passé devant. Ça avait fait mal mais Ernie m'avait proposé ensuite pour rattraper la donne. Quant à Susan, elle s'était renseignée sur Vasco mais avait appris que Daphné Greengrass l'avait invité et qu'il avait accepté. Au final, elle y était allée avec Zacharias Smith.

Premières déceptions amoureuses...

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et essuyai les larmes qui avaient strié mes joues. Comment je n'avais pas pu voir ça avant ? J'étais tellement naïve déjà à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais eu une chance avec Justin. Il avait joué le jeu jusqu'au bout pour mieux me pousser dans le trou ensuite.

Ses yeux verts qui me fixaient. Une mer de sang rouge vif. La gorge tranchée de mes amis. Le regard blessé de ma sœur. Les insultes de mes parents.

Je sursautai. Je haletais comme une proie acculée, sans comprendre pourquoi. Les mêmes images revenaient se matérialiser dans mon esprit régulièrement mais je ne pouvais pas leur associer des émotions ni une origine. Elles devaient provenir du trou dans ma mémoire entre le moment où j'avais avalé la drogue hallucinogène et celui où je m'étais réveillée seule sur la plage.

Je me levai. Mes jambes tremblaient violemment mais malgré tour je trouvai la force d'avancer jusqu'au mur opposé et m'y laissai glisser jusqu'à être recroquevillée étroitement sur moi-même.

Je croyais vraiment en Justin. Je lui faisais confiance et j'étais profondément convaincue qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger. Et pareil pour Ernie. Pourquoi diable avait-il suivi Justin en plus ? Il était de mon côté et avait promis de le rester quoi qu'il arrive. Alors Ernest McMillian pourquoi es-tu parti aussi ?

Une fois de plus, on frappa à la porte. Mais cette fois, sans attendre la réponse ni même la question, Vasco entra, alluma la lumière et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je cachai mon visage le plus possible entre mes genoux. L'ancien Serpentard s'assit devant moi avec le même dynamisme qu'il avait pour tout faire.

- C'est un jour noir aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il. On ne s'arrête jamais. Normalement demain ça devrait se calmer. Ça va toi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Avec le temps ça finira pas s'arranger.

- J'ai peur...

- Mais de quoi ?

- Qu'on soit dénoncés...

Il soupira :

- Que les sorciers osent mettre le pied au Pembrokeshire, déjà c'est improbable. Si jamais il le font, ils vont se heurter... Aux fantômes.

Je me raidis :

- Les...?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vasco...?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que les fantômes ne s'en prennent pas à vous ?

- Ne sont menacés que ceux qui ont le sang des gagnants.

- Et vous...

- Un de nos ancêtres a été tué durant la bataille du Pembrokeshire, son frère par contre avait quitté la région pour s'installer plus au Nord plusieurs années avant. C'est de lui que nous descendons directement.

Malgré la logique de l'explication, ma bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de surprise.

- On n'a pas réfléchi deux fois en cherchant une planque. Mais bon... Tu n'as rien à craindre. Les fantômes ne s'en prendront plus à toi.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi Aley et Marcus...

- Ne l'ont pas dit plus tôt ? Ils ne voulaient pas t'effrayer. Les grandes familles sorcières du Pays de Galles ont toutes un lien avec les "gagnants" de la bataille du Pembrokeshire. Sauf une : la nôtre. Mais alliances obligeant, durant la guerre, on nous a décimés.

- Décimés ?

- Le sort des Mangemorts est rarement l'emprisonnement. Ça c'est ce qu'on raconte dans les journaux, pour montrer combien le Ministère est miséricordieux et blablabla. En réalité, la prison d'Azkaban n'en compte que quelques uns. Une poignée. Le ministre ne veut pas que l'histoire se répète une troisième fois.

- Tués... Tous ces gens sont tués...

- C'est pour ça qu'on se cache. On refuse de se faire exécuter. Mon père est invalide, ma mère très fragile et nous, on a rien fait. Mais bon, assez parlé de ça. C'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder.

J'opinai et essuyai rapidement une larme qui menaçait de quitter mes yeux.

- Tu pleures ?

Je secouai la tête. Il m'offrit un sourire doux et compatissant avant de caresser brièvement ma joue :

- Pleurer n'a rien de honteux, Hannah. Tout le monde pleure.

Je me mordis la lèvre et serrai un peu plus mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Vasco se mit sur ses genoux et enveloppa mon corps avec ses bras. Il ne dit plus un mot.

- Vasco... murmurai-je

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens de Susan Bones ?

- Oui.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha Vasco

- J'ai... J'ai lu sa lettre.

Il opina.

- Et... Et -du moins jusqu'à l'an dernier- elle est toujours intéressée par le même garçon.

Il eut un rire significatif :

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Douze ans.

Il éclata de rire :

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui baisse les bras facilement !

- Est-ce que les garçons peuvent deviner les sentiments des filles à leur égard ?

- Quand c'est très évident oui. Sinon, il faut être assez doué.

- Tu... Comment tu as vu pour Susan ?

- Elle ne faisait rien pour se cacher. En plus, à la Saint Valentin j'ai reçu une carte signée SB. Il n'y en avait pas des foules à Poudlard avec ces initiales.

- Tu penses que Justin savait que je l'aimais ?

- Parce que tu l'aimais ?

Il se détacha, son regard à la fois surpris et sceptique :

- Tu l'aimais ?

J'opinai lentement.

- Si tu veux mon avis... sourit-il. Je pense que tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu crois, pas dans le sens d'amour pur et fort. Ce que tu voyais chez lui, c'était ce qu'il représentait. Tu es quelqu'un qui a l'air très attiré par la sensation de marcher sur un fil pour traverser un gouffre.

Je cachai encore plus ma tête entre mes genoux.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Hannah, ce n'était pas un reproche. Ça s'appelle flirter avec les risques. C'est assez commun et pas une mauvaise chose.

- Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle...

- Je sais. Je sais bien.

- Tu... Tu as gardé contact avec qui que ce soit du monde sorcier ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de mes amis sont encore en un seul morceau. J'ai entendu que les sœurs Greengrass avaient mal fini. Ma meilleure amie, Athena Gorgès, a été tuée, laissée mourante après un attentat Mangemort au Chemin de Traverse. Elle était blessée très grièvement et agonisait sur le trottoir. Scahant qui elle était perosnne n'a voulu la secourir et elle est morte, vidée de son sang...

Sa voix se cassa et je l'entrevis s'essuyer une larme. Alors je prononçai quatre mots qui sortirent involontairement de ma bouche :

- Paix à son âme.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Vasco me sourire tristement :

- Paix à son âme... Je ne sais pas combien de mes amis ont survécu, et je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais le savoir. On ne se cache pas pour protester.

- Tu... Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ?

Il sourit faiblement :

- J'ai très peur de la mort. Marcus en est terrifié, et du sommeil aussi. Aley et Lyou... Elles ont peur de mourir aussi mais n'en parlent jamais. On est passés tous les quatre par la mort de gens à qui on tenait. Moi c'était Athena. Quand j'ai appris...

Il se tut pour essuyer ses joues :

- C'est Rogue qui m'a appris ce qui lui est arrivé. C'était à la fin de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait un an de plus que moi donc elle était déjà sortie. Rogue a débarqué dans mon cours de Métamorphose et m'a demandé de le suivre d'urgence. Il m'a amené jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand on est entrés dans la pièce, il y avait les petits frères d'Athena qui pleuraient. Rogue a dit que ma meilleure amie avait été retrouvée la nuit d'avant, ce qui lui était arrivé mais n'a pas dit qu'elle était... Quand je lui ai demandé si il y avait moyen que je puisse la voir, Dumbledore m'a donné une lettre de la mère d'Athena où elle m'expliquait ce qui s'était vraiment passé et me donnai rendez-vous le lendemain pour les funérailles. Là j'ai compris et je me suis effondré par terre. Je ne m'en suis mal remis. Pendant l'enterrement secret, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Marcus a dû me tenir tout le long.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Son père avait pris part à l'attaque des Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- Mais...

- Ils traquaient la famille entière. Le père a été retrouvé quelques jours après... Ce qui est arrivé à Athena. Il voulait venger ce qui avait été fait à sa fille. Il a été mis hors d'état de nuire après un massacre.

- Et les autres ?

- Sa mère est toujours vivante j'espère. Dumbledore a été forcé à livrer les deux frères à la justice. Ils étaient en sixième et en deuxième année. Plus jamais revus par qui que ce soit. Je pense savoir ce qui leur est arrivé...

- Pourquoi cette histoire ne me dit rien ?

- Secret d'état. Aucune sympathie pour les Mangemorts devait être créée. Tu étais en quatrième année en tout cas.

- Je suis désolée...

Il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne porte ni le Ministre ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans mon cœur depuis. Je n'excuse ni les uns ni les autres.

Il se redressa et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une photo immobile :

- Ça bougeait avant mais je l'ai figée après la mort d'Athena.

Il me la tendit. C'était une photo de groupe : tous des Serpentard vu leur uniforme. Il me montra quatre personnes sur la gauche :

- Marcus, Aley, Athena et moi à Poudlard.

Athena Gorgès était une fille de taille pas très grande. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Elle était dans les bras de Vasco, un air de joie intense sur le visage.

- Je me souviens d'elle... murmurai-je. Susan en avait parlé une fois. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je passe pour une idiote à côté de ça.

- Non, pas du tout. Toutes les expériences sont faites pour nous apprendre quelque chose. La mort d'Athena m'a fait comprendre que je ne comptais ni dans les rangs des Mangemorts ni dans ceux de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le départ de tes amis t'apprendra quelque chose aussi. Tu verras bien.

.

Toute la journée, je restai enfermée dans le noir le plus profond et dévorant possible, cachée de ma propre apparence. Occasionnellement, Lyou ou Aley venaient m'apporter à manger. Vasco resta apparemment assez silencieux après notre discussion. Susan ne connaissait vraiment pas le côté obscur de son prince charmant.

J'attendis onze heures du soir pour me lever de mon coin de chambre et lire la dernière lettre, celle de mes parents. J'inspirai profondément, me préparant à recevoir une flopée d'insultes.

_Hannah. _

_Bien que nous n'ayons pas la certitude que ce message arrive à destination, nous t'écrivons pour te faire part de nos sentiments. Ce n'est pas Leila qui nous a appris ta fugue, ce sont les parents d'Ernest. Hannah... Hannah... Que te manque-t-il ici ? Pourquoi suivre ces deux hommes qui ne t'apporteront rien de concret dans ta vie ? Tu devrais revenir, oublier tout ça et reprendre tes études. La vie dont tu rêves est à la maison, reviens la chercher. Papa et Maman. _

Je m'effondrai en pleurant sur le lit. Étaient-ils aveugles à ce point ? Ne voyaient-il pas combien j'étais malheureuse à cause d'eux ? Leur regard m'avait blessée à si maintes reprises que je ne voulais plus le soutenir à force. Mon père ? Gryffondor à l'esprit plus fermé et conservateur que quiconque, qui n'avait aucune considération pour ceux qu'il appelait des idiots avec un cœur. Ma mère ? Serdaigle, raide comme un balai de Quidditch, puritaine, traditionaliste qui étiquetait tout le monde. J'avais amené la honte sous notre toit en ayant été envoyée à Pouffsouffle. Mes parents n'avaient aucune considération pour eux, les jugeaient d'imbéciles, qui faisaient passer la raison après tous les sentiments. Et leurs préjugés comprenaient aussi leur propre famille. À cause d'eux et de leurs idées reçues, j'avais pleuré seule des millions de fois.

En retour, il semblerait que mon départ ne les ai pas touchés plus que ça...

Un drôle de bruit résonna de l'extérieur. Je sursautai. J'entendis une porte se fermer et des pas dans l'allée en gravier. Quelqu'un sortait du Nortmai.

Je descendis du lit en éteignant la lumière pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. J'écartai les rideaux et tournai la poignée. Il pleuvait dans la nuit noire mais j'arrivais tout de même à distinguer une silhouette qui marchait en direction de la route.

- Marcus ! appelai-je

La silhouette se retourna. Marcus était tête nue, en maillot manches courtes blanc, le tout sous une pluie battante. Il fit plusieurs pas vers le Nortmai avant de me héler :

- C'est toi, Hannah ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Je le vis hausser les épaules :

- Je verrai bien...

- Mais il pleut... Tu devrais au moins te couvrir...

- Ça ira. Je peux supporter la pluie.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il ne bougea pas, tourné dans ma direction, silencieux, trempé jusqu'aux os. Et moi je restai à soutenir son silence sans refermer la fenêtre.

Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière :

- Ne prends pas froid, rentre. Essaye de dormir.

- Je... Je n'y arriverai pas.

- Je te promets que tu y arriveras.

Il m'adressa un signe de la main avant de se retourner pour reprendre son chemin, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Nous étions deux âmes déchirées par des secrets que nous avions cachés à tous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me reconnaître autant dans le regard de Marcus. Peut être que j'allais chercher trop loin... Peut être que je n'avais effectivement pas vu que ce que je voulais m'était passé sous le nez.

Peut être que oui...

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà :) Verdict ? C'était bien ou nul ? Je n'ai pas trop laissé de couacs ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis tellement fatiguée... Vous aimez les Flint au moins ? On les a tous vus dans ce chapitre, Marcus un peu moins mais c'est normal pour l'instant.

En tous cas, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

À la semaine prochaine normalement pour le chapitre 8.

Ah ! Avant d'oublier : en Angleterre je n'ai pas pu écrire l'OS que je vous ai dit. C'était un peu trop dur vu que je m'endormais dès que j'étais dans le bus... Ce sera pour bientôt.

À la semaine prochaine et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !

ACSD


	10. Chapitre VIII - Oxymore

Hey ! Comment ça va ? Nous voilà donc avec le chapitre 8...

Je vais donc commencer vite fait par remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices pour le soutien, j'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire alors si elle vous plait aussi, soyez sûrs que je ne m'arrêterai pas en chemin. Voilà.

Malheureusement (ou pas) je n'ai pas beaucoup de blabla cette semaine... Alors on va passer tout de suite aux Guest Reviews :)

RGR :

**LeLynxBlanc** : Heey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre que tu adores, merci vraiment :) Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Marcus parce c'est un personnage assez (très très) secondaire et mal exploré. En tous cas, voici la suite que tu attends si impatiemment et merci encore infiniment !

**Suna** : Hey ! Oui fatiguée mais j'avais une promesse à tenir donc :) E? tout cas s'il y a une phrase qui résume bien la situation c'est "méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort" : Hannah est très occupée avec le bouleversement de sa situation. Le personnage a des pensées prioritaires. L'auetur, lui, n'a pas oublié tous les autres aspects de l'histoire. Donc les parents Flint et Leila ne sont pas oubliés ;) Anyway, vois le chapitre, merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. **

**L'oxymore est une figure de style qui consiste à associer deux termes opposés.**

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**VIII -**_** Oxymore**_

* * *

Une semaine passa. Une très longue semaine...

Je restai enfermée dans la même chambre pendant huit longues journées, soit recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce soit affalée sur le lit, la tête dans le coussin. Les rideaux étaient fermés, me plongeant dans une obscurité constante. Je n'allumais la lumière que pour éventuellement relire les lettres que Justin m'avait cachées.

J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces lettres... Quel danger représentaient-elles ? Pourquoi les avoir gardées pour lui ? Mais aussi... Pourquoi me les avoir laissées maintenant ? Il savait bien que je ne pouvais plus rien faire avec. Je ne pouvais pas répondre parce que ça voudrait dire me mettre à découvert. J'avais coupé tous les ponts avec ma famille et mes amis, refaire surface maintenant alors qu'ils devaient avoir baissé les bras relancerait la traque. Oui... Ça devait être pour ça. Une fois de plus, Justin me mettait face à face avec mon impuissance.

On m'avait coupé toutes les occasions d'agir et quand j'en avais eu une, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je m'étais embarquée dans la Bohème. J'avais fait l'erreur de ma vie. J'étais si influençable...

Mais je voulais simplement un peu d'affection...

Mon cœur déchiré était tout froid, vidé des illusions qui lui faisaient encore croire en l'amour ou en l'amitié. Je n'avais toujours cherché qu'à me faire aimer. Mais je n'avais réussi qu'à laisser la porte ouverte aux hommes, pour qu'ils finissent par me détruire.

Que me restait-il d'amour propre hormis des miettes ? Qu'est-ce qui avait survécu au fond de moi à part des cendres ?

Déchirée jusque dans mon âme, il n'y avait plus aucune voie pour moi. J'étais condamnée à embrasser l'obscurité pour l'éternité. Ou à mettre fin à toute la souffrance, à ma culpabilité et à rejoindre le petit enfant aux yeux verts vides de vie.

Je n'allais plus jamais revoir ma sœur pour lui dire combien j'étais désolée, ni mes parents pour les mettre face à toute la souffrance qu'ils m'avaient inconsciemment causée, ni mes anciens camarades de maison. Je n'allais jamais retrouver Justin et Ernie, ni même le monde duquel je venais en réalité.

Mais malgré tout je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abréger ma souffrance. J'avais beau avoir si mal que je n'en voyais plus les lendemains, je n'étais pas assez enfoncée sous l'eau pour ne pas remonter à surface. Je ne voulais pas mais autour de moi on s'y efforçait et pour cette raison la mort n'était pas une solution envisageable. Je n'en avais qu'une seule restante : me laisser dévorer par les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'abîmais jusqu'à ce que la Hannah Abbott que j'étais ne fasse place à quelqu'un d'autre. Un être insensible à la souffrance, à l'aise dans sa solitude.

Malheureusement je n'étais qu'un tas de loques déchirées, qu'un amas de verre brisé, qu'un corps sans cœur, qu'une fille sans futur.

.

Durant toute la semaine, chaque jour, je reçus la visite des Flint. Au Nortmai, il y avait une pause toutes les deux heures et les frères et sœurs se relayaient pour la prendre.

Lyou venait généralement m'apporter à manger. Elle entrait et n'allumait pas lumière, puis venait s'assoir à côté de moi, me donnait ce qu'elle m'apportait et attendait une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la parole.

Me parler servait à ne pas me laisser m'abîmer dans le silence, m'obliger à me débarrasser du poids que j'avais sur le cœur, à concrétiser les espoirs que je ne pouvais pas voir moi-même.

Avec Lyou, je parlais de famille. Elle me racontait ses responsabilités d'aînée et moi je lui faisais part du conflit familial que je vivais depuis très très longtemps. Elle m'écoutait insulter mes parents, les blâmer, les condamner, se contenant de hocher la tête régulièrement. Puis quand j'avais fini de lui raconter des épisodes de ma vie, elle analysait.

Quand je lui décrivis le regard de mon père quand il avait su que j'étais officiellement à Pouffsouffle ainsi que le comportement qu'il adopta à mon égard ensuite, Lyou dit :

- Tu sais... Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont tellement axées dans leurs préjugés qu'elles finissent par se retrouver face à une situation de mise à l'épreuve pour ouvrir leur esprit. Tes parents devaient, par ton assignation à Pouffsouffle, apprendre à se défaire des étiquettes négatives qu'ils collaient à certaines maisons. S'ils n'ont pas appris la leçon, tant pis.

Sur le fait que je les accuse de m'avoir empêché d'être heureuse :

- Tu juges mal tes parents parce qu'ils t'ont mal jugée. Tu commets leur même erreur pour laquelle tu es fâchée contre eux. Tu n'es pas consciente que tu répètes leurs mêmes actes.

Quand je lui racontai leur lettre :

- Hannah... Il faudrait que tu prennes un peu de recul par rapport à tes propres sentiments sur l'histoire, regarder en spectateur et pas en acteur.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais voir ?

- Que tes parents t'aiment. Tu les condamnes trop vite. Est-ce que tu leur as déjà parlé ? Est-ce que tu leur as dit comment tu te sentais ?

- Ils ne sont jamais venus engager une conversation non plus.

- Alors c'était à toi de faire le premier pas ! Hannah, il faut savoir prendre des initiatives pour débloquer une situation. Tes parents t'aiment mais à cause de leurs préjugés, ils refusent de se l'admettre et par extension de te le montrer. Évidemment que tu ne peux pas être heureuse si tu attends que ce soient eux qui t'apportent le bonheur, leurs excuses et leurs explications sur un plateau d'argent.

- Donc c'est moi la coupable ?

- Non ! Ne raisonne pas par coupable et innocent, ces distinctions n'existent pas. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Ça s'appelle la responsabilité. Tes parents t'ont mal traitée mais en retour tu n'as rien fait pour changer les choses entre vous. Égalité des erreurs. Hannah, tu m'as bien dit que dans la lettre de Madame Chourave il y a écrit que tes parents te cherchent partout désespérément ?

- Oui...

- Ils ne savent pas s'exprimer avec des mots mais leurs actes parlent d'eux mêmes. La panique s'est emparée d'eux et leurs préjugés sont passés après la peur de ne plus jamais revoir leur fille. Tes parents t'aiment. Ne les condamne pas... Et ose me dire que tu ne les aimes pas.

- ...

- Alors ?

- Je... Je...

- Les liens du sang sont toujours plus forts que la souffrance. Est-ce que tu aimes ou détestes tes parents ?

- Je... Je les aime... De tout mon cœur.

Et j'avais éclaté en pleurs à ce moment-là.

Après cette discussion-là, Lyou et moi parlâmes essentiellement de pardon et de comment passer outre ce que j'avais ressenti envers mes parents.

Un jour, j'avais fini par lui demander :

- Mais comment tu as pu prendre aussi vite la place de mère ? Je veux dire... Tu comprends tout et tout le monde.

- On ne peut pas tout comprendre. Tu sais, j'ai endossé cette responsabilité alors que j'avais plus ou moins ton âge. J'avais vécu des choses dures déjà et je voulais préserver l'équilibre de la famille. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'un peu trop mature. Je pense que c'est un rôle que je pouvais occuper.

- Est-ce que Marcus t'aide ?

- Oui même s'il a ses propres problèmes.

- Et... Tu ne penses pas t'accorder du temps pour toi ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Euh... Avec tous les hommes que tu pourrais avoir... Il y en a bien un avec qui tu pourrais faire ta vie. Je veux dire... Tu as trente ans. Tu ne vas pas passer le restant de ta vie à t'occuper de tes frères et tes parents.

- Hannah... J'y ai bien réfléchi. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin que Marcus se remette définitivement de tout ce qui lui est arrivé et que ma mère se reprenne en main. D'ici là tout est sur mes épaules et même si je trouvais l'homme de ma vie, je le repousserais.

- Lyou... J'ai une dernière question. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as la marque noire ?

À cette question elle avait soupiré tristement et avait dévoilé son bras à la faible lumière qui traversait l'encadrement de la porte.

- De force. J'étais seule à la maison ce jour-là. Mon père était déjà invalide et ma mère inutile aux Mangemorts. Je suis sortie chercher Marcus chez sa copine pour une raison que j'ai oubliée. Deux Mangemorts m'ont enlevée. Après, c'était soit la marque soit la violence libre. J'ai accepté d'être tatouée pour préserver mon corps.

- Mais... Ils ne pouvaient pas te retrouver ?

- Non. Marcus était furieux quand il l'a appris. Je ne sais pas trop comment il s'y est pris mais il a rompu le sort de lien. Il ne reste que la Marque...

.

Vasco venait très souvent aussi. Il n'apportait rien de spécial mais entrait en fermant la porte. Par contre, il allumait la lumière. Il n'appartenait pas à l'obscurité.

Avec lui je parlais de Poudlard, des amis qu'on y avait chacun, des cours qu'on aimait ou pas, des souvenirs qui nous revenaient plus particulièrement. Vasco, malgré les apparences, n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il ne voyait ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous : par exemple, il ne se trouvait pas beau alors qu'il éblouissait tout le monde. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas très apprécié et ne se rendait compte que même ses rivaux n'arrivaient pas à le détester. Il refusait d'être qualifié de presque parfait.

À Serpentard, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il s'était bien intégré. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amis et amies, comprenant aussi ceux de mon âge comme Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson ou Greengrass. La plupart de ceux qui lui étaient chers n'étaient plus là. Il me cita tous ceux qui avaient péri pendant les cinq ans de guerre. Il partagea également tous ses souvenirs d'Athena, sa défunte meilleure amie. Leur lien était immensément fort, et allait au-delà d'une amitié traditionnelle. Ils étaient apparemment littéralement accrochés dans un rapport fusionnel qui dépassait l'entendement. Sa mort avait laissé en Vasco un vide impossible à combler.

De mon côté, je lui racontais mes difficultés d'intégration du début de ma scolarité, mes incertitudes sur tout, puis l'amitié avec Ernie, Susan et en dernier Justin. Les heures passées avec Susan qui ne faisait que déblatérer à propos de Vasco le prince charmant, de son sourire d'ange... Ou bien les tentatives plus ou moins réussies de me rapprocher de Justin.

J'évoquai un jour le Bal de Noël de la quatrième année. À la mention de l'événement, le blondinet hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Je me souviens de ça... C'était avant qu'Athena ne meure.

- Je voulais y aller avec Justin et Susan avec toi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Justin avait trouvé mieux tout de suite et toi aussi.

- J'y suis allé avec qui déjà ? Ah oui... Daphné.

- Si Susan t'avait demandé avant, tu lui aurais dit oui ?

- Mmm... Excellente question... J'imagine que j'aurais dit oui. Mais pas si elle se comportait en gamine éperdue. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça toute la nuit.

- Susan t'aimait vraiment je pense. Mais à sa façon.

- Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les gens. Je ne connaissais pas bien ton amie mais si l'occasion s'était vraiment présentée je l'aurais fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre trois cent ans pour me demander pour le Bal. Avec qui elle y est allée du coup ?

- Zacharias Smith. Pouffsouffle comme elle. Ou moi en réalité. Apparemment il ne lui a pas laissé un excellent souvenir de la nuit, parce qu'elle l'a évité systématiquement depuis.

Vasco me laissait assez souvent parler d'autres personnes. Je lui mentionnais Susan sans vraiment savoir si ça lui allait ou s'il avait envie de passer à autre chose. Mais malgré la part de ténèbres qui s'était installée en lui à la mort de sa meilleure amie, Vasco Flint brillait encore de cette aura qui aveuglait même dans le noir le plus profond.

.

Aley se faufilait dans ma chambre tout aussi régulièrement que les autres. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle aussitôt et me rejoignait sans allumer la lumière. Elle s'affalait sur le sol ou sur le lit et faisait un commentaire sur le travail au bar.

Puis elle enchaînait immédiatement sur la vie qu'elle menait depuis six ans. Et la Bohème revenait aussi toujours dans nos conversations. Elle m'expliqua qu'effectivement elle ne m'avait pas tout dit pour ne pas m'effrayer et qu'il restait encore des choses à propos d'eux que si je voulais connaître, il allait falloir que je sois psychologiquement solide.

Elle était très sarcastique voire parfois cynique dans ses commentaires sur la vie que j'avais choisie un an et demi auparavant.

Aley était celle qui laissait le moins paraître sa souffrance passée. Pour Lyou et Vasco, je savais. Pour Marcus, il était tacite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je n'arrivais pas à cerner qui qu'Aley avait pu perdre. Vasco m'avait bien dit que tous les quatre étaient passés par la mort de quelqu'un.

Du coup, un jour j'avais abordé le sujet avec Aley :

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un qui t'était très très cher ?

Et elle avait gardé le silence pendant une minute.

- C'est Vasco ou Lyou qui t'a dit ? avait-elle fini par demander

- Vasco.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai perdu... J'ai perdu ma tante.

À ses mots, je m'étais redressée du lit :

- Ta tante ?

- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère et mon père avait de sérieux ennuis avec la première Guerre. Du coup, ils devaient souvent s'absenter pour se battre ou je ne sais quoi, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec eux. Donc on restait chez notre tante, la soeur de ma mère. Elle était très malade, veuve et sans enfants mais elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour nous. C'était la personne dont j'étais le plus proche. Quand j'avais peur la nuit des bruits horribles de la guerre au loin, je courais dans sa chambre. Elle allumait la lumière, me prenait dans ses bras et me chantais des berceuses jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout et m'endorme. Je l'aimais beaucoup... Malheureusement, un jour la guerre est arrivée à nos portes. Il a fallu s'enfuir parce qu'on était trop jeunes pour nous livrer à la mort. Pense, Lyou n'avait pas tout à fait huit ans. Pendant la fuite, un sort a frappé ma tante dans le dos. J'étais dans ses bras, on s'est effondrées toutes les deux au sol. Lyou m'a aidée à me relever. Ma tante est restée au sol, n'ayant plus jamais ouvert les yeux. On était trop jeunes pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et après s'être mise à pleurer, sans pouvoir de retenir, elle avait lâché une phrase qui restait très vive dans ma mémoire :

- Tu n'entendras jamais parlé de cette histoire, parce que la culpabilité nous oblige à étouffer ce qui fait mal.

.

Marcus, contrairement aux autres, ne venait qu'une fois par jour. Il venait s'assoir sur le lit si j'étais par terre ou sur le fauteuil si j'étais sur le lit. Et il gardait le silence tout le long. Cette absence de dialogue remplissait l'espace encore plus que de mots. Je ne pensais plus à rien, hormis soutenir son regard dans le noir, quand il était là. Mes divagations passaient en arrière plan, tout se vidait, et on communiquait à travers le silence.

Un jour, il réussit tout de même à s'endormir. Il était entré, l'air plus épuisé que jamais et s'était effondré sur le lit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je m'étais levée pour vérifier son état et avait constaté qu'il était endormi. Je m'étais alors assise à côté de lui, caressant machinalement ses cheveux désormais blonds, et ça jusqu'à ce que Lyou vienne le chercher pour reprendre le travail.

J'avais de la compassion pour Marcus. Il gardait secrètement en lui une grande blessure qui s'était alimentée d'elle-même pendant sa scolarité. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il l'avait fait pour Vasco. Je ne savais pas ce qui motivait ce soupçon mais il s'accentuait chaque jour.

Les deux frères Flint avaient eu la réputation d'être radicalement à l'opposé : l'un odieux, froid, mauvais et l'autre amical, chaleureux, souriant, parfait. J'étais de ceux qui pensaient ainsi. Pourtant... Pourtant dans le regard éteint de Marcus, je voyais quelque chose qui me disait que ces préjugés n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'idioties. J'avais envie de cerner le mystère qui entourait le deuxième de la fratrie Flint.

Par exemple : ses sorties nocturnes... Je guettais toutes les nuits, à la fenêtre, le moment où il sortirait. Et à chaque fois, ça arrivait. Les bras découverts, dans le froid du début incertain de printemps, avec la démarche nonchalante d'un fantôme. Il partait sans de retourner. Et comme mes hallucinations me torturaient, m'empêchant de m'endormir, j'attendais aussi son retour. Généralement, entre trois et cinq heures du matin, je voyais Vasco sortir du Nortmai. Il revenait ensuite trois heures plus tard avec son frère.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Marcus partait la nuit ? Je me souvenais de mots que Vasco m'avait adressés : _J'ai très peur de la mort. Marcus en est terrifié, et du sommeil aussi_. Est-ce que l'explication tenait simplement là ? Non... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette peur chez Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qui venait le hanter toutes les nuits ?

Malheureusement je n'avais aucune réponse à mes questions.

.

La lune brillait si fort que son éclat suffisait à éclairer la chambre. Je la contemplais, fascinée par la perfection de sa forme. Elle était pleine, pâle et nette, étrangement elle me faisait penser à Leila. Le visage de ma sœur était comme la lune... Et moi qu'est-ce que j'étais ?

Subitement, la silhouette familière de Marcus se découpa dans la nuit. Normalement, il ne revenait jamais de son propre chef. Mue par un élan assez inexpliqué, j'ouvris la fenêtre et le hélai :

- Marcus !

Il se retourna vivement et à la lueur de la lune, je distinguai l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres :

- Tu m'attendais ou quoi ?

- Je... En quelque sorte... Mais habille-toi ! Il fait encore froid...

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Mais si tu tombes malade, tu ne pourras pas travailler.

Il fit un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un rire étranglé avant de demander :

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête, sans vraiment chercher à savoir s'il me voyait clairement. Mais apparemment oui :

- Tu veux que je monte ?

Sa question resta en suspens dans ma tête pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Il me proposait de me tenir compagnie. M'offrir son silence apaisant et si loquace. Pourquoi ? Lui qui avait l'air si peu enclin à me tenir compagnie le jour... Est-ce qu'en réalité il aimait autant que moi les longs moments où nous ne faisions que nous fixer ? Se pourrait-il que comme moi pour lui il cherche à cerner qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans mon passé ? Est-ce qu'il essayait désespérément de me faire lire un message dans son regard aussi ?

- Oui ! répondis-je. Oui, monte.

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques vingtaines de secondes avant que ma porte ne s'ouvre sur lui. Je fermai la fenêtre sans tirer les rideaux. Nous restâmes à nous faire face pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye sur le lit et lui sur le fauteuil ensuite.

Le silence tomba. Mais pas un de ces vides lourds et gênants, qui avaient existé lors de la Bohème : ne rien dire voulait tout dire.

- Est-ce que ça te gêne que je ne parle pas ? demanda soudainement Marcus après dix minutes sans ouvrir la bouche

- Non, au contraire... répondis-je. J'aime ton silence.

- Et ça te dérange si je parle un peu aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien, c'est juste que d'habitude Vasco vienne me parler.

- Et il n'est pas venu ?

- Il est très fatigué en ce moment.

- Je vois...

- Et puis je me suis dit que tu avais peut être envie d'être moins seule.

- Je te pensais beaucoup plus froid et taciturne...

- C'est l'image que je donne de moi.

- Je ne me plains pas de m'être trompée.

- Moi non plus je ne me plains pas de t'avoir jugée trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais avant ?

- Que tu étais trop fragile.

- Je le suis... Malheureusement.

- C'est faux.

Je l'entrevis faiblement secouer la tête. Il se leva et vint s'assoir à ma droite. Je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules :

- Tu es quelqu'un de solide. Tu te serais effondrée depuis très longtemps sinon.

Je ne répondis rien. Il enchaîna directement :

- Tu as dû sans doute te forger une armure solide avec le temps... Tu ne la vois pas parce que peut être tu as étouffé, minimisé toute la douleur que tu as vécue.

- Comment... Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

- Tu as des yeux qui parlent bien. Tu me racontes plein de choses en me regardant. Les mots ne servent à rien.

- Vasco a dit quelque chose comme ça à propos de toi... Il peut voir ce que tu penses rien qu'en regardant tes yeux.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué quand on est très fortement lié à quelqu'un.

Il enleva ses mains de mes épaules :

- Les moldus disent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour que tu me parles de choses Moldues.

- Est-ce que tu pensais te retrouver un jour dans la maison de la famille Flint, au Pembrokeshire, loin du monde sorcier, trahie par tes meilleurs amis ?

- ... Non.

- Le destin est un drôle d'allié.

- Tu n'es pas bavard mais quand tu t'y mets, rien ne t'arrête.

- Et encore, fit-il avec un rictus narquois. Tu ne m'as pas vu à l'action. Vasco n'en place pas une d'habitude.

Je souris. Oui, je souris. Marcus Flint m'avait fait sourire. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, par contre. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et je me rappelai soudainement de la constatation que j'avais faite la nuit où je l'avais trouvé sur la plage : c'était un malade de contact. Je serrai sa main plus fort, dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que j'avais reçu son message.

Je ne me retins plus et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse mais non, il se contenta de coller sa joue contre mes cheveux. Sans dire un mot, nous basculâmes à l'arrière et je fermai les yeux.

Effectivement, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, préférant se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de plus.

Parce que Marcus Flint parlait dans son silence.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! L'oxymore était donc la dernière phrase :)

Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les Flint restent-ils crédibles et cohérents ?

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour les blabla donc je vais me contenter de ça :(

En tout cas merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre ou de l'histoire en général :)

Bonne semaine !

_ACSD_


	11. Chapitre IX - Émerge

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il ne me reste qu'une journée et demie de vacances et à part les devoir de sciences., je compte en profiter pour avancer dans les chapitres de Torn et BS. J'ai perdu un peu d'avance ces dernières semaines...

Autre chose : ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis sur FanFiction. C'est pour ça que je compte faire un OS à publier le jour en question et il s'agira de ma 10ème histoire. Donc c'était juste à titre informatif.

Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui ont reviewé pour le chapitre 8 : Suna, LauraNyra, LeLynxBlanc, Niris. Merci beaucoup :)

D'ailleurs une petite question : avant la plupart des chapitres de Lys Ecarlate, il y avait un extrait de chanson qui traduisait l'esprit du chapitre. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'intègre ça à Torn (ou à BS) ?

_**RGR :**_

**Suna** : Hey ! Re-merci pour ta review :) Tu as raison, c'est le premier dialogue conséquent entre Marcus et Hannah (sans qu'elle s'emmêle dans les "..."). C'est un signe... Pour ce qui est d'Athena, non elle n'apparaîtra pas dans BS parce que les deux histoires ne sont pas liées. Mais il y a une figure qui a plus ou moins le même rôle, même si elle n'apparaîtra pas avant un moment, c'est Mary. En tout cas, merci encore et bonne lecture :) !

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Alors, on a envie d'être à la place d'Hannah en ce moment ^^ ? Et bien si dans le chap8 il ne se passait pas grand chose, je ne suis pas sûre que tu dises la même chose de celui-ci ^^ Et tu verras pourquoi... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci encore et bonne lecture :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**IX -**_** Émerge**_

* * *

_**.**_

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil en sentant un souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite, laissant ma main s'approcher de la source inconnue et agréable de chaleur. Mes doigts passèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans des mèches douces et pas très longues. Puis des souvenirs me revinrent plus clairement.

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai face à face avec un Marcus Flint encore profondément endormi. Il avait la joue droite écrasée contre le matelas du lit et ses cheveux blond foncé qui s'étalaient autour. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes à la hauteur des miennes et sa respiration balayait mon visage, m'envoyant de l'air tiède caresser ma peau. J'ôtai ma main de ses cheveux et me redressai. Pourquoi diable faisait-il si clair dans la chambre ?

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais laissé les rideaux ouverts hier soir et que la lumière du soleil en avait profité pour inonder la pièce. Je restai immobile, fascinée par la clarté qui frappait ma peau et celle de Marcus. Sur lui, ça donnait un effet assez étrange. Il avait l'air moins sombre... Et étrangement plus vulnérable.

Je me levai. Mes jambes faiblirent sous le choc mais les tremblements ne durèrent que l'espace d'une seconde. Je pris la direction de la porte de la salle de bain, en prenant au passage des vêtements propres de ceux que Vasco m'avait trouvé. J'entrai dans la pièce adjacente et fermai la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le lavabo et ouvris l'eau froide. Je posai les vêtements à mes pieds pour asperger mon visage. Une fois ma toilette improvisée terminée, je me changeai et sortis de la salle de bain.

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, j'étais au Pays de Galles, dans la région hantée du Pembrokeshire. J'avais retrouvé une très vieille famille, disparue de la circulation, et étrangement je m'étais liée avec eux. Je m'étais méfiée au début mais comment pouvoir détester ces gens qui avaient la force d'avancer les uns avec les autres malgré toute la souffrance déjà endurée ? Les Flint ne méritaient pas la potence qui leur était réservée. Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?

Je soupirai et balayai la chambre du regard. À qui appartenait-elle en réalité ? Aucun indice ne transparaissait. Il n'y avait aucune décoration personnelle dans la pièce qui témoigne de l'identité de son propriétaire. À part l'odeur des draps... Cette odeur assez familière que pourtant je n'arrivais pas à nommer.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et en tombant, ma main heurta la guitare de Justin. J'eus une pensée triste en la revoyant. Justin et moi avions passé de très nombreuses heures ensemble avec elle, lui m'apprenant à m'en servir, ses doigts touchant les miens, son souffle sur mon cou et l'illusion d'un bonheur parfait. Oh que j'étais tombée bas... Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui avait motivé Justin. Comment fonctionnait sa tête ? Pourquoi m'avait-il traitée ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ou au contraire pas fait ? Des questions, des questions, des questions... Mais quand allait-je trouver des réponses ?

Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote et je devais faire quelque chose. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais plutôt à souffrir en silence et à aller de l'avant. Il était peut être temps de caser la Bohème dans un coin de ma tête, d'oublier Hannah Abbott la Pouffsouffle naïve et enfantine, pour pouvoir tenter de me relever. Me relever... Pour tomber encore plus fort et plus bas ensuite ? Qui est-ce que je croyais berner comme ça ? Je ne pouvais pas encore me relever. Mes souvenirs et ma douleur étaient trop vifs pour que je puisse tourner une page. J'avais besoin de beaucoup de temps. Peut être de plus de temps que ce que j'avais à disposition en réalité.

J'avais cette affreuse impression que chaque seconde était comptée. C'était comme vivre en sachant pertinemment que l'heure de dire au revoir à tout approchait à pas de géant. J'étais tétanisée par des peurs irrationnelles et complètement infondées, qui prenaient racine dans ces hallucinations apparemment provoquées par la drogue.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me penchai en avant. Quand avais-je véritablement cessé d'être moi-même ? Où est-ce que j'avais abandonné ma liberté pour un homme qui ne me l'avait jamais rendue ? Comment allais-je pouvoir me la reprendre ? Que me réservait l'avenir ? En avais-je seulement un ?

Je me levai du fauteuil pour retourner sur lit. Quand je m'assis sur le matelas, j'entendis le gémissement de quelqu'un qui se réveille. Je tournai la tête vers le blond à mes côtés et croisai son regard vert de chat. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous fixer pendant plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot, sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. Puis tout à coup, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Il s'étira avant de marmonner :

- J'avais oublié ce que c'était une nuit de sommeil...

J'opinai :

- Apparemment moi aussi...

Il me regarda sans rien dire, scrutant mon visage et sondant mes yeux à la recherche de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Puis il finit par parler :

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être...

- J'ai déjà gâché ma vie, la tienne méritait mieux.

- Tu... Tu as quel âge exactement ?

- Vingt-huit ans.

- Alors tu n'as pas gâché ta vie...

Il détourna la tête sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je mourais d'envie de lui poser une série de questions mais je comprenais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait encore attendre. Je me méfiais de tout, lui aussi, j'avais trop mal au cœur pour confier mes plus gros secrets, lui aussi. Nous étions fortement semblables en réalité...

- Je vais peut être y aller... lâcha-t-il

Il se leva mais n'avança pas plus en direction de la porte. Il se tourna vers moi à nouveau :

- Tu veux que je demande à Lyou ou à Aley de venir t'apporter à manger ?

J'opinai et le hélai avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir :

- Marcus ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est possible que par hasard tu puisses revenir un peu plus tard dans la journée quand ça t'arrange s'il te plaît ?

Il sourit de l'enchaînement pas très cohérent de mes phrases mais opina :

- Je verrais à ma pause.

Et il ferma la porte.

.

Je jouais avec le drap, rêvassant de cette nuit. J'étais en train de me visualiser le visage endormi de Marcus quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me redressai vivement et vis Vasco sur le pas de la porte avec un plateau à la main. Il me sourit gentiment et je lui fis signe d'entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'assoir avec moi sur le lit. Il déposa entre nous le plateau où il avait mis une tasse de chocolat brûlant et une série de tranches de pain grillé.

- C'est tout pour toi ! sourit-il

Il me fit une bise rapide sur les cheveux et me laissa prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix. Une fois fini, je posai ce qui restait devant moi et regardai Vasco. Il avait l'air très sérieux et presque inquiet.

- Ça ne va pas ? demandai-je

Il hésita un instant :

- Est-ce que mon frère a vraiment passé la nuit ici ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et finis par opiner. Il fronça les sourcils et se caressa le menton pensivement. Il avait l'air d'avoir plus de questions que moi en tête.

- Comment ça se fait ? marmonna-t-il

- Euh... bredouillai-je. Il est rentré assez tôt et m'a proposé de monter alors j'ai dit oui donc c'est juste arrivé, on s'est endormis et...

- Calme-toi ! rit-il. Tout va bien. Tout va _très_ bien même ! J'essaye juste de cerner ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête. Je t'avoue que je soupçonne quelque chose... Oui. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui change. L'air est en train de tourner...

Je ressentis un frisson dans mon dos à l'entente de ses paroles. L'air tournait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire ?

- Ça fait au moins cinq ans que j'attends que Marcus passe une nuit à dormir...

- Il dort le jour quand même ?

- Je ne sais pas comment son corps a réussi à tenir... Il est comme coupé de son propre ressenti par moment. Et il devint vide, inexpressif, froid. Pas mon Marcus.

Je me figurai la scène de la semaine dernière, la nuit où j'avais rêvé de la première rencontre entre Vasco, Susan et moi. Marcus se tenait accroupi face au reflux de la mer sur les rochers, éclairé seulement par la faible lueur de la lune, et occasionnellement les phares des voitures à proximité. Quand il s'était tourné ou même quand il avait parlé, il m'avait donné la même expression que ce que Vasco venait de décrire. Vide.

- Mais... lâchai-je. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça ?

Vasco étouffa un rire neutre :

- À Poudlard, Marcus s'est montré comme ça aussi si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Mais seulement quand il n'était pas entouré de sa clique ou si nous n'étions pas là, Aley et moi... C'était rare qu'il montre son vrai visage en public. Tu ne l'as peut être qu'entraperçu depuis que tu es là en réalité. Ça fait des années qu'il se cache partiellement même avec nous.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce que tu disais l'autre jour ? Que vous avez tous perdu quelqu'un qui vous était cher ?

Athena Gorgès pour Vasco, sa meilleure amie et la seule qui ait eu cette importance à ses yeux. Ses parents, symboliquement, pour Lyou qui avait dû arrêter d'être une sœur pour jouer le rôle de mère trop tôt. Et sa tante pour Aley, quand elle venait à peine de perdre sa liberté et ses espoirs d'avenir à cause de la guerre. Mais Marcus ? Il n'avait pas d'amis à Poudlard, ses frères et sœurs étaient tous là... Lui manquait-il un membre de sa famille décimée ? Non... Ça ne pouvait pas laisser un tel vide. Alors quoi ou plutôt qui ?

Vasco soupira :

- C'est à lui de te le dire.

- Je n'oserai jamais demander.

- Mais s'il te le dit, c'est qu'il est sur la bonne voie pour revenir "à la raison" disons. Ça vaut le coup de tenter, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais je te dis que je n'oserai jamais.

- Ne te force pas alors. Si vraiment il ne peut pas, je te promets que je te le dirai.

J'opinai :

- Vasco... dis-je tout à coup sans réfléchir. À Serpentard... Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui dirige vraiment les choix du Choixpeau à ton avis ?

Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le plafond, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et il me regarda pour donner sa réponse :

- On attribue trop souvent des étiquettes à chaque maison : les Serpentard sont les racistes, les Pouffsouffle des demeurés, les Serdaigle des sages et les Gryffondor les parfaits. Mais on ne peut pas créer quatre catégories d'être humains, c'est une forme de discrimination sélective. On ne peut pas résumer les milliers de personnalités complexes par quatre adjectifs invariables. Je pense que le Choixpeau sait quels sont les objectifs sur lesquels chaque maison concentre le développement de ses élèves et choisit de t'attribuer à la maison qui correspond le plus à la direction où tu vas t'épanouir. Ça c'est mon avis.

J'eus un hochement de tête :

- Pourquoi toute ta famille est passée par Serpentard ?

Il rit :

- Si tu parles de nous quatre, ça se résume assez bien dans "éducation". Nos parents n'étaient pas des racistes, puristes contrairement au cliché Serpentard mais ils nous ont éduqués à travers des principes plus vrais. Par exemple ne négliger aucunement qui on est au profit du soi-disant "bien commun".

- C'est à dire ?

- Accepter de mettre notre propre bonheur avant celui de tous. C'est capital en réalité. On nous dit toujours que les Gryffondor sont nobles de se sacrifier pour les autres. Mais en réalité, ils ne sont pas plus altruistes. Ils se mettent en position de souffrir pour des gens qui ne le leur rendent pas.

- Mais... Soi avant les autres ce n'est pas égoïste ?

- La définition d'égoïsme c'est attendre que ce soient les autres à nous apporter le bonheur, à se sacrifier pour nous. Faire passer ses besoins avant ceux des autres c'est de l'amour propre.

La réalisation me frappa si fort que j'en chancelai. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais abandonné ma sœur que j'aimais tant, j'avais laissé de côté ce que j'étais vraiment pour suivre une vie et un homme dont j'attendais le bonheur. Et je m'étais heurtée à plus de souffrance que tout ce que mes parents m'avaient fait ressentir en vingt-trois ans d'existence.

- Vasco ?

- Yup ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? Je veux dire... Enfin...

- Maintenant ? Te relever. Regarder tes erreurs et les corriger sans honte et sans culpabilité. Aller de l'avant parce que tu n'es pas seule. Donne-toi le temps de te reconstruire.

C'était ça ou couler.

.

Pendant la matinée, je vis une fois Aley et une fois Marcus. Lyou, apparemment, avait décidé de sacrifier ses pauses pour Marcus qui avait été violemment rattrapé par toute la fatigue qu'il canalisait depuis des années. Cette fille m'inspirait un tel respect.. Disposée, par amour pour sa famille, à devenir adulte avant l'heure... Comment s'appliquaient les questions d'amour-propre dont parlait Vasco ? Lyou était peut être la femme la plus sûre et dévouée qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

Aley vint vers neuf heures, et encore heureux elle n'apporta pas à manger cette fois. J'allais finir par exploser à force de manger six fois par jour. Mais peu importait la nourriture en réalité, ce qui avait vraiment une valeur c'était la présence de la blondinette. Dans un certain sens, je pourrais la qualifier d'amie mais j'étais encore trop peu sûre de moi sur le fait de donner sa confiance à quelqu'un qui le méritait.

- Il y a foule aujourd'hui ! soupira-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit

- Comment ça se fait que vous travailliez dans un bar ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas là que je vous aurais imaginés.

- Pas faux. Lyou avait comme rêve quand elle était petite de travailler dans un local sorcier. Quand elle a passé ses examens finaux à Poudlard, elle avait déjà dû commencer à nous prendre en charge. Elle a essayé de poursuivre des études au début mais il y a eu... Des complications. Elle a dû arrêter.

- Quel genre de complications ?

- Tout d'abord, ma mère est tombée gravement malade et on pensait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre. Et puis après Marcus a fait une sorte de... Comment je peux appeler ça ? Il a craqué. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il n'a pas parlé, ni fait aucun devoir, ni même assisté à tous des cours... Et on ne le voyait pas en dehors des heures de classe. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Les professeurs comprenaient mais essayaient de l'obliger à s'y remettre. Mon père et Lyou sont intervenus après cinq semaines comme ça. Ma sœur a réussi à remonter mon frère mais après ça, elle n'a pas pu recommencer ses études. Elle était débordée de tous les côtés. Alors elle a abandonné.

- Mais au final elle y a gagné, non ? Elle a réalisé un de ses rêves.

- C'est elle qui a fait ce choix. On est content. Tu devrais descendre plus souvent, c'est assez drôle. Vasco et Marcus sont très drôles, plutôt.

Marcus... Drôle ? Il avait des sautes d'humeur ?

J'eus la réponse à ma question deux heures après. Vers onze heures, ma porte s'ouvrit nouveau mais cette fois sur Marcus.

- Marcus ? m'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce...?

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, me rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais si tu ne veux plus de moi...

- Non ! Reste !

Il cacha sa satisfaction et son amusement derrière un rictus sarcastique qui collait bien à l'image qu'il s'était faite à l'école. Il vint s'assoir devant moi mais cette fois, il s'installa sur le lit alors que j'y étais aussi. Je relevai le détail mais ne fis pas de commentaire au cas où il décide de s'éloigner. Peut être qu'il avait fait inconsciemment alors pas question qu'il se corrige. Vasco avait bien dit que le vent tournait, non ?

Je décidai de prendre les devants et de ne pas le laisser se murer dans le silence. J'avais passé assez de temps avec Justin -et Lyou employait la même technique des fois- pour savoir que si on voulait amener quelqu'un à nous délivrer des informations précises, il fallait s'y prendre habilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire dans la vie ? lâchai-je avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête vers le mur opposé

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, surpris par la question. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet que les gens avaient l'habitude aborder avec lui : ce qu'il aimait ou voulait.

- Ma passion c'est le Quidditch, finit-il par répondre après un long silence. J'aurais tout fait pour en faire ma vie...

- Tu as été longtemps capitaine de ton équipe ?

J'avais l'intention de ne pas laisser le vide s'installer. J'allais le faire parler de lui, le pousser subtilement à s'épancher.

- Oui... opina-t-il. Depuis ma quatrième année. Rogue m'a désigné parce qu'il trouvait que j'avais une personnalité qui inspirait le respect.

- C'est pas faux. Et tu étais bon joueur, non ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas parce que personne ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais si j'étais dans l'équipe c'est que je l'étais au moins un peu...

- Ça doit te manquer, fis-je tristement

Il hocha vivement la tête :

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Le Quidditch pour moi c'était... C'était là où j'étais à l'abri des mots. J'avais l'esprit focalisé sur l'action et pas sur les voix qui m'entouraient. C'était comme être au-dessus de tous les regards qui me méprisaient tout le temps, leur dire : _regardez-moi, je suis en haut, vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre_. En gros, c'était là où je pouvais assumer, accepter qui j'étais.

Son regard qui s'était échappé dans ses souvenirs revint sur moi et sur mon sourire immense. Il rougit et tourna la tête ;

- Désolé je devais avoir l'air stupide.

- Non... lui assurai-je en souriant de plus belle. C'était juste beau...

Il osa enfin me regarder à nouveau :

- Tu ne souriais plus beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir et de baisser la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-il. Je ne dirai à personne que Marcus Flint a réussi à t'arracher un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! fis-je en haussant immédiatement la tête

La rapidité de ma réaction le surprit :

- Je... tenta-t-il de dire. Non rien...

Il se pencha en avant pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains et resta ainsi immobile pendant de très nombreuses minutes. J'avais tout de même réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche sur sa situation personnelle, ce qui n'était pas mal.

Il se releva très brusquement :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à celui que tu t'attends de moi... soupira-t-il

Je secouai la tête :

- Je préfère ce Marcus-là que celui que j'ai pu croiser à un détour de couloir à l'école.

- Pourtant c'est le même, m'assura-t-il avec un demi-rictus

- Mais lequel dois-je retenir ?

Il hésita, sans se départir de l'ombre de sourire sarcastique au coin de ses lèvres. Il attendit un long instant avant de me donner sa réponse :

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je retins un sourire également. Il se leva et s'étira :

- Je devrais rejoindre Lyou en bas. Elle va être complètement débordée sinon et je ne veux pas lui en infliger trop. Si tu as besoin... Si tu veux de moi, tu peux m'appeler.

Je hochai la tête vivement. Je vis ses épaules se détendre et ses bras s'affaisser alors que nos regards se croisaient. Immobiles, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, nous gardâmes le silence plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par reculer et sortir de la pièce.

Je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet fâcheux. Mais si Vasco avait raison, alors cette rapide discussion entre Marcus et moi avait une valeur plus importante que ce que j'avais estimé au départ.

Il avait réussi à m'arracher un sourire... Alors il peut être temps que je lui rende la pareille.

.

Quelque chose se passa dans l'après-midi. Aley vint m'amener à manger vers midi et une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en position fœtale. Les hallucinations s'étaient mises à me torturer et j'avais accepté de les laisser défiler jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent. Et quand c'était arrivé, j'étais restée immobile à fixer droit devant moi. Puis tout à coup, je m'étais levée et dans le même élan je m'étais dirigée vers la porte, attrapé la poignée et entrouvert le passage au couloir.

Sur le seuil, je me bloquai. Je sortais. Après plus d'une semaine d'enfermement et d'isolement, j'osais sortir. Je ne savais ce que ça allait m'apporter mais au plus profond de mon être je sentais que j'avais à le faire. Et après tout, il était temps que j'aille de l'avant. Et pour cela, je devais me libérer de celle que j'avais été jusqu'à aujourd'hui et grandir, prendre des initiatives de mon propre chef.

J'ouvris entièrement la porte et fis un pas à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je fermai les yeux pour entendre les sons qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. La voix de Lyou me parvenait distinctement et celle de Vasco aussi, un bruit de fond de nombreuses personnes qui parlaient, des assiettes qui claquaient... Et des pas au-dessus de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et m'avançai un peu plus dans le couloir sombre. J'avais les pieds nus sur le parquet froid mais je n'avais pas de problème avec ça. Le couloir était peu éclairé, sobre, un peu étroit. Il y avait six portes dont une était celle de la cage d'escaliers, quatre les chambres et sans doute une autre cage d'escaliers pour monter voire une salle de bain. J'avais le choix.

La porte le plus au fond du couloir m'attirait inexplicablement. Je sentais que j'avais quelque chose à y faire, à y voir. Je décidai alors de suivre mon instinct et d'y aller. Je poussai la poignée et entrai.

La pièce était légèrement plus grande que la chambre que j'avais occupée jusqu'alors. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie bleue très claire et le parquet était en bois. Il y avait deux lits très proches dont l'un semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis un moment. Deux lits ? Ça venait confirmer mon hypothèse selon laquelle je dormais dans la chambre d'un des quatre Flint.

La chambre comptait également une série d'étagères, deux armoires, une table de chevet par lit et un meuble type buffet où étaient disposés des objets assez divers notamment des cadres avec des photos figées.

Je m'en approchai avec curiosité. Il y avait en tout six cadres. Deux représentaient les quatre frères avec leurs parents, dont l'un devait dater de bien longtemps parce qu'ils étaient tous enfants. Je reconnus Marcus avec ses cheveux bruns et sourit : il était adorable... Aley avait raison, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Vasco qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Un autre cadre montrait Aley, Marcus et Vasco avec plusieurs personnes dont je reconnus quelques Serpentard, notamment Draco Malfoy et Athena Gorgès, main dans la main en plus. Le bonheur irradiait de ce cliché. Le quatrième cadre représentait un couple à leur mariage. J'en deduisis qu'il s'agissait de leurs parents.

Les deux derniers étaient des clichés individuels. Le premier était celui d'un très jeune enfant blond aux immenses yeux verts. Aux immenses yeux verts...

- Hannah... fit une voix d'enfant dans ma tête. Hannah...

- Non ! protestai-je mentalement. Laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est pas toi.

Je reposai le cadre pour regarder le dernier. Une femme. Une femme magnifique. Elle devait avoir tout juste une vingtaine d'années, avec un visage étonnamment pâle et soigné. Ses cheveux étaient une longue cascade blond très clair, presque platine, et ses yeux bleu clair. Elle était debout, cachée dans l'encadrement d'une porte avec un petit air innocent et un sourire doux. Elle portait des vêtements moldus et avait pour seul ajout, un bracelet assez familier au poignet*, où étaient inscrites les initiales MF. MF ? Comme Marcus Flint ?

- Hannah ? lâcha une voix dans mon dos

Je sursautai et me retournai violemment. Lyou était sur le seuil de la porte et me regardait étrangement. Avec ses vêtements sombres, elle détonnait dans le décor.

- D'abord Marcus qui dort et maintenant toi qui sort, sourit-elle. Le monde tourne à l'envers aujourd'hui.

Je lui rendis maladroitement son sourire :

- À qui est cette chambre ?

Elle regarda brièvement autour de nous :

- Réellement ou techniquement ?

- Euh...

- C'est la chambre de Marcus. Mais Vasco a abandonné la sienne après trois semaines ici et s'est installé avec Marc'. Donc cette chambre est aux garçons mais il y en a un qui ne l'utilise pas souvent.

Alors c'était ça l'odeur des draps de ma chambre : Vasco... J'opinai et pris le cadre de la femme :

- Est-ce que je peux te demander de qui il s'agit ?

Elle l'attrapa et l'examina avec un regard profondément triste :

- Mélissa Aidenberg... soupira-t-elle. Serpentard de mon année, galloise d'origine.

Elle soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête avant de me rendre la photo :

- C'est la copine de Marcus.

.

.

* * *

* : Chapitre 6. Qui d'autre a un bracelet au poignet ?

* * *

.

Aïe...

Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de la nouvelle information délivrée ? On est arrivés dans un tournant de l'histoire.

Vous pensez à me dire pour les chansons de début de chapitre :) ? Et j'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre... Please ?

Allez ! À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 !

ACSD


	12. Chapitre X - Espoir

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Youhou ! Chapitre 10 ! On en a fait du chemin déjà. J'ai calculé un peu et je pense que Torn devrait être soit de la même taille que Lys Ecarlate soit plus longue, mais je sens que ça va être plus long (sauf si je peux résoudre toute l'histoire en 5 chapitres...).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

_Le chapitre 8 de __Brotherly Secrets __est en ligne, si ça vous intéresse !_

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) C'est vrai que Marcus a commencé à ouvrir une petite brèche dans son coeur pour laisser Hannah (et par extension nous) le comprendre. Mais ce n'est encore que le début... Pour ce qui est d'Hannah et bien... Tu n'imagines même pas ^^ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci vraiment beaucoup, et puis j'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme ^^ La réponse à tes questions sur la copine de Marcus arrive dans quelques lignes alors je vais te laisser la découvrir ;) Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

.

_I'll be the ears you talk to,_

_The doors you walk through,_

_The arms to hold on to,_

_You're safe with me_

_Your heart's been stolen_

_Eyes weren't open_

_Trust is broken_

_But I'll make you believe again__._

_**Little Mix - Make You Believe - DNA**_

.

* * *

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

* * *

**X -**_** Espoir**_

* * *

_- Mélissa Aidenberg... soupira Lyou. Serpentard de mon année, galloise d'origine. _

_Elle soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête avant de me rendre la photo :_

_- C'est la copine de Marcus. _

.

* * *

Hein ? La copine de Marcus ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi personne n'en avait parlé avant ?

- La copine de Marcus ? réussis-je à bredouiller

Lyou soupira une nouvelle fois encore plus tristement, se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Profondément ébranlée par la révélation, je m'assis à mon tour plus lentement.

- Est-ce que... tentai-je. Est-ce que cette fille est la raison de l'isolement de Marcus ?

- Pas elle... dit tristement l'aînée des Flint en secouant la tête

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et répéta :

- Pas elle...

- Qui alors ? insistai-je de moins en moins rassurée

- Sa mort.

- Sa...

Choc après choc, je perdais progressivement l'aptitude d'enchaîner des phrases. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre : Vasco et Aley avaient mentionné à plusieurs reprise la mort d'un être cher à Marcus. Mélissa.

- Comment... soufflai-je. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Lyou avait l'air profondément triste. Ça avait l'air d'être une histoire absolument horrible mais malgré tout il fallait que je sache. Si Marcus avait perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait autant, il ne pourrait jamais en parler. Et de plus, je ne pourrais plus le regarder en sachant qu'il cachait un secret aussi terrible.

- Mélissa était à Poudlard avec moi, commença Lyou. Elle avait deux ans de plus que Marcus c'est tout. On était très amies elle et moi. Elle a été préfète de la maison aussi. Je l'ai présentée à Marcus dès son entrée à Poudlard. Ils sont d'abord devenus très très amis et progressivement sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont commencé à sortir officiellement ensemble en troisième année.

- C'est allé vite quand même.

- Oui, sourit-elle faiblement. Mais malgré ce que tu pourras entendre, c'était un beau couple. Ils s'aimaient très fort, vraiment très fort. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés, même si ils se sont disputés violemment plusieurs fois. Évidemment, ils ont continué à se voir après que Mélissa et moi soyons sorties de l'école. Elle venait à tous ses matchs et après la fin ils allaient se promener ensemble. Quand Marcus était dans une période... dure, elle faisait son possible pour lui envoyer des lettres. Ils avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Ils voulaient vraiment. Ils se sont installés à la sortie de Marcus. Ils ont vécu tous les deux pendant trois ans. La guerre a éclaté l'année après leur emménagement à Swansea. Et là ça a fait très mal. C'est la guerre qui les a déchirés beaucoup. Mélissa avait une famille Sang-Pur mais qui était qualifiée de "traître à son sang". Par opposition, Marcus avait son nom inscrit dans les listes Mangemorts. Et c'est ça qui a causé la perte de Mélissa.

- Qui l'a tuée ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'était en novembre 1997. Marcus était avec moi parce qu'il avait su qu'on m'avait marquée de force. Il avait prévenu Mélissa et elle a dit qu'elle restait garder la maison au cas où un Mangemort vienne demander plus. Marcus ne voulait pas parce qu'elle risquait trop. Ils ont convenu alors qu'elle aille faire un tour dans le centre-ville moldu de Swansea.

- Et les Mangemorts l'ont trouvée ?

- Hannah... Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous cherchaient pour nous éliminer.

- Qui ?

- Les aurors de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils sont entrés de force chez Marcus et Mélissa et n'ont trouvé que les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangé par hibou de Cardiff à Swansea.

- Ils savaient où elle était ?

- Plus ou moins oui. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Ils l'ont cherchée partout dans la ville sorcière puis moldue. Et ils l'ont trouvée. Ils étaient en pleine rue mais ils l'ont agressée. Ils ont disparu en transplanant avec elle jusqu'à une forêt. Ils l'ont battue pour savoir où se cachait Marcus. Elle a refusé de le dire. Ils ont empiré la torture. Ils l'ont... Ils l'ont détruite, salie, réduite à l'état de chiffon mais malgré tout elle n'a pas parlé. Ils ont décidé de l'amener à leur quartier général pour l'emprisonner. Ça ferait pression sur Marcus. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient un pont, où l'eau avait disparu à cause de l'hiver, elle a choisi de se taire à tout jamais. Elle a sauté dans le vide avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Son corps s'est éclaté contre le sol gelé et les pierres du lit du fleuve et elle est morte très vite. Les aurors ont pris la fuite à cause de l'improviste retournement de situation.

Lyou essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue :

- Marcus ne la trouvait plus alors il nous a tous mobilisés pour la trouver. C'est Vasco qui a découvert le corps. Ils nous a tous appelés avant d'avertir Marcus. On a rappliqué immédiatement. Ça a été dur de décider d'appeler Marcus. J'avais sous mes yeux... Sous mes yeux le cadavre de ma meilleure amie... Elle... Elle... Elle...

Lyou inspira profondément :

- Elle avait refusé d'adhérer à une cause ou à une autre mais avait payé de sa vie pour ça. Parce que qui n'est pas avec un camp est avec l'autre. Marcus... Marcus croyait qu'on l'avait trouvée saine et sauve. En ne voyant que nous trois, il s'est inquiété et a demandé à Vasco ce qui se passait. Et il a fallu le lui dire...

Lyou s'arrêta dans son récit pour essuyer ses joues trempées :

- Si... Si tu avais pu voir le regard... Le regard de Marcus à ce moment-là... Tu ne l'aurais jamais... Tu ne l'aurais plus jamais jugé de la même manière... Il...

Elle fit une autre pause parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler sans que sa voix se casse. Elle était profondément affectée par son récit. Je ne voyais plus la mère devant moi, mais la fille, la sœur, la personne à part entière. Lyou moins adulte que normalement. Quelqu'un de très sensiblement touché par une tragédie.

- Il était détruit, dit-elle enfin quand elle eut repris possession de sa voix. Détruit au plus profond de son être. C'était comme si on lui avait déchiré son âme, arraché son cœur, coupé tout espoir. On lui avait emporté la femme pour qui il avait des sentiments immensément forts et avec qui il voulait construire sa vie. Il n'avait plus rien du tout hormis sa famille au bord de l'implosion. C'est là qu'on a choisi l'exil.

Mon cœur me lançait. Il était serré dans ma poitrine et battait douloureusement. Je repensais à Marcus, la nuit où je lui avais parlé pour la première fois, le regard fixe sur l'océan. Je ne savais pas qu'en son cœur mutilé reposait une femme... Pour elle, depuis cinq ou six ans, il ne dormait plus la nuit.

- La culpabilité fait mal Hannah, ajouta Lyou. Elle peut ronger comme de l'acide tout ce qui te reste de présent. Marcus a pris sur son dos la mort de Mélissa. Il était convaincu que c'était de sa faute. Quand on a su ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il s'est effondré et ne s'est jamais redressé. Hannah, c'est grave ce qu'il a. Je sais qu'Aley l'a minimisé pour ne pas que tu aies peur ou pitié de lui. Mais mon frère est déchiré et c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit l'autre jour que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber.

_Marcus_...

.

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre -la chambre de Vasco- en retenant mon souffle. Les images de l'histoire de Mélissa Aidenberg se matérialisaient toujours dans ma tête. La jeune femme magnifique de la photo au destin tragique... J'avais mal, très mal. Marcus avait souffert beaucoup plus que moi et je m'étais permise de me plaindre de mon sort. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas rabrouée en disant que je n'étais qu'une imbécile ?

Je mis ma main sur mes yeux et glissai le long de la porte en sanglotant. Une fois recroquevillée sur le sol, j'explosai en pleurs. Lyou avait abandonné des opportunités de sa vie pour devenir une mère de ses frères, Aley avait perdu son enfance au profit de la réalité trop tôt, Vasco avait eu à affronter la perte de sa meilleure amie à cause de la cruauté du monde sorcier et Marcus... Marcus s'était vu arracher la femme de sa vie, son cœur et tous ses espoirs d'avenir. C'était une famille maudite, déchirée qui avait trouvé exil dans une région hantée, loin de leur monde, ayant à renier leur identité pour sauver leur peau. Ils n'avaient plus de famille, plus d'amis vivants et même plus leur liberté. Ils étaient condamnés mais ils allaient de l'avant, sans se lâcher la main les uns les autres. Alors que moi ? Ce que j'avais subi n'était rien comparé à l'histoire des Flint. Mais je n'étais pas capable de me relever alors qu'ils affrontaient pire que moi depuis une éternité.

Je me levai et courus me jeter sur le lit, pleurant de plus belle. J'avais jugé Marcus de froid, d'incapable de sentiments alors que je ne connaissais même pas l'amplitude de la tragédie qui l'entourait.

- Hannah ? fit la voix de Vasco

Je levai la tête. Il se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte, extrêmement inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On t'entend pleurer d'en bas. Marcus voulait venir mais j'ai dit que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce que je lui sautai au cou en explosant en pleurs. Il fut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et ne se dirige vers le lit.

- Hannah... fit-il avec inquiétude. Hannah dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Marc... sanglotai-je. Marcus... Il... Je... C'est...

- Calme-toi, tout va bien...

Il s'assit sur le lit de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur ses genoux et me berça longuement, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calmée pour enchaîner une phrase en anglais correct.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda donc Vasco

- Je... fis-je. Je suis allée dans la chambre de Marcus tout à l'heure et... Et j'y ai trouvé une photo d'une femme. Lyou m'a raconté l'histoire de Mélissa et...

Je sentis de nouveaux sanglots menacer de me couper la parole alors j'enfouis ma tête dans le torse de Vasco, dont l'odeur incroyablement douce apaisait mes pleurs. Je sentis la main du blondinet caresser mes cheveux :

- Je suis désolé si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt... Mélissa était une fille extraordinaire au destin tragique. Ça ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état.

- Mais regarde-moi ! m'exclamai-je. Je viens me plaindre de ce qui m'arrive alors que Marcus...

- Hannah ! me coupa-t-il avec de l'exaspération dans sa voix. Hannah, je t'arrête tout de suite. Chaque histoire est importante. Ne compare pas la tienne et celle des autres. Mais si tu veux quand même que je te dise, Marcus pense presque la même chose par rapport à toi. Il s'en veut de s'abîmer dans son désespoir alors que toi tu as besoin d'aide pour ne pas t'effondrer comme lui.

- Il pense ça ? couinai-je. Vraiment ?

Vasco opina vigoureusement :

- Absolument. Il s'est attaché à toi. On s'est tous attachés à toi ici. Même mes parents alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas croisés, c'est dire.

- Mais est-ce que Marcus... Est-ce qu'il va se relever ?

Je plantai mon regard dans celui du blond, qui esquissa un sourire en coin mystérieux :

- Hannah... J'essaye depuis six ans de le faire avancer. J'arrive à le garder debout mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas réussir. C'est le faire revivre. Lui rendre son âme, son cœur, son espoir et un futur qu'il veut.

- Mais...

- Hannah. Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mais ni Lyou, ni Aley, ni moi ne pouvons le faire. Mais si tu veux essayer, je t'en prie. Tu as déjà réussi un exploit. Tu l'as fait dormir pendant la nuit.

- Mais je ne peux pas y arriver. Je ne sais même pas comment me reconstruire moi-même.

- Deux âmes mutilées peuvent en créer une seule.

.

Vasco prit un quart d'heure de pause improvisé pour rester un peu avec moi. Il s'allongea en travers du lit qui avait été le sien sans doute et me colla contre lui. Nous parlâmes, lui jouant avec mes cheveux et moi respirant à plein nez son odeur.

Essentiellement, notre conversation tourna autour de trois personnes : Marcus, Athena et Justin. Très original. Mais Vasco me démontra involontairement que s'emmurer n'était pas une façon de rendre hommage à quelqu'un. Quand je lui demandai comment il avait fait à aller de l'avant et ses sœurs aussi, il répondit : _parce que la meilleure façon de continuer à aimer Athena de tout mon cœur c'est de continuer à vivre, pour elle et avec elle. Elle n'est pas partie, tu sais ? Je continuerai à la faire revivre dans mon âme. Cette vie est aussi la sienne_.

Vasco avait une belle âme. Susan l'aimait sans même mesurer combien elle avait raison. Cet homme n'était pas simplement parfait physiquement et moralement, il était profondément humain. Il débordait d'amour pour son frère et je le sentais rien que quand il prononçait son nom. _Marcus_ avait une sonorité magnifique quand elle sortait des belles lèvres de Vasco Flint. C'était comme une promesse d'amour éternel, la flamme d'une bougie en hiver ou une étoile dans la nuit. On ne pouvait même pas croire que le Marcus Flint de Poudlard et celui de Marloes étaient les mêmes.

- Je veux me relever, dis-je tout bas. Je veux voir si je peux.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Descend avec moi.

- Quoi !?

- Viens. On va t'aider.

Il attrapa ma main et se leva du lit, m'emportant à sa suite vers la porte puis dans le couloir et jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. Là, il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne t'y forcerai pas. Fais-le si tu penses que c'est bon.

J'opinai lentement. Il sourit et descendit quelques marches avant de me tendre sa main. J'y mis la mienne sans hésiter et descendis les escaliers avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au bar et me lâcha la main :

- On se lance ?

La lumière qui baignait le Nortmai m'aveugla. Un bruit très fort envahit mes oreilles mais au lieu de me donner un mal de crâne abominable, il me fit sentir quelque chose au fond de moi. Je ressentais la vie du Nortmai. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la forte lumière extérieure et aux couleurs blanc et rouge.

Le bar était plutôt bien plein. Les clients avaient l'air d'avoir décidé de passer leur journée à la mer. Et qui pouvait les blâmer ? C'était peut être la seule journée chaude du mois de mars ! Lyou discutait avec un homme devant la porte que je reconnus immédiatement. Brin. Il était venu pour elle ou par convenance ?

Marcus était occupé à servir les clients aux différentes tables, l'air absolument normal pour les moldus de la région apparemment. Aley gérait le comptoir et braillait à l'intention de son frère :

- Marcus Cain Flint viens ici tout de suite ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Marcus rit et posa un verre d'eau sur la table d'un client. Il fit pour se retourner et rejoindre Aley quand il remarqua une présence inattendue du côté des escaliers. Vasco avait déjà repris son occupation, un couple avec enfants étant entré pour prendre quelque chose.

Marcus resta immobile un long moment à me fixer, avant de se détendre et d'esquisser un très subtil sourire content. Sans un mot ni autre chose que son regard tendre, il s'approcha de moi, posant un verre vide quelque part au passage, et une fois que nous fûmes face à face, il caressa ma joue :

- Bienvenue en bas...

- Je suis déjà venue, dis-je en réprimant l'envie de lui sauter au cou et de m'excuser

- Mais c'est une personne différente que j'ai devant moi.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu as grandi.

Il laissa sa main sur mon épaule et baissa le regard :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été pathétique. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça alors que tu as déjà beaucoup de...

Je collai vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'interrompit subitement, des questions plein ses yeux verts de chat. Je fis un sourire un peu maladroit :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, lui assurai-je. Et crois-moi, mes problèmes sont bien moindres par rapport à ceux que... Que d'autres pourraient avoir à affronter.

Il attrapa mon poignet :

- Tu te réfères à quelqu'un en particulier, je me trompe ?

Il examina ma main sans raison apparente. Je remarquai alors le bracelet à son poignet avec les initiales MA. Mélissa Aidenberg.

- Ehm... mentis-je. Vasco a juste parlé d'une fille qu'il avait perdue.

Le regard de Marcus plongea dans le mien avec une telle intensité que je crus qu'il pouvait lire mon âme. Mais je n'en avais plus vraiment.

- Il a dit autre chose ? voulut savoir le faux blond dans un souffle

Je fis pour secouer la tête quand je remarquai que Marcus avait porté sa main à sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'inquiétai-je

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma main l'espace d'une seconde et la reposa contre mon flanc. Il esquissa un drôle de sourire, un peu maladroit comme le mien mais amusé aussi :

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre.

Je haussai les sourcils :

- Tu veux voir ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

- Tu peux répéter la question ?

- Est-ce que Vasco a dit autre chose ?

- Je croyais qu'on ne répondait à une question par une autre.

Je souris et il leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oh bon je me suis avoir. Mais maintenant sois gentille, dis-moi si Vasco a mentionné quelqu'un d'autre qu'Athena.

Je secouai doucement la tête en souriant :

- Non, le rassurai-je. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Je vis Marcus se mordre la lèvre. Il fit pour ouvrir la bouche quand Aley l'appela :

- Marcus Flint ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me compliquer la tâche en mettant les couteaux avec les cuillères ?

- Quand tu arrêteras d'être maniaque, la taquina Vasco en lui collant un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il récupérait une commande

Marcus esquissa un vrai sourire. À quoi ressemble un sourire de Marcus Flint ? Ça n'a pas de prix. C'est à la fois beau, rayonnant et sincère mais mélancolique quand on connait les raisons de la rareté de ses moments de joie.

Dans un élan involontaire, je m'emparai de la main de Marcus. Il sursauta à mon geste brusque et me lança un regard interrogateur.

Deux voix se combattaient dans ma tête. La première me disait de faire ce que je pensais être le mieux alors que l'autre m'ordonner de me tenir en place.

_- Oui mais on a vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois._

_- Justement c'est un excès qui a fait partir Justin_

_- Et en même temps si elle avait suivi un peu son cœur on en serait pas là._

_- Oh la ferme !_

J'enroulai mes bras autour du cou de Marcus sans prévenir et le serrai fort contre moi. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement mais après un moment, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira plus près de lui. Son souffle caressa mon cou quand il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet élan affectif injustifié ?

- Merci... chuchotai-je presque fébrilement. Je suis désolée pour tous les jugements d'avant. Je suis désolée pour tout. Et merci pour tout aussi.

Il étouffa un rire dans mon épaule :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser non plus.

- Marcus...

- Oui ?

- Aide-moi à me relever.

Il sembla mettre un moment à comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment dire par là. Quand ce fut clair, il entoura mon corps de ses bras et passa une main sous mes jambes. Je me retrouvai une fois de plus soulevée dans les airs, collée à son torse musclé qui sentait la menthe.

- Hé ! ris-je après qu'il m'eut fait tourner un peu. Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

Il fit un sourire en coin :

- Tu me punis si je sèche ?

- Mais tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Hein ?

- Viens m'aider à servir.

Je le regardai, sans savoir quoi répondre :

- Je ne sais pas faire...

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre alors.

Ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens, il fit quelques pas en arrière, tendant nos bras comme une invitation à le rejoindre. Je ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un mince sourire. Marcus avait dans ses yeux une lumière unique, inoubliable. Vasco avait raison, il n'était pas vide mais bien plus profond que n'importe quel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il m'avait laissé voir qui il était à l'intérieur plutôt que de m'aveugler d'une illusion. Il n'était pas parfait et il était déchiré mais au fond de moi je sentais que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il soit autre chose. J'avais trop longtemps livré mon âme à un homme que je croyais parfait, finissant ma course dans un brasier ardent. Maintenant je voulais la réalité. Les Flint l'avaient.

Dans la lumière si vive et aveuglante, j'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé dans le passé une très grande partie de moi. Hannah Abbott... Synonyme de naïveté, idiotie, faiblesse, fragilité, innocence... Je ne voulais plus de ça. J'en avais assez d'être l'éternelle enfant qu'on devait protéger de tous et de tout. J'avais vingt-trois et il était temps que je puisse coller le mot femme à ma description. Je voulais grandir.

Les bras tendus de Marcus, la main offerte de Vasco, le sourire d'Aley, la promesse de Lyou... Même dans la chambre je n'avais pas fait de crises. Je n'étais pas seule. Je croyais l'être pour l'éternité depuis le matin où plus rien ne me restait d'espoir mais en réalité je ne l'avais jamais été. Marcus avait débarqué avant que je ne sombre. Et maintenant il m'offrait à nouveau une opportunité.

L'espoir était peut être mince du point de vue de mon cœur déchiré mais dans le regard de Marcus je sentais que je pouvais y croire. Il voulait se reconstruire aussi. Pourtant, seul, il n'en était pas capable.

_Deux âmes peuvent en créer une seule..._

Si j'acceptais l'aide de Marcus, il devait prendre la mienne en retour. Parce que quand deux cœurs déchirés se rencontrent, il n'y a que l'espoir qui puisse les sauver tous les deux.

Moi, mon espoir, c'était la famille Flint. Et Marcus.

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Verdict Positif/Négatif ?

Ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné pour Mélissa, le soupçonnaient fortement donc pas de surprises, le compte est bon ^^ Hannah a remonté un peu la pente donc pour l'instant, la situation est stable.

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 ;)

_ACSD_


	13. Chapitre XI - Reconstruction

Salut à tous/toutes.

Je suis désolée, c'est la pire semaine de toute ma vie alors je serai assez brève. Je sais que j'ai posté un OS mais ce n'est pas celui que je vous ai promis. Ce sera le 30 mai.

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Oui c'est vrai que l'histoire de Marcus et Mélissa est tragique. Quant à Hannah, on va voir ça tout de suite. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt. _Pour __Hommage_: c'est Marcus (personnalisation ici d'un ami à moi). Et CC c'est une signature, pas un personnage. Pour ce qui est de ne pas les faire mourir à nouveau, j'espère bien que non.

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Et bien ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu adores. La suite tant attendue est là, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton attente. Pour Marcus/Hannah... Encore un peu de patience. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et à bientôt.

_Hommage :_ **o**: merci beaucoup.

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XI -**_** Reconstruction**_

* * *

.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_**Begin Again - Taylor Swift - Red**_

.

* * *

Le Nortmai était plutôt populaire comme bar de plage. Il était rempli à un tel point que les garçons devaient rajouter des tables à l'extérieur pour faire rentrer tout le monde. Néanmoins, le mardi et le jeudi il n'y avait quasiment personne. Être de partout à la fois n'était pas requis. Par contre, j'avais découvert qu'en réalité les pauses qu'ils prenaient n'existaient pas en temps normal. Ils les avaient instaurées pour moi, pour pouvoir me tenir un peu compagnie dans ma marée d'idées noires.

Chacun avait choisi son rôle dans le local. Aley était au comptoir constamment, les garçons servaient et Lyou allait à l'un ou à l'autre selon le besoin. Puis comme je m'étais portée volontaire pour aider Aley, l'aînée avait définitivement pris la place de serveuse -au grand bonheur de Brin qui venait tous les après-midis à la même heure.

Repérer les clients récurrents était assez facile même sur une seule semaine. Je revoyais tous les jours plusieurs fois les mêmes têtes et Aley me dressait l'inventaire entier de ce qui se savait sur les gens en question. Elle en savait plus que les services secrets apparemment... La réalité sur les gens à double visage me confortait encore plus dans mon opinion sur la confiance.

J'avais été repérée également par les clients. J'étais le nouveau visage du local. On avait demandé à Lyou si j'étais de la famille, une cousine ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait éclaté de rire avant de répondre. Effectivement, il fallait frapper fort pour voir une ressemblance minime entre nous. Surtout que j'avais une tête détruite, due à l'an et demi passé en cavale.

- Ils veulent deux bières à la table du fond, m'informa Marcus en s'affalant sur le comptoir devant moi avec son plateau

Je souris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Il s'endormait beaucoup plus ces jours-ci. Redécouvrir les nuits de sommeils -au nombre de trois en une semaine- avait eu un effet secondaire : son corps en réclamait toujours plus, pour rattraper tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort de Mélissa.

Je pris deux chopes et les mis sous la machine qui stockait la bière. Après avoir enclenché le système et tout rempli, je posai les deux verres devant Marcus. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la tête :

- Les bières sont prêtes, ne les fait pas attendre.

Il se redressant en bâillant et s'étirant :

- Attendre ne fait pas partie de mes fonctionnalités, grogna-t-il

- Tu devrais sérieusement rester au lit demain.

- Non. Trop de travail.

- Pas le jeudi, Marcus. Prend un jour de pause.

Il soupira :

- Seulement à une condition.

Je levai un sourcil :

- Qui serait ?

- Tu prends la journée aussi.

Je sursautai de surprise :

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Je veux t'emmener quelque part.

- Où ?

- C'est une surprise. Alors ? On est d'accord ou pas ?

- Je verrai avec Lyou... Je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord.

Il opina, prit les deux bières, me lança un petit sourire et repartit vers les tables. Je lui avais menti sur Lyou. Je savais qu'elle serait parfaitement d'accord et que si elle pouvait elle nous obligerait même à partir tout de suite. Depuis une semaine, elle nous regardait avec un sourire immense. Lyou n'était pas très joyeuse d'habitude mais elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose était en train de changer.

Marcus était en train de changer. Et moi aussi. De ce fait, on embarquait tout sur notre chemin. Aley riait tout le temps, Lyou s'ouvrait et se rapprochait de Brin, Vasco redevenait celui que j'avais connu... Ce changement un peu soudain n'était dû qu'à une chose : un espoir. Un espoir que tout enfin s'arrange. Il aurait juste fallu qu'on soit donnés pour morts dans le monde sorcier et tout serait parfait. Nous pourrions enfin vivre tranquilles ici, à Marloes, tous les cinq dans la région hantée.

Oui, tous les cinq. Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir de cette famille un jour. Mes préjugés d'avant avaient été balayés très vite. Serpentard n'était pas synonyme de mal absolu en réalité. Qui pouvait voir le diable dans les yeux de Vasco ? Dans la fragilité de Marcus ? Dans l'amour de Lyou ? Sur le visage d'enfant grandi trop vite d'Aley ? Le mal et le bien étaient des notions dures à cerner. Qui était le plus mauvais ? Les aurors du Ministère, gentils de l'histoire, gagnants de la guerre, assassins de Mélissa, d'Athena et d'autres ? Ou bien ces soi-disant Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas de sang sur les mains autre que celui qu'ils croyaient avoir à cause de la culpabilité, qui fuyaient pour survivre à la Purge, qui ne désiraient rien d'autre que la vie ? Non, ici la notion était inversée : les bons étaient les assassins et les mauvais étaient innocents. Ma place avait vite été choisie.

- Marcus est un peu plus bavard ces temps-ci, lâcha Lyou en s'adossant au comptoir

- Il m'a demandé si je voulais prendre un jour de pause avec lui demain pour me montrer quelque chose.

Elle sourit :

- Il n'a pas voulu te dire quoi ?

- Il a dit que c'était une surprise...

- Oulà ça promet. Marcus fait des surprises un peu particulières, quand il en fait. Généralement il demande plutôt ce que tu veux.

- Mais ça va si vous perdez deux personnes au bar ?

- Un jeudi ? On se débrouillera. Promenez-vous tranquilles.

- Merci Lyou...

- Si ça te fait plaisir, je suis contente.

La porte du local s'ouvrit sur Brin, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir pour nous saluer. Il ferma les yeux en embrassant Lyou sur la joue, un sourire de joie démesuré sur les lèvres. C'est alors que je réalisai qu'il devait l'aimer pour plus que sa beauté indéniable. Lyou était une fille extraordinaire, toujours prête à faire le bien, disposée à tout pour maintenir le bonheur dans sa famille, sympathique, même souriante en réalité mais effectivement elle était surtout magnifique. Au point que déjà arrivés, Justin voulait déjà l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse -malgré leurs sept ans de différence.

Penser à Justin créa une violente boule dans ma gorge. Deux larmes brûlantes strièrent mes joues et finirent leur course sur les doigts qu'Aley avait mis sous mes yeux. Elle me lança un regard inquiet :

- C'est encore les deux imbéciles ?

J'opinai en essuyant mes joues. Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je vais les étriper.

Lyou rit :

- Les autorités s'en chargeront avant toi si tu veux mon avis.

Brin la regarda étrangement :

- Ils sont recherchés ?

Brin connaissait un peu mon histoire. Mais il ne savait rien de l'existence des sorciers dans le monde.

- Vol de voiture, de drogue et disparition, dit Lyou

Pas faux. Mais seulement chez les Moldus.

- Sacré dossier, soupira Brin. C'est dégueulasse de gâcher sa vie avec ces saletés.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demandai-je gentiment

Il sourit :

- Non merci, je venais juste vous voir.

- Je t'offre, lança Lyou. Demande ce que tu veux.

Il eut l'air très surpris l'espace d'un instant mais afficha vite un immense sourire aux anges. Il s'accouda au comptoir et regarda autour de nous :

- Si c'est offert je veux bien une bière...

Je pris une chope à la volée et la remplis de bière avant de la lui mettre devant avec un grand sourire. Il rit et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Vous prendrez des vacances cette année ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées

Lyou haussa les épaules :

- Avant le début de la saison haute peut être si tu proposes quelque chose sinon on restera ici comme chaque année.

- Tu voudrais venir en Italie avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée

Lyou nous lança un regard hésitant. Elle en avait envie mais son devoir envers nous la retenait. Aley et moi opinâmes en même temps. L'aînée des Flint sourit et se retourna vers Brin :

- D'accord. Tu me tiens au courant ?

Le regard de Brin n'avait pas de prix. Il brûlait si fort que je crus qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il avait un sourire presque inhumainement grand et heureux. Dans un geste incontrôlé, il embrassa Lyou sur la joue, la laissant rougissante et pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit par enrouler ses bras -avec le plateau- autour du cou du jeune serveur du Lobster, qui allait finir par exploser de joie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais me sentir contente ou envieuse. L'homme que j'avais aimé m'avait dégoûtée au plus haut point, détruite de l'intérieur comme si mon cœur avait implosé. Je ne me sentais même plus capable d'aimer. Je voulais oublier et ne plus vivre la douleur d'aimer quelqu'un alors que jamais cette personne ne vous aimera. Justin n'aimait pas les filles comme moi. Il voulait Lyou mais ne savait pas du tout qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Je ne pouvais pas me jurer de ne plus laisser entrer un homme dans mon cœur parce que Vasco et Marcus y étaient déjà entrés malgré que j'en sois effrayée. Et si eux aussi me brisaient ? Et si j'étais encore bercée d'illusions ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : passer la journée en privé avec Marcus et aborder les sujets sensibles. C'était risqué et je n'aurais jamais tenté le coup pendant la Bohème. Mais cette vie était finie et je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

.

Je m'étirai, laissant le petit vent du soir me caresser le visage. Vasco rit en s'asseyant devant le Nortmai. Il croqua dans un morceau de pain qu'il avait emmené avec lui tandis que je m'asseyais à sa gauche.

- Marcus m'a dit que vous faisiez une sortie tous les deux demain.

Je lui adressai un sourire maladroit.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais s'il te plaît, si tu as l'occasion de lui tirer quelques vers du nez, n'hésite pas une seconde. Il est un peu temps qu'il dise certaines choses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je l'aime de toute mon âme et c'est pour ça que je veux qu'il aille mieux.

- J'y penserai. Dis... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Brin et Lyou ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Que du bien. Brin est un gars bien et il temps que ma sœur se donne le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre hors de sa famille. Je préfère que ce soit Brin que ses autres "prétendants". Au moins, il est gentil, intelligent et il l'aime.

- Tu n'aimes personne, toi ?

- Non... J'ai aimé Athena mais Draco Malfoy m'est passé devant. Il y a eu Daphné aussi mais elle aimait Zabini.

- Avec toutes tes soupirantes, tu aurais pu trouver ton bonheur.

- Je n'en avais pas tant que ça, tu sais ? La plupart m'aimaient au début pour mon physique puis elles apprenaient que j'étais à Serpentard et laissaient tomber parce que dans leur réflexion j'allais forcément leur briser le cœur. Elles cherchaient un prince charmant, elles me croyaient le genre de garçon qui les prend pour des objets jetables.

- Tu crois que Susan... Non rien.

- Susan Bones m'aimait vraiment. Tu m'as dit qu'en onze ans elle n'était pas passée à autre chose.

- Tu dois avoir raison...

- Allez ne déprime pas. Ça viendra quand tu en auras besoin et pareil pour moi. D'ici là, juste profite.

- De quoi ?

- De la vie. Vois les choses en couleur, ne te laisse pas abattre au moindre obstacle et surtout, _surtout_, relève la tête.

Je le regardai en souriant faiblement. Je murmurai un remerciement inaudible, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort, me faisant respirer à plein nez son odeur que j'aimais toujours autant après ces deux semaines. Je fermai les yeux un instant, me détendant dans son étreinte magique. Non, quoi que je fasse je ne pouvais pas ne pas laisser entrer cet homme dans mon cœur. Il était trop adorable.

Je me redressai lentement, quittant un peu à regret les bras de Vasco. Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'enseigne en lettres majuscules rouges du bar : NORTMAI. La question me frappa alors :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Nortmai ?

Vasco suivit mon regard et haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée. Il s'appelait déjà comme ça quand on l'a repris. Le propriétaire d'avant était un type un peu malchanceux. Ses deux enfants étaient partis de la maison à seize ans parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus et maintenant ce sont des débauchés abonnés au garde à vue. Sa femme est partie alors qu'elle était enceinte du troisième pour aller vivre avec son amant. Il s'est donc retrouvé seul avec le bar. Il l'a vendu, est parti à Londres et puis... On a appris un an après qu'il s'était suicidé.

- _Un peu_ malchanceux ?

- Oui bon c'était un euphémisme. Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la signification du nom.

- Je vois...

- Tu penses un jour revenir dans la lumière du monde sorcier, revoir ta famille et tout ce qui suit ?

- Non. Je pense pas.

- Tu as lu toutes les lettres ?

- Oui... Mais pourquoi Justin les a cachées ? Merlin ça m'énerve de ne plus être capable de le cerner ! Pourquoi cacher ces lettres ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles risquaient de me faire changer d'avis !

- Arrête de t'en faire. Certaines questions sont mieux sans réponse.

J'entendis la porte se refermer derrière nous. Je me retournai brusquement et vis que Marcus était rentré de Marloes où il était allé acheter à manger.

- Va le voir, sourit Vasco

- Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Je lui plaquai une bise sur la joue et me précipitai dans le bar. Marcus était à côté du comptoir. Je me jetai à son cou, manquant de nous renverser au passage. Il éclata de rire et posa tous les sacs au sol. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me souleva du sol en me serrant contre son torse.

- T'es pas radine d'affection ces derniers jours, remarqua-t-il en riant

Je fermai les yeux et inhalai son parfum de menthe sans répondre. Jamais je n'aurais cru me sentir autant à l'aise dans les bras de Marcus Flint. _Marcus Flint_. Pourtant il dégageait de la chaleur très intensément. Je l'entendis bâiller :

- Oh Merlin il faut que je dorme... grogna-t-il comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle

- Tu... Tu veux...tu veux faire comme l'autre jour ?

Il fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un court instant. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un de ses rares sourires doux et tendres :

- Oui... dit-il dans un souffle. Oui, je veux bien.

Il approcha ses doigts de ma joue et la caressa lentement sans me quitter des yeux. Le contact me fit violemment frissonner, causant un sourire sur les lèvres de Marcus.

- Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être ami avec quelqu'un... murmura-t-il tristement

Je pris sa réplique comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Marcus Flint était un garçon que seulement une poignée de personnes ne détestaient pas. Il était insulté à tout bout de champ, à la moindre occasion et il ne s'était jamais gêné pour faire de même avec ces personnes. Il avait choisi d'entretenir cette image négative de lui, on pensait qu'il ne voulait de personne... En réalité, il souffrait. Ne pas connaître l'amitié l'avait beaucoup brisé et personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné hors de la famille Flint, et Mélissa sans doute.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et la descendis le long de sa mâchoire pour venir ensuite la mettre sur son cœur. Je sentis la pulsation rapide sous mes doigts qui devenaient peu à peu plus chauds, comme une preuve de la vie qui habitait Marcus. Une vie qui se ranimait peu à peu de son long sommeil de glace. Marcus était un homme à mes yeux désormais, pas une statue.

- Allez, sourit-il doucement. On va manger puis on monte dans ta chambre.

Je lui rendis son petit sourire et acceptai la main qu'il me tendait pour aller dîner avec les autres.

.

Allongée sur mon lit, la tête contre le torse de Marcus et les yeux à demi fermés, je bâillai. Je laissai ensuite ma main retomber sur l'estomac de l'ex-Serpentard et fermai entièrement les yeux. Je me sentais dans une drôle de dimension, entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Comme si Marcus était la charnière qui m'équilibrait entre les deux.

- Hannah ? fit-il soudainement

- Mmmm...?

J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver les siens rivés sur moi.

- Est-ce que tu crois en l'amour ?

Je sursautai, grimaçai et passai ma main sur mon front :

- Je ne sais pas, gémis-je. C'est si compliqué... Je... Vu ce qui est arrivé avec la dernière personne que j'aie aimée, j'ai peur que je ne sois plus capable de supporter ça.

- C'était qui ?

Je me redressai brusquement, lui lançant un regard incrédule. Il se moquait de moi, pas vrai ? D'accord on n'abordait jamais _le_ sujet mais il devait absolument savoir de qui je parlais, non ?

- Justin, lâchai-je comme si c'était une évidence

Il fronça les sourcils, une grimace de dégoût déformant ses lèvres :

- Celui qui est parti en pleine nuit sans raisons ?

- C'est ça... Mais tu sais, Vasco pense que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Il a dit que ça finirai par revenir un jour.

- C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air, Hannah... On ne peut pas passer facilement outre des sentiments très forts qui ont duré trop longtemps.

Il y avait un fort double sens dans ses mots que je n'aurais pas pu capter si Lyou ne m'avait pas raconté la tragique histoire de Mélissa Aidenberg, seul et unique amour de Marcus Flint, ensemble depuis dix ans et séparés éternellement depuis cinq ou six. Presque vingt ans d'amour infaillible. C'était ça son double sens : il ne pouvait pas retomber amoureux d'une autre femme que celle que la mort lui avait arrachée.

- Hannah... Aimer c'est magnifique mais ça fait plus mal qu'un couteau dans le flanc ou un sort de torture. Je sais que tu connais au moins une partie des deux, et je ne doute pas de laquelle, mais n'oublie jamais, jamais, qu'aimer c'est incroyablement beau.

- Tu as l'air si triste en disant ça...

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Je n'étais pas censée dire ça. C'était comme aborder indirectement un sujet très très très très sensible, que je n'avais pas à amener sur le tapis. Marcus ne broncha pas vraiment, se contentant de s'étirer brièvement avant de répondre :

- Je sais...

- Tu crois en l'amour, toi ?

Bon, tant qu'à aborder indirectement le sujet, suivons les indications de Vasco. S'il arrivait à cracher le morceau, alors on avait pris la bonne pente. Marcus opina :

- J'y crois. J'y crois... Parce que je... Parce que je sais ce que c'est.

Merlin, un pas de franchi ! Je n'affichais pas un faux air surpris, juste un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Marcus ne sembla pas relever ma réaction maladroite car il enchaîna tout de suite :

- Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Toujours d'accord pour demain ?

Il avait voulu changer de sujet. Malgré mon agacement, je choisis de ne pas relever et de le suivre dans sa conversation :

- Oui ! Je dois m'attendre au pire pour ta surprise ou pas ?

Je lui lançai un petit sourire taquin pour lui signifier que je plaisantais simplement. Son traditionnel rictus narquois reprit place sur son visage alors que je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il colla son front au mien :

- Au pire et même plus, ma belle...

Je fis semblant de frissonner exagérément, ayant pour résultat de le faire éclater de rire comme jamais. Ce son rare et étonnamment mélodieux résonna si puissamment dans la pièce qu'il traversa les murs, ébranla mon estomac et causa un spasme involontaire de mon corps. Marcus se détendit et me regarda avec un sourire extrêmement doux :

- C'est moi ou tu réussis à me faire rire ?

- Non c'est toi, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avec un agacement feint

Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me collant contre son torse alors qu'il murmurait à mon oreille :

- Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant...

Je tendis la main vers le mur et éteignis la lumière. Ensuite, je me blottis contre Marcus du mieux que je pouvais, son odeur de menthe directement dans mon nez et sa peau sur la mienne. C'était une position qui aurait dû paraître très étrange à tout le monde mais après tout à qui ça importait ? C'était un moment seulement entre nous.

- Hannah... chuchota-t-il après un très long moment de silence

Ses mains caressèrent mon dos frénétiquement comme s'il essayait de me réchauffer. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, sa respiration hachée et son cœur battant nerveusement contre ma poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je

- J'ai...

Il eut un violent spasme qui eut pour effet d'écraser nos corps si près que j'eus l'impression que nous étions sur le point de fusionner. Quelle sensation étrange... Et même pas désagréable, étonnamment.

- J'ai peur... dit-il d'une voix si brisée et inaudible que je crus ne pas avoir compris

- De quoi ?

- De... De... De dormir...

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu as déjà dormi avant et il ne t'est rien arrivé de mal, non ?

- C'est que... Si je dors... Je...

- Marcus... Dis ce qui ne va pas.

- Les cauchemars. Ils vont revenir.

- Tu en as fait cette semaine quand tu as dormi ?

Je le sentis opiner contre moi :

- À chaque fois...

Je restai immobile un instant à réfléchir à une solution. Les cauchemars de Marcus et sa peur du sommeil, par extension de la mort, étaient une conséquence de sa trop forte culpabilité pour la mort de Mélissa.

Je gigotai et rampai pour rallumer la lumière au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'assis sur le coussin et lui fis signe de s'assoir en tailleur en face de moi. Il me regarda, intrigué, tout en s'exécutant.

- Raconte-moi tes cauchemars, lui ordonnai-je

Je le vis hésiter. C'était le moment ou jamais de franchir le pont entre lien physique proche et véritable amitié. Marcus s'en rendait bien compte et c'était pour ça qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait à se lancer ou pas. Mais après tout, il s'agissait juste de raconter ses cauchemars, non ?

- C'est quasiment toujours le même... Je cours dans une forêt, c'est la nuit et je suis poursuivi par je ne sais quoi d'invisible... Puis j'arrive vers un petit pont qui traversait une rivière avant que la source ne gèle. Là, je m'approche du vide et je saute. Tout devient noir pendant un moment et je crois que c'est fini, que je vais me réveiller et... Je me retrouve dans le noir complet mais avec des personnages découpés clairement. Il y a ma... Un cadavre de jeune femme allongé sur le sol. Il mue comme... Comme en clignotant. Il passe de l'apparence de... Cette femme... À la tienne.

- La mienne ?

- Le cadavre est tantôt celui de cette femme tantôt le tien... Je ne... Je...

- Et tu sais pourquoi il y a ces cadavres ?

- Non, mentit-il assurément

- Et le rêve se termine là ?

- Non... Une voix se met à m'appeler et encore une fois elle mue entre celle de la femme et la tienne...

- Comment tu sais que c'est celle de la femme ?

- Par... déduction. Les voix répètent chaque fois deux fois la même phrase mais prononcée par une personne différente. Les phrases changent à chaque fois. Et le cadavre clignotant se lève. Il essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais traverse du vide. Il me regarde, ses yeux qui changent toujours de personne. C'est là que d'autres fantômes arrivent et se jettent sur moi. Avant le noir et le réveil, la dernière chose que je vois c'est ton visage, toi qui hurle mon nom. Alors j'essaye de t'appeler aussi mais c'est trop tard. Je sais c'est un rêve qui n'a aucun sens.

- Tu aimes raconter les histoires qui font peur.

- Parce que tu as eu peur ? me taquina-t-il avec son sourire en coin si typique

- Non mais toi oui, répondis-je sur le même ton

- C'est le but des cauchemars en même temps. Je n'en avais jamais fait des récurrents avant. À vrai dire la dernière fois que j'ai fait un cauchemar avant cette semaine c'était... Il y a plusieurs années.

Cauchemars récurrents... J'en faisais un aussi depuis très longtemps qui revenait occasionnellement. Le petit enfant aux immenses yeux verts qui me regardait, mort. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de si j'avais vraiment vu le cadavre de cet enfant dans la réalité. Mais une chose était certaine : dans la chambre de Marcus, il y avait une photo d'un enfant quasiment identique. Si ce n'était _parfaitement_ identique.

Pourtant j'étais convaincue que jusqu'à l'autre jour je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Je savais mais... Le jour où Justin m'avait donné la drogue hallucinogène... J'étais sûre et certaine qu'avant je savais pourquoi cet enfant venait hanter mes nuits. Certaines choses semblaient avoir été effacées de ma mémoire. Notamment... Une scène vague, floue, que pourtant je savais récente mais qui paraissait appartenir à un très lointain passé. Je distinguais dans une étrange brume des visages. Celui de mes parents, celui de Leila et un autre que j'étais incapable de reconnaître. Je connaissais cet homme mais je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler.

- Hannah ?

Je sursautai. Les yeux verts de Marcus étaient plantés dans les miens, si puissants, si félins, si profonds, si beaux. Des yeux identiques à cet enfant dans mes propres cauchemars. Ils devaient être liés... Mais comment, pourquoi et qui était ce petit cadavre ?

Le fait que je sois maintenant connectée irréversiblement à Marcus n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Il y avait entre nous une charnière entre nos passés respectifs, notre présent et un futur ou _des_ futurs. Nos chemins s'étaient croisés de nouveau pour une raison encore à découvrir mais la question qui me taraudait le plus était une autre : allaient-il se séparer un jour ?

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais une nuit et une journée entière à passer avec Marcus et pour une fois j'allais apprendre la leçon. Il était temps que je profite pleinement de chaque moment qui m'était donné, ne sachant pas combien de temps encore nous allions pouvoir vivre sans s'enfuir.

.

.

* * *

.

Verdict ? Positif ou Négatif ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de ce qui va venir ?

En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes.

RDV le 30/5 pour les 1 ans.

Je vous annonce aussi que la bande annonce de Torn peut être visionnée maintenant (pas l'AMV d'avant) sur YouTube : www. youtube watch?v=YFhub7juz_g (enlevez les espaces).

À la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	14. Chapitre XII - Skomer Island

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vais déjà remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé c'est à dire : Ron Ravenclaw, Suna, LeLynxBlanc, LauraNyra, Bazilea et Minie Talie. Ce qui fait six et c'est le maximum que j'aie eu en un chapitre sur Torn ^^

Mais en réalité, je veux surtout remercier chaque personne qui a lu cette histoire parce que Torn a dépassé les 1000 vues ! ! ^^ Bon d'accord ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais quand même :) Donc merci merci merci et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin !

Donc donc donc, où en sommes nous ? Hannah est au Pays de Galles depuis presque un mois et s'est lentement rapprochée de Marcus. Si vous les aimez bien ensemble, ce long chapitre va vous contenter ;)

Apparition aussi de trois "nouveaux" personnages ;)

**RGR** :

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) C'est vrai que Marcus n'a jamais cherché à savoir si Hannah aimait quelqu'un ou pas, mais Vasco non plus ne le savait il y a quelques chapitres. Hannah pense juste que c'est tellement évident... Pour ce qui est de Leila, Susan, Ernie et Justin... Un peu de patience (moins que tu ne le crois en fait). La surprise de Marcus arrive et la musique de la BA c'est la version instrumentale de DNA des Little Mix. Voilà ^^Merci encore et à bientôt !

**LeLynxBlanc** : Heey ! La suite est là, et ne t'en fais pas je ne lâche pas Torn ^^ Des scènes cute j'espère que tu en trouveras plein plus bas et pour l'enfant aux yeux verts... Mmm patience ;) En tout cas merci énormément et à bientôt !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. Si vous ne connaissez pas l'île de Skomer, je vous conseille de regarder un peu à quoi ça ressemble, ça en vaut la peine ;)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XII -**_** Skomer Island**_

* * *

_**.**_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_**Fearless - Taylor Swift - Fearless**_

* * *

_._

Ses immenses yeux verts qui me fixaient se fermèrent violemment. Il était mort, alors pourquoi bougeait-il ? Il rouvrit les paupières et je me retrouvai à nouveau face à ses iris vides couleur des feuilles des arbres en été. J'étais tétanisée par cette vision horrifique. Un enfant n'avait pas à mourir. Et encore moins à hanter mes rêves.

Alors je vis ses lèvres. Ses lèvres bleues, sans doute glaciales, d'où aucun mot n'aurait dû sortir. Ses lèvres horriblement magnifiques bougèrent lentement pour formuler un mot, de sa voix douce d'enfant mais plate de cadavre :

- _Hannah_.

Je sursautai violemment et me réveillai dans le même geste. Je m'étais brusquement redressée sur le lit, désormais en position assise, réussissant à ne pas réveiller Marcus en haletant comme une désespérée en hyper-ventilation. Je pris le temps de me calmer, laissant ma respiration ralentir et les images dans ma tête se disputer avant de me dégager des couvertures pour me précipiter vers la salle de bain adjacente.

Je me jetai presque sur l'évier, ouvrant l'eau dans un geste saccadé et violent. J'étais encore tétanisée par la voix de l'enfant mort. Mon corps entier frissonnai encore. Je mis mes mains en coupe sous le jet et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. Je ne me calmai pas. J'avais besoin de plus. Alors je me tournai vers la baignoire, bouchai l'évacuation et ouvris les robinets d'eau chaude.

Je me rappelai que Marcus m'avait préparé le bain le jour où Justin... Le jour où Justin m'avait abandonnée. Justin _et_ Ernie. Je chassai les images de mon esprit et m'assis en tailleur sur le tapis au pied de la baignoire. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, mes cheveux coupés aux épaules pour la Bohème qui pendaient devant mes yeux.

J'avais du mal encore à me relever. Je voulais changer. Mais pour ça il fallait enfin que je comprenne comment me faire confiance à nouveau. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'étais même pas sûre que j'avais bien fait d'accorder ma confiance à de nouvelles personnes. Mais oui, bien sûr. Hannah, c'est fini les questions. Bouge-toi un peu maintenant.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était -comme s'il y avait le choix- et vis Marcus sur le seuil de la salle de bain qui me regardait, étonné. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui me cachait un œil. Ses gestes étaient lents, mesurés, comme s'il avait peur de ses propres actions. Comme s'il craignait d'aller trop loin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... Tout va bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je n'avais jamais abordé concrètement ce sujet avec lui. On l'avait uniquement mentionné occasionnellement mais apparemment il jugeait bon de ne pas trop s'y attarder, voulant peut être éviter d'avoir à penser à quelqu'un d'autre de plus... Lointain.

- Je repensais à Justin et Ernie et à... À ma vie d'avant.

- Tu la regrettes ?

- Non. Mais j'ai tellement de questions dans la tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il y a le vrai et le faux, mais je ne sais pas les dissocier. Il y a ce que je sais et ce qui m'est encore inconnu mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment trouver une réponse à toute mes questions. Je suis perdue...

- Je t'aiderai à retrouver la lumière alors, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais que tu devrais arrêter l'eau ou ça va inonder toute la maison ?

Je me levai en sursaut et me précipitai sur le robinet pour couper le jet. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que Marcus avait simplement exagéré en disant que ça allait déborder. Il restait quand même un peu de marge.

- Je vais sortir, lâcha-t-il en voyant que j'allais me déshabiller

- Tu peux rester.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment normal de rester avec quelqu'un qui prend un bain, tu sais...

- Et si je te demande de rester ?

Il soupira, se leva et se retourna. Je compris alors, et enlevai mes vêtements. Je me rappelai que la Bohème n'était pas la vraie vie. Les règles n'y étaient pas les mêmes et les enjeux non plus. Avoir une intimité, son propre corps et une certaine estime de soi n'étaient pas des choses auxquelles j'étais habituée en réalité mais j'avais à avouer que les retrouver ne me déplaisait pas.

Je mis une jambe dans l'eau et m'accrochai au rebord de la baignoire pour entrer complètement dans le bain. Une fois que mon corps fut immergé, j'appelai Marcus pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait se retourner. Il le fit et me fixa longuement, une lueur de peur dans son regard. Il finit tout de même par s'assoir sur le tapis, lentement, toujours comme s'il appréhendait que je lui saute dessus pour le déchiqueter. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait aucune autre femme que ses sœurs et sa mère sous son toit depuis la mort de Mélissa. Il craignait peut être de s'attacher, pour ne plus ressentir ce que ça faisait de se faire arracher quelqu'un.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demandai-je comme si de rien était. Pas de cauchemars ?

- Ça allait... J'en ai refait un mais... Je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, je me suis rendormi et je n'ai rêvé de rien.

Je souris et passai mes bras dégoulinants d'eau sur le rebord de la baignoire, plantant mes yeux bleus dans les siens verts. Leur éclat me frappa soudainement. Ils brillaient comme un vieux souvenir, celui de la cheminée du salon de ma maison, tous les Noëls.

Je tendis ma main vers la joue de Marcus et la caressai brièvement. Il sourit tristement avant d'attraper mon poignet. Il examina ma main puis mon bras avec une étrange attention. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on faisait normalement mais bon, après tout la situation dans laquelle nous étions n'avait rien de normal non plus. Il finit par lâcher mon bras et me sourire maladroitement :

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillée à cette heure-ci ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

Je ris :

- Pardon !

- Mais sinon il est cinq heures et demie du matin. Maintenant à toi.

Je soupirai, tristement. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne...

- J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

- Tu me racontes ? Enfin, si tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas.

J'hésitai un instant mais après tout je lui devais bien ça. Il s'était beaucoup épanché alors que je ne lui avais pas beaucoup ouvert mon cœur.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar aussi, finis-je par avouer. C'est... une sorte de cauchemar récurrent aussi.

Il hocha la tête, pas vexé que je ne lui en aie pas parlé avant :

- Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

- Un... Un enfant. Marcus... Dans... Euh non rien...

Il ne savait pas que j'étais allé dans sa chambre :

- Enfin bref un enfant. Il est mort et il me regarde. Il a des yeux verts et... Verts et vides...

Marcus me regarda fixement. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et j'en sursautai. Ils étaient verts, aussi verts que le petit garçon de mes cauchemars. Je commençais à penser qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux.

- Il... continuai-je en déglutissant. Il est blond... Et cette fois il a parlé. Il a dit mon nom. Je l'ai entendu une fois aussi dans... Une certaine de rêve ou d'hallucination... Et une autre fois alors que je regardais un... Un enfant qui lui ressemblait...

- Tu connais cet enfant mort ?

- Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir... Je suis sûre que je le savais. Mais ça a comme disparu de ma mémoire.

- Ah... Il a plus ou moins quel âge ?

- Je dirais trois ou quatre ans... Approximativement.

- Mmm... Et il n'est pas de ta famille ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas. Ses yeux... Non il n'est pas de ma famille.

Dans le regard de Marcus, planté dans le mien, je compris qu'il avait deviné les mots que je refusais de faire sortir. Il savait que j'allais comparer les yeux du garçon aux siens. Il avait comme sondé mon âme.

- On trouvera la réponse, dit-il après un long moment de silence. En attendant, on a une sacrée journée à commencer. Je vais me préparer.

Il se leva, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta la pièce. Il avait l'air assez confus, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il était peut être même plus perdu que moi en ce moment. Pour une raison différente assurément.

Je me laissai glisser à l'arrière et plongeai ma tête sous l'eau, basculant sur le dos. J'émergeai aussitôt, prenant une grande inspiration avant de repasser sous l'eau. C'était très déstabilisant mais je commençais à croire que Vasco avait raison quand il disait que j'étais attirée par le danger et l'incertitude. Pourquoi je me serais embarquée dans la Bohème si j'avais eu un peu de bon sens ?

Je sortis la tête de l'eau et la posai sur le rebord, fermant les yeux pour me laisser envahir par mes souvenirs. Je voulais revoir le visage de ma sœur une fois de plus.

_Toutes les filles du dortoir étaient dans les toilettes, où il était plus pratique de se préparer, grâce aux miroirs et aux éviers. Leila et moi avions décidé de se donner rendez-vous dans sa chambre. J'avais pu ainsi découvrir les dortoirs de Serdaigle, vides. J'avais apporté ma robe et mes affaires. Elle m'avait aidée à me changer et à me coiffer et venait à peine de disparaître derrière un rideau pour s'occuper d'elle. Grâce à un sort assez simple, elle avait créé une surface réfléchissante sur le mur, dans laquelle je me regardais à présent. _

_- Tu crois que si j'étais plus belle, Justin m'aimerait mieux ? lâchai-je soudainement _

_- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à changer pour plaire aux autres, répondit Leila depuis le rideau. Si tu veux changer, ça doit être pour toi. Mais je trouve que tu es très bien comme ça. _

_- Oh ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as toujours été la plus jolie de nous deux. _

_- On est sœurs jumelles, Han. Tu n'as pas à nous comparer. Tu crois toujours que les autres sont mieux que toi, et c'est faux. _

_Je caressai mon reflet en soupirant. J'avais beau être préparée pour aller à un bal, mes cheveux relevés en une coiffure compliquée de celles que ma sœur arrivait à faire -d'ailleurs je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre comment- mais j'étais toujours aussi médiocrement jolie. _

_- Mais Justin aime les filles belles... gémis-je _

_- Il n'a qu'à s'acheter des tableaux ou des statues alors. Ne sois pas juste un objet à regarder. _

_Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Dans le reflet, je vis Leila sortir de la cachette où elle s'habillait. Elle s'assit derrière moi et enroula des bras autour de mon cou, calant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. J'étouffai un rire amusé :_

_- Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? Personne ne t'a invitée, non ?_

_Elle sourit :_

_- Je trouverai bien une occupation. J'ai un livre à lire. _

_- Leila... Et te trouver un cavalier, non ?_

_- Non. _

_- Allez ! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui t'intéresse. Non, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il n'y a personne. _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_- Tu me l'aurais déjà dit. _

_Elle éclata de rire :_

_- Bien sûr que je te l'aurais dit ! Et puis je ne suis pas comme Susan et toi, les garçons ne sont pas ma préoccupation principale. _

_- Hé ! C'est l'âge..._

_Je regardai nos reflets, cherchant le plus de ressemblances entre nous. Elle était plus pâle que moi, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très très foncé quasiment noir, longs et presque raides, contrastant avec mes boucles blondes. Elle avait d'immenses yeux bleus, exactement les mêmes que les miens. C'était sans doute notre seul vrai point commun. _

_- Pourquoi je ne te ressemble pas plus ? soupirai-je_

_Et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire._

.

Je me levai de la baignoire brusquement, sortant sans prendre la peine de sécher mon corps dégoulinant d'eau plus si chaude. Je me précipitai vers le miroir et plantai mon regard dans celui de mon reflet. Ces yeux... Comme ceux de ma sœur.

Deux larmes brûlantes et amères coulèrent le long de ma joue en imaginant mon reflet se muer en l'image de ma jumelle. Je visualisai mes cheveux s'allonger et se foncer jusqu'à en devenir quasiment noirs, mon visage pâlir et s'affiner, mes vêtements s'assombrir... Mais mes yeux ne changèrent pas.

En me retrouvant nez à nez avec une Leila fictive, je hoquetai et m'effondrai au sol en éclatant en sanglots. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce que je lui avais fait... Si seulement j'avais pu la revoir une dernière fois... Mais non, non, non.

- Hannah ?

Je me retournai. Marcus était revenu. Il se cacha les yeux en voyant dans quelle situation j'étais et se retourna quasiment tout de suite après. J'attrapai une serviette et me levai en cachant mon corps trempé et découvert.

- C'est bon, dis-je maladroitement

Il enleva sa main de son visage et planta son regard dans le mien, suspicieux et inquiet à la fois. Il ouvrit un peu plus l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança dans ma direction, sans lâcher le contact visuel une seule seconde :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je rassemblai nerveusement mes cheveux dégoulinants à l'arrière, tentant d'avoir l'air parfaitement normal. Mais j'étais incapable de feindre désormais :

- Je vais... Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas...

- Ne mens pas, tu n'y arrives pas.

- Ce n'est rien d'insurmontable, ne t'en fais pas.

- Non c'est vrai... C'est toujours dur au début.

- De quoi ?

- De se... détacher des gens auxquels on tient.

Je frissonnai. Pas à cause du froid mais à cause de ce que je savais -bien que Marcus l'ignore toujours. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû renoncer de force à celle qu'il aimait. Même si je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'affection pour lui avant de découvrir son vrai visage, c'était un sort que je ne souhaitais même pas à mes pires ennemis.

- Euh... lâchai-je. J'ai des vêtements sur le fauteuil là-dehors. Tu pourrais me les prendre s'il te plaît ?

Il s'exécuta rapidement et me tendit mes affaires, sans dire un mot. Je les pris en main, craintive. Marcus n'affichait aucune expression. Il était comme vide. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais voir.

Je laissai mes vêtements sur le bord de l'évier et enroulai mes bras autour du cou de Marcus. Il se raidit, surpris par mon geste. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule :

- Je t'en prie... murmurai-je. Je t'en prie... Souris.

Je perçus son étonnement augmenter car il lâcha le maigre contact de ses doigts avec mes coudes. Puis je le sentis se ressaisir et enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. On doit être solide tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas dû m'affaiblir autant alors que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te raccrocher. Je suis désolé.

- Je veux juste te voir vivant...

Il m'obligea à lever la tête pour planter ses yeux verts hantants dans les miens :

- Mais je suis vivant.

Il attrapa une de mes mains posée sur son épaule et la colla contre son torse. Je sentais le battement de son cœur sous mes doigts, qui montait en puissance.

- Je _suis_ vivant. Et regarde...

Il prit ma main et la colla contre ma ma propre poitrine pour que je sente mon cœur aussi, qui battait dans ma cage thoracique :

- ...toi aussi. On est vivants tous les deux. Et tant qu'on le sera, on ira de l'avant et on ne laissera rien ni personne nous faire baisser les bras. D'accord ?

Je plongeai à nouveau dans le vert de ses yeux de chats et m'y perdis. Ils étaient exactement identiques à ceux de l'enfant de mes cauchemars, plus de doute là-dessus.

- Allez, Hannah. Habille-toi maintenant. On va aller manger quelque chose puisque ça ne sert à rien de se rendormir maintenant. Je vais désactiver l'alarme. Rejoins-moi en bas.

Et sur ce, il esquissa un petit sourire, et quitta la pièce.

.

Je secouai encore une fois mes cheveux pour leur donner du volume et poussai la porte des escaliers en même temps. Je descendis les marches rapidement et ouvris l'autre porte. Toutes les chaises étaient sur les tables, les stores étaient fermés, la lumière était allumée et Marcus était occupé au comptoir.

J'hésitai avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Entre nous, le lien était très ambigu. C'était comme si on avait besoin l'un de l'autre pour se relever, pour être plus fort. Mais de l'autre côté on avait plein de secrets qu'on ne se disait pas. Les miens me pesaient trop sur la poitrine à présent. J'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser. Mais est-ce que je faisais assez confiance à Marcus pour lui en faire part ? Cette journée était la preuve qu'il me manquait.

Je m'approchai de Marcus, en passant derrière le comptoir. Quand je fus dos à lui, je lui sautai au cou. Il sursauta et manqua de lâcher le couteau qu'il avait à la main :

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il

J'éclatai de rire en descendant. C'était stupide mais la tête qu'il avait faire valait la peine de revenir un peu en enfance. Il sourit et secoua la tête :

- Si tu continues, fit-il faussement menaçant, tu ne manges pas ce matin.

- J'arrête, ris-je. Mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

- Oh je verrai la tienne quand je me vengerai.

Sur cette menace non déguisée, il esquissa un sourire en coin malin et me tendit une assiette pleine de pain grillé. Je l'attrapai et m'assis sur le comptoir. Nous mangeâmes en discutant d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, et ne fûmes interrompus que quand une drôle de sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine.

- C'est ma mère, me rassura Marcus. Elle a besoin d'aide en haut. Il reste du pain ?

Je lui donnai l'assiette et il y ajouta deux cuillères, deux serviettes et le paquet de beurre. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous montâmes à l'étage des chambres mais au lieu d'entrer dans une des pièces, Marcus ouvrit une porte sur la droite qui donnait sur la deuxième cage d'escaliers. Nous gravîmes toutes les marches et il défonça presque la porte.

Le dernier étage était bien différent des autres. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, toutes les fenêtres étant fermées sauf une lucarne tout au fond. C'était comme un immense grenier fait de deux pièces séparées par un demi-mur. Marcus ferma la porte derrière nous et s'aventura dans la pièce qui nous était cachée. Il s'agissait en fait de la chambre. Un lit d'une place trônait en plein milieu, et un autre était calé contre le mur. Le lit du milieu était occupé et une femme était assise sur la chaise au chevet de son occupant.

Les parents Flint...

- Je suis là Maman, annonça Marcus

La femme tourna la tête vers nous et se leva lentement. Je ne distinguais pas ses traits dans la pénombre. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à deux pas de son fils, juste sous le jet de lumière de la lucarne. Je fus frappée. Je m'imaginais une femme extrêmement maigre, flétrie, dépérissante, une ombre de femme. Mais j'avais autre chose en face de moi. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lyou sur certain points mais elle était blonde, un peu comme Vasco. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair semblable à ceux d'Aley. Elle n'avait pas l'air abattue, mais plutôt extrêmement forte, solide. Elle irradiait même de détermination. Elle esquissa un sourire chaleureux en voyant Marcus et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle se détacha après un long instant et lui caressa les cheveux et la joue :

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas monté me voir, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire heureux. Comment vas-tu, mon ange ?

- Je vais bien, assura Marcus. Enfin... Un peu mieux quoi.

- Est-ce que tu dors ?

- Oui, Maman.

- La nuit, s'entend.

- Oui, je dors la nuit.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très fort, mon ange, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'abîmes dans ta peine. Tu n'es coupable de rien, Mélissa le pensait aussi.

Marcus lança un regard alarmé dans ma direction mais je fis semblant de ne pas relever, observant tous les cartons autour de nous. Je n'allais pas aborder ce sujet là : Vasco avait bien dit qu'il avait à ouvrir son cœur seul.

- J'ai apporté à manger, déclara Marcus pour changer de sujet. Papa dort encore ?

Madame Flint hocha la tête, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres :

- Mais on va le réveiller.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et s'en retourna au chevet de son mari. Elle se pencha sur le lit et murmura quelques mots. Je me tournai vers le deuxième de la fratrie Flint et lui souris. Il me le rendit et déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux qui devait faire n'importe quoi au-dessus de mon crâne.

Marcus attrapa ma main et m'entraîna avec lui vers le lit au centre de la pièce. Là, je vis le père. Rien n'était sans doute plus frappant que la vision d'une version cinquantenaire de Marcus ou Vasco. C'était peut être la dernière preuve qu'il me manquait pour affirmer qu'Aley avait raison : les deux frères se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Monsieur Flint -dont le nom avait été déjà mentionné devant moi mais je ne l'avais pas retenu- était un homme à l'apparence assez fatiguée, mais il souriait. Son corps était caché sous les couvertures, je ne voyais donc pas les séquelles de son passé.

- Marcus ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras vers son fils

Le père et le fils se serrèrent dans une longue étreinte. Même si la fratrie n'avait symboliquement plus de parents, ceux-ci n'avaient perdu l'amour de leur progéniture. Et c'était sans doute là la force de leur famille. Ils étaient le contraire de la mienne.

Marcus déposa sur la chaise le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait apporté et se tourna vers moi. Il me tendit sa main, avec un regard rassurant. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et mis ma main dans celle qu'il m'offrait. Alors, il se tourna vers ses parents :

- Peut être que les autres vous ont déjà parlé d'elle, mais je vous présente Hannah.

Euh... La situation, pour le coup, était _très_ étrange.

- Enchantée, me sourit Madame Flint

- De même, balbutiai-je en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air stupide

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? me demanda Marcus

- Euh... Si tu veux... Oui...

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et serra son père dans ses bras une nouvelle fois avant de m'embarquer avec lui en direction des escaliers.

.

- Tu veux marcher ou je te porte ? demanda Marcus avec un sourire cavalier

- Je sais marcher, assurai-je en sentant mes joues chauffer

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'habitude maintenant.

- C'est toi qui me porte, je ne te demande rien.

Il éclata de rire et me fit signe de monter sur son dos. Je souris et m'exécutai, pas mécontente du tout. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et en l'entendant rire, je me sentis heureuse. Mon sourire ne pouvait pas s'envoler, je sentais mes yeux briller et mon ventre se réchauffer. Je pensais que le bonheur c'était l'accélération de mon cœur les rares fois où Justin me témoignait son "affection", ou bien vivre en équilibre sur une poutre au-dessus d'un ravin. Peut être qu'en fait le bonheur c'était d'accepter d'être qui on était et de ne pas être seul, sans plus préjugés. Peut être que le bonheur résidait dans des moments comme celui-ci...

- Awen est allé pêcher hier et m'a laissé sa barque. Tu n'as pas le mal de mer, j'espère.

- Non, lâchai-je. Je ne crois pas.

- Alors on va savoir tout de suite.

Je regardai le paysage autour de nous. On avait pris une autre direction que celle qui menait à Marloes ou à la plage où Justin, Ernie et moi avions dormi. Nous marchions sur un chemin peu fréquenté -surtout à cette heure- et et on voyait la mer en contrebas, après les falaises. Il faisait plutôt beau et j'en étais contente. La pluie n'allait donc pas gâcher cette journée.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Marcus descendit un sentier qui menait à une plage. Un certain nombre de bateaux gisait sur le sable, et Awen, que j'avais vu venir soigner le père Flint de nombreuses fois, se tenait près d'une barque dont il démêlait les cordages. Quand il nous vit, il nous fit de grands signes. Je descendis du dos de mon insolite monture. Nous saluâmes le moldu et il se mit à donner des explications techniques de dernière minute à Marcus. Je n'écoutai pas, préférant observer la mer. J'avais confiance en Marcus, il n'allait pas nous faire couler.

Les hommes mirent la barque à l'eau alors que je rangeais des outils de sécurité dans le sac à dos que nous avions emporté. Awen me sourit en revenant et me glissa :

- Tu as bien de la chance, petite.

Je le regardais, sans comprendre mais il s'en alla sans s'expliquer. Marcus me rejoignit alors, sourit, passa ses mains sous mes genoux et me souleva du sol. Je protestai, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire éclater de rire. Il me porta ainsi jusqu'à la barque, où il me déposa :

- Et ça servait à quoi ? grognai-je

- À éviter que tu te mouilles, rit-il. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre.

Il monta dans l'embarcation et attrapa les rames. Je voulus lui proposer de l'aider mais il me fit taire d'un seul regard. Je secouai la tête, amusée :

- Donc où est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

- Il y a deux îles ici, mais il faut arriver au cap. On ne pouvait pas embarquer là-bas parce que c'est juste une falaise.

- Donc on va voir des îles ? C'est ça ta surprise ?

- Oui mais tu verras c'est magnifique.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Et si la question c'est pourquoi toi, et bien je réponds "parce que".

- On dit que ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Pour moi si. Ça veut dire que c'est comme ça et qu'il n'y a peut être pas de vraie raison mais juste... On sent que c'est comme ça et on ne se pose pas la question du pourquoi.

- Oh... C'est vrai.

Marcus rama en bordant la côte jusqu'au fameux cap qui n'était effectivement qu'une falaise assez impressionnante. Il me montra un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis l'île dont il me parlait, verdoyante au milieux des flots, illuminée par le soleil qui venait à peine de se lever derrière. J'ouvris la bouche mais fut incapable de produire un seul son. Marcus me regarda, son sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres :

- Et ce n'est que le début.

Je tentai de répondre mais échouai lamentablement tant j'étais subjuguée par la vue du soleil levant sur l'île. Il y avait une myriade de couleurs et toutes leurs nuances : de l'orange et bleu dans ciel et sur la mer, du rose et du violet pour les nuages, du vert et du marron pour la terre ferme... C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Je posai mon regard sur Marcus qui me regardait, les yeux brillants et un sourire en coin que les lèvres.

- Je n'avais pas vu cet éclat dans les yeux de quelqu'un depuis des années, avoua-t-il en continuant de ramer

Son sourire se mua soudainement en quelque chose de plus chaleureux et sincère :

- Et je préfère voir ce sourire sur ton visage que te trouver en pleurs dans la salle de bain.

Je collai ma main sur ma bouche pour cacher mes lèvres qui s'étiraient en le sourire le plus large que je n'ai jamais fait. Si Marcus n'était pas en train de ramer, je me serais précipitée dans ses bras. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de provoquer ces envies chez moi. Même Justin n'arrivait pas à me faire sentir si spontanée. Mais je me retenais pour une autre raison : j'avais encore trop peur des excès pour m'en autoriser trop. Il y en avait déjà eu beaucoup ce matin.

- Comment s'appelle l'île ? demandai-je pour penser à autre chose

- Île de Skomer. Quand on est arrivés ici, Awen m'a dit qu'elle est très connue pour sa faune. On trouve des oiseaux assez particuliers et des phoques.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Tu verras dans pas longtemps.

Je me retournai pour mieux voir l'île vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. Je savais qu'il existait des lieux magiques dans le monde, et j'étais certaine que nous allions vers un de ceux-là. C'était comme la sensation qui s'était emparée de moi la première fois que je m'étais approchée du Nortmai : l'île de Skomer était liée au monde sorcier d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Marcus rama encore un moment avant que nous soyons aux pieds de l'île. Et puis nous montâmes jusqu'à atteindre le plateau.

Autour de nous, tout était incroyablement beau. Le ciel était quasiment dégagé et se teintait peu à peu d'un bleu plus vif. L'île était privée de tout sentier : c'était de la nature et seulement de la nature. L'herbe était fraîche et colorée, clairsemée de fleurs sauvages. Les oiseaux de mer volaient au-dessus de nos têtes et braillaient leurs chants respectifs. Je regardais sans cesse autour de nous, incapable de détacher mon attention des merveilles qui nous entouraient.

Je sentis deux bras agripper ma taille par derrière. Marcus cala son menton sur mon épaule et me fit tourner légèrement de droite à gauche :

- Alors ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix

- C'est... Incroyable...

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Mais on vient juste d'arriver, tu veux voir la suite ?

.

Nous passâmes la matinée à nous promener sur les deux morceaux de l'île de Skomer. Elle n'était pas grande, certes, mais si nous n'avancions pas très vite c'était pour deux raisons : de un, le paysage était magnifique, de deux Marcus nous ralentissait en jouant avec moi. Mais le voir sourire aussi longtemps était plus important que notre vitesse de marche.

Vers midi nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une falaise pour manger. Je posai notre sac à dos au sol et déballai le repas que Marcus avait préparé ce matin. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe et commençâmes à manger.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demandai-je

- Non, répondit Marcus. Je suis venu trois ou quatre fois depuis mon arrivée ici. C'est Awen, un jour où il m'avait demandé de l'aide pour la pêche, qui m'a amené ici pour la première fois.

- Vous êtes très proches ?

- Non c'est juste qu'il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les moldus.

- Il ne vous trouve pas... Différents ?

- Je n'ai jamais posé la question. Il n'a rien laissé paraître si c'est le cas.

- Mais à part sa faune et sa beauté, qu'est-ce que cette île a de plus que les autres ?

Il mordit dans son repas et prit le temps de mâcher, regard au loin, avant de me répondre :

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté sur la bataille du Pembrokeshire ?

- La plupart oui...

- Et bien l'île dont je te parlais c'est celle-ci.

- Mais... Elle est assez grande pour être un champ de bataille ?

- Tu serais surprise de voir que certains sont même plus petits. Tu es au cœur de la malédiction du Pembrokeshire, c'est le repère des fantômes.

Je regardai autour de moi. Une certaine mélancolie, non apparente de prime abord, colorait le paysage. Alors c'était bien ça la magie que j'avais senti en approchant. Les fantômes des sorciers du Pembrokeshire vivaient tous ici.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura Marcus en caressant ma joue

Je levai le regard et le plantai dans ses yeux verts :

- Je n'ai pas peur. Tu as des arguments, pas vrai ?

Il sourit à l'entente de la raison qu'il m'avait servie pour justifier que je n'avais pas à craindre de nouvelle attaque des fantômes. J'attrapai un fruit et décidai de profiter de notre solitude et de notre pause pour discuter avec lui :

- Où est-ce que tu allais quand tu t'isolais ?

Je connaissais une bonne partie de la réponse mais il fallait bien commencer petit. Marcus soupira tristement :

- Je me promenais...

Il hésita à aller plus loin :

- J'allais sur la plage, aux falaises et puis après j'allais quelque part près de la route où Vasco me retrouvait toujours.

- Tu aimes être seul ?

- Non.

Je frissonnai à son ton catégorique.

- Je déteste la solitude. C'est la prison dans laquelle je suis enfermé et je n'arrive pas en m'en sortir. Quoi que je fasse je me retrouve seul. À Poudlard c'était déjà comme ça.

- Je te comprends...

Il était peut être temps de lui ouvrir une brèche dans mes secrets :

- Quand j'étais petite... Quand j'étais petite, j'étais toujours avec ma sœur. On était inséparables, on dormait même dans le même lit. Je ne connaissais pas la solitude. Mais un jour, je me suis réveillée dans le lit vide. J'ai d'abord pensé que Leila s'était déjà levée et que je la trouverais dans la salle à manger. Alors je suis descendue en courant dans les escaliers et j'ai appelé son nom. Personne ne m'a répondu. La salle à manger était vide, personne n'était dans la maison à part moi. J'ai paniqué. J'ai d'abord cru qu'on avait enlevé mes parents et ma sœur. Mais j'ai vu que leurs manteaux n'étaient pas là non plus, je me suis alors dit qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée. Je me suis mise à hurler et à pleurer comme une hystérique. Peu à peu mon corps s'est mis à réagir violemment et j'ai fait... une sorte de première crise. Ce n'était pas aussi violents que celles que je fais aujourd'hui mais c'était terrifiant. Quand mes parents sont rentrés, ils m'ont trouvée étendue en travers des escaliers, inconsciente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais quand j'ai repris connaissance je n'avais pas bougé. Leila était à côté de moi et me tenait la main. J'étais tellement contente qu'ils ne m'aient pas abandonnée mais je ne leur ai pas dit. J'ai juste demandé où ils étaient allés. Maman a juste répondu :_ faire quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais le droit de faire_. Leila était trop jeune pour comprendre donc je ne lui en veux pas si elle n'a pas compris. En tout cas, c'est depuis ce jour que je suis devenue autophobe et que je déteste mes parents.

Marcus attrapa ma main :

- Personne ne t'abandonnera plus.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te lie à la solitude ?

- Je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments ou mes émotions. J'ai toujours le même visage. Alors comment faire comprendre aux gens ce qui se passe dans mon cœur ? C'est pour ça que j'étais seul : j'étais incapable de prouver que j'étais bon.

- Tu as dû changer alors, parce que je te trouve très expressif.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu n'as pas toujours été seul à Poudlard, quand même.

- Eh bien... Avant que Vasco n'entre, il y avait Lyou... Et une amie à elle, qui...

_On y est._

- ...qui s'appelait Mélissa Aidenberg.

- C'est un joli prénom, dis-je pour ne rien laisser paraître

- Je... Mélissa et moi étions... Assez proches. Euh...

Je pris son poignet et caressai le bracelet où étaient inscrites les lettres M et A :

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ses initiales...

Il soupira et plaqua sa main sur ses yeux. Quand il osa enfin me regarder à nouveau, sa voix devint un murmure :

- C'est encore dur pour moi d'en parler... Mais euh... Mélissa n'est plus là maintenant... Elle est... Elle est morte.

- Je... Je suis désolée...

Je caressai sa joue. Ses yeux brillaient, il était sûrement sur le point de pleurer mais se retenait. Il voulait paraître fort. Il laissa sa tête lentement tomber sur mon épaule, cachant ainsi son visage. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes avant de se redresser et s'essuyer ses joues :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, murmura-t-il, on pourrait en parler plus tard ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il se leva et me tendit ses mains pour m'aider à faire de même. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux debout, et sans lâcher ma main, Marcus m'entraîna plus près de la falaise. J'eus peur au début mais vu qu'il ne me poussa pas dans le vide, je me détendis et risquai un regard en bas. La mer frappait des rochers où d'étranges animaux que je n'avais jamais vus nulle part jouaient allègrement.

- Tu vois les oiseaux noirs au bec coloré ? m'indiqua Marcus. Ils sont typiques d'ici. On les appelle macareux. Et là bas, il y a les phoques sur le rocher tout en contrebas.

- C'est... C'est incroyable...

- C'est le plus bel endroit que je n'aie jamais vu.

- Merci...

- De quoi ?

- De me le montrer.

- De rien...

Il me sourit. Il me tenait très fort, comme s'il avait peur que je tombe de la falaise. À vrai dire j'avais peur aussi en fait.

- Attention, lâcha-t-il gravement

Une silhouette transparente émergea de l'eau l'espace d'un instant et y replongea immédiatement. Je sursautai et Marcus m'obligea à reculer.

- C'était un fantôme ?

- Oui, il y en quelques uns qui traînent sous l'eau. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester près des falaises dans ce cas. Ils aiment... faire de mauvaises blagues, disons.

Je récupérai le sac à dos et toutes les affaires que nous avions déballées. Je remis le tout sur mes épaules et refis face à un Marcus qui affichait à nouveau son sourire en coin amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en me retenant de sourire également

- Rien... C'est juste que tu me fais rire. Tu réagis au quart de tour, tu comprends tout au moment où on le dit.

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était déjà rare qu'on me dise ces choses-là, mais que ça sorte de la bouche de Marcus Flint en était encore plus étonnant. La situation dans laquelle j'étais aurait été inimaginable jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines mais maintenant elle me paraissait absolument normale.

- Il y a la deuxième île, celle de Skokholm. Tu veux la voir aussi ?

- Elle est comment ?

- À mes yeux, Skomer est plus belle mais...

- Et bien restons sur ta préférée. Il y a plein de choses à faire.

- Oh ça oui...

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit basculer à l'arrière. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol, lui sur moi. J'éclatai de rire :

- Tu veux jouer les enfants ?

- Ça ne fait jamais de mal. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Peut être... Bien vingt ans.

- Allons-y alors !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au Nortmai, on a cinq ans, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Je ne compris pas comment mais il réussit à nous faire rouler sur le côté pour inverser nos positions, et désormais c'était moi qui était sur lui. Je ne me souvenais pas des moments d'insouciance heureuse de mes cinq ans, j'allais donc devoir réapprendre le bonheur, avec Marcus. Elle était loin la Bohème et la peur...

Marcus et moi passâmes l'après-midi à nous courir après, à rouler dans l'herbe, à nous sauter dessus, à dire et faire n'importe quoi, à s'asperger d'eau quand nous descendîmes aux rochers. Il me porta de toutes les façons possibles : à cheval sur son dos, en travers de ses épaules, allongée dans ses bras, la tête en bas... Et j'en passe. Il me montra ses talents d'athlète, enlevant son maillot et faisant toutes sortes de figures acrobatiques dans l'herbe. Et jamais, jamais, jamais dans ma vie je n'avais autant ri qu'en ces quelques heures. Le rire de Marcus se mêlait au mien et la mélodie qu'ils formaient remplaçait bien des mots. Le bonheur n'était pas aux côtés de l'homme que je croyais, ni dans le lieu que je pensais : c'était ici, dans la région du Pembrokeshire, avec Marcus Flint. Je n'avais pas peur quand il était à côté de moi. Ou du moins, j'étais capable de toutes les surmonter.

Quand il fut environ six heures et demie, nous constatâmes qu'il était temps de prendre le chemin du retour. Vu que j'étais allongée dans l'herbe pour sécher mes vêtements mouillés par nos jeux dans l'eau, Marcus me tendit ses deux mains. Je fermai les yeux et grognai en les attrapant. Il me tira si fort que mes pieds quittèrent le sol et que je m'écrasai contre le torse de l'ancien Serpentard. Il éclata de rire :

- Ne te fais pas mal...

- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

Il rit une fois de plus et m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Allez, on y va.

Il prit ma main et mit le sac sur son dos. Et nous repartîmes en direction de la barque d'Awen. Quand nous y fûmes installés, Marcus reprit les rames, me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire satisfait :

- Je ne crois pas aux contes de fée mais cette journée est sans doute ce qui s'y apparente le plus.

Et il se mit à ramer, me laissant stupéfaite, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, cachant mon sourire grandissant et restai ainsi pendant la moitié de la traversée. Puis tout à coup, Marcus éclata de rire :

- Allez, tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Et qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Je ne sais pas... Parle-moi de toi. De n'importe quoi sur toi.

- Euh... Eh bien... Je ne suis pas douée pour trouver des choses bien à dire à mon sujet mais je peux essayer d'en trouver... Euh... Non je n'en vois pas. Je suis quelqu'un de trop fragile, que les gens prennent pour une gamine tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je pense, je ne sais pas mentir, je suis influençable, naïve, bê...

- Non, trouve toutes tes qualités au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. Ton seul défaut c'est peut être d'être incapable de te juger correctement.

- Euh...

- Est-ce que tu avais de bons résultats à l'école ?

- C'était correct.

- Bon tu vois ! Est-ce que tu avais des amis ?

- Oui quelques uns.

- Voilà, ce n'est pas un défaut ça. Part des petits détails et arrive à de grandes conclusions.

- Dans ce cas à ton tour. Décris-toi.

- Alors... Je suis quelqu'un de très réservé et taciturne. Je reste tolérant et ouvert aux propositions des autres. Je travaille, je ne baisse pas les bras très souvent, je m'accroche le plus possible mais si ça ne peut pas marcher, je lâche. Mais comme je te disais tout à l'heure, je suis absolument incapable de montrer ce que je ressens sauf si quelqu'un arrive à le lire dans mes yeux.

- Comme Vasco ?

- Comme Vasco.

- Tu es plus objectif que moi.

- Se rabaisser c'est comme s'enfoncer. Mes parents ont toujours prêché l'appréciation de soi et des choses à leur juste valeur.

- Pas les miens... Ils raisonnaient par maisons à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que deux solutions pour eux : Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Si tu tombais à côté, tu étais indigne de porter leur nom. Ma sœur a eu "de la chance" et pas moi.

- Laisse ces bêtises te passer au-dessus de la tête, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. Ne perd pas ton temps.

- Si un de vous quatre était tombé dans une maison que Serpentard, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

- Rien. Absolument rien. J'aurais juste démonté le cou de celui ou celle qui insulterait mon frère ou ma sœur en question. Ma mère n'était pas Serpentard, elle était à Pouffsouffle.

- Quoi ? Comme moi ?

- Oui. Et tu vois, il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur à cause de ça. Les maisons ne déterminent qu'un parcours d'apprentissage, pas une raison d'être. Ne te prend pas la tête.

- D'accord...

- Sinon, ça t'a plu aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie...

Il me regarda, étonné :

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui... J'ai eu l'impression d'être heureuse et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. Pendant plus d'un an et demi, mes journées étaient frustrantes et instables, sans aucune sécurité ou hygiène. Je me suis fait des illusions sur la liberté...

Je soupirai, m'allongeant à l'arrière :

- Je croyais que c'était ça : être en cavale avec mes deux _meilleurs amis_, loin de chez moi, loin de mes parents, de leurs préjugés, de la Purge... Mais en réalité j'étais tout sauf libre. Je m'étais emprisonnée toute seule dans un contrôle constant de ma parole, de mes sentiments. Je crois avoir payé le prix fort mais en fait je me rends compte que j'ai surtout gagné. Maintenant je suis libre.

- La vie qu'on mène ici n'est pas non plus la liberté, Hannah. Si par malheur on nous retrouve, on est morts.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de partir de l'île ?

- Les aurors surveillent les aéroports, les gares et les ports moldus aussi. Ils veulent empêcher quelconque recherché de s'enfuir, pour les emprisonner sur l'île et les attraper les uns après les autres. Les sorts sont surveillés, donc pas question d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de magique. La Purge c'est ça : éradiquer les résidus de Mangemorts et associés, peu importe comment.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez appris la fin de la guerre ?

- C'est un fantôme qui nous l'a dit.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver votre innocence ?

- Non, Hannah... Si ils nous attrapent, ils ne nous écouteront même pas. Ce sera l'exécution arbitraire, sans procès. Il n'y a pas de neutralité dans le monde sorcier. C'est soit on est avec eux, soit on est contre eux. Et il est hors de question que je m'associe avec ces assassins...

- Ce sont eux qui ont tué...

Je me tus avant de prononcer le nom en question. J'avais une occasion de me rattraper alors je la pris :

- ...Athena.

- Oui en quelque sorte. Ils l'ont laissée agoniser dans la rue parce que son père avait participé à l'attaque des Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde. Mais ce sont les "héros de la lumière" qui ont tué...

Il déglutit. J'étais raide comme un bâton. Est-ce qu'il allait le dire ?

- Je... lâcha-t-il avec difficulté. Je t'ai dit que... Que Mélissa était... Qu'elle était... Qu'elle était morte...

- Oui.

- Et bien... Elle a...

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si les mots brûlaient sur sa langue :

- Elle s'est tuée... Elle avait été attaquée et... Déchirée... Par des affiliés à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

_Il l'avait dit_. Il avait lâché la vérité que je connaissais déjà mais qu'il avait été incapable d'affronter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, affichant l'air le plus choqué qui ne fasse pas forcé. Je portai ma main à son visage et caressai doucement sa joue :

- Je suis tellement désolée...

Et je l'étais. J'avais enfin l'occasion de le lui dire. Je l'étais déjà parce que je lui cachais que je savais déjà ces horreurs mais aussi parce que ni lui ni ses frères et sœurs n'avaient mérité de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient comme ça.

- Qui a survécu à ce massacre ? demandai-je dans un souffle

- Nous et je ne sais pas qui d'autre. Les Greengrass sont morts, les Parkinson sont morts, les Nott sont morts, les Montague sont morts, les Malfoy sont morts... Je ne vois vraiment pas qui d'autre.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû me plaindre de...

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû.

Il esquissa un faible sourire et regarda ailleurs :

- Tout le monde est confronté à des difficultés différentes. L'important c'est d'aller de l'avant tant qu'on peut.

- Est-ce que tu es allé de l'avant ?

- J'ai... J'ai essayé... Je fais ce que je peux mais il y a... Il y a une chose que je ne peux pas régler. C'est... La culpabilité. Je...

Marcus venait à peine de cracher le morceau. Vasco avait raison, c'était difficile pour lui.

- Tu vois, Hannah... Mélissa et moi... Enfin je veux dire on était... On n'était pas tout à fait des amis, on était... Plus en fait.

- Un couple.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Marcus ne sembla pas relever la différence. Il hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il arrivait à parler et réfléchir intensément sans se déconcentrer de ses rames. Le sportif n'était jamais parti de ce corps.

- On a été ensemble pendant environ sept ans... Jusqu'à sa mort. Et... Je suis désolé si mes phrases ne veulent rien dire, je n'ai pas parlé de ça depuis cinq ou six ans.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te force pas.

- Elle a été enlevée alors que je n'étais pas à la maison et en rentrant on ne l'a pas trouvée. On l'a cherchée partout. On l'a retrouvée trop tard... Elle... Elle... Elle était... Disloquée... Pâle... Les yeux fermés... On aurait... On aurait dit qu'elle... Qu'elle dormait et... J'ai toujours cette image dans la tête. Elle m'empêche de dormir parce que... La mort et le sommeil sont si semblables et...

Il reprit sa respiration et me regarda, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux :

- Si je m'isole toutes les nuits c'est parce que je ne peux pas passer une nuit sans revoir le cadavre de Mélissa et la culpabilité me ronge au point que j'ai parfois envie de me jeter la tête sous l'eau pour la rejoindre. Mais je résiste parce que je sais qu'elle est morte pour que je vive.

Il arrêta de ramer un instant pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Je décidai alors de m'approcher de lui pour enrouler mes bras autour de son corps. C'était un effort important qu'il venait de faire. Je n'en voulais pas tant et je n'allais certainement pas le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Il étouffa un sanglot et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Quand il me serra à m'en écraser les côtes, je compris qu'il pleurait. Je passai mes doigts entre ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne.

- Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Tu... J'avais promis d'être fort...

- J'ai appris récemment grâce à Vasco que pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse mais de force. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Ce n'était peut être pas le sujet à aborder...

- Si, lâcha-t-il après avoir repris son souffle suite à un violent accent de sanglots. Si... C'est peut être dur et violent mais... Ça fait du bien de parler et... Merci de...

- Chhh... Calme-toi... Tout va bien maintenant.

- On est un peu trop sérieux pour des enfants de cinq ans, sourit-il malgré tout

J'étouffai un rire :

- Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants, Marcus ?

- Mmm... Oui. Je trouve ça incroyable.

Je lui caressai les cheveux en le regardant. Il avait beau avoir la joue collée à ma poitrine, il avait les yeux levés vers moi. Je lui souris tendrement, rassurée d'avoir réussi à l'entraîner sur un sujet moins hantant.

- Je n'avais pas un très grand écart d'âge avec mon frère et mes sœurs, continua-t-il. On est tous nés à un écart de deux ans du précédent. Maman a dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais je pense que notre différence d'âge pas énormément conséquente a favorisé le lien entre nous quatre. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas connu d'enfants.

- Quand est ton anniversaire ?

- En automne. Le quinze novembre. Aley est née en juin, Lyou en décembre et Vasco en avril.

Il se redressa et reprit les rames. Il souriait légèrement mais son regard était comme celui d'un animal pris en chasse, effrayé et déterminé à la fois. Ça lui avait coûté de s'ouvrir autant mais il ne le regrettait apparemment pas. Il semblait être autant conscient que sa fratrie de la signification de ce changement.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la plage d'où nous étions partis. Awen nous y attendait avec un autre homme que j'avais déjà vu au Nortmai, et si je me souvenais bien il s'appelait Neil et travaillait au Lobster Pot comme Awen et Brin. Marcus descendit de la barque, m'indiquant de ne pas le suivre, et la poussa jusqu'au rivage, aidé par Neil au bout d'un moment. Je descendis enfin de notre embarcation quand elle fut sur le sable.

- Alors les jeunes ? rit Awen. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui, sourit Marcus. Merci pour la barque, au fait.

- Mais de rien ! C'est un plaisir vu que toi et ta sœur vous êtes enfin décidés à stabiliser vous relations sérieuses ici.

- Euh... lâchai-je en regardant Marcus

Est-ce qu'Awen se faisait des idées ou est-ce que Marcus lui avait raconté des sornettes ? J'eus vite la réponse en voyant le regard surpris de mon ami. Oui, apparemment les gens nous avaient désormais pris pour un couple.

- Merci encore en tout cas, dit Marcus en feignant de ne pas avoir relevé. On va rentrer maintenant. Bonne soirée et à demain sans doute.

- À demain, Marcus...

Il attrapa ma main et se mit à courir, m'entraînant à sa suite. Il éclata de rire quand je manquai de trébucher dans le sable. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'une fois que nous soyons revenus sur la route. Marcus lâcha alors ma main et sourit faiblement :

- Tu veux marcher ou je te porte ?

- Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui, on ne va pas en rajouter plus.

Il hocha la tête et reprit ma main. Nous nous mîmes alors calmement en chemin. Il était presque sept heures, il faisait encore jour. Je levai la tête pour détailler le visage de Marcus. Il y avait une sorte d'étrange mélancolie dans son regard rivé vers le ciel, et de l'indécision aussi. Il avait l'air d'être en train de réfléchir intensément.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois amusée aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il. Ce que tu as dit dans la barque sur le fait que tu te sois sentie heureuse, et bien... Ça m'est allé droit au cœur. Je ne suis pas vraiment le type qui rend vraiment les gens heureux autour de moi...

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il me regarda enfin, un sourire mince mais sincère et redevable sur les lèvres.

- Et toi tu t'es amusé ? demandai-je craintivement

- Oui... admit-il. Ça ne m'arrive pas vraiment de sortir accompagné ou de jour mais je dois admettre que c'était une journée magnifique.

Je serrai sa main un peu plus fort :

- Ce sont les jours comme ça qui me prouvent que j'ai eu raison de ne pas me laisser sombrer comme je voulais au départ.

- Toutes les blessures finissent par cicatriser, même celles d'un cœur déchiré.

- Vasco... Vasco m'a dit l'autre jour quelque chose qui voulait dire que toi et moi on pourrait arriver à se relever si on s'y prenait ensemble.

Marcus sourit et me montra nos mains l'une dans l'autre :

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'on fait.

Je ris. Mon estomac choisit donc ce moment-là pour signifier son existence.

- On n'est pas loin de la maison, me rassura Marcus. On va pouvoir manger avec les autres. Hé, regarde le ciel.

De gros nuages noirs et menaçants s'approchaient de la région :

- Il va pleuvoir cette nuit.

- On a bien fait de profiter d'aujourd'hui, constatai-je. Si c'était calculé, bravo.

- Non, ça ne l'était pas mais je prends le bravo quand même.

Je ris. Il arrivait à surmonter le choc des mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres, après toutes ses années, plus facilement que ce que je croyais. Ou alors il avait choisi de ne pas le montrer. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il voulait paraître fort.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans les environs, remarquai-je. Même sur l'île et sur les routes.

- C'est une période de travail assez chargé ici. En plus on est jeudi, et le temps est encore frais. On n'est qu'en mars, ce n'est pas encore le mois de juin où tout le monde est dehors.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du Nortmai. Il avait sûrement déjà fermé parce que je n'apercevais aucun mouvement dedans. Je reconnus Aley à la couleur de ses cheveux, qui se tenait adossée devant la porte. En nous voyant, elle se redressa et appela Lyou et Vasco qui devaient être à l'intérieur. Les intéressés sortirent au moment où nous arrivions en face de la plus jeune de la fratrie. Marcus avait lâché ma main quelques mètres plus tôt, ça m'évitait d'y penser.

- Alors ? sourit l'aînée. Bonne journée ?

- Excellente mais je meurs de faim, répondit Marcus

J'attendis que Vasco pose le regard sur moi pour formuler silencieusement, de sorte à ce qu'il lise sur mes lèvres : _il a parlé_. Heureusement, le blondinet comprit et sourit. Il se jeta au cou de son frère, qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Les deux filles me regardèrent un peu plus gravement.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demandai-je

Elles se consultèrent du regard. Le silence tomba, et ce simple fait m'effraya :

- Lyou...

- Quelqu'un veut te voir, finit-elle par m'annoncer. Elle est arrivée dans l'après-midi et je l'ai faite patienter depuis. Elle est à l'intérieur.

- _Elle_ ?

- Oui... Elle veut te parler.

Je regardai Vasco et Marcus, alarmée. Ici, à part les clients du bar, personne ne me connaissait. Et personne n'avait quoi que ce soit à me dire, vu qu'à part mon nom et ma non-appartenance à la famille Flint rien n'était su. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une option et elle n'était absolument pas positive : c'était quelqu'un qui sortait droit du monde sorcier.

Lyou ouvrit la porte. Craintive, j'avançai lentement vers elle et entrai. La lumière était faible et le local vide. J'étais effrayée : qui que ce soit, il m'avait retrouvée et c'était très mauvais signe. Très _très_ mauvais signe. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait prendre avant que ça arrive aux oreilles du Ministère ? Et si la nouvelle leur était déjà parvenue ? Et si c'était là la fin ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota Lyou. Tout va bien se passer.

- C'est une sorcière ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et opina.

- Lyou... Et si la malédiction n'arrêtait plus les sorciers de venir au Pembrokeshire ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un cas comme les autres.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Je l'ai installée dans une des tables du fond.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Les trois plus jeunes nous suivaient aussi, étant entrés peu après nous. Je sentais l'appréhension augmenter à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette femme qui avait bravé la peur pour venir dans la région maudite du Pembrokeshire, pour me trouver.

- Là, chuchota Lyou en m'indiquant une table

Il y avait une femme de dos devant nous, dont je ne distinguais même pas clairement la chevelure tant la lumière était faible. Lyou haussa la voix :

- Hannah est là.

La sorcière se leva alors et se retourna. Mon corps entier se raidit avec une violence inouïe. La personne devant moi était très jeune -vingt-trois ans très exactement. Ses cheveux étaient longs, raides et d'une couleur si sombre qu'il était impossible de dire s'ils étaient noirs, bruns ou violets. Son visage était très pâle et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif et brillant. Elle était vivante mais à la manière dont elle sortait tout droit de mon passé, j'aurais pu dire que c'était un fantôme. Parce que je connaissais cette femme mieux que quiconque.

De ma voix tremblante, je réussis à balbutier :

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam... Si vous n'avez pas compris qui est la personne en question c'est que je suis nulle en descriptions ^^'

Alors Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce long chapitre (le plus long depuis Lys Ecarlate chap19) ? Les parents Flint, la surprise de Marcus, la relation qu'il entretient avec Hannah, la tournure que prend l'histoire à la toute fin ? Les conséquences ?

La bande annonce est toujours en ligne, pour ceux qui veulent la voir aussi :)

Voilà ! Alors à la semaine prochaine pour plus de Torn ^^ Et je vous rappelle : **à mercredi ou jeudi pour l'OS des 1 ans !**

_ACSD_


	15. Chapitre XIII - Panique

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Youhou ! Plus qu'une semaine avant les Grandes Vacances ! Enfin bref, on a encore plus de sept semaines avant la fin de Torn (oui, selon mes calculs, on va à peu près être entre 22 et 27 chapitres, j'en ai aucune idée. Et je dois encore décider de la fin : heureuse ou pas.

Mais bref, encore mille mercis à tous mes lecteurs pour les 1000 vues dépassées ^^

À propos, jeudi j'ai publié l'OS des 1 ans sur Fanfiction, ça s'appelle Au bon moment et c'est un Marcus/Hannah, si jamais ça vous intéresse :) Sinon, je prévois de publier bientôt un autre OS mais je ne sais pas quand. J'en ai déjà parlé il y a quelques chapitres, quand je parlais de l'Angleterre. Bah, on verra.

Il est donc temps de reprendre là où j'avais l'histoire en plan ^^ Personne n'a de doutes sur l'identité du nouveau personnage. On va donc découvrir si vous avez raison ou pas ;)

_**RGR :**_

**Suna** : Hey ! Oui ^^ Hannah a rencontré les parents Flint et j'ai essayé de rendre ça un peu bizarre mais ça n'a pas forcément marché. Et puis que ce soient ses futurs beaux-parents ^^ on verra bien... Je ne sais même pas si Torn finira bien. Et pour tes questions sur Leila, la réponse arrive dans quelques lignes, j'espère que tu les trouveras satisfaisantes :)

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup, tu n'imagines même pas combien ta review m'a touchée... J'aime beaucoup écrire Torn mais je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse la décrire comme une des meilleures qu'il ait lu... Merci vraiment infiniment :) Quant à la suite, la voilà ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras ^^

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous. Si vous ne connaissez pas l'île de Skomer, je vous conseille de regarder un peu à quoi ça ressemble, ça en vaut la peine ;)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XIII -**_** Panique**_

_**.**_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_ That you got a home for now and forever _

_And if you get low, just call me whenever _

_This is my oath to you _

_Wherever you go, just always remember _

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather _

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather _

_This is my oath to you_

_**Oath - Cher Lloyd - Sticks+Stones**_

_**.**_

* * *

De ma voix tremblante, je réussis à balbutier :

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres pâles et s'élargit lentement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir.

Je tremblais comme une feuille morte, incapable de dire si j'étais dans un rêve ou si ma sœur jumelle se tenait bel et bien en face de moi. Ce n'était pas possible...

Je ne tins pas et lui sautai au cou, éclatant en pleurs en même temps. Non, c'était bien elle, c'était bien vrai. Je sentais sa chaleur contre moi, cette odeur des fleurs de notre jardin que je pensais ne plus jamais respirer un jour... Elle était bien dans mes bras, et mon envie impossible de la revoir était exaucée.

Sa main caressa mes cheveux lentement alors que je pleurais désespérément, agitée de spasmes incontrôlables. J'avais oublié la sensation de plénitude que procurait une étreinte de ma jumelle. Et j'avais l'impression que toutes les vannes de la culpabilité s'étaient ouvertes en l'espace d'une seconde, brisant le silence dans lequel je l'avais emmurée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? murmura Leila

- Je... tentai-je de dire entre deux violents sanglots. Je... Je croyais que je ne te reverrai jamais...

Sans savoir pourquoi, je devinai qu'elle avait esquissé un maigre sourire :

- Je l'ai crû un instant aussi...

- Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ?

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne... tu ne me détestes pas ?

Elle sursauta légèrement :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ?

Je levai mon regard brillant de larmes vers son visage et reculai pour mieux la voir :

- Leila... Je t'ai dit... Des choses... Horribles... Je...

Elle rit. Sa réaction inattendue me fit raidir violemment : elle ne devrait pas rire, elle était censée me détester pour ce que je lui avais dit.

- Hannah... sourit-elle. J'aurais commis une bien grosse erreur si j'avais pris au sérieux ce que tu as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues. Tu étais en colère parce que je ne te soutenais pas, et c'est compréhensible, tu as parlé sans réfléchir. Tu n'as pas à te fustiger pour ça, c'est humain. De mon côté, je n'aurais peut être pas dû essayer de te faire changer d'avis... Après tout, je ne suis pas maîtresse de ta vie, c'était égoïste de ma part de te dissuader de faire ton chemin pour te garder avec moi.

- Tu avais raison, tu aurais dû m'attacher dans ma chambre pour m'empêcher de partir !

Elle éclata de rire :

- Et t'empêcher de grandir ? Les erreurs ne sont que des moyens d'apprendre et grandir, Han. Si tu ne t'étais pas embarquée dans cette... vie... tu n'aurais pas appris qu'il faut m'écouter plus souvent.

Elle sourit, comme pour me dire que c'était une plaisanterie et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Mais Merlin pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas me crier dessus et me traiter d'idiote ? Ç'aurait été bien plus simple et normal !

- Han... sourit ma sœur. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise à côté de moi et pris ma tête entre mes mains, encore sous le choc. Ma sœur, que j'avais abandonnée de la pire des façons plus d'un an et demi auparavant, apparaissait dans une région hantée peuplée uniquement de moldus et de sept sorciers recherchés par le Ministère. Comment avait-elle su ? Est-ce que la nouvelle avait déjà été répandue ? Est-ce que d'une minute à l'autre les aurors allaient débarquer pour nous arrêter ?

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête et croisai le regard de Marcus. Il me sourit, comme pour me dire que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Est-ce qu'encore une fois il avait sondé mon âme et deviné ce qu'il se passait dans mes pensées ? Sans réponse, je lui rendis faiblement son sourire et me retournai vers ma sœur :

- Comment tu as su qu'on... Que j'étais là ?

Les quatre Flint s'assirent à la même table que moi. Leila sourit et tira une chaise pour s'assoir avec nous également. Elle croisa ses jambes et se pencha en avant :

- C'est bien simple. Justin et Ernest me l'ont dit.

Je me raidis et les Flint aussi. Je vis du coin de l'œil que les poings de Vasco et Marcus s'étaient crispés et tremblaient. Aley avait l'air de se rappeler sa promesse de leur tordre le cou, et Lyou fronçait les sourcils comme si elle se retenait de jurer un bon coup.

- Alors ils sont revenus en public... murmurai-je

- Non pas exactement. Il y a peu, ils ont débarqué chez moi -d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment ils ont trouvé. Ils étaient tremblants, sales, effrayés comme s'ils avaient été poursuivis dans une forêt. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec eux. J'ai crû que... J'ai pensé que tu étais morte et j'ai paniqué. Ils m'ont raconté toute l'histoire.

- Est-ce que d'autres personnes savent ? demandai-je en voyant le regard paniqué de Vasco dans ma direction

- Non. Seulement moi. Je les ai obligés à rester chez moi. Ils avaient l'air plus qu'heureux d'obéir. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient vu des fantômes.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pourquoi... Pourquoi ils sont partis ?

- Alors... Ils ont paniqué. Apparemment tu t'es mise à... Enfin bref ils ont dit que tu as dit des choses qui les ont effrayés à mort. Tu as aussi manqué de te noyer. Enfin bref, ils sont partis parce qu'ils ont eu la peur de leur vie.

- Les salauds, siffla Aley. Comme si c'était une raison.

- De quoi est-ce qu'ils ont eu peur ? demandai-je tristement

- Je n'ai pas compris, répondit Leila. Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps et leurs phrases ne ressemblaient à rien. Mais je crois que c'était une histoire de mort.

- Si seulement je me souvenais de ce que j'ai dit...

- Ce n'est pas important, Han. Quand ils m'ont donné les indications pour arriver ici, je n'ai pas attendu cinq mille ans. J'ai pris leur voiture et je me suis mise en route.

- Leila, si ça se sait... Je veux dire, si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, on risque très gros. Peut être moi moins mais tu vois...

J'indiquai la fratrie Flint :

- Je ne suis pas seule ici.

- Je sais. Ernest me l'a dit.

- Co...

- Apparemment dans ton délire tu as parlé de Marcus et vu que tu avais mentionné les Flint pas très longtemps avant, il a fait le lien.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Non, ça aussi ? Je croyais avoir un peu de marge pour trouver une solution qui épargne les Flint mais ils n'étaient pas plus en sécurité que moi désormais. Maudits soit Justin et sa drogue ! Si seulement je n'avais pas parlé de Vasco et Marcus avec Ernie avant, ça aurait pu passer pour une hallucination sans sens.

- Je suis une imbécile... marmonnai-je en cachant mes yeux dans mes mains

Marcus, juste à côté de moi, me donna un coup de coude :

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

Je soupirai et reposai mes mains sur mes genoux. J'avais l'esprit confus par cet afflux violent d'informations. Ça n'allait pas du tout... Le mauvais pressentiment des heures comptées était bel et bien fondé. J'étais une imbécile.

- Écoute Han, reprit Leila. Pour l'instant personne n'est en danger. Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Justin et Ernest ne parlent pas aux aurors. Ils ont perdu les pédales, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils le fassent. Mais comme je ne peux rien garantir, il va falloir envisager le risque de devoir évacuer en vitesse. Je ne sais pas si je peux trouver un moyen pour que...

- Leila, la coupai-je. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs envers toi, je ne te demanderai pas ça.

- Je préfère te savoir en vie que tenir compte de tout ce que tu m'as dit de pas très gentil.

- Leila...

- Hannah, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en danger aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et j'en profitai pour la distraire :

- Est-ce que tu comptes le dire à Papa et Maman ?

Elle me regarda tristement :

- Papa je ne sais pas... Mais Maman n'est plus là pour que je le lui dise.

Ses mots me frappèrent en pleine poitrine, me coupant brusquement le souffle et accentuant mes tremblements. Ma mère était morte... Ce n'était pas possible... Non, pas ça ! Non ! Je venais à peine de la comprendre et elle était partie avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de le lui dire...

- C'est une maladie qui l'a emportée, expliqua Leila. Ça fait déjà trois mois... Elle m'a laissé une lettre pour toi en disant : _donne-la lui si jamais tu la revois un jour_. Je l'ai amenée avec moi. Je sais que tu la détestais mais si tu veux lire la...

- Oui. Je veux la lire.

Elle mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Elle me le tendit avec un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Je pris la lettre avec une main encore tremblante. Je la dépliai et la lus avec appréhension. La main de Marcus se posa sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer et m'encourager.

_Ma très chère Hannah..._

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Leila t'a retrouvée. Combien de temps est-ce que tu as été loin de moi, ma chérie ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? À quoi ressembles-tu maintenant ? Es-tu enfin heureuse ? J'ai tant de questions et si seulement il me restait encore assez de temps pour entendre tes réponses... Quand le Médicomage a annoncé qu'il me restait tout au plus une semaine, je me suis précipitée sur la première plume. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans avoir l'espoir qu'un jour tu saches tout. Je suis tellement désolée... Je suis une mère si mauvaise et pitoyable ! Merlin si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps et tout changer mais c'est le temps que je n'ai plus maintenant. Oh si seulement je pouvais voir ton visage une dernière fois... Tu n'imagines même pas combien de nuits j'ai passées debout à pleurer tant tu me manquais. Oh un an c'est trop long pour une mère sans son enfant... J'ai été si horrible et peut être que tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. Je n'ai jamais su sortir de l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Je n'ai jamais su comment exprimer ce qui était dans mon cœur plutôt que ce que l'esprit modelé par ma famille me dictait. Non je n'ai jamais pu, ni ton père si c'est pour ça. J'ai compris quelle erreur c'était quand les parents de tes amis ont débarqué à la maison, en pleurant, et ont annoncé votre disparition. Et Leila qui savait... Elle ne me l'a pas dit parce qu'elle a pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle le fasse. Ce jour là, toute ma vie m'est passée devant les yeux, toutes mes erreurs ont fait surface et j'ai craqué. Ton père et moi avons cherché désespérément de partout pour te retrouver, abandonnant notre carapace. Ainsi il a fallu qu'on te perde pour que l'amour prévale sur l'éducation... Oh Hannah... Si seulement tu étais là près de moi alors que je pleure et meure. J'aimerais regarder une dernière fois dans tes yeux bleus et te dire combien je t'aime et combien j'aurais aimé te le dire avant. Oh ma chérie... Je n'ai plus l'espoir de te revoir un jour mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi la promesse d'être un jour une bien meilleure mère que moi. Je t'aime si fort que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir dit dans cette lettre tout ce que mon cœur ressent. Je t'aime Hannah. _

_À jamais... Ta mère. _

Je posai la lettre sur la table, prête à pleurer. Ma mère était morte et je n'avais pas pu la voir une dernière fois avant. Mon cœur était comme en train de s'émietter alors que l'espoir de ne plus jamais le briser était revenu. Ma mère était morte. Elle était partie. Définitivement.

Ma vision se brouilla et seulement quand je sentis quelqu'un essuyer mes joues, je compris que c'était parce que je pleurais. Je tournai vers la droite et croisai le regard de chat de Marcus. C'était lui qui avait effacé mes larmes et maintenant il tentait de me communiquer un message dans son silence. _Ne t'effondre pas, on est là_. Je _suis là_.

- Elle n'a plus parlé après ça, dit Leila en désignant la lettre. Peut être qu'on peut considérer ça comme ses derniers mots.

- Je suis tellement désolée... murmurai-je faiblement

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as rien fait.

- Elle... Elle est partie sans savoir que j'ai changé.

Leila sourit :

- Maintenant elle peut te voir tout le temps et sais tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas avant. Dis juste les mots et elle les entendra, je t'assure.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Cette question était plus pour les Flint que pour ma sœur. Et justement, ce fut Lyou qui y répondit. Elle se leva :

- Maintenant il va falloir s'organiser. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être imprudents désormais. Il faut faire en sorte que personne ne sache.

- Ça je peux m'en occuper, dit Leila. Si je rentre sur le champ il ne sera peut être pas trop tard. Et si jamais les choses dérapent je peux avertir.

- Leila...

- Hannah, ne t'en fais pas. Si ton choix c'est cette vie, je ferai tout pour que tu ne risques rien. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur d'essayer de t'influencer et crois-moi je ne le ferai plus.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu penses que je fais une erreur ?

Son regard passa de moi à Marcus à sa main posée sur mon épaule et revint sur moi. Elle esquissa un grand sourire sincère :

- Non. Ce n'en est pas une. Et tu as le droit de me croire cette fois.

Elle se leva et sortis les clefs de la voiture de Justin de sa poche. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'accroupir devant moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Après un long moment, elle détacha et me regarda :

- Je t'aime très fort, Hannah... Je suis contente d'avoir pu te retrouver.

- Moi aussi, Leila.

Elle sourit à nouveau et se leva. Elle me fit un signe de main et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle pris la direction de la porte. Je vis la voiture dans laquelle j'avais passé la Bohème disparaître dans l'allée peu après. Je n'avais pas demandé à Leila où elle avait appris à conduire mais j'allais sûrement avoir l'occasion de lui poser la question. Non, je n'en resterais pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Aley avec appréhension

- On a pas de temps à perdre, dit Lyou avec détermination. On doit s'organiser en cas d'urgence. Préparez la table. Marcus, viens avec moi. On va chercher Papa et Maman.

Marcus se leva, me caressa la joue et suivit sa sœur en direction des escaliers. Je venais à peine de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et voilà que tout s'ébranlait à nouveau. Allais-je un jour découvrir ce que ça faisait d'être en paix ? Peut être que non en fait... Je ne savais pas du tout quoi m'attendre du futur.

Je me levai, réalisant qu'Aley et Vasco étaient déjà au travail. Ils avaient déjà collé deux tables et pris sept chaises. Je me précipitai derrière le comptoir pour passer le bon nombre de couverts à Vasco. Je lui donnai aussi des assiettes, des verres et des serviettes ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau. Aley disparut en cuisine pour chercher les restes de la journée que nous allions manger. Elle revint et posa tout sur la table.

Lyou et sa mère apparurent alors dans mon champ de vision. Je fus frappée par leur ressemblance alors. Pas physiquement pourtant. C'était sans doute parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre elles avaient toutes les deux eu le même rôle dans leur vie : la mère de la fratrie. Elles étaient suivies de Marcus qui soutenait son père, ayant passé un bras autour de son cou. Il le posa sur une chaise à table et en prit une autre pour installer sa jambe invalide.

- Ça va ? me demanda Marcus en me voyant immobile

J'opinai sans ouvrir la bouche. Je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête. Je venais à peine de revoir ma sœur jumelle, d'apprendre la mort de ma mère et de voir tous mes espoirs s'envoler. J'avais tellement peur que la fin approche. Je ne voulais pas perdre les Flint, je voulais juste pouvoir vivre en paix enfin.

Marcus s'approcha de moi et me rejoignit pour m'entourer de ses bras. Il me serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait et je fermai les yeux, laissant son odeur envahir mon esprit. Sa chaleur me procura un faible semblant de soulagement. Il me berça lentement en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à une chanson. Je ne perçus que quelques mots mais ça paraissait être une histoire assez triste. J'ouvris les yeux et me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je à son oreille

- Mais de quoi ? dit-il à voix tout aussi basse

- À cause de moi vous êtes en danger.

- Non, non... Ne t'en fais pas. On l'était tout autant avant.

- N'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses, ça ne fait pas déculpabiliser...

Il soupira et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, collant son front au mien. Son souffle était juste contre ma bouche, ses yeux magnétiques plongés dans les miens et son autre main dans mon dos. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois qu'une telle proximité physique s'était installée entre moi et un homme. Peut être quand Justin m'avait embrassée mais ça n'avait pas été agréable à cause de son haleine de cigarette. Non, cette fois ce n'était pas désagréable. Juste un peu déstabilisant à cause du souvenir des lèvres de Justin sur les miennes, qui n'aurait pu être effacé que si Marcus refermait le peu de marge qui nous empêchait de nous toucher.

- Hannah... murmura-t-il en m'envoyant son souffle dans la bouche. Je ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et personne ne t'en veut. On se serre les coudes depuis longtemps déjà et on continuera à le faire. La priorité c'est survivre et on va tout donner pour y arriver. D'accord ?

J'opinai, sentant mes yeux s'embuer. J'étais encore une fois en position de faiblesse... Mais quand est-ce que j'allais arrêter d'être la Hannah fragile de toujours ? Je voulais être un peu forte maintenant. Je devais garder la tête sur les épaules, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de m'effondrer.

- Marcus... chuchotai-je. Comment est-ce que je peux être forte ?

Il resta silencieux un instant, si bien que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Mais ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer en un de ses habituels petits sourires amusés :

- En te rendant enfin compte que tu l'es déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as eu la force d'avancer, au lieu de choisir la voie facile que je ne citerai pas. Pour moi tu n'es pas faible, et crois-moi tu vas bientôt le prouver.

Il me sourit et je sentis la confiance revenir. Je me réchauffai instantanément et je souris à mon tour, incapable de ne pas le lui rendre.

- Hé ! nous appela Vasco. Vous venez ?

Je me retournai et vis qu'ils étaient tous à table. On n'attendait que nous deux. Marcus prit ma main et m'entraîna derrière lui. Nous nous assîmes sur les sièges libres, l'un en face de l'autre. Aley me sourit et me donna une assiette. Je mourais de faim mais la visite de ma sœur m'avait distraite de mon estomac. Je me mis à manger -ou dévorer en fonction du point de vue.

- Bon, lâcha Lyou après un long moment de silence quasi total. Il est temps de s'organiser. D'une minute à l'autre, on doit s'attendre à devoir s'enfuir le plus vite. Je propose donc de rassembler toutes les affaires qu'on ne peut pas laisser ici et les charger dans la voiture dès ce soir.

- Oui, approuva Marcus. Et on devrait aussi faire attention à ne jamais se déplacer si on est pas tous les sept. En cas d'urgence, on doit pouvoir quitter les lieux sur le champ.

- C'est vrai, fit Vasco. Mais on doit faire attention la nuit surtout. Ils pourraient arriver alors qu'on dort.

- On devrait dormir ailleurs, proposai-je sans trop réfléchir

- Oui ! s'exclama Aley en lâchant ses couverts. On devrait fermer le bar jusqu'à ce qu'on sache qu'on a plus rien à craindre. En attendant, on peut dormir au Lobster. C'est vide ce mois-ci.

Monsieur Flint hocha la tête vivement :

- On devrait se mettre au travail dès maintenant.

Lyou, qui n'avait pourtant fini son assiette, se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle la vida et disparut sous le comptoir là où se cachait la boîte avec tout l'argent du mois. Quand elle réapparut, elle avait tout rangé et se dirigeait vers la pièce adjacente où entre autres se trouvaient le coffre avec tout l'argent. Ils ne voulaient pas le mettre en banque à cause de l'éventualité que ça puisse laisser de leurs traces, m'avait expliqué Aley. Bon, ils n'avaient jamais été cambriolés heureusement.

- Je crois qu'on va effectivement se mettre au travail, rit Vasco en se levant à son tour

L'un après l'autre, nous laissâmes notre chaise, sauf Monsieur Flint. Nous remontâmes tous dans nos chambres prendre ce qui était absolument nécessaire. Je mis les lettres que Justin m'avait cachées dans ma poche, mon ancien sac à dos où je mis des vêtements propres et le médicament Moldu. J'attrapai aussi la guitare même si je ne savais pas à quoi ça allait me servir. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée où Lyou et sa mère avaient déjà fait une pile de ce qu'elles y avaient récupéré. Je remontai aussitôt et me précipitai vers la chambre de Marcus et Vasco.

Je manquai de heurter le cadet, qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec des couvertures et des vêtements d'homme. Il me sourit et j'entrai là où se trouvai encore son frère aîné. Il était accroupi au sol, le sac à dos de cet après-midi entre ses jambes. Il avait déjà mis pas mal de choses dedans et avait les cadres de photos figées entre ses mains. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et il leva le regard.

- Déjà fini ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles. Je suis venue t'aider.

Il me montra la photo de Mélissa :

- C'était elle... Mélissa, la seule femme dont je n'aie jamais été amoureux.

- Elle est magnifique, dis-je en souriant tristement. Vraiment.

Il étouffa un rire :

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es déjà vue dans un miroir ? Tu es peut être plus jolie qu'aucune fille que j'ai croisé dans ma vie.

Pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, je désignai la photo qui m'intéressait le plus. Celle de l'enfant aux immenses yeux verts qui hantait mes rêves depuis une date que je n'étais pas capable de désigner :

- Qui est-ce ?

Il regarda le cliché que je lui montrais et rit :

- C'était moi quand j'étais vraiment _très_ petit.

- Tu... Tu étais blond ?

- Je suis né blond. Après cinq ou six ans environ je suis devenu brun. Vasco et moi étions des sosies à une époque.

- Même maintenant vous n'en êtes pas loin. Marcus... Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin sur mon cauchemar récurrent ?

- Un enfant mort aux yeux verts ?

- Oui. Il ressemble exactement à ça.

Il eut l'air confus, à la manière dont son regard se posa sur la photo de lui enfant. Il entrouvrit la bouche sans pourtant en sortir un mot. Il était visiblement en train d'essayer de trouver un rapport possible. En attendant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je rangeai les autres cadres dans son sac.

- Je ne suis pas mort... lâcha-t-il comme si ce n'était pas évident. Alors ça ne peut pas être moi, non ? Mais je n'ai pas d'autre frère que Vasco, donc... Non je ne sais pas du tout.

- Je ne me souviens même pas si j'ai vraiment trouvé un cadavre d'enfant, alors je pourrais très bien l'avoir créé de toutes pièces dans mon sommeil.

- Mais qu'il soit exactement comme moi ? Non, il y a plus derrière ça. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse plus attentivement. En attendant, je dois rassembler toutes mes affaires.

Il se leva et prit son sac. En une dizaine de minutes, il fit le tour de sa chambre, passant par chaque tiroir, chaque boîte et même sortant des carnets de sous son lit. Il remplit son sac et prit une boîte à la main. Il refusa que je l'aide à porter tout ça d'une simple bise sur la tempe qui me fit rougir inexplicablement.

Nous descendîmes tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée où il déposa ses affaires avec celles des autres. Vasco et Lyou étaient en train de commencer le chargement de la voiture. Marcus se joignit à eux et sa sœur aînée me demanda si je pouvais aller aider Aley et sa mère à l'étage. J'acceptai et remontai jusqu'au grenier. Madame Flint avait les bras chargés avec des cartons pleins de vêtements ou de matériel médical. Aley faisait le tri dans toutes les caisses qui encombraient la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je à la blondinette

- Toutes nos affaires magiques, répondit-elle avec un sourire neutre. Il y a les balais, les baguettes, les vieux manuels d'école...

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Oui merci. Est-ce que tu peux prendre la petite boîte à tes pieds ? Ce sont toutes les baguettes de tout le monde. Il y a la tienne dedans aussi.

Je m'exécutai alors qu'elle soulevait un gros carton. Elle me désigna deux autres boîtes sur le sol :

- Tu peux porter celles-ci aussi ?

Je fis comme elle m'avait demandé et toutes les deux suivîmes sa mère dans les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Marcus venait à peine de revenir d'un chargement.

- Votre voiture est assez grande pour tout ça ? demandai-je

Il sourit et opina. Il me prit toutes les boîtes des bras, sans faire attention à mes protestations. Alors comme ça il ne voulait pas que je l'aide mais me forcer à être aidée ? Je souris et pris tout de même un sac à dos qui s'avéra être le mien. Nous allâmes mettre tout dans la voiture. Lyou avait l'air tellement concentrée qu'elle en faisait presque peur. Quand Aley et Madame Flint débarquèrent avec les dernières affaires, elle eut l'air satisfaite. Une fois la voiture définitivement chargée, elle referma la porte du coffre et les portières.

- C'est bon, soupira-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je ne sais pas comment on pourra se débrouiller pour les vivres à emporter en cas d'urgence.

- On ne devrait pas laisser ici la nourriture et les boissons qu'on a en réserve, dit Aley. Je vais les prendre. On devrait avoir des sacs conservants.

- Bonne idée. Il faut qu'on fasse monter Papa dans la voiture en premier.

- Il y a assez de place pour sept ? demandai-je

- Non mais on peut s'entasser. Si deux personnes montent sur les genoux de deux autres, on devrait rentrer.

- Qui conduit ? voulut savoir Vasco

- Moi, proposa Lyou. On met Papa à côté de moi parce que c'est là où il y a le plus de place. Maman se met derrière au milieu et les garçons vous pouvez prendre Aley et Hannah sur vos genoux.

Aux hochements de tête, le plan de Lyou fut approuvé. Marcus et Vasco rentrèrent au Nortmai pour amener leur père. Ils le soutinrent jusqu'à la voiture puis l'aidèrent à monter sur le siège passager. J'allais sans doute demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

Lyou sortit les clefs de sa poche et se dirigea vers la place du conducteur. Madame Flint ouvrit la portière derrière et s'installa sur le siège du milieu. Aley et Vasco disparurent de l'autre côté ce qui ne laissait que Marcus à droite et moi sur ses genoux. Je ne m'en plaignais aucunement même si on était vraiment très serrés.

- Dites au revoir au Nortmai, fit tristement Lyou. On ne sait pas si on y retournera un jour.

Ces mots créèrent une boule dans ma gorge et une violente envie de pleurer. Tout ce qui était solide s'effondrait à nouveau et une fois de plus, je voyais tous les morceaux partir en éclat. C'était de ma faute... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé aux Flint si je n'avais pas débarqué dans leur vie.

Lyou alluma le moteur et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Je regardai le Nortmai s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Et tout à coup, dans le reflet inversé des lettres je compris que ce n'était pas un hasard si j'étais tombée ici. Non, c'était l'ordre des choses et je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir. C'était une œuvre du destin. Je devais retrouver les Flint.

Lyou tourna sur la gauche et prit la direction de Marloes. Marcus me colla contre lui et je fermai les yeux quand ma tête se trouva sur son épaule. J'avais le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite, la peur ayant pris le dessus sur les tentatives de ma conscience pour me rassurer, ces dernières minutes.

En moins de deux heures, tout avait basculé. Ma sœur m'avait retrouvée, ma mère avait disparu et l'insécurité redevenait maîtresse de ma cavale. Une chose pourtant était solide et il fallait tout faire pour qu'elle le reste : la famille Flint.

On ne me reprendrait plus à baisser les bras, à sombrer. Survivre était devenu plus essentiel que de me préoccuper des malheurs de mon cœur. J'avais une raison de vivre et d'aller de l'avant. Les bras de Marcus étant autour de moi, je me fis une promesse : à partir de ce jour, je n'étais plus Hannah Abbott, la Pouffsouffle naïve et éternellement enfant. J'étais moi.

.

.

* * *

.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est un bloc...

Bref, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aimez le personnage de Leila ? J'ai peur de trop poser de questions, au cas où je lâche une information importante... Mais est-ce que la fin donne encore envie de connaître la suite ?

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour m'excuser, j'ai l'impression d'écrire toujours les mêmes choses dans les intro et notes d'auteur :( J'espère qu'on ne me trouve pas ennuyante...

En tous cas, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14 ! Et **ATTENTION** (surtout pour les Guests si vous avez l'habitude de regarder le samedi ou le dimanche) : la semaine prochaine je publierai **soit en avance soit en retard **(donc vendredi ou lundi d'après). Merci quand même :)

Bonne semaine !

ACSD


	16. Chapitre XIV - Tension

Hey ! J'ai décidé de poster en avance, plutôt qu'en retard. Donc voilà, chapitre 14 ! Je n'en suis pas très fière mais c'est aussi parce que c'est un chapitre de transition. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'est pas très long. Promis, la semaine prochaine se sera bien mieux ! Enfin, j'espère...

Et en plus c'est les vacances ^^ !

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et aussi celle pour Au bon moment :) En tout cas, la suite est là et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi même si c'est sûrement le moins bon de ceux de Torn... À bientôt donc :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XIV -**_** Tension**_

* * *

_Dear agony, just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me, faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?_

**_Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony (Dear Agony)_**

* * *

Il était tout entier assis par terre, jouant avec des petits cubes de bois. Pour la première fois, il y avait un décor dans mon rêve, même si ce n'était qu'un immense océan d'un blanc aveuglant. J'étais debout paralysée, contemplant la scène de cet enfant mort qui jouait tranquillement. Tout à coup, il leva ses yeux verts vers moi, me faisant trembler de terreur.

- Tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il de sa voix qui me parut trop familière

Je m'assis lentement devant lui, tremblante comme jamais. Il ne me quitta pas une seconde des yeux, m'effrayant encore plus.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Qui es-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix déséquilibrée

Il resta immobile un très long moment, comme le cadavre qu'il était, yeux vides plongés dans mon âme. Puis ses lèvres bleues bougèrent :

- Je t'attendais...

- Ça... Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je suis là...

- Je... Je vois ça mais... Qui es-tu ?

- Un enfant.

- Un enfant _mort_.

- Plus maintenant.

Plus maintenant ? On ne revenait pas à la vie :

- Ce n'est pas possible. Si tu es mort, tu ne peux pas être vivant à nouveau.

- Sauf si je n'étais pas mort.

- Mais...

- Je suis vivant, Hannah.

Je plongeai dans ses immenses yeux vides et tout à coup, le resta s'éclipsa. L'enfant lui-même disparut, à l'exception de ses yeux. Et quand tout redevint normal, je n'avais plus mon cauchemar récurrent devant moi. J'avais Marcus.

.

Je me redressai brusquement sur le lit en étouffant un cri. La chambre était plongée dans un noir profond, et le seul son qui régnait était le murmure de tous les souffles en déphasage. Je haletais, transpirante et tremblante, encore ébranlée par mon rêve. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "je suis vivant" ? Qui était ce garçon ?

Je me levai, dégageant les couvertures qui couvraient mes jambes, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait la rue principale de Marloes, encore vide et simplement illuminée par les lumières urbaines. Le réveil à côté de la tête de Vasco affichait "6:30" en caractères rouges brillants. Nous étions tous dans la même chambre, malgré l'incompréhension de Neil, le responsable.

Le Lobster était notre abri provisoire depuis la nuit dernière. Rien ne garantissait que les Aurors finissent par venir mais même ces maigres probabilités ne suffisaient pas à rassurer Lyou. Elle avait plus peur que tous nous. Elle était convaincue qu'ils approchaient. Nous ne savions toujours pas. Nous attendions. Nous nous cachions. Et nous avions peur.

- Hannah ?

Je tournai la tête. Madame Flint s'était levée du lit que Brin et Neil avaient installé en plus et se dirigeait vers moi. Elle portait la même robe noire qu'hier, et son visage me surprenait toujours autant. C'était une belle femme, mais forte comme personne. Je lui avais très très peu parlé mais elle m'inspirait beaucoup de respect. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et s'arrêta à ma hauteur :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? chuchota-t-elle avec inquiétude

Je secouai tristement la tête :

- Ça va... J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

- Ça arrive souvent quand on a peur.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai réveillée.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Mais Andreas ronfle plus fort que n'importe qui et parfois ça m'empêche de dormir.

- Vous aimez beaucoup votre mari.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire tristement :

- Ceux qui sont dans cette pièce sont tout ce qui me reste. J'ai perdu toutes les autres personnes importantes de ma vie. Je n'ai plus de parents, plus de frères ou de sœurs, plus mes neveux. Mon mari et mes enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus cher de monde, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas les perdre non plus.

- Comment c'était avant ? Je veux dire... Quand tous ces problèmes n'existaient pas ?

- Ça me parait si lointain et flou... Comme dans un rêve. C'était quand chaque jour était plus beau que celui d'avant. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer si un jour je pourrai à nouveau vivre cette vie.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'endormir. Est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter votre histoire ?

Elle sourit :

- C'est une drôle de demande, mais oui bien sûr.

Nous nous assîmes par terre, face à face, en tailleur. Madame Flint commença son récit après avoir prit une grande inspiration :

- Je ne vais pas commencer par mon enfance parce que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Ce qui est à savoir c'est que j'étais très proche de mes différents frères et sœurs et que j'étais tout au milieu de la fratrie. J'ai rencontré Andreas à Poudlard. Il faisait partie d'une clique de Serpentard assez soudée. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et ne laissaient personne entrer dans leur cercle. Moi j'étais à Pouffsouffle et j'étais relativement autonome pour mon âge. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis mais je restais avec mes frères et leurs amis. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai parlé à Andreas c'était... En sixième année. On avait été mis ensemble par notre Professeur de Potions pour un travail. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toute la leçon, me racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et moi je travaillais en l'écoutant. Quand la leçon s'est terminée, il m'a dit "Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un an qui je peux parler". Après, à chaque leçon de Potions, il a fait en sorte de se mettre avec moi. Il ne travaillait pas mais il parlait, il parlait. Il racontait tous ses problèmes refoulés, ses frustrations, ses secrets. Et moi j'écoutais. Je le conseillais. Je l'aidais. Et je travaillais en même temps.

Je ris :

- Très équitable.

Elle sourit :

- C'est vrai, oui. Ça a duré toute l'année. Hors des cours, quand on se croisait, il venait me saluer. Il laissait ses amis quelques instants pour me parler vite fait. Et il repartait après m'avoir embrassée sur la joue. C'était une sorte de rituel. En septième année, c'est reparti de la même façon et je me suis surprise à me lever en pensant à Andreas, à avoir hâte de le voir, à rêver de notre "rituel". Pendant nos cours en commun, je suppliais le Professeur de nous installer à côté. Réaction en chaîne, on se voyait tout le temps. Pendant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avant Noël, il m'a invitée à me promener avec lui. Et là il n'a pas arrêté de me faire parler de moi. Et il m'a offert un cadeau.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! J'ai été tellement surprise que je n'arrivais plus à parler ! rit-elle. Et en plus je n'avais rien pour lui. Je le lui ai dit et il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas grave. Alors je lui ai quand même offert une bise sur la joue. Normalement c'était lui qui en faisait. À partir de là, tout à changé. On a continué à se voir, on ne restait plus avec nos amis respectifs. Le jour de la St-Valentin, on était à Pré-Au-Lard, et ça peut paraître classique mais c'est là que je lui ai dit que je rêvais d'autre chose la nuit que nous deux en sortie entre amis.

Je ris :

- C'est comme ça que vous l'avez dit ?

- Plus ou moins oui. Il a rit et il a dit que la nuit d'avant il avait rêvé du jour de son mariage et qu'il n'avait vu le visage de sa femme qu'à la fin.

- C'était vous j'imagine ?

- Oui. C'est prévisible mais ça a été sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je ne sais pas s'il avait vraiment rêvé de ça mais peu importe. À partir de ce moment, nous n'étions plus amis. On s'est mariés à vingt-quatre ans. À vingt-cinq on a eu Lyou. Ça a été l'expérience la plus éprouvante et incroyable de ma vie, parce que c'est magnifique de devenir mère pour la première fois.

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès d'avoir un enfant tous les deux ans ?

- Non ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Absolument pas... Quand Marcus est né, Lyou voulait toujours l'avoir avec elle. Elle me suppliait pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le porter, lui donner à manger... À la naissance de Vasco, ils étaient très proches. Vasco à une époque était le portrait craché de son frère. C'était impressionnant. C'était comme si l'histoire se répétait. Au contraire, Aley n'était pas comme Lyou. Quatre enfants c'est dur à gérer. Et encore à l'époque je ne mesurais pas que ça pouvait empirer. Surtout qu'à l'époque de la naissance d'Aley, on était en pleine guerre. Je vivais dans la peur constante. Mon frère le plus grand avait été tué par Frank Londubat et Andreas devait s'absenter très souvent. Pour protéger les enfants, je les ai envoyés chez une de leurs tantes pour qu'ils soient un peu loin. Mais ça a mal tourné. Andreas est revenu à la maison un jour avec les quatre enfants dans ses bras. Il m'a appris la mort de leur tante. La guerre a été dure à vivre. Quand elle s'est terminée, ça a été un immense soulagement. On a connu une période stable jusqu'à l'adolescence des enfants. Là c'est parti dans tous les sens. Et à force de pression, je suis tombée malade. On a tous crû que j'allais y passer mais ça s'est bien terminé. Ça a dérapé entretemps. Marcus a craqué, Vasco et Aley n'avaient plus de repères... J'étais dans un état trop instable pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus trop comment la situation s'est stabilisée mais ça a pris un moment.

- Et la blessure de votre mari ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle soupira tristement :

- Il a fait une guerre entière et a refusé de faire la deuxième. Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qui il avait travaillé, les anciens Mangemorts ont fait pression sur lui pour continuer le combat. Andreas les a dénoncés et a révélé de nombreuses informations, obtenant en retour sa libération. Il a fait un an et demi de prison. Mais sa trahison est restée vive dans l'esprit de ses anciens camarades. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, Andreas a refusé de se joindre à nouveau à lui, même si personne ne croyais au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment/là. Ses camarades ont voulu le tuer. Mais ils se sont rappelés que s'ils le gardaient en vie, ils pourraient menacer Marcus et de Lyou de le tuer s'ils ne les rejoignaient pas. Alors ils se sont contentés de lui lancer un sort qui lui rappelle toute sa vie qu'il était condamné. Sa blessure n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est une malédiction, qui s'infecte très régulièrement.

- Mais la magie qu'elle dégage ne devrait pas..?

- Non. Parce que depuis, on en a perdu la trace. On s'est enfuis en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Et tu vois... En six ans, même les nouveaux systèmes mis en place par le ministère ne nous ont pas retrouvés.

- Mais est-ce que c'est la fin ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et regarda fixement son mari qui dormait en ronflant très fort :

- Hannah... On donnerait tous notre vie pour quelqu'un tu sais. Pour moi ce n'est pas la fin tant que je n'aurais pas versé la dernière goutte de mon sang pour ceux que j'aime. Pour moi ce n'est pas fini tant que la bataille n'est pas gagnée. Pour moi il n'y a pas de fin si les gens savent la vérité.

- La vérité... Mais personne ne veut l'écouter.

- Personne n'a eu le choix. Donnons-le leur.

- Vous voulez qu'on se batte, c'est ça ?

- Un jour on se retrouvera face à un dilemme : prendre la fuite et mourir à coup sûr ou se battre et avoir une chance de gagner. Que choisiras-tu ? Tu ne peux pas encore répondre.

- Je peux.

- Non. Parce que peut être qu'à ce moment-là, ton choix pourra condamner une personne que tu ne peux pas vivre sans. Et ton choix sera influencé par tes sentiments.

- Mais se sacrifier...

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. C'est un sacrifice si tu abandonnes quelqu'un à son sort, pas si tu le sauves. L'amour est une fleur, Hannah, il se décline en milliers de pétales tous différents. Il y a celui que tu ressens pour un frère, une sœur, un parent, un ami, pour la vie... L'oublier c'est se condamner.

- Madame...

- Tu peux m'appeler Eva.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si... Enfin je... J'ai déjà eu affaire... À...

- Chut... Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a réalité et illusion. Le meilleur moyen de savoir si tu vis dans l'un ou dans l'autre, c'est la confiance. Tu comprendras ça bientôt.

Elle me sourit et se leva pour aller s'assoir aux côtés d'Andreas Flint. Je me levai à mon tour et la rejoignit. Elle regardait son mari avec tellement d'amour que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était comme ça que Marcus devait regarder Mélissa.

_N'oublie jamais, jamais, qu'aimer c'est incroyablement beau_. Combien de temps me restait-il pour en avoir la preuve ? Sûrement pas assez.

.

Lyou sortit de la pièce après avoir pris soin de réveiller Aley et Vasco. Marcus était encore assis dans son lit, tentant sans doute de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il grogna en se levant. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, désordonnés comme jamais. Il se frotta les yeux et vint immédiatement vers moi.

- Bonjour, dis-je avec un petit sourire

Il grogna et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je souris et passai une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air d'un enfant comme ça... Un enfant vulnérable, tendre, _vivant_. Un enfant aux yeux verts comme un chat. Non, ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport.

Je fis pour me reculer mais Marcus m'agrippa et m'immobilisa avant que je n'aie pu bouger :

- Non... grogna-t-il. Reste comme ça.

Je vis que Vasco nous observait avec un sourire un coin collé aux lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard qui voulait lui signifier de ne pas faire de commentaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un rire. Marcus l'entendit, se détacha de moi et se jeta sur lui. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur un lit en riant. Aley s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté :

- Quand tu les vois, tu ne te dis pas qu'on est condamnés à mort.

- C'est vrai, admis-je avec un sourire mélancolique

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais que la vie soit comme ça, simple et sûre. Ne pas être en danger à chaque seconde.

- Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute.

- Non, ce n'est pas la tienne.

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules en regardant tristement ses frères et ses parents. Lyou entre à ce moment-là, suivie de Brin. Je me rappelai alors l'excuse qu'on avait servie à Awen et Neil en débarquant au milieu de la soirée : des fuites de gaz. Ne mettions-nous pas les habitants de Marloes en danger par notre simple présence ? Les aurors s'en prendraient-ils à la population ?

- Ça va ? demanda Brin en laissant à manger sur un lit. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir manger avec nous en bas ?

- Pas ce matin, dit Lyou visiblement se répétant. On verra plus tard.

- Je pourrai te parler après alors ?

- Si tu veux...

Il s'en alla. Quand la porte fut fermée, Lyou s'effondra sur le lit le plus près et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le silence tomba alors, lourd comme jamais auparavant. On n'entendait même pas nos propres respirations. Aley se leva, et rejoignit sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je fis de même, automatiquement suivie par Vasco puis Marcus. Nous l'entourions tous de nos corps désormais.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Vasco

- Je n'y arrive pas... lâcha Lyou d'une voix imperceptible

- À faire quoi ? fit Aley

- C'est Brin... Il ne sait pas... Je ne peux pas lui dire que...

Quand Lyou perdait son sang-froid, son armure invisible d'aînée de la famille, elle montrait toute sa vulnérabilité. Elle n'était pas un roc, et elle avait encore la capacité de ressentir autre chose que sa raison implacable. Mais elle avait peur.

Marcus me surprit alors. Il s'agenouilla face à sa sœur, prit ses mains entre les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien avec insistance. Comme elle refusait de lever la tête, il prit son menton et l'obligea à regarder droit dans ses yeux verts :

- Tu n'es pas obligée à lui mentir. Tu peux lui dire la vérité.

- Mais bien sûr ! maugréa Lyou dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Et je vais lui dire quoi à ton avis ?_ Au fait, on est des sorciers -tu sais on fait de la magie- et on est recherchés. Au passage, on va bientôt mourir donc j'en profite pour dire au revoir et bonnes vacances en Italie_. Réfléchis deux secondes !

- Calme-toi ! Tu peux lui dire tout ça, oui. S'il te prend pour une folle, tant pis. Mais s'il te croit, il comprendra.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! Il risque de se faire tuer !

- Non. Mais raison de plus pour le lui dire. Il ne se torturera pas toute sa vie. Tu veux lui infliger ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, évitant scrupuleusement son regard. Alors Marcus attrapa le visage de sa sœur à deux mains et plaqua son front contre le sien, les yeux brillants de détermination :

- J'ai passé six ans à me torturer de questions, Lyou. Tu veux infliger ça à Brin, oui ou non ?

Elle éclata en sanglots, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère. Je regardai Vasco, qui avait un air triste sur le visage. Il se leva et Aley aussi, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je voulus leur demander où ils allaient mais au moment où ma bouche s'ouvrit, je compris.

Les Flint avaient plus à perdre qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Ils avaient tout à perdre sauf ce qui leur avait déjà été arraché. Je ne savais pas quel sort devait être le mien au départ mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit différent du leur. Ma vie avait pris un sens, un but au Nortmai.

- Hannah... chuchota Marcus en me regardant

Il me tendit sa main. Je n'hésitai pas un instant avant d'y mettre la mienne. Je m'en étonnai l'espace d'une seconde avant de comprendre : la confiance que j'avais perdue en moi et en mon cœur s'était reconstruite. Lentement. En presque un mois. Mais elle était là. Marcus me l'avait rendue.

Il m'attira contre lui et sa sœur. Je sentais leurs battements cardiaques non synchronisés, leurs souffles chauds, les sanglots sonores de Lyou et la peur croissante qui s'emparait de nous. Nous étions condamnés.

- On ne baissera pas les bras, chuchota Marcus. Toi non plus Lyou. Tu t'es battue toute ta vie pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, n'abandonne pas maintenant.

Puis il tourna son regard vers moi :

- On ne sait pas combien de temps on a encore devant nous. Alors tant qu'à ne rien regretter...

Je souris tristement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Vasco, Aley et un Brin désemparé. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre et Brin se précipita vers Lyou, qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vu pleurer. Marcus se détacha et se recula pour les laisser un peu seuls. Il attrapa ma main et m'attira à l'écart :

- La chose la plus triste c'est de voir l'espoir s'écraser au sol alors qu'il venait juste de prendre son envol.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla contre lui. Il me serra si fort qu'il en retint sa respiration. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et cachai mon visage contre le creux de ses épaules. Je sentis l'étreinte de Marcus se resserrer et mes pieds quitter le sol. Il me fit tourner doucement pendant quelques instants avant de me reposer au sol.

Ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans les miens comme d'innombrables fois :

- Merci.

- Pour-pourquoi ? balbutiai-je

- Peu importe. Merci. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais clairement dit avant et vu qu'apparemment on n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous... Voilà je voulais que tu saches que grâce à toi, j'ai ressenti une nouvelle fois le bonheur. Et je voulais te donner quelque chose...

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une manière terriblement familière, noire avec seulement deux lettres en ornement : MF. C'était le bracelet de Mélissa.

- Non... soufflai-je. Non, tu ne peux pas me le donner...

- Et à qui sinon ? Tu lui as rendu la mémoire qu'elle méritait vraiment. Aucune femme qui ne soit pas une de mes sœurs n'a compté autant pour moi depuis la mort de Mélissa jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas rencontré.

- Marcus, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas.

Il prit mon poignet de force et me le passa :

- C'est moi qui te le demande. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande...

- Marcus... Ça a appartient à la personne que tu aimes.

- À celle qui a mon âme. C'est toi qui l'a.

- Marcus...

- Chhh... Ne me pose pas de questions.

Je relevai une chose tout à coup : il m'avait appelée "femme". C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. J'avais toujours été traitée comme une enfant et lui, non, il voyait ce que personne n'avait vu avant. La dernière personne à qui j'avais demandé de me traiter comme une femme de vingt-trois ans m'avait embrassée horriblement juste avant de me droguer et de s'enfuir.

Ç'aura été mon seul baiser...

.

- Elle est à toi ? me demanda Marcus

La chambre était désormais vide. Vasco, Aley et Lyou étaient allés aider les serveurs du Lobster Pot au rez-de-chaussée et les conjoints Flint étaient en bas aussi, faisant profiter Andreas de l'air frais du matin. Marcus et moi étions restés volontairement seuls. Il avait la guitare entre ses mains.

- Non, dis-je tristement. Elle était à Justin. Il m'avait appris à m'en servir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a laissée.

- Tu sais en jouer, c'est vrai ?

- Un peu...

Il s'assit et la mit en travers de ses genoux. Il fit courir ses doigts avec agilité le long des cordes, faisant résonner les premiers accords d'une chanson que je ne connaissais pas.

- You thought you saw a man brought to life... fredonna-t-il. He was warm, he came around like he was dignified. He showed you what it was to cry...

- Marcus...

- Well he couldn't be that man you adored. You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for. And you don't know you anymore...

Il leva ses yeux verts vers moi sans arrêter de jouer :

- There's nothing where he used to lie, my conversation has run dry. That's what's going on... Nothing's fine I'm torn !

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche alors qu'il continuait :

- I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I'm cold and I am 'shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusions never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late : I'm already torn.

Son regard revint sur ses doigts alors qu'il enchaînait les accords, laissant les paroles résonner dans mon crâne en boucle :

- So I guess the fortune teller's right. You should have seen just what was there and not some holy light, to crawl beneath my veins and now... I don't care, I have no luck. Do you miss it all that much ? There're just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn !

Je tombai à genoux devant lui, hypnotisée par le son de sa voix :

- We're all out of faith, this is how we feel. You're cold and I'm ashamed, bounded broken on the floor. Illusions never changed into something real. We're wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late, I'm already torn... Oh torn...

Il laissa un dernier accord résonner. Il sourit et reposa la guitare :

- Je ne suis pas doué.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

- Awen m'a appris cette chanson. C'est tout ce que je connais. Et je ne suis pas vraiment doué.

- C'est ça que tu chantais hier ?

- Possible. Mais j'ai changé les paroles pour toi.

Je souris autant que possible.

- Je suis désolé pour ta mère... chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de lâcher un poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine

Je hochai la tête :

- Pas autant que moi...

Il s'agenouilla par terre et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Je m'autorisai à fermer les yeux et cessai de retenir les larmes que je contenais. Je me laissai aller contre le torse de Marcus, pleurant le plus doucement possible.

- Je ne peux... pas prétendre que la Terre s'arrête de tourner pour... Pour moi, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots

- Tu as le droit d'être en deuil, Hannah, personne ne t'en voudra.

- On... On a des ennuis... Plus graves et...

- Chhh... Ça a été sans doute le mois le plus difficile de ta vie et...

- Mais le meilleur.

Il sourit :

- Comme quoi le bonheur n'est pas dans la facilité.

Je ris entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi avec Marcus même la peine la plus profonde ne semblait pas insurmontable ? Pourquoi lui, qui connaissait bien la souffrance, arrivait-il à alléger la mienne si facilement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre nous qui n'était sûrement pas une œuvre du hasard ?

J'essuyai mes larmes et lançai un immense sourire à Marcus. Ça me paraissait encore incroyable que ce soit lui qui m'ait tirée de là. Mais il n'y avait aucun hasard si quand j'étais en pleine crise, abandonnée par ce en quoi j'avais placé toute mon âme, c'était lui qui avait débarqué, alors qu'il ne me cherchait pas. Aucun hasard si ça avait la dernière personne de leur fratrie de laquelle je me sois rapprochée. Aucun hasard si il avait réussi à dormir avec moi. Aucun hasard si en sa présence j'avais l'impression de renaître de mes cendres.

Deux âmes déchirées peuvent en créer une seule.

Jamais de ma vie je n'abandonnerai les Flint et Marcus. Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit me les arracher. Jamais. Non jamais. C'était ça la vie que je voulais, c'était ça le monde auquel je voulais appartenir. Je n'en avais rien à faire que ce ne soit pas un monde de lumière. Ce que je voulais c'était ça, juste ça.

La vie n'avait plus de sens sans Marcus et sa famille.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà... Verdict ? C'était quand même passable ? C'était un chapitre de transition, donc attendez-vous à un changement dans le chapitre 15 :)

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez...

Merci infiniment et à la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	17. Chapitre XV - Cage

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

C'est les vacaaaaaaaances ! Trois mois et après c'est la Première ! Wow ! Ehm, je vais peut être me calmer ^^ Mais je suis tellement contente que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :) Vous m'excuserez j'espère.

J'ai officiellement décidé de la fin de Torn :)

1500 vues dépassées O.O Je vous adore tous !

Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien posté sur Brotherky Secrets depuis des lustres mais depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire la 2ème année, ça prend des siècles à préparer... Mais c'est les vacances alors je vais y remédier. Peut être la semaine prochaine ?

Allez ! Je pense que je ne vais pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps avec mon intro, on a une histoire à poursuivre ^^

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci, ce que tu as dit dans ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Si tu trouves Hannah et Marcus mignons ensemble, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour eux dans ce chapitre ;) Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir en espérant que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :) Merci encore mille fois et à bientôt j'espère !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XV -**_** Cage**_

* * *

_**.**_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_**Demi Lovato - Heart Attack**_

.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais été spécialement proche de ma mère. Ni de mon père en réalité. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas me rappeler de chaque moment passé avec elle dans les parages. Elle était du genre à observer les gens fixement, à vouloir maladivement tout contrôler, même la vie des autres. Elle était angoissante et oppressante, c'était profondément désagréable de rester près d'elle. Je ne l'avais pas mesuré jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, quand je m'étais vraiment rendue compte que j'étouffais chez moi.

C'était pendant les vacances de Noël et j'étais avec Leila dans le jardin enneigé. Chaque fois que ma sœur prenait la parole, je lançais un regard involontaire vers la maison, effrayée à l'idée de voir le visage de ma mère qui nous fixait. J'étais sur mes gardes, si tendue que j'en avais mal aux muscles.

_- Hannah ? Ça va ?_

Je n'avais pas répondu parce que j'avais aperçu mes parents qui sortaient dans le jardin, raides comme à leur habitude. Ils ont appelé Leila. Elle s'est excusée et les a rejoints, me laissant seule au milieu du vent glacial. Je m'étais effondrée à genoux dans la neige quand j'avais entendu la porte se fermer. Et je m'étais mise à pleurer, quelques instants avant de me faire happer par une crise d'autophobie.

Revenir à la maison avait commencé à être un cauchemar après ça. Mes parents voulaient toujours parler à Leila, résultat je me retrouvais constamment en proie à ma plus grande peur. J'avais pris l'habitude de disparaître dans la campagne où les villages alentour, luttant contre mes crises toute seule. Leila avait découvert mon secret lors d'un de mes isolements. Elle avait remarqué que je n'étais pas dans la maison et m'avait cherchée partout. Elle m'avait retrouvée dans un champ vide où je me tortillais dans tous les sens, m'étouffant toute seule. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, prise de panique, et après m'avoir calmée avait osé poser la question :

_- C'était quoi ça ?_

_- Rien, avais-je grogné. Retourne à la maison et laisse-moi tranquille._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je viens de te voir quasiment te tuer et tu veux que je fasses comme si c'était normal ?_

_- Oui._

_- Hannah. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

_- Rien !_

_- Allez viens. On va le dire à Maman._

_- Non ! Qu'elle aille au diable !_

Leila avait alors soupiré :

- _Bon. Depuis quand ça arrive ?_

_- Un moment._

_- Longtemps ?_

_- Oui._

_- Combien ?_

_- Avant qu'on entre à l'école elles étaient moins récurrentes. Maintenant c'est presque tout le temps._

_- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?_

_- Non._

_- Et tu n'as pas pensé que tu aurais dû ?_

_- Leila. Personne n'en a rien à faire alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais en parler ?_

_- Je suis ta sœur. Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que cette chose te tue, compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'empêcher ?_

_- Ça n'arrive que quand je suis complètement seule. C'est une crise de panique, c'est tout._

Leila avait tout fait à partir de ce moment-là pour me laisser le moins possible seule à la maison. Mais avec ma mère et mon père dans les parages, ça ne servait absolument à rien. Ils la prenaient à l'écart et lui parlaient de projets, d'études, d'avenir... Tous ces choses dont j'étais exclue. Alors un jour, j'avais pris ce que j'avais de courage et d'épuisement et j'étais allée voir ma mère. Je lui ai annoncé que j'allais finir l'été chez Susan. Elle n'a pas répondu mais c'était juste pour ne pas dire "bon débarras".

Ça avait été la décision la plus sensée de toute ma vie. J'avais abrégé mes souffrances, devenant pendant l'été un membre quasiment permanent de la maison Bones. Leila avait compris pourquoi je le faisais et ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Mais maintenant ma mère n'était plus là et jamais je n'allais pouvoir lui reparler, lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment lors de nos disputes ou quand je m'enfuyais dans ma chambre en pleurant parce qu'elle m'avait blessée. Ou pourquoi à Noël je ne recevais que des cadeaux de mes amis, de Leila et de mes oncles, tantes ou cousins.

Mon père était toujours là malgré tout. Il était ma dernière chance d'obtenir des réponses, de pouvoir discuter véritablement même juste un court moment. Je voulais comprendre. Mais par-dessus tout je voulais pardonner.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Je levai la tête vers Aley. Nous étions tous dans la salle à manger du Lobster Pot. Lyou et Brin étaient dans leur coin et parlaient depuis ce matin. Ils avaient apparemment un sacré paquet de choses à se dire. Marcus et Vasco aidaient Awen et Neil à nettoyer un peu le local. Les parents Flint étaient là aussi. Quant à Aley et moi, on surveillait l'extérieur depuis les fenêtres. Je m'étais distraite quand mes doigts avaient senti la lettre de ma mère dans ma poche.

- À ma mère, répondis-je

- Je suis désolée.

- Non ça va. Je dois juste me faire à l'idée que la vie n'est vraiment pas un conte de fées.

- Ça dépend pour qui. Si tu penses à certaines personnes, tu te dis que le sort a ses favoris. Regarde... Il y a des gens qui vivent très bien.

- Tu crois qu'on peut s'en sortir ?

- Sincèrement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On a des chances plus proches de zéro que d'autre chose. Si on est extrêmement -inhumainement- chanceux, on peut y arriver.

- Est-ce que la chance existe vraiment ?

- Non. C'est juste une façon de parler. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas s'en sortir à moins que...

- Que ?

- Qu'on trouve la solution inespérée que je n'arrive pas à imaginer en ce moment.

- On n'est même pas sûr qu'on va nous trouver.

- Hannah... Leila s'absente plus d'une demie-journée de sa maison où elle a laissé deux gars qui ont perdu les pédales et qui sont donc potentiellement susceptibles de faire n'importe quoi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le Ministère sache déjà.

- Mais ça veut dire que... Que Leila n'aura jamais le temps de nous avertir.

- Exact. Alors à moins qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ici tout de suite, on est finis.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'enfuir tout simplement ?

- Tu as déjà fait l'expérience de la cavale donc tu sais que ça ne mène à rien. On s'enfuira quand on aura plus le choix. Je t'avoue que j'ai l'impression que toutes les solutions sont désespérément vouées à l'échec mais baisser les bras ne fait pas partie des choses que je fais.

- Contrairement à moi...

- Contrairement à la Hannah qui a débarqué au Pembrokeshire i peu près un mois, tu veux dire. Depuis que tu es là tu as beaucoup progressé en estime personnelle. Je n'irais pas encore jusqu'à dire que tu n'es plus la même. Mais c'est très bien ce que tu as fait. À ce propos... Je voulais te remercier. Pour mon frère. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je le reverrais avec son sourire de quand Mélissa... Enfin bref.

- Quel sourire ?

- Oh ne joue pas à celle qui ne sait pas. Regarde-le.

Je tournai la tête vers Vasco et Marcus. Les deux frères se taquinaient gentiment en pliant des serviettes. Vasco envoyait les pétales sur les nappes au visage de son aîné qui éclatait de rire. Marcus remarqua alors que je le regardais et m'adressa un immense sourire lumineux et sincère.

- _Ce_ sourire.

Je regardai Aley à nouveau :

- Tu crois que si je n'étais pas venue il serait redevenu comme ça ?

- Aucune idée et personnellement je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que maintenant je peux revoir mon frère comme je l'aime le plus et que c'est grâce à ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer avec des "si" et des "mais".

- Tu es incroyable.

- Non. Ça c'est faux. Mais je sais que le temps est compté et je ne m'encombre pas de ce qui ne me sert pas.

- Je devrais faire pareil.

Elle rit. Je soupirai :

- Tu crois que Brin est au courant de quoi maintenant ?

- Si je connais Lyou aussi bien que ce que je pense, il ne sait encore rien et elle tourne autour du pot pour ne pas trahir son esprit de calcul, de réflexion logique. Elle est très... bloquée quand il s'agit de s'épancher.

- Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle a peur ?

- Elle dit que c'est pour ne pas le mettre en danger mais tu sais, la vérité c'est surtout qu'elle ne se résout pas à l'idée que c'est quasiment certain qu'un jour on s'en aille d'ici et qu'on ne revienne jamais. En tout cas certainement pas vivants.

- Parce qu'elle tient à Brin, c'est ça ?

- En grande partie c'est pour ça. Tu sais, elle a toujours eu un de peu mal avec les hommes. On ne peut pas nier qu'elle soit belle mais même si ça va te paraître surprenant c'est la chose qui l'intéresse le moins. Quand elle a découvert que certaines personnes ne l'aimaient que pour son apparence physique, elle l'a très mal pris. Elle a fermé la porte aux hommes autant qu'elle pouvait. D'ailleurs Marcus a commencé à jouer les frères protecteurs pour ça. Personne n'avait à toucher à Vasco, Lyou, Mélissa ou moi quand je suis entrée. Tu sais comment il est...

Je souris. Awen, le Moldu qui avait tout appris à Marcus s'approcha de nous avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage :

- Tout va bien, les jeunes ?

- Oui, répondit Aley en souriant aussi. Tout va bien.

- Euh monsieur ! sursautai-je. Est-ce que par hasard vous pourriez m'aider ?

- À faire quoi ?

- Oh pas à faire, à comprendre. Vous vous y connaissez en médicaments ?

- Oh seulement la base. Mais chez Neil on est médecin de père en fils.

- Il s'est révolté ?

- À la sortie de l'université seulement.

Je plongeai ma main sous la table. Je voulais avoir mon sac à dos à portée de main en cas de départ très précipité. Je le posai sur mes genoux et fouillai dedans pour en sortir une boîte blanche. Je la posai sur la table :

- Je me demandais ce que c'était. Un ami l'a... oublié.

Awen prit la boîte, l'ouvrit et en sortit un autre emballage.

- Neil ! appela-t-il alors

L'intéressé arriva au bout de plusieurs secondes. Awen lui tendit le médicament, que le plus jeune prit avec un haussement de sourcils :

- Je ne pensais pas en revoir de ma vie. Mon frère a fait un traitement comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je

- C'est un accompagnement de traitement pour l'arrêt de consommation de drogue. C'est pour éviter les crises de manque. Ces choses-là ne peuvent être données que par des médecins sur prescription précise et à des toxicomanes généralement.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Aley fronça les sourcils :

- Alors comme ça le crétin de service avait ça avec lui...

- Pourquoi il me l'a laissé alors ?

- Awen ? Est-ce que le LSD cause une dépendance ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Dis-moi, Han, tu es sûre d'avoir bien connu ton ami ?

Je n'arrivais plus à faire sortir un seul son de ma bouche. Je n'en revenais pas de toutes les choses que j'apprenais sur Justin peu à peu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pensé que ce garçon était un ange ? C'était le contraire absolu. Il avait plus de secrets que n'importe qui dans ma vie et le pire c'était que tout ces secrets étaient noirs.

Aley posa sa main sur mon épaule et rangea le médicament dans le sac à dos. Awen et Neil s'excusèrent et s'en allèrent vers les cuisines. Mais Aley et moi ne restâmes pas seules longtemps. Les deux frères qui rangeaient les serviettes s'effondrèrent sur les chaises à côté de nous en soupirant.

- J'ai dû ranger cinq cent serviettes ! grogna Vasco

- C'est plus que la population de Marloes, plaisanta Aley en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Marcus me regarda et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je devais sûrement avoir les yeux très éloquents pour lui car il passait son temps à sonder mon âme, apparemment. Il attrapa ma main et se mit à genoux sur le sol, ses yeux verts qui m'effrayaient plantés dans les miens :

- Parle. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- La vérité, murmurai-je. C'est que j'ai l'esprit torturé par tellement de choses...

- Tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfères le garder pour toi ?

J'osai enfin soutenir son regard :

- Je... Je veux t'en parler.

Il se leva et me tira de ma chaise. Il adressa un signe d'excuse à son frère et à sa sœur avant de m'entraîner derrière lui. Il entra dans les toilettes des hommes et ferma la porte à clef dans son dos. Je voulus faire un commentaire dubitatif mais il enchaîna avant que je n'y arrive :

- Ici personne ne nous dérangera. Vas-y, tu peux y aller.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, des larmes solitaires striant mes joues. J'avais fait mon possible pour rester forte. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir :

- Je n'en peux plus de ma tête. J'ai tellement peur, tellement mal, je sens encore toute la culpabilité envers ma famille et vous, toute la douleur de ce que Justin m'a fait... J'ai récemment appris qu'il m'a laissé ses médicaments contre la dépendance. Ça fait juste une autre question qui s'ajoute à un milliard d'autres et je n'en peux plus de n'avoir aucune réponse !

- Hannah... Pose une de ces questions.

- Pourquoi Justin a autant de secrets ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas cette réponse mais j'en ai une autre. Tu ne devrais pas te torturer par rapport à un type trop instable pour toi. Tu as fais les frais de ton affection mais surtout parce que le problème ce n'est pas toi, Hannah. Toi tu vas très bien, dans ta tête. Le problème c'est lui. Tu te détruis pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute.

- Marcus...

- Une autre question.

- Est-ce qu'on a un futur ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence insupportable. Marcus baissa le regard au sol, comme s'il avait peur que je lise dans ses yeux. Il resta ainsi longtemps avant de me regarder à nouveau et répondre :

- Je ne sais pas du tout.

- Dis-moi... Tu l'imaginais comment ton avenir avant ?

- Avant la mort de Mélissa ou après ? dit-il en devenant plus sombre tout à coup

Je ne répondis pas parce qu'il enchaîna directement :

- Quand Melissa est morte, je n'imaginais absolument plus rien. Je ne voulais plus rien pour moi. La seule chose qui me faisait aller de l'avant c'était ma famille, avec l'excuse aussi que Mélissa s'était sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre. Mais je n'avais aucun futur en tête, tout simplement parce que pour en imaginer un il faut connaître l'espoir. Et il n'est venu que quand je me suis réveillé un matin dans le même lit que toi.

Je sursautai en me souvenant de cette nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de qu'est-ce que ça représentait réellement pour lui. Maintenant je savais.

- Et avant ? fis-je en maîtrisant les tremblements dans ma voix

- Avant ? Mélissa et moi avions en tête de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, de vivre au jour le jour, l'un pour l'autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. On voulait prolonger, concrétiser notre bonheur. Mais on nous en a empêchés. Tu sais Hannah, je me rends compte que te parler de cette histoire a été la meilleure chose que j'aie faite depuis six ans.

- Marcus... Je veux juste t'avouer une chose mais j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles.

- Dis-moi. Il faudrait vraiment frapper fort pour que je t'en veuille.

- Lyou m'avait déjà parlé de l'histoire de Mélissa, une semaine avant toi. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas forcer le sujet.

Il regarda le mur derrière moi, aucune émotion sur son visage :

- Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais incapable de mentir ?

- Oui... Aujourd'hui je crois.

- J'avais déjà partiellement deviné que tu savais.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne savais rien, tu aurais posé trois fois plus de questions quand on a abordé le sujet. Par exemple, quand je t'ai montré la photo, tu m'as juste dit qu'elle était belle. En conditions normales, tu aurais pris ça différemment.

Je sentis mes joues brûler et je compris que je rougissais comme une idiote. Je baissai le regard vers le sol avant de balbutier maladroitement :

- Et tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

- Hannah... Tout ce que tu as fait c'est m'aider, me sauver je dirais même. Je ne t'en veux pas tout simplement parce que si tu avais fait différemment je serais encore au même point.

Je me jetai à son cou sans réfléchir. Il sursauta, tombant à la renverse contre la porte. Nous nous retrouvâmes l'un sur l'autre. Il éclata de rire en voyant mon regard gêné :

- On a fait ça et pire hier.

- Je sais... D'ailleurs Marcus... Merci de m'avoir offert un peu de bonheur avant que la fin ne soit signée.

Il colla son front au mien et pour la énième fois, je me retrouvai si près de lui que j'en tremblais. Son souffle balayait mes lèvres et ses yeux étaient plantés directement dans les miens. La proximité était insupportable parce que j'avais juste l'envie irrépressible de refermer le peu d'espace entre nous deux. Est-ce que Marcus arrivait à voir mes joues qui chauffaient, à sentir mon cœur qui s'accélérait ?

- Ça te gêne que je fasse ça ? dit-il en s'éloignant brusquement. Ne mens pas, j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu paniquais.

- Je...

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer et tout à coup, des larmes silencieuses inondèrent mon visage. Les doigts de Marcus virent immédiatement les effacer :

- Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser... dit-il d'une voix profondément désolée

- C'est pas toi, lui assurai-je en séchant mes larmes. C'est que... Tu vois la nuit où Justin et Ernie m'ont abandonnée, j'ai eu une conversation avec Justin. Je voulais qu'il... Je voulais qu'il arrête de me traiter comme si j'avais sept ans. Et à l'issue de ça, il m'a embrassée.

Marcus se redressa violemment, les poings crispés, le regard brûlant de rage, tout tremblant de colère.

- C'était horrible, enchainai-je pour l'empêcher de provoquer une catastrophe. Il y avait le goût de la cigarette... Ça me revient toujours, je le sens encore sur ma langue et sur mes lèvres. C'est comme un poison. Et le souvenir de sa proximité ne m'a pas quittée depuis. Ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu t'approches autant, je pense à Justin et au goût de sa bouche et... C'est comme se sentir souillée, brisée, détruite par lui.

Je voulus continuer mais Marcus colla ses doigts sur mes lèvres, approchant dangereusement son visage du mien avec une lenteur frustrante. Je ne comprenais même plus ce que mon propre corps réclamait.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour effacer ce goût qui empoisonne tes lèvres ?

Nos fronts et nos nez étaient collés, ses doigts étaient sur mes joues, nos regards étaient accrochés intensément et seulement quelques millimètres séparaient nos lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa comme jamais et je commençai à haleter. J'étais tiraillée entre cette envie inexpliquée de résoudre la question de l'espace restant et le souvenir de ce que Justin m'avait fait.

- Oui... finis-je par répondre en un murmure

Marcus esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et fit pour refermer la marge d'air entre nos lèvres quand des coups violents secouèrent la porte. Nous sursautâmes, nous séparant brusquement. Marcus se releva et ouvrit la porte. Je me levai et vis Vasco, l'air paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Marcus alarmé

- Je ne sais pas mais venez voir.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'entrée du Lobster Pot. Tous les autres étaient devant la porte, à l'extérieur. Dans la rue, tout le monde regardait dans la même direction, là où une immense colonne de fumée noire s'élevait vers le ciel. Des bruits effrayants retentissaient au loin. Comme des explosions. Comme si quelqu'un attaquait.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? demandai-je en sentant la peur s'emparer de mes tripes

- Du Nortmai... lâcha Lyou dans un murmure douloureux

Elle pleurait. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle avait compris. Ses peurs étaient toutes fondées.

Une silhouette transparente émergea soudainement du sol et se posta devant nous. C'était un des fantômes du Pembrokeshire. Brin recula de surprise en le voyant, tentant de protéger Lyou. Marcus s'adressa directement au spectre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une voix d'outre-tombe lui répondit :

- Des intrus ont pénétré sur notre territoire. Cette terre est celle des perdants. Les gagnants doivent être éliminés.

Lyou s'effondra au sol en explosant en pleurs. Aley se jeta dans les bras de Vasco et Marcus se retourna vers moi. C'était la fin. C'était la fin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Brin en voyant le fantôme disparaître dans un nuage d'autres spectres. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Lyou leva le regard vers lui, mortifiée, désolée à mort. Elle se leva et tenta de dire un mot mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

- Lyou... Lyou je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je... Je suis... Je suis tellement désolée.

Marcus et Vasco se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du Lobster Pot alors que Lyou sortait la clef de la voiture de sa poche. Elle fit pour tourner le dos à Brin quand je lui attrapai le poignet. Je me penchai à son oreille et murmurai :

- Tu peux choisir de renoncer à tout encore une fois, Lyou. Mais ce serait l'erreur de ta vie.

Et sur ce je reculai, aidant Eva Flint et Aley à déplacer Andreas Flint vers la voiture au plus vite. Avant de m'avancer vers le véhicule, je lançai un regard à Lyou. Quand nous revînmes vers elle, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Brin. Il n'avait pas bougé et était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais avait réalisé qu'il était en train de dire adieu à Lyou. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lâcha les seuls mots que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre :

- Monte dans la voiture. Sans poser de questions.

Marcus et Vasco ressortirent du local avec deux sacs à dos qu'on avait laissés en haut et la guitare de Justin -qui ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose. Ils les chargèrent en voiture et revinrent. Marcus donna une tape dans l'épaule d'un Awen qui ne comprenait plus rien :

- Merci pour tout. Prends soin de toi. Allez, tout le monde en voiture. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à venir de ce côté.

Lyou se précipita au volant, à côté de son père. Vasco prit sa mère sur ses genoux et Aley monta sur ceux de Brin -qui était un peu plus perdu chaque seconde. Marcus et moi nous installâmes dans la même position qu'avant mais une chose avait changé : la tension entre nous, provoquée par la proximité de tout à l'heure.

- Je vous avertis, lança Lyou. Il n'y a plus de limitation de vitesse quand l'enjeu de la fuite est la vie. On va rouler vers le Nord pour l'instant. Accrochez-vous.

- On peut m'expliquer ? supplia Brin

- Plus tard.

Lyou appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur. Nous étions lancés. La peur qui nous habitait depuis hier soir s'était concrétisée trop tôt. Je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé du côté de Leila mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Nous étions poursuivis par la mort. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir, seulement, uniquement la peur. Nous pouvions fuir autant que nous le permettrait le sort mais la fuite n'était que l'étape avant la mort.

Sous peu nous allions goûter à notre fin.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! C'était un gros bloc. Verdict ?

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas de ne pas avoir laissé Marcus et Hannah s'embrasser :( On a qu'à dire que la faute va aux aurors :)

On est entrés dans la troisième partie ! La première c'était "La Bohème", la deuxième "Marloes" on va dire, ou "Descente aux Enfers" si certains préfèrent ^^ Le chapitre d'avant était une transition et l'explication est là. Je vous laisserai découvrir la partie III très très bientôt.

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui reviewent. Quand je vois vos messages dans mes mails, ça me redonne le sourire pour toute une journée et plus parfois alors merci beaucoup ^^

À la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	18. Chapitre XVI - Cavale

Hey ! Comment ça va ? J'en profite pour souhaiter bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont en plein dans les épreuves du Bac.

J'ai posté un chapitre de BS pour ceux qui pourraient être intéressés ! Je sais que c'est la fic chapitrée qui n'a même pas 500 vues mais bon... Je m'y attendais bien ^^

Pour ce qui est de chapitre... C'est un peu une sorte de parallèle avec le premier chapitre, là où Justin, Ernie et Hannah arrivaient à Marloes.

Autre chose : je me suis rendue compte que dans le premier chapitre, j'ai remarqué que j'ai dit que l'enfant des rêves d'Hannah avait les yeux bleus. Sorry ! Il a les yeux verts.

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci énormément, ça me fait tellement plaisir :) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir laissé Hannah et Marcus s'embrasser, mais ça viendra c'est promis ! En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira :)

**Suna** : Hey ! Bien revenue :) Sorryyyy pour Hannah et Marcus. Je me ferai pardonner dans un autre chapitre. Oui, j'ai plus ou moins prévu la fin. Mais pas de spoilers maintenant :) Et bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XVI -**_** Cavale**_

* * *

.

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_**Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On (The Best Damn Thing)**_

* * *

.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux à une vitesse affolante. Je n'avais presque pas le temps de déterminer la nature de ce qui volait dans le ciel. J'avais peur d'y trouver des aurors mais heureusement, jusque là je n'avais vu que des oiseaux. Cependant Lyou allait si vite que tout le monde s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à se retrouver avec la police Moldue aux trousses.

Nous roulions vers le Nord du Pays de Galles, vers les montagnes. C'était un abri provisoire, le temps de trouver une vraie solution. À ceci près qu'il en existe une. Nous allions y être sous quatre heures et d'ici là, le danger principal était l'accident de voiture.

Brin était toujours aussi peu informé de la situation. Il se frottait les yeux régulièrement comme s'il s'attendait à se réveiller sous peu. Mais on était dans la réalité. La plus amère, cruelle, arbitraire des réalités. De plus, le jeune Moldu demandait souvent qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait mais Lyou lui répondait toujours "plus tard".

J'étais complètement allongée sur Marcus, la tête sur son torse, ses bras autour de mon corps et son souffle qui balayait le sommet de mon crâne. J'avais les yeux à demi-fermés mais j'étais trop effrayée pour me détendre davantage. Nous étions poursuivis par les aurors -où du moins on s'enfuyait pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Je ne voulais pas fermer complètement les yeux. Et en plus, chaque fois que mon regard croisait celui de Marcus, on s'immobilisait et dans nos yeux revivait le même souvenir. Celui de seulement un quart d'heure auparavant. Il était grand temps que je m'interroge sérieusement sur ce qui se passait dans mon corps -parce que ma tête n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? répéta Brin pour la millième fois

Lyou fit pour lui ressortir sa réponse prête mais s'arrêta avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Dans le rétroviseur, je vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en signe d'hésitation. J'avais encore du mal à mesurer la complexité de l'aînée Flint.

- Ils étaient là pour nous, commença Aley pour sortir sa sœur du dilemme qui la torturait. Et c'est pour ne pas mettre la population en danger qu'on s'est enfuis.

- Mais c'était quoi ces explosions ?

- Le Nortmai, lâcha Lyou d'une voix sombre. Ils savaient qu'on vivait là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça veut dire qu'on a bien fait de quitter les lieux hier.

- Lyou... Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes recherchés ? Enfin je veux dire hors-la-loi.

Le silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle. On n'entendait que le sifflement de la voiture qui roulait très très vite. Plus personne n'osait regarder Brin. Ce fut Andreas Flint qui brisa le mutisme gênant :

- Non. Des hors-la-loi vont purger leur peine en prison pour ne pas récidiver. Nous n'irons jamais en prison. Si on nous attrape, on n'aura même pas le droit à une dernière volonté avant l'exécution.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que le jeune Moldu gallois était raide comme un balai, plus pâle que tout, tremblant. On lisait dans son regard qu'il espérait encore être dans un cauchemar.

- Pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire quand son esprit fut moins confus. Vous faites partie d'une communauté criminelle ?

Vasco éclata d'un rire absolument pas amusé :

- Non. Parce que notre sort a été signé quand on a refusé de prendre parti dans une guerre. On a voulu ne s'associer à aucun et on va en faire les frais.

- Je ne comprends pas plus...

- C'est normal, reprit Lyou. C'est parce qu'on tourne en rond. Mais si on te raconte l'élément important tu ne vas pas nous croire.

- Dis-moi juste ce que je dois savoir.

Elle hésita :

- Je... Tu dois juste savoir que ça va au delà du rationnel.

Il opina et s'effondra au fond de son siège. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans les informations qu'on lui avait servi. Il était secoué et c'était normal.

Marcus caressa lentement mon dos. J'avais le regard rivé sur le paysage avec anxiété. Je sentais le souffle du danger contre mon cou et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Marcus colla sa joue au sommet de ma tête et murmura près de mon oreille :

- Ça va ?

- Autant que possible.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on a le droit de croire encore ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Attention ! lâcha Vasco

La voiture fit un violent virage et nous nous retrouvâmes propulsés à l'arrière. Lyou venait d'entrer sur une nouvelle route.

- On va où _exactement_ ? grogna Marcus

- Les montagnes, répondit son aînée. Snowdonia Park. On devrait y être abrités pendant un laps de temps assez important pour nous permettre d'élaborer un plan. Mais rien n'empêche d'y réfléchir maintenant.

Je me redressai et pris mon sac à dos entre mes jambes. Je l'ouvris et fouillai dans ce que j'y avais mis. J'y trouvai les quatre lettres. Je fis pour les prendre mais le souvenir de ma mère m'arrêta. Pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas les relire maintenant ou j'allais me mettre à pleurer comme une idiote. Je cherchai autre chose d'intéressant mais ce fut juste comme faire un trou dans l'eau.

Je me retournai donc vers Marcus, qui cillait lentement comme si ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer. Je collai nos fronts, lui arrachant ainsi un sourire, aussi faible soit-il. Je caressai doucement les cernes qui bordaient ses yeux de noir tout en murmurant près sa bouche :

- Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant...

Il secoua la tête en étouffant un ricanement :

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Tu en as besoin. Je te promets que je te réveillerai s'il se passe quelque chose d'important. S'il te plaît, dors. Ça va te faire du bien...

- À ce point-là à quoi bon ?

- S'il te plaît...

Je penchai la tête de côté en lui faisant mes yeux suppliants. Il étouffa un rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de se laisser aller à l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Après ses premières secondes d'immobilité, je m'approchai de sa joue et y posai doucement mes lèvres, l'espace d'un court instant. Puis je me redressai et fis face à Vasco, qui me regardait avec son sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? dis-je embarrassée

- Vous vous êtes vus ? rit-il

Je luttai contre la chaleur qui s'emparait de mes joues, tentant d'empêcher un sourire se prendre possession de mes lèvres. Vasco avait l'air très amusé et content de la situation.

- C'est rien, lui assurai-je

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire :

- Mais bien sûr...

- Mais si ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Hannah, soupira-t-il. Tu ne sais pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu l'amélioration que tu as provoqué chez lui.

- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

- Mais écoutez-la ! rit Aley. Peut être que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais sûrement pas rien. Han, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous tous que le monde a arrêté de fonctionner normalement.

Je tournai légèrement le regard vers Marcus et constatai qu'il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je secouai la tête en étouffant un rire :

- Il vous entend, vous savez ?

- Oui, je sais ! s'exclama Vasco avec son ton plaisantin. Hé Frangin tu approuves ce que je dis, hein ? Tu es encore de mon côté ?

Marcus ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit discrètement.

- Ça veut dire oui, m'assura Vasco comme pour m'embêter. On est trois contre une, tu vois ?

- Quatre, déclara sa mère en levant la main

J'eus soudainement envie de disparaître. C'était une situation _très_ embarrassante. Et tellement inimaginable... On était à un pas seulement de la mort et on était encore en train de plaisanter dans la voiture. Peut être qu'en fait ma façon de raisonner était encore fausse. À chaque fois que quelque chose se passait, je m'enfonçais. Les Flint, eux, continuaient à avancer. Parce qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, ils ne se rendaient jamais avant la fin. Ils survivaient. Et moi je n'étais plus seule, donc je devais survivre aussi.

Je relevai la tête et souris :

- Bon d'accord, je l'aime très fort, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

- Non, rit Vasco. Je veux entendre ce que tu penses. Donc si c'est ça que tu penses, ça me va. Sinon ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

- C'est ça que je pense.

Il me tendit sa main et je tapai doucement dessus. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, qui ne broncha absolument pas. Son sourire avait disparu, ses traits étant détendus comme jamais. S'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il aurait été la réplique adulte de l'enfant de mes cauchemars. La ressemblance me tétanisait.

- Il existe un moyen très simple de savoir si Marcus dort, m'informa Vasco. Tu t'approches très près de son oreille et tu souffles quelque chose qui a un rapport avec du gâteau au chocolat. S'il réagit, c'est qu'il est réveillé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on faisait ça tout le temps quand on était enfants.

J'esquissai un petit sourire en regardant Marcus avec tendresse. Je lui caressai lentement la joue avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux : il méritait bien mieux que le sort qui l'attendait. J'approchai mes lèvres de l'oreille de mon ami et murmurai le plus doucement possible :

- Est-ce que tu dors ?

Il ne bougeait pas. Il respirait calmement, la bouche entrouverte comme tant d'autres fois où je l'avais vu ainsi. Oui, il dormait. Ça avait été rapide mais il s'était endormi. Le pauvre... Il courait à un destin qui n'était pas le sien, partiellement par ma faute. Je ne pouvais me faire qu'un jurement : me battre jusqu'au bout pour qu'avant la fin, il soit reconstruit.

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Marcus, cachant mon sourire et mes larmes. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa comme pour me rassurer et je fermai les yeux à mon tour. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Juste entendre le battement de son cœur contre mon oreille. Il fallait que je le sente vivant près de moi, _vivant_.

Je relevai la tête et me redressai, tournant le regard vers Vasco et sa mère, qui avaient sur les lèvres exactement le même sourire doux et faible. On avait tous peur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras. Je voulais continuer à voir Marcus me sourire, rire et me parler, plus vivant chaque seconde.

.

- Han ! m'appela une voix familière. Han ! Franz est arrivé !

Je me levai de la pierre sur laquelle j'avais passé la matinée et rejoignis ma sœur dans le salon. Elle était accompagnée par un homme très jeune, qui devait avoir seulement cinq ans de plus que nous, et dont les traits du visage étaient absolument invisibles.

- Hé ! rit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Comment va ma petite fleur ?

- Bien, répondis-je sans enthousiasme

- Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont allés faire une course.

- Ils laissent des enfants seules ?

- On a seize ans, sourit Leila. Je crois qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance.

- En réalité ça tombe bien qu'ils ne soient pas là. Qui a envie de voir quelques petits trucs ?

Leila piailla de contentement, s'asseyant avec lui sur le canapé du salon. Au contraire, je reculai de quelques pas, mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais absolument pas à m'expliquer mon comportement dans ce souvenir mais j'étais certaine que c'était en rapport avec des bouts de ma mémoire qui défaillaient.

Tout à coup, la scène disparut de mon esprit et je fus projetée dans un lieu indéfinissable, où j'étais seule avec _lui_. Cet enfant aux immenses yeux verts. Il était debout, face à moi. Il me fixait. Et j'étais tétanisée.

- Hannah.

- Dis-moi qui tu es, réussis-je à balbutier

- Hannah...

- Répond je t'en supplie.

- Merci...

- Quoi ? Merci de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui es-tu ?

- Merci de m'avoir redonné ma vie.

.

Je sursautai. J'avais laissé mes pensées m'absorber et résultat, j'étais encore partie explorer des angles de ma mémoire si confus et effrayants que je n'osais pas les associer à la réalité.

Cet enfant... Il avait forcément un rapport avec Marcus ou les Flint. Et ce Franz ? Qui était-il ? On se connaissait apparemment mais qui était-il et surtout quel rôle avait-il joué dans mon histoire pour que ce soit _ce_ souvenir qui me revienne ?

- Borth... marmonna Lyou. On arrive à... Attention !

Nous nous raidîmes alors violemment. On n'entendait aucun souffle, hormis celui de Marcus et celui du moteur, et la voiture commençait à ralentir progressivement. Le temps semblait s'être gelé en une seconde. Je risquai un regard par la fenêtre. À côté du panneau qui l'entrée de Borth, se trouvaient un petit groupe de policiers moldus, accompagnés par d'autres hommes, qui même après plus d'an n'avaient pas changé. Des aurors. Et de ceux que j'avais connu à travers les journaux ou à Poudlard. Ils contrôlaient chaque voiture.

- S'ils nous voient, siffla Lyou, ils vont nous reconnaître.

- On ne peut pas courir le risque ! déclara Aley

- Alors on va appliquer le plan de secours... Accrochez-vous bien...

Elle donna un coup de volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur. À vitesse effrayante, elle partit sur le côté et dépassa toute la file de voiture, échappant aux aurors qui se mirent à hurler qu'on nous poursuive. Lyou accéléra encore et dévia plusieurs fois. Elle s'engagea dans un dédale de rues avant de finalement déboucher à nouveau sur la route qui partait vers le Nord.

- Ils vont vite nous repérer, lâcha gravement Vasco. Il ne faut pas perdre une seule seconde.

- Il ne vont pas risquer d'utiliser la magie devant tous ces moldus !

- Hein quoi ? s'exclama Brin qui venait de saisir un mot qu'il n'attendait pas

Lyou avait bien dit que ce n'était rien de rationnel, non ?

- Non mais ils peuvent nous arrêter en chemin pour nous attraper. On doit leur échapper et _maintenant_.

.

Leur échapper... Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Passer entre les mailles du filet semblait être le plus grand talent de la famille Flint et plus particulièrement Lyou. À presque chaque ville dans laquelle on entrait, se tenait une douane. Les Flint devaient être dans les derniers à éliminer pour que le Ministère mobilise autant de monde.

Quand la nuit tomba, nous entrâmes enfin dans une région subtilement différente et dégageant tellement de magie, qu'y repérer des sorciers serait compliqué. Nous avions un dernier contrôle à passer avant d'entrer dans le Parc National.

- Est-ce que des sorciers peuvent se sentir entre eux ? demandai-je soudainement

- Non, répondit Aley en ignorant le regard abasourdi de Brin. Ce n'est possible de ressentir que la magie primitive, donc dans la nature, et uniquement en grande quantité.

- En approchant du Nortmai, pourtant j'ai senti... Je vous ai senti.

Madame Flint opina légèrement :

- C'est soit que ta sensibilité est plus accrue soit que le Pembrokeshire augmente la quantité de magie primitive chez les perdants.

- Parce qu'au contraire, ajouta Vasco, nous on ne t'a pas sentie.

J'entendis un bâillement derrière mon oreille. Je tournai la tête et vis que Marcus s'était à peine réveillé. Il avait dormi presque deux heures, sans bouger et sans ronfler. Il avait sans doute mérité un peu de repos.

- Tiens, tu reviens parmi nous ? plaisanta Vasco

Marcus grogna et marmonna :

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Parc de Snowdonia, répondit Lyou toujours aussi concentrée sur la route. Dans une demie heure on sera à l'abri. D'ici là, attention il y a un autre contrôle.

Des policiers qui barraient la route, une queue de voitures. Pour la énième fois nous nous retrouvions dans la même situation. Parfois il n'y avait pas d'aurors, mais au vu des gros outils grésillants des policiers, ça n'était pas impossible qu'ils puissent débarquer à la moindre alerte.

- Papiers d'identité, siffla un policier Moldu alors que son collègue faisait le tour de la voiture

Il y avait des aurors. Lyou se raidit. Elle avança une main tremblante vers la boîte à gants devant son père. Un silence embarrassé s'était emparé de l'habitacle et plus particulièrement de moi. Est-ce que les papiers de Lyou allaient nous sauver ou nous dénoncer ? Elle tendit son permis de conduire au policier. Celui-ci l'examina avec un longueur exagérée. Mon cœur qui battait trop vite était la seule chose que j'entendais.

- Clark ! brailla le policier

Un auror s'avança vers lui et prit le permis de conduire qu'il lui tendait. Il l'examina à son tour avant de scruter Lyou intensément. Je la vis se retenir de déglutir. Le sorcier s'approcha un peu plus, avec un regard de prédateur effrayant.

- Où êtes-vous dirigés ? demanda-t-il très lentement

- À Holyhead, répondit Lyou sans le regarder et en maîtrisant sa voix à la perfection

- Et pourquoi si je puis me permettre ?

- Pour un mariage.

- Je vois... C'est toute votre famille ça ?

- Non. Il y a juste mon frère derrière.

Elle désigna Brin. Apparemment, d'après le plan qui lui avait sauté dans l'esprit à la minute, Vasco et Marcus étaient frères, Aley et moi sœurs et les parents Flint... Des parents.

- Vous savez que normalement, c'est un siège par personne ?

- On fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Bon. Laissez-les passer. Mais relevez le numéro de plaque.

Clark s'éloigna et les policiers nous laissèrent la voie libre. Lyou appuya sur l'accélérateur et je m'autorisai enfin à respirer. Nous étions sortis d'affaire. Ce fut seulement quand je me retournai que je remarquai que Clark et son équipe montaient dans une voiture de police pour nous suivre.

- Lyou ! m'exclamai-je

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et comprit ce que je voulais lui dire. Son visage blanchit et elle se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur. Elle n'était plus sûre de nos chances de réussite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Aley comme si sa voix allait se briser

- Je sais, lâcha Brin. Continuez à rouler comme si de rien était pendant un moment. Au moins jusqu'à la hauteur des premières montagnes très proches. Ensuite tu dévies sur le côté et tu t'éjectes de la route. Mais avant, il faudra que tu accélères.

Lyou lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur, presque comme si elle voulait qu'il comprenne combien elle était désolée de lui infliger ça. Elle vit qu'il lui lançait un sourire confiant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour :

- Merci, Brin.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi, tu sais.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ne dis pas ça.

Lyou reporta son regard sur la route comme si elle craignait d'engager la conversation plus loin. Je me tournai vers Marcus, qui fixait sa sœur étrangement. Dans ses yeux je voyais briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de compréhension et d'appréhension. Ils avaient peur tous les deux de la même chose : s'engager dans une voie que la mort allait les empêcher de suivre.

- Ils nous suivent encore, lâcha Vasco qui perdait son calme peu à peu

- Ils nous ont trouvés trop louches, siffla Andreas Flint. Maintenant on va les avoir collés aux basques tout le long.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Marcus qui semblait être le plus paisible. Six ans de survie laissent des marques. On va prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Je le regardai tristement. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui donnait encore envie de croire mais quoi ? Il semblait convaincu que tout n'était pas complètement perdu. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après une poignée de minutes, Lyou se tendit violemment. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la voiture qui nous suivait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et dans ses yeux je vis les rouages de sa réflexion s'affoler. Elle crispa la prise de ses doigts sur le volant et serra les dents.

La voiture derrière nous roulait tranquillement. Leur garde était relativement baissée étant donné que ça faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'on n'avait tenté aucune drôle de manœuvre.

Je sentis notre voiture accélérer presque imperceptiblement. Ceux qui nous suivaient -et qui se croyaient discrets- ne relevèrent pas. Alors Lyou donna un violent coup de volant, la voiture tourna soudainement sur la gauche, éclata les barrières de la route et s'éjecta dans les bois. Lyou accéléra brusquement de plus belle, malgré la boue et les arbres. Nous nous accrochions les uns aux autres, plus effrayés que jamais. C'était notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Si on la ratait, on était morts.

- Il faut les empêcher de retrouver notre trace ! Protégez votre tête et fermez les yeux !

Je fermai rapidement les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Marcus, les mains sur la tête. Je sentis de violentes secousses qui me firent heurter sèchement plusieurs fois la cage thoracique de Marcus.

Puis tout s'arrêta et ce fut le noir complet.

.  
.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Premier chapitre de la partie III :) Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Il y a pas mal de choses qui se passent même si on ne sort pas de la voiture. Je suis désolée si jamais j'ai coupé un peu brusquement encore... Mauvaise habitude.

Mais sinon, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'en suis presque au chapitre 20 mais bon ^^ Lys Ecarlate a fait 21 et vu où j'en suis dans les chapitres que j'écris en avance... On risque d'arriver à 25. J'ai écrit le 21 déjà.

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois !

Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine !

_ACSD_


	19. Chapitre XVII - Direction

Hey ! Comment ça va ? Je poste ce chapitre en avance parce que j'ai appris il y a peu que ce week-end ce ne serait pas possible. Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour vous déplaire :) je sais que j'ai laissé le dernier chapitre sur une sorte de cliffanger.

Laissez-moi vous dire que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés. J'ai adoré l'écrire et je l'avais planifié avant même d'écrire le chapitre 12 :) Il ne s'y passe pas forcément grand chose mais c'est un grand pas en avant narratif et aussi dans le développement d'Hannah. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi :)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui reviewent mes chapitres. Je sais que ça peut être chiant de le faire à chaque fois mais croyez-moi, je vous remercie du fond du coeur parce que c'est grâce à cet effort que vous faites que cette histoire prend vie. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur...

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis allergique aux histoires prévisibles alors j'essaye de ne pas en faire. Je suis contente que tu dises que Torn est imprévisible :) Parmi tes questions rhétoriques il y a la réponse ;) Et tu vas voir ça très vite... J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XVII -**_** Direction**_

* * *

_**.**_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_**I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin (Dear Agony)**_

_**.**_

* * *

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux. Je sentais de la pierre sous mes doigts, et une humidité insupportable comme celle des prisons. Il faisait froid et noir. La seule lumière des environs était un pâle rideau que la lune venait faire frapper Marcus. Il était assis à côté de moi, en tailleur, tenant son frère endormi dans ses bras. Aley dormait sur les genoux de sa mère, elle-même appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari. Brin et Lyou étaient debout et fixaient la direction d'où venait la lumière.

Je me redressai lentement. J'avais mal de partout, particulièrement aux cervicales et au dos. Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et fourmillait de sifflement. J'avais des griffures encore fraîches sur les bras et mes vêtements étaient entièrement déchirés. Je tentai de me lever mais mes genoux tremblaient trop et me lâchèrent. Lyou me remarqua et se précipita vers moi pour m'aider.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? lui demandai-je quand je pus rester stable debout

- Dans une cavité rocheuse qu'on a trouvé par miracle, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire doux. La voiture est bien cachée et il ne reste aucune trace de notre passage. Les aurors nous ont perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Quand on a quitté la route, on s'est aventurés dans le bois. Ça secouait beaucoup et ta tête a sûrement heurté quelque chose trop violemment. Tu as perdu connaissance pendant deux heures seulement.

Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que nous étions provisoirement en sécurité. En me réveillant, j'avais eu peur d'être en prison. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression. Nous ne risquions rien pour l'instant.

Brin s'approcha de nous également et prit Lyou par la taille, la collant contre lui. Marcus leva la tête, sans dire un mot. Nous étions les seuls éveillés pour le moment. Les autres étaient bien trop épuisés pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'adressai un sourire redevable à Lyou :

- Tu as été géniale, tu sais ? C'est grâce à toi si les aurors n'ont pas pu nous attraper.

Elle sourit faiblement :

- J'ai eu peur, Hannah. J'ai crû qu'on n'y arriverait pas, que c'était fini. Ils auraient pu nous rattraper et nous arrêter. Dans ce cas, nous serions en train d'attendre l'heure de l'exécution, croupissant dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, répéta Marcus. Et c'est grâce à toi, Lyou.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai promis de protéger cette famille -ou ce qu'il en reste- avec mon propre sang s'il le faut.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et la serrai dans mes bras en fermant les yeux. Elle resserra notre étreinte à son tour et je sus qu'il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lyou était la femme la plus forte, la plus déterminée qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Je ne connaissais pas ses dons en tant que sorcière mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : aucune autre femme du monde magique ne lui arrivait à la cheville en termes d'humanité, de force morale, d'habileté et d'obstination. Justin avait crû trouver la nouvelle proie parfaite quand il l'avait vue. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il se serait fait écraser par l'amour qu'elle avait pour la vie et pour les siens.

- Merci Lyou... murmurai-je dans son oreille avant de me détacher d'elle. Pour tout depuis le début.

- Merci à toi, Hannah. Pour mon frère.

Brin croisa les bras sur son torse et fit deux pas en direction de Marcus, l'air pensif. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Lyou et d'une voix parfaitement calme, dit :

- Alors comme ça tu es une sorcière ?

Marcus posa délicatement son frère au sol et se leva à son tour, prenant place juste derrière moi, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Lyou baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Brin, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Nous sommes tous des sorciers, soupira Marcus en désignant les autres. Et ceux qui nous en veulent aussi.

- J'imagine que je ne devais pas le savoir parce que je ne vous aurais pas crus.

- Entre autres. Mais tu vois, non seulement tu nous aurais pris pour des fous mais si la voix s'était répandue et était sortie du Pembrokeshire, on serait déjà morts.

- Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir quel crime vous avez commis ?

Marcus regarda Lyou, qui releva la tête et osa enfin rencontrer les yeux de Brin qui étaient revenus sur elle. Elle déglutit et répondit d'une voix affaiblie par la peur :

- On fait partie d'une famille qui par le passé à pris position lors d'une guerre. Et lors de celle qui s'est terminée il y a peu, on a refusé de choisir un camp. Mais le passé est le passé et la neutralité n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Les deux camps nous ont comme ennemis mais les perdants ayant été exterminés, les gagnants doivent nous faire payer le prix d'une allégeance que nous avons pas faite.

- Donc ils croient que vous êtes avec leurs ennemis et veulent vous tuer au même nom qu'eux ?

- C'est ça.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de leur dire la vérité ?

Je me raidis. La vérité...

_- Hannah... Pour moi il n'y a pas de fin si les gens savent la vérité. _

_- La vérité... Mais personne ne veut l'écouter. _

_- Personne n'a eu le choix. Donnons-le leur. _

_- Vous voulez qu'on se batte, c'est ça ?_

J'avais eu cette discussion avec la mère de la fratrie. Les gens ne savaient pas ce qui était réellement perpétré lors de la Purge. Mais si ils le savaient, trouveraient-ils ça injuste ou encourageraient-ils leur gouvernement à continuer ces crimes ? Si notre voix pouvait être entendue, accepterait-on de nous laisser la vie ? C'était ça la clef de notre survie : la vérité. Ce n'était pas une fuite à l'aveugle que nous devions faire. C'était un plan.

- Ils ne nous écouteront pas, soupira Marcus. Ils nous tueront avant.

- Il faudrait gagner du temps, murmurai-je pour moi

Personne ne m'entendit. Un tableau se dessinait dans mon esprit, une échappatoire, un espoir. J'entrevoyais une possibilité de s'en sortir. Mais il nous fallait du temps et des alliés. Et j'avais besoin de ma sœur.

Je me précipitai vers mon sac, qui gisait à côté de la tête de Vasco. Lyou, Marcus et Brin ne relevèrent pas et continuèrent leur discussion. J'ouvris mon sac et sortis les lettres que Justin avait caché pendant la Bohème. Celle de mes parents. Non, mon père pourrait m'aider mais jamais me sauver. Leila. Oui, j'avais besoin d'elle impérativement. Madame Chourave ? Non, jamais. Elle avertirait le Ministère et les Flint seraient condamnés. Je pris donc la dernière lettre, celle qui portait le logo du Département de la Justice Magique. Susan... Susan Bones... Ma meilleure amie. Et j'eus l'illumination.

.

_- Hannah ! Hannah !_

_Je levai la tête de mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie :_

_- Oh ! C'est toi, Su. Ça va ?_

_- Oui mais devine ce que je vais te dire. _

_- Quoi ? Ils ont annulé le contrôle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?_

_Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Rogue avait beau être un expert en la matière, ses contrôles étaient d'une difficulté sadique parfois. Nous étions en sixième année, l'année entre les Buses et les Aspics. Poudlard était plus sombre que jamais et la guerre avait éclaté. _

_- Non, tu penses à autre chose des fois ? Ah oui, à Justin. _

_- Tais-toi il est juste à côté !_

_- Si tu veux mon avis, il est déjà au courant. Mais bon, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai discuté avec Madame Chourave et qu'elle a finalement accepté de m'encourager dans la voie de la Justice magique. _

_- Elle n'était pas d'accord ?_

_- Non, soupira mon amie avec tristesse. Vu que ma tante y travaillait et que... Enfin bref, elle a rejoint la liste des membres de ma famille que je ne reverrai plus. _

_- Su... Tu n'as pas choisi cette voie en souvenir de ta famille ?_

_- J'y pensais déjà avant mais ça a achevé de me convaincre. Ce monde a besoin de justice, Han. Il en manque. Je veux faire en sorte que plus jamais on ne laisse des innocents être condamnés à la place des criminels. _

_- Su... Crois-moi, tu as ta place dans ce monde-là mais promets-moi une chose. Ne te mets pas en danger de mort si la cause ne vaut pas la peine d'être défendue. _

_- Promis, Han. Et sache que si jamais tu as besoin de moi un jour, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. _

_- Je m'en souviendrai. _

.

_Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte..._ Oh Susan, cette promesse d'adolescentes allait enfin prendre son sens. Il était temps de savoir si sa porte était vraiment ouverte.

- Ça va Hannah ? me lança Lyou de loin

- Oui, oui ! Donne-moi juste un peu de temps.

Je fouillai dans le sac de Marcus, y trouvant un stylo -un outil bien pratique que j'avais découvert lors de mon séjour au Nortmai. J'attrapai la lettre de ma sœur et me mis à lui écrire un mot.

_Leila, j'ai besoin de toi et c'est urgent. On a été repérés et on est en fuite. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour s'en sortir. J'ai besoin que tu sois là quelque part sur la route qui mène à Londres. Ne réponds pas. Et si Susan est toujours de notre côté, trouve un moyen pour qu'elle accepte de te/me voir. Je t'aime. Hannah._

Je rangeai le stylo et me levai. Je pliai en quatre la lettre et la mis dans ma poche. J'allais devoir trouver un oiseau. Pas une chouette parce que ça allait attirer l'attention.

- Tu sors ? me demanda Marcus alarmé

- Je serai de retour dans deux minutes.

- Je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seule là dehors.

J'opinai et lui tendis ma main. Il l'attrapa sans hésiter et la pressa comme pour sceller un accord entre nous. Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la cavité et nous plongeâmes entre les arbres de nuit.

- Aide-moi à trouver un oiseau qui ne soit pas chouette ou hibou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras...

- Reste ici. Je vais en chercher un.

Il disparut entre les arbres, me laissant plantée dans l'obscurité, là où même un chat ne m'aurait pas repérée. Je frissonnai de froid dans mes habits déchirés. Il faisait nuit et par conséquent la température n'était pas très élevée. Je me sentais à la fois si vulnérable et si forte. Tout au fond de moi, j'étais certaine de percevoir une flamme qui grandissait et l'excitation s'emparait de mes veines. C'était l'effet que me faisait l'espoir. En temps normal, j'aurais fait une crise. Mais je me sentais plus forte que jamais, prête à me battre pour que cette injustice prenne fin.

Marcus revint avec une sorte d'immense rapace au port royal perché sur son épaule. L'oiseau avait l'air de bien aimer mon ami, vu qu'il se frottait à sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je sans retenir mon sourire d'émerveillement

- Un milan. Il est sympathique, vraiment.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- C'est de la magie primitive. C'est celle qui lie la nature entre elle et qui est à l'origine de la malédiction du Pembrokeshire. Elle coule dans mes veines à cause de mon ascendance. Sans utiliser un seul sort, ça me permet d'entrer plus facilement en contact avec la nature.

- C'est donc ça tes arguments, ris-je

- Oui c'est ça, sourit-il. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire faire ?

Je sortis le papier de ma poche et le tendis à Marcus, qui me dévisagea avec suspicion.

- J'ai besoin que Leila reçoive ce message.

- Hannah, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- J'ai peut être trouvé un moyen de nous en sortir, Marcus. Fais-moi confiance.

Il prit le papier et le donna au milan. L'oiseau le prit dans son bec et attendit que Marcus lui donne des instructions en gallois pour s'envoler.

- Il a compris ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Je t'en parlerai quand on sera tous réveillés, d'accord ?

Il attrapa ma taille et me fit reculer lentement jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Puis il caressa ma joue et appuya son front sur le mien. Ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse :

- J'aimerais comprendre une chose... Tu n'es pas en danger de mort. On te recherche seulement parce que tu as fugué et qu'on veut te ramener dans le droit chemin. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu jettes tes chances de vivre aux braises ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vivre si vous n'êtes pas là. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ma fin sera la même que la votre parce que c'est mon choix.

- Hannah...

Il m'embrassa sur le front doucement. Je frissonnai encore une fois, à cause du froid, mais surtout à cause du contact de ses lèvres avec ma peau. Il se détacha et planta son regard vert que je connaissais par cœur dans le mien. Il ressemblait tellement à l'enfant de mon cauchemar...

- Marcus... murmurai-je alors. L'enfant mort est vivant.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était vivant. Qu'il n'était jamais mort. Je... Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand je le vois, il bouge, il me regarde, il cligne des yeux, il dit mon nom et il me raconte des choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Si je lui demande qui il est, il me dit qu'il est là ou qu'il est un enfant.

- Et sa voix ressemble à celle de quelqu'un que tu pourrais reconnaître ?

Je frissonnai. Je repensai aux mots qu'il prononçait dans mes rêves et passai la même phrase en boucle dans mon esprit : _je suis vivant_. Peu à peu, je n'en isolai que le son, le timbre et me figeai d'horreur. Mes lèvres tremblèrent quand j'ouvris à nouveau la bouche :

- C'est la tienne. En plus aiguë.

Il parut décontenancé mais pas si surpris, comme s'il avait posé la question juste pour être sûr que ma réponse n'allait pas être celle-ci.

- Tu es sûre qu'il est exactement comme moi enfant ?

- Je... Je crois c'est tout. Mais si tu pouvais me remontrer la photo que tu as, je pourrais peut être te dire ça plus précisément.

- Allons-y.

- Marcus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à savoir ça ?

- Parce que cette histoire a un sens, Han. Parce que je sens que ça n'est pas anodin.

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite dans la cavité. Aley s'était réveillée et avait rejoint sa sœur. Les parents Flint aussi étaient éveillés mais ne s'étaient pas levés. Vasco, lui, dormait encore comme un ange. Lyou se tourna vers nous :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit Marcus. Mais j'ai juste un truc à vérifier. Quand Vasco sera réveillé, il faudra préparer à manger. Réunion d'urgence.

Il attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans. Il n'en sortit la photo que nous cherchions et me la tendit. Je la pris entre mes mains et examinai la physionomie de l'enfant qui était représenté. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que celui de mon rêve mais ses cheveux étaient de quelques nuances plus foncés.

- Tu as eu les cheveux plus clairs ? demandai-je à Marcus

- Non. C'était ça le plus clair.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Dans mon rêve, l'enfant les avait d'une nuance bien plus claire. Un peu plus comme les miens. Les yeux étaient identiques, le grain de peau aussi, les traits du visage aussi, la coupe de cheveux aussi... Tout. Ce fut là que je repérai un détail minuscule. Sur le bord de son cou, petit Marcus avait une tâche beige. Je levai la tête et vis la même sur la version actuelle de mon ami.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai le noir total. Je lâchai mentalement un appel et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai projetée dans mon rêve. J'étais assise devant l'enfant aux yeux verts, qui jouait avec des minuscules cailloux. Il les disposait étrangement, comme s'il dessinait une forme, un message. Il leva la tête vers moi et sourit :

- Je ne t'attendais pas, tu sais ?

- Je sais...

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ?

- Parce que pour l'instant je ne le sais pas non plus. Je sais juste que tu m'as rendu la vie.

- Et où est-ce que tu es ?

- Ici. Juste devant toi.

- Je vois ça. Mais en vérité.

- Ici. Juste devant toi.

- Tu as un nom ?

- Pas encore.

- Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?

- Pas encore.

- Tu existes ?

- Pas encore.

Il me sourit et m'indiqua le dessin qu'il avait fait avec ses cailloux. C'était un nom. Un nom que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part : _Franz_. Abasourdie, je levai la tête vers l'enfant qui souriait toujours. Mon regard tomba alors sur son cou. Il n'avait pas de marque.

.

Je me redressai en hurlant. J'étais dans les bras de Marcus, à demi allongée sur le sol, le visage de mon ami à deux centimètres du mien et son regard brillant d'inquiétude directement planté dans le mien.

- Je me suis effondrée ? réalisai-je

- Oui, complètement sans prévenir. J'ai crû que tu avais un malaise ou je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- L'enfant... Ce n'est pas toi.

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Je caressai la marque sur son cou :

- Tu as ça et pas lui. Il a dit qu'il n'existait pas encore mais qu'il avait un rapport avec un type du nom de Franz. J'ai connu un type qui s'appelait comme ça mais je ne me souviens pas de qui c'était. Il était très proche de ma sœur en tout cas.

- Il faudra lui demander la prochaine fois qu'on la verra.

J'opinai et il m'aida à me relever. Vasco s'était réveillé à son tour et avait rejoint le groupe. Lyou était plongée dans la préparation d'un repas rapide. Nous étions encore en pleine nuit, sans doute vers minuit ou une heure du matin. La nuit était alliée des fugitifs.

Quand nous eûmes terminé notre dîner retardé, Marcus se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard qui voulait dire "alors ton plan ?" Je déglutis difficilement avant de prendre la parole :

- Je pense avoir trouvé comment nous en sortir... Enfin peut être.

Le silence s'écrasa lourdement dans la cavité, tous les regards ayant convergé vers moi en attente d'en savoir plus. J'avais désormais très peur de me tromper. Ce n'était pas que ma vie qui était en jeu. C'était celle de bien huit personnes.

- Susan Bones, repris-je. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et d'après les informations que j'ai, elle est entrée au Département de la Justice Magique. Susan ne m'abandonnera jamais et m'a promis que si j'avais besoin d'aide, elle me la donnerait. Elle pourrait bien être notre seule possibilité de se faire entendre.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu veux la rencontrer sans se faire repérer ? demanda Aley

- J'ai besoin de Leila pour ça. Elle peut trouver un moyen de nous faire entrer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle acceptera de nous aider ?

Je plantai mon regard dans celui du plus jeune frère Flint :

- Peut être qu'elle ne le fera pas pour moi, après tout je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux ans et elle peut m'avoir remplacée. Mais jamais elle ne pourra gagner contre ses sentiments pour Vasco.

- Hannah... murmura l'intéressé

- Elle t'a aimé pendant onze ans ! Et Marcus pense qu'on ne peut pas passer facilement outre des sentiments qui ont duré aussi longtemps avec autant de force.

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais utiliser les sentiments de quelqu'un pour mes propres intérêts, c'est...

Son regard tomba alors sur son frère. Puis sur son père. Puis sur Aley. Puis sur moi. Puis sur son père. Puis sur Brin. Puis sur Lyou. Ce n'était plus une question d'éthique : c'était la vie ou la mort de ceux à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Quand il releva la tête, il s'adressa à moi :

- Ça marche.

Je souris :

- C'est notre seule chance de toute façon. Leila peut nous abriter le temps qu'il faudra, je pense.

- Et où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ?

- Sur la route qui mène à Londres.

Lyou sortit les clefs de la voiture :

- En route pour Londres alors. Aley, Brin. Aidez-moi à charger la voiture.

Sur ce, les trois intéressés disparurent. Je m'agenouillai à côté de Vasco pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui l'espace d'un bref instant avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de murmurer à mon oreille :

- Tu devrais aller voir Marcus. Il a vraiment besoin de toi, tu sais ?

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui...

- Alors dis-le lui.

Je souris et me levai. Marcus s'était éloigné pour s'adosser contre la paroi de la cavité. Je lui fis face, une moue embarrassée sur les lèvres. Il me sourit gentiment et prit ma main :

- Tu te donnes tellement de mal... Alors que tu ne nous connais que depuis un mois environ.

- Mais avec vous j'ai compris quelle vie je voulais vivre. C'est à dire avec vous.

- Hannah...

- Tu mériterais tellement mieux que ça... Je veux dire, tu mérites de vivre heureux avec l'occupation de tes rêves, une femme que tu aimes de tout ton cœur et des enfants et...

- Hannah !

Il plaqua deux doigts sur mes lèvres :

- Si la vie nous donnais encore une chance, soit certaine que je ne voudrais que d'une seule femme à mes côtés et c'est celle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Je me raidis entièrement, pas certaine d'avoir compris de qui il parlait exactement. N'attendant aucune réponse, Marcus enchaîna :

- Ça n'aurait pas de sens d'avancer sans raison de vivre. Je ne suis rien sans ma raison de vivre.

- Je crois que... Moi non plus.

Il sourit tristement :

- On parle de toi comme si tu n'étais pas là, tu sais ?

Je retins un frissonnement en entendant la confirmation de ce que je pensais. C'était moi que Marcus avait appelé sa raison de vivre. Le souvenir du baiser raté de la salle de bain du Lobster Pot revint m'interpeler.

Marcus caressa tendrement ma joue puis mes cheveux, toujours en souriant faiblement. Il y avait de la mélancolie dans son regard, mêlée à de l'affection. Je lui aurais sauté au cou en situation normale. Mais le temps nous était compté. Commencer à aimer, commencer à goûter le bonheur... C'était interdit si on ne voulait pas brûler encore plus. Ne pas se donner des ailes si on était fortement destiné à s'écraser au sol.

- Je suis tellement désolée... murmurai-je pour la centième fois en moins de trois jours

Il me fit taire d'un regard et m'embrassa sur le front. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé me retrouver là. Je ne pensais pas un jour détester Justin et Ernie de toutes mes forces, avoir pardonné mes parents pour tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, me battre pour des vies, et surtout je n'aurais jamais crû pouvoir aimer un autre que Justin.

- Vous venez ? nous lança Aley

- On arrive ! lui répondit Marcus juste avant de se pencher plus près de moi. Je te jure sur ma propre vie que si on s'en sort, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Je voulus lui demander quelque chose à propos de Mélissa mais me retint, ce n'était pas le moment de le confondre dans ses émotions. Pour l'instant, la priorité était survivre, pas ressentir.

- Et Hannah... fit Marcus avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je t'avais dit que tu serais forte.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Verdict ? Est-ce que vous êtes contents ? La phrase de la mère Flint qui disait "_Non. Parce que peut être qu'à ce moment-là, ton choix pourra condamner une personne que tu ne peux pas vivre sans. Et ton choix sera influencé par tes sentiments_" était en fait pour Vasco, pas pour Hannah. Et on a des nouveautés dans le mystère "enfant mort". Est-ce que vous avez une idée ?

Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour BS parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps pendant cette semaine agréablement chargée. Je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine :)

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des titres de chansons qui iraient bien avec l'histoire, n'hésitez pas non plus à me les faire parvenir :)

Torn a égalé Lys Ecarlate en matière de reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

À le semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	20. Chapitre XVIII - Angleterre

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

On approche sensiblement de la fin de cette fic... Je devrais avoir fini de poster vers le début du mois d'août, selon mes calculs. Que dire ? Je sens que ça risque de me rendre un peu triste. Sur mon profil, vous pouvez lire mes projets à venir mais je pense qu'il s'agira d'abord de réécrire "Le plus humain de tous", désolée pour ceux qui connaissent déjà la fin.

Sinon, autre petite nouvelle : cette semaine, j'ai changé presque routes les couvertures des fics. Celles qui n'y sont pas encore passées sont mes deux premières_ Oubli et Pardon_ et _Irrévocable_. Si vous voulez aller faire un tour... Même celle de Torn a changé (troisième version) et celle de Lys Ecarlate.

Dans la semaine, Torn est devenue ma deuxième histoire la plus lue (dépassé Le plus humain de tous) et la plus reviewé (dépassé Lys Ecarlate). Encore une fois, je remercie tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices (particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé une review). Merci mille fois pour votre soutien :)

Quant au mystère de l'enfant mort... Au moins une personne a deviné ;)

**RGR** :

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey hey ! Merci énormément, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes toujours :) Pour le baiser, sorry sorry mais je te promets que les choses vont évoluer très bientôt ^^ Pour la solution d'Hannah, il faudra encore attendre un moment, d'autres personnages vont (re)faire apparition entre temps. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XVIII -**_** Angleterre**_

* * *

_**.**_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain**  
**_

**_Breaking Benjamin - Give Me A Sign (Dear Agony)_**

_**.**_

* * *

Être fort ce n'était pas ne pas avoir peur. C'était avoir peur et avancer en surmontant ses craintes, même dans la plus violente des tempêtes. Eva et Andreas Flint étaient forts parce que malgré tout ce que la vie leur avait fait subir, ils continuaient à croire en un avenir meilleur. Lyou était forte parce qu'après des années et des années de souffrance, elle avait encore le courage de se battre pour protéger tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Marcus était fort parce qu'il s'était accroché jusqu'au bout pour ne pas sombrer après que la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui ait été arrachée. Vasco était fort parce qu'il gardait toujours le sourire alors que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Aley était forte parce qu'elle acceptait de grandir trop vite pour ne pas s'écraser au sol.

Et moi aussi je serais forte.

Je passai ma main dans les cheveux blonds de Marcus avec mélancolie. Il était si incroyable... Je me sentais bien avec lui, et je haïssais le fait que nous avions neuf chances sur dix de mourir. Je venais à peine de comprendre comment être heureuse et je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir le vivre. Marcus m'avait quasiment implicitement dit que si on s'en sortait, on serait ensemble. Mais je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Mélissa pour lui. Il l'avait aimée bien trop fort pour que je puisse lui arriver à la cheville.

Je tournai la tête vers Vasco, qui parlait depuis dix bonnes minutes avec son père. Ils étaient apparemment en train de dresser le bilan de ce qu'ils avaient fait en six ans. Ils avaient l'air tellement dévastés à l'idée qu'on avait plus de chances de mourir que de survivre, qu'au fond de moi éclata quelque chose.

La vie était un cadeau qui était donné à tous, sans distinctions d'ethnies ou d'opinions. Chaque être, moldu, sorcier, cracmol ou même créature magique, avait le même droit de mener une existence digne et paisible. Pour des crimes non commis, ou même des crimes tout court, personne ne pouvait décider de la mort d'un individu. Personne n'avait reçu ce pouvoir sur ses congénères et pas même le Ministère de la Magie. Tous ces Mangemorts exécutés avaient beau avoir commis les pires crimes, les exécuter arbitrairement, sans procès, valait seulement à ramener les aurors à leur niveau.

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, sifflai-je entre mes dents

Les regards convergèrent vers moi. Marcus avait celui le plus intense et Brin celui le plus confus. Mais j'étais en train de brûler intérieurement. J'avais subi trop longtemps dans ma vie, maintenant j'allais agir.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de décider de la vie ou la mort de qui que ce soit, crachai-je. C'est la plus cruelle des injustices.

- D'ailleurs, réalisa alors Aley. Je me demande si les "héros de guerre" sont d'accord avec ce système ou s'ils n'en savent rien...

- Tu veux dire Potter et sa clique ? ricana Lyou. Ce sont des aurors, bien sûr qu'ils le savent. Mais tu vois, si les choses n'ont pas changé, c'est qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire. Ils perpétuent la même abomination que leurs collègues.

- Mais à Poudlard, Hermione Granger était contre toutes les injustices, rappelai-je. Même l'exploitation des elfes de maison. Je m'étonne qu'elle laisse faire ça.

- Si Granger est au courant des exécutions arbitraires et qu'elle ne peut rien faire, elle pourrait faire une alliée considérable.

- Tu ferais confiance à quelqu'un qui se méfie de toi par principe ? demanda Marcus qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ de l'abri

- Si ma vie en dépend, oui, en dernier recours. Qu'est-ce qu'on a perdre après tout ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Rien de plus que ce qui va finir par nous être arraché si on perd ce combat.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis un sourire en coin étirer les lèvres de Lyou. Son visage reprit des couleurs et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. Après quelques fractions de seconde, la même expression s'empara des visages de Vasco puis d'Aley puis de Marcus.

- On va arriver à la frontière avec l'Angleterre, nous avertit Andreas Flint en jetant un coup d'œil aux panneaux. Ça veut dire...

- Contrôle, compléta Eva en retenant un frisson

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Le message avait dû passer quand à notre numéro de plaque et tout ce que l'auror Clark avait pu relever sur nous. Il fallait trouver un moyen de passer entre les mailles du filet. C'était le plus gros obstacle qui nous séparait de Londres.

- Bon, soupira Lyou. Est-ce qu'il y a des chemins de campagne à emprunter dans les parages ? Brin ? Tu as une idée ?

- Je venais ici avec mes parents quand j'étais petit, tu sais ? Il y a peut être un moyen de contourner les contrôles. Normalement, il n'y a aucune douane entre le Pays de Galles et l'Angleterre. Il y a plein de petits chemins qui évitent de prendre les grandes routes bondées. Tourne à droite dès que tu peux.

Lyou avait beau avoir embarqué Brin avec nous par pure incapacité de ne plus le revoir, il s'avéra extrêmement utile pour éviter le plus gros contrôle de la série qui l'avait précédé. Nous traversâmes ainsi la frontière par une route auxiliaire, avant de reprendre l'autoroute un peu plus tard.

- Je n'étais pas venue dans ce pays depuis très longtemps, lâcha Lyou

Quand j'eus compris que nous étions dans mon pays natal, je me sentis dix fois plus mélancolique qu'auparavant. J'étais née en Angleterre et je n'y avais presque rien vécu de beau. J'avais haï chaque seconde de mon existence à cause de mes parents. Maintenant, parmi les choses que je voulais absolument faire, il y avait voir mon père. Et lui parler.

Entre le moment où j'avais quitté l'Angleterre et celui où j'y remettais pied, plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et j'avais intérieurement le sentiment de ne plus être la même. J'avais laissé derrière moi les chaînes qui retenaient mes poignets et mes chevilles. J'étais devenue celle que j'avais souhaité être toute ma vie. Et pour ça, il avait fallu que Justin et Ernie me brisent, que les Flint me relèvent et que Marcus me reconstruise.

Le destin était un drôle d'ami...

.

Nous voyageâmes trois bonnes heures sans trop d'encombres. La tension grimpait assez rapidement quand on entendait des voitures de police ou quand on approchait d'un péage. Nous n'étions pas encore saufs, on ne l'avait sûrement pas oublié.

Il y avait une autre tension, d'un tout autre genre, entre Brin et Lyou. Ils se fixaient régulièrement à travers le rétroviseur. Je n'arrivais qu'à voir le regard de l'aînée des Flint, vu qu'elle était dans le bon angle de mon champ de vision. Il était très clair qu'elle essayait de faire passer un message à Brin avec ses yeux, pour s'excuser encore une fois et pour tenter de lui faire comprendre combien elle tenait à lui.

Le Moldu gallois n'était pas le seul à avoir des sentiments dans cette histoire. Il avait passé assez de temps avec Lyou pour qu'elle ait envie de lui ouvrir la porte de son cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire et dans son regard, on lisait combien elle brûlait d'en avoir l'occasion. Elle l'aimait.

Je tournai un peu le regard et vis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué les échanges silencieux entre Brin et Lyou. Marcus fixait encore sa sœur sérieusement. Il avait l'air de la comprendre mieux quiconque. Soudainement, il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux d'un vert trop familier dans les miens. Il passa une main derrière mon cou et m'attira plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle balaye mes lèvres. Encore une fois, nos fronts collés, nos yeux aimantés et assez proches pour entendre nos battements de cœur respectifs, cette envie difficilement répressible de faire disparaître le goût horrible de la bouche de Justin sur la mienne alluma un incendie dans mon estomac.

C'était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'avais pu ressentir dans ma courte vie. Il me faisait littéralement revivre. C'était comme recevoir une violente décharge d'adrénaline, d'énergie et renaître de mes blessures. Ça n'était rien de ce que me faisait Justin. Marcus ne me donnait pas envie de jeter mon amour propre aux flammes, ni même de le flatter juste pour faire en sorte d'être aimée un peu en retour. Non, il me donnait envie de vivre jusqu'au bout.

- N'aie pas peur... chuchota Marcus en m'envoyant son souffle sur les lèvres

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Je ne croyais pas sérieusement qu'on pourrait s'en sortir jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu avais peut être trouvé un plan.

- Je ne croyais pas sérieusement que ça puisse marcher avant que tu ne l'approuves.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et m'aveugla. Son visage rayonnant ajouté à sa proximité n'arrangeait rien à mon envie de plus en plus dévorante de plaquer son sourire à mes lèvres. Il fallait que je me retienne. Si j'avais appris quelque chose avec Marcus c'était sûrement que l'implicite avait plus d'efficacité parfois.

- Tu peux entendre mon cœur ? murmurai-je

Il rit discrètement :

- Il est juste contre le mien, alors bien sûr que oui.

- Tu te souviens de quand tu m'as prouvé qu'on était tous les deux vivants ?

- C'était avant-hier, donc oui.

- Tu pensais l'être avant ?

- Sincèrement ?

J'opinai en déglutissant.

- Non, lâcha-t-il. Après la mort de Mélissa, c'était comme si mon âme m'avait été arrachée. J'étais un corps vide qui avançait dans la nuit noire.

- Je croyais que Justin avait emporté mon cœur avec lui... Je m'étais complètement trompée, tu sais ? C'est juste que je l'avais ouvert à la mauvaise personne. Je me suis dit alors que je ne laisserais aucun homme y entrer à nouveau. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Il sourit et me caressa la joue, sans pour autant reculer son visage :

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus condamner quelqu'un par amour. J'ai échoué aussi...

- Tu n'as condamné personne, Marcus.

- Et alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois maintenant en danger de mort ?

- Dans ce cas, je me suis condamnée toute seule. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ne prends pas sur toi les choix que je fais. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie, même si ça doit me conduire à la potence.

- Hannah...

- Oui ?

- Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Je souris et plongeai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, rompant du même cou la tension insupportable causée par le fait d'être à deux millimètres de s'embrasser. L'éloignement était à la fois frustrant et soulageant. On ne pouvait pas se jeter dans un brasier, aussi beau soit-il, si à la clef on risquait de ne plus jamais revoir le matin.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! cria Lyou

Elle appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur et je me retrouvai écrasée contre Marcus. La voiture filait à toute allure, bondissant sur les imperfections de terrain. Je relevai la tête et croisai un panneau de sortie. Birmingham. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis que c'était là.

- Entre dans la ville ! hurlai-je à Lyou

- Quoi ?

- Fais-moi confiance ! Entre dans la ville et sème-les !

Elle donna un brusque coup de volant et prit la sortie, filant à toute vitesse vers Birmingham. Prévisible, la voiture de police s'élança à notre poursuite. Après de nombreux détours jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ville, nous arrivâmes face à un feu rouge. Lyou appuya lentement sur le ralentisseur. Quand elle fut sur le point de s'arrêter, elle relança l'accélérateur et s'engouffra rapidement sur la gauche dans un dédale de ruelles. Au bout d'une demie heure, elle avait semé la voiture.

- Et maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle

- Enfile-toi sur la droite, répondis-je d'instinct

Elle s'exécuta. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle qui se terminait sur un garage délabré. Il n'y avait hormis nous qu'une camionnette blanche. La portière du véhicule s'ouvrit et en sortit Leila.

- Comment...? souffla Vasco

Lyou débloqua les portières :

- Prenez vite tous les sacs.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, Marcus aidant son père et les autres garçons prenant les affaires du coffre. Leila alla ouvrir l'arrière de la camionnette et en vitesse, on chargea. Je me précipitai vers ma sœur pour l'étreindre à lui en briser les côtes :

- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour savoir que tu étais là... soupirai-je de soulagement

- Moi non plus. Allez, montez vite qu'on puisse déguerpir.

- Comment est-ce que les aurors ont su pour le Pembrokeshire ?

- Vous avez été dénoncés. Je te dirai plus tard.

Nous grimpâmes à l'arrière de la camionnette tous les huit et Leila s'y enfila avec nous.

- Tu ne conduis pas ? demanda Vasco

- Non, Franz s'en occupe.

_Franz_ ? La clef du mystère de l'enfant aux yeux verts était juste là ? Je tentai une nouvelle fois de faire appel à ma mémoire pour me souvenir de son identité mais échouai encore. Il avait été comme effacé de tous mes souvenirs. La drogue de Justin avait un effet bien trop néfaste à mon goût.

- Dormez, nous conseilla Leila quand la camionnette se remit en marche. On ne sera pas à la maison avant une heure et demie et c'est encore nuit. Reposez-vous un peu.

Lyou fut bien trop contente de se laisser aller contre Brin pour fermer les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et l'adrénaline l'avait épuisée. Les parents Flint s'endormirent aussi rapidement, suivis par Aley. Vasco et Marcus posèrent chacun leur tête sur une de mes épaules et finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil à leur tour.

- Ça va ? me demanda Leila quand le silence fut tombé. Tu ne dors pas ?

- C'est dur de dormir... Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars.

- Ah oui ? Toujours ?

- Oui, à chaque fois. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois les mêmes choses. Ça me tourmente et ça me hante.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- À Marcus.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé :

- Je vois, je vois.

- C'est quoi le plan pour la suite ?

- Quand on arrive, vous vous arrêtez deux secondes chez moi mais vous vous abriterez chez Franz, personne n'ira jamais chercher là-bas. Quand il fera jour, j'enverrai un message à Susan pour lui demander un rendez-vous urgent. Mais au lieu d'y aller, je t'y enverrai.

- Comment ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Tu sais ce qu'est devenue Hermione Granger ?

- Elle est toujours là. De temps en temps, on entend parler de ses prises de position. Le nouveau ministre ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais elle est intouchable. Si tu comptes lui demander de l'aide... ça s'annonce un peu dur.

- Et... Leila...?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais juste savoir... Qui est Franz ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je secouai la tête :

- Justin m'a refilé un truc qui a dégradé ma mémoire. Je l'ai déjà vu dans quelques souvenirs qu'il me reste mais... Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- C'est le filleul de Papa. C'est le fils de son meilleur ami. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand... Oh Hannah je suis désolée !

- Quoi ?

- J'avais oublié que les parents ne te faisaient pas venir avec nous à leurs fêtes... Bon tu n'as rien raté c'était d'un ennui mortel. Mais Franz est venu deux ou trois fois à la maison et on a joué toutes les deux avec lui. Il est le meilleur élève en Divination des dernières décennies.

- Et il fait quoi comme métier ?

- Oh il est spécialiste en Divination. Il a un grand don. Il est parti sept ans à l'étranger. Je ne l'ai revu que cette année depuis. Il est rentré en Angleterre la semaine dernière. Il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé par rapport à toi, à maman... Bref il a eu quelques surprises.

- Est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec un enfant blond aux yeux verts ?

- Hein ? Non pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

- Il faudra que je lui parle.

- Pour l'instant dors, Hannah. On sera chez moi dans une heure et demie. En attendant, repose-toi un peu. Tu ne crains rien.

.

Des secousses me firent ouvrir brusquement le yeux. Effrayée, je me redressai en sursaut. Ça n'avait jamais été bon signe. Pourtant, tous ceux qui étaient éveillés paraissaient parfaitement calmes. Marcus était encore endormi sur mon épaule. Il était loin le temps de ses nuits blanches systématiques.

Le véhicule s'arrêta complètement et nous entendîmes un portière s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'arrière de la camionnette furent grandes ouvertes et je vis le Franz en question. Pas excessivement grand, le teint particulièrement bronzé, les cheveux bouclés et d'un brun presque bronze... C'était exactement l'homme que j'avais vu dans une des images mentales rapides et floues de mon cerveau, à côté de Leila et mes parents.

Je secouai gentiment Marcus. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour révéler ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il sourit doucement en me voyant tout près de son visage :

- Bonjour, murmura en collant un baiser sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire

- On est arrivés, souris-je à mon tour

Il bâilla et se leva. Il me tendit ses mains et me tira vers lui pour me relever à mon tour. Quand je fus sur mes deux pieds, j'enroulai brièvement mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis il prit ma main et nous suivîmes tous les autres à l'extérieur.

La maison de Leila n'était pas très grande, sur un étage seulement. Elle était assez isolée du reste des habitations de la zone. Le soleil levant la frappait en plein, l'illuminant d'un faible éclat irisé.

- Depuis quand tu ne vis plus chez Papa ? demandai-je à ma sœur

- Sept mois.

J'opinai en redressant mon sac sur mes épaules. Franz ferma les portes de la camionnette sans en sortir nos affaires. Je me rappelai alors que c'était chez lui qu'on allait se réfugier. Ça s'annonçait embarrassant...

Leila nous fit entrer dans la première pièce, en l'occurrence la cuisine. Elle se précipita vers l'évier pour remplir des verres avec de l'eau. Elle les posa sur la table et chacun en prit un. Franz se mit à côté de moi et m'adressa un immense sourire :

- Si n'avais pas vu ces yeux-là, je ne t'aurais probablement pas reconnue... avoua-t-il

Du coin de l'œil je remarquai que Marcus lançait un regard mauvais à cet ami d'enfance oublié. Possessif Marcus ?

- Euh... fis-je. J'imagine.

- Leila m'a dit que tu étais partie, quand je suis revenu. Je me disais bien que ça finirait par arriver, mais bon. Je n'avais pas prévu tout le reste.

- C'est tes dons de Divination dont parlait Leila qui te l'ont dit ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Euh... J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler depuis la dernière fois.

Gros mensonge.

- Je comprends.

Il sourit et s'éloigna vers sa sœur. Marcus se détendit à vue d'œil, m'arrachant un sourire amusé. Il ne réagissait pas comme ça quand je passais quelques moments avec son frère, pourtant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière moi. Il était presque six heures du matin. Ça avait l'expérience la plus angoissante de toute ma vie. Et vingt-quatre heures ne s'étaient même pas écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté Marloes.

Il nous restait des cartes à jouer. On n'allait laisser aucune chance nous filer sous le nez. Ce n'est jamais terminé tant qu'on n'a pas gagné. On avait encore du sang à verser, rien à perdre et la plus grande des déterminations. Survivre n'était plus un besoin, c'était un combat.

- Tu as dit qu'on avait été dénoncés, rappela Aley à Leila. Par qui ?

- Et bien par...

Nous entendîmes alors des pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Leila grimaça quand Marcus regarda dans le salon. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et le regrettai immédiatement. J'avais oublié un détail crucial. Nous n'étions pas les seuls réfugiés chez ma sœur...

- Hannah ? s'exclamèrent deux voix à l'unisson

_Et merde_.

.

.

* * *

.

Youps. Et voilà, chapitre 18 :) La semaine prochaine, ce sera le 19 dont j'ai déjà beaucoup parlé dans mes réponses aux reviews. Il y aura quelques réponses à quelques questions :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de l'histoire ou si vous avez n'importe quelle question. J'y réponds toujours :)

Juste une question pour vous : avec qui aimeriez-vous éventuellement voir Aley et Vasco ? Toute réponse bienvenue (même les plus bizarres).

Le chapitre de BS sera posté demain normalement, s'il y a des intéressés :)

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	21. Chapitre XIX - Retrouvailles

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

On y est, le chapitre dont j'ai déjà parlé plein de fois :) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il y a plein de personnages de partout...

Alors, petite information pour les lecteurs de BS principalement ou ceux intéressés par l'histoire, j'ai mis une "bande-annonce" pour BS sur Youtube : (enlevez les espaces et ) adresse de youtube/watch?v=2NsxmGq5Eb4

J'en profite pour vous remettre l'adresse de celle de Torn pour ceux qui sont "nouveaux" : adresse youtube/watch?v=YFhub7juz_g (toujours sans espaces)

Bon... Je mettrais un chapitre pour BS demain normalement.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons de Torn...

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Bien revenue :) Merci pour les descriptions, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ça très longtemps. Hannah a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Mélissa parce qu'elle a une sorte de complexe d'infériorité développé par rapport à sa soeur, doublé par le fait qu'elle ne veut pas "salir" la mémoire des morts. Pour les traîtres, ça vient tout de suite :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère :)

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Et oui, deviné pour les voix ! En même temps je n'ai pas fait trop de secrets cette fois :) Tous tes compliments me font vraiment énormément plaisir, merci du fond du coeur :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) À bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XIX -**_** Retrouvailles**_

* * *

_**.**_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the veins that I keep on closing_

_**Leona Lewis/Jesse McCartney - Bleeding Love**_

_**.**_

* * *

Nous étions désormais tous dans le salon. Marcus bouillonnait de rage et avait avancé de deux pas devant nous, assassinant du regard les deux autres réfugiés présents. Vasco avait mis sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me tirer à l'arrière en cas de conflit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les garçons devaient toujours se battre ? L'air était chargé en tension, épaisse, mortellement asphyxiante.

Mon regard froid tomba dans celui d'Ernie puis dans celui de Justin. Ils avaient l'air désemparés. Leurs visages étaient émaciés, leurs yeux cernés de noir, leurs joues trempées d'une sueur visiblement visqueuse. Leurs cheveux étaient sales et désordonnés. C'était comme si ils avaient souffert plus que moi.

- Hannah... supplia Justin en s'avançant d'un pas

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! cracha Marcus en se mettant entre nous

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon ami pour l'apaiser. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Justin et me rappelai que j'avais aimé cet homme. Cet homme qui m'avait déchiré cœur et âme, me réduisant en cendres en l'espace de toutes ces années de sentiments dévorants. Je ne pus retenir la grimace de dégoût et de haine qui déforma mes lèvres.

Il voulut s'avancer encore mais je reculai, levant mes paumes devant moi comme pour faire barrière entre nous. Ce simple geste instinctif provoqua un changement dans son expression. Il passa du choc au désespoir et je l'entendis à nouveau murmurer mon nom comme une plainte.

- Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi, sifflai-je en voyant qu'il allait s'avancer encore

- Hannah... Je t'en supplie, je...

- Non ! Reste loin. Recule. Recule !

Il fit deux pas en arrière et je baissai mes mains. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, ni Ernie. J'avais oublié qu'il faisait partie de cette histoire et que tôt ou tard j'allais avoir à me confronter à lui à nouveau. Ma rage avait refait surface en l'espace de quelques secondes. Dans mes veines, je sentais mon sang chauffer, me faisant trembler de colère.

- Hannah, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce...

- Expliquer ? aboyai-je. Expliquer quoi, Justin Finch-Flechtley ? La façon dont tu m'as traitée tout ce temps ? La drogue que tu m'as refilé et qui m'a dégradé la mémoire ? Le fait que tu, que _vous_ m'avez sciemment abandonnée à ma mort, _tous les deux_, alors que vous étiez mes _amis_ ? C'est ça que tu veux expliquer ? Tu peux aller brûler en enfer, je m'en porterai mieux !

La colère qui déliait ma langue était bien trois fois plus violente que ce que j'avais estimé avant. J'étais folle de rage. Je les détestais littéralement. Rien que le fait de voir leurs visages me donnait envie de leur cracher dessus tout le venin qui s'était accumulé depuis leur départ.

- Hannah, insista-t-il. Je suis désolé, crois-moi mais...

- Ça te va bien de dire que tu es désolé, _maintenant_ ! En attendant, tu sais combien ça fait mal ? Tu sais combien je suis désolée que vous ne soyez pas enfermés dans une cellule à l'heure qui l'est ? J'espère que vous avez bien souffert tous les deux, parce que moi j'aurais très bien pu ne pas m'en sortir.

Je fis pour quitter le salon mais la présence de Marcus à mes côtés me retint. Alors je pris son bras et lui fit signe de venir avec moi dans la cuisine. Alors que nous commencions à bouger, Justin se jeta sur moi, agrippa mon bras et me tira vers lui :

- Écoute-moi, Hannah !

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Marcus réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa Justin par le col de son maillot et le poussa le plus loin possible de moi, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un Ernie qui ne s'était pas remis du choc. Leila étouffa un cri en voyant la bagarre entre les deux hommes commencer. Les Flint, eux, n'avaient pas l'air si mécontents de ce que Justin recevait.

Ma sœur se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que Franz posait sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Elle lâcha un juron avant de se mettre entre les deux rivaux :

- Ne vous battez pas dans ma maison ! s'écria-t-elle. Soyez plus diplomates. Apparemment il y a des choses à clarifier entre Justin et Hannah. Allez tous les deux dans la cuisine discuter tranquillement.

J'interceptai le regard de Lyou, qui m'indiquait discrètement ses deux frères. J'opinai en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine :

- D'accord mais seulement si Vasco et Marcus viennent avec moi.

Justin eut l'air particulièrement fâché de ma requête. Au contraire, Marcus laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus narquois et fier. Vasco semblait lui aussi plus que satisfait. Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, suivie par les trois hommes. Je ne voulais pas parler à Justin mais si c'était le seul moyen d'éviter que Marcus se fasse mal à cause de lui...

Je m'assis sur la table de la cuisine et décroisai mes bras. Je lançai un regard méprisant à l'intention de mon ancien meilleur ami :

- Vas-y, "explique-toi"... dis-je avec une froideur hargneuse

Je vis dans ses yeux que j'avais réussi à le blesser rien que par mon ton. Il ne m'avait jamais entendue parler ainsi, ni même ne m'imaginait capable d'une telle colère envers une personne. Il lança un bref regard méfiant aux frères Flint avant de me répondre :

- On ne voulait pas te laisser là-bas, je te jure. Mais c'est que... On a paniqué. Tu as parlé de la malédiction du Pembrokeshire et... Je vous ai menti quand j'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une légende, je savais pertinemment que c'était vrai.

- Quoi ? explosai-je

- Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Tu le savais et ça ne t'a pas arrêté ? Tu voulais nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas nous tuer, je te jure. Mais tu me connais, l'inconnu, le danger ça m'attire... Mais quand tu as perdu les pédales, tu as fait comprendre que tu avais eu affaire aux fantômes et qu'ils menaçaient de revenir. Tu as essayé de te noyer mais je t'ai sorti la tête de l'eau mais après tu as hurlé comme une possédée. Et tu t'es effondrée. On a pensé que tu avais été possédée et que ça t'avait tuée.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu abruti ? Si j'étais possédée par un truc c'était par ta maudite drogue hallucinogène. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as refilé cette horreur ?

- Je suis tellement désolé... Mais je ne sais jamais comment parler aux gens, leur dire ce que je pense vraiment. Avoir été pétrifié en deuxième année et avoir frôlé la mort tout ce temps, ça m'a affecté. Mais je n'ai jamais su comment en parler à quelqu'un. Et j'ai tout cumulé en moi, canalisant la douleur dans toutes les sortes de dépravations possibles. J'ai commencé par fumer. Puis la drogue. Tu étais la seule personne qui tenait assez à moi pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Je voulais te dire comment je me sentais, partager mon malaise avec toi. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'était ça. C'était une énorme erreur, je suis tellement désolé...

- Espèce de sale mythomane écervelé ! Je tenais à toi et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est utiliser ma naïveté pour m'empoisonner !

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai et tu le sais pertinemment ! Tu m'as laissée de côté toutes ces années mais moi je suis restée avec toi quand même. Tu m'as fait souffrir plus que je n'ai jamais laissé paraître mais je tenais tellement à toi que je m'accrochais quand même ! Je n'ai jamais voulu voir combien tu étais mauvais pour moi, parce que je t'aimais. À cause de toi, j'ai touché le fond. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi si je me suis relevée.

- Hannah, je suis déso...

- Dis encore ça une fois et je t'égorge ! J'en ai eu ma claque de tous tes mensonges ! Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassée.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Marcus avait des envies de meurtres. Vasco se contrôlait pour ne pas intervenir dans la conversation. Moi aussi, je voulais frapper Justin mais je me retenais pour le laisser finir ses explications.

- Hannah...

- Dis-moi juste pourquoi et n'essaye même pas de t'excuser.

- Parce que je... Enfin, je veux dire que...

- Tu voulais juste profiter du fait que je sois une imbécile naïve pour t'amuser un peu, pas vrai ?

Je ne pouvais même plus retenir ma langue. Je lâchais tout ce que j'avais contenu en un mois. Et je me sentais progressivement mieux, comme si cracher mon venin à sa figure était le remède contre ma douleur.

- Non ! protesta-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Et puis tu n'es pas une imbécile, Hannah...

- Alors pourquoi ? Je ne passerais pas ma journée à attendre !

- Si je t'ai traitée comme une enfant, comme une poupée tout ce temps c'est parce que c'était ma façon de te montrer que je tenais à toi. Tu as été ma meilleure amie depuis la première année, Hannah. Je t'aime plus que tu ne crois, plus que ce que j'ai pu montrer.

- Et donc tu penses que ça va changer quelque chose de me servir ça maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas en train de mentir ! Je t'en supplie crois-moi ! Aucune fille n'a eu plus d'importance à mes yeux que toi. C'est juste que je suis nul à le faire comprendre.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant. Maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol :

- Je t'en prie ne dis pas ça... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

- Tu nous as _dénoncés_, Justin ! aboyai-je. Et après ça tu t'attends encore à ce que je te pardonne ?

Il se releva :

- Parce que j'étais censé savoir que tu allais tomber dans les ténèbres ? siffla-t-il. Quand on est arrivés en Angleterre, Ernie a fait le lien entre le nom que tu avais mentionné...

Il pointa Marcus du doigt avant de poursuivre :

- ...et le fait que tu avais parlé des Flint peu avant. On a compris alors que tu étais menacée par des Mangemorts. On a paniqué et on s'est mis à chercher ta sœur de partout. On s'est dit que si on avait une chance de te tirer de là, c'était qu'elle les dénonce. Mais elle est partie en disant qu'elle devait aller travailler. Alors on y est allés nous-mêmes.

Je dus rattraper Marcus et Vasco une seconde avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur lui. Je n'avais que de la rage, bouillonnant dans mes veines :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Justin. Maintenant on est en danger de mort. Je me portais bien mieux quand j'étais à Marloes, sans toi et sans Ernie. Parce que tu vois, tu as beau appeler Flint "Mangemorts", ils seront toujours plus bons que tu ne seras jamais.

- Tu n'avais pas à céder ton âme au Mal, Hannah !

- Le "mal", en un mois, m'ont rendue bien plus heureuse que vous tous en vingt-trois ans ! Je te déteste, Justin Finch-Fletchley, de toute mon âme !

Il fit pour me prendre les poignets mais je réagis avant et abattis la paume de ma main sur sa joue avec toute la force de la rage que j'avais en moi. Abasourdi par la claque, Justin recula de deux pas, se tenant une main sur la marque rouge que j'avais laissé sur sa peau.

Je tremblais de colère, les dents serrés, poing crispé. Je sentais encore déferler les insultes jusqu'à ma langue. Elle ne trouvaient pour barrière que mon dégoût profond pour mon ancien ami. Malgré la haine qui envenimait mes veines, j'avais l'impression de m'être libérée d'un poids affreusement lourd sur la poitrine.

Je lançai un regard aux deux frères Flint :

- Si vous voulez vous défouler sur lui, je ne vous retiendrai pas.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, cracha Vasco. Il a tout perdu, je crois que ça suffit comme punition pour nous avoir infligé la même chose.

Marcus opina même si on lisait clairement sur son visage qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant et c'était décrocher la mâchoire de Justin avec son poing. Je ne le retenais pas, il pouvait se faire plaisir

- Hannah... recommença Justin

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! m'écriai-je en me bouchant les oreilles

- Hannah ! S'il te plaît, raisonne un peu et...

- Raisonner ? explosa Vasco. Tu lui demandes de raisonner ? Tu as réfléchi toi quand tu l'as abandonnée à son sort il y a un mois ?

- Tu as pensé que quelqu'un allait la trouver en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre peur ? s'exclama Marcus à son tour. Non, hein ? Parce que tu pensais peut être aussi que tu allais pouvoir te pointer comme une fleur et recommencer votre vie comme si de rien était ?

- À cause de toi, non seulement elle a été détruite mais tu nous as tous mis en danger de mort. Et Hannah se torture impitoyablement en pensant que c'est de sa faute.

- Maintenant, je te mets en garde. Approche-toi encore une fois d'elle et je te casse chaque os un par un en commençant par ta mâchoire.

Justin crut bon de relever la tête pour faire face à Marcus, le défiant du regard :

- Je n'ai pas de menaces à recevoir de toi, _Mangemort_.

Le coup partit avec une violence incroyable. Justin s'écrasa au sol comme un poids mort. Il se releva tant bien que mal et tenta d'enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de Marcus. Il ne rencontra que du dur et se retrouva éjecté contre le mur par un nouveau coup de son rival. Je fis pour les arrêter mais Vasco m'en empêcha. Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire _Patience_. Je soupirai; inquiète. Marcus avait empoigné Justin et l'avait jeté contre la porte, qu'il avait ouverte et traversée, terminant son vol plané dans le salon.

- Maintenant tu peux intervenir, fit Vasco avec son sourire typique

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel et descendis de la table. Je me dirigeai vers Marcus et pris sa main avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en direction de Justin. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard cent fois plus doux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu auras besoin de ta force pour autre chose, chuchotai-je en lui adressant un sourire tendre. Ne la gâche pas sur quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Il...

- Marcus, s'il te plaît reste intact. On n'a pas fini de se battre encore.

Il sourit et opina avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de se pencher vers mon oreille :

- Quand c'est toi qui demande, je fais n'importe quoi.

Je ris pour deux raisons. La première étant la phase de Marcus et la deuxième le regard brûlant de jalousie que nous lançait Justin. Un mois plus tôt, j'aurais été la plus heureuse des filles en voyant qu'il n'aimait pas me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais maintenant la seule satisfaction venait du fait qu'il était blessé dans sa fierté et que je ne me sentais pas coupable.

Nous retournâmes donc tous les trois -Marcus, Vasco et moi- aux côtés des Flint et de Brin, sous le regard subtilement amusé de Leila et de Franz. Je souris à ma sœur :

- Bon. La suite ?

- On va attendre sept heures avant de se diriger. J'ai envoyé un message à Susan. Elle devrait le recevoir quand elle entrera dans son bureau. Tu prendras mon apparence et quelqu'un celle de Franz.

- Moi, se désigna Vasco

Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Les paroles de sa mère me revinrent alors en mémoire : _Peut être qu'à ce moment-là, ton choix pourra condamner une personne sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre sans. Et ton choix sera influencé par tes sentiments_. Elle avait raison. Vasco était certain de ne jamais avoir à déroger à son éthique mais il y tenait bien moins qu'à sa famille et ses amis, lui qui avait perdu tant de personnes chères sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Vasco Flint était un homme qui avait un cœur parfait avant un corps parfait.

Leila opina et lui sourit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va marcher.

- Et si elle m'a laissé dans le passé ?

- Je l'ai vue il y a quelques mois et je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai même vu une photo de toi dans son bureau. Elle ne t'a pas oublié, Vasco.

Il sourit faiblement :

- Merci Leila.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait du tout...

- Si... Tu m'as redonné un peu de courage.

Quand je vis ma sœur rougir, j'eus envie de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Depuis quand Leila Abbott était embarrassée quand un garçon lui parlait ? C'était le charme de Vasco qui avait encore frappé.

- En attendant, fit Franz. Je vais vous amener chez moi. Vous y serez en sécurité parce que sur le plan officiel je ne suis même pas censé être impliqué dans cette histoire.

- Tu ramèneras Han et Vasco ici à sept heures, lui rappela Leila

Elle sourit dans ma direction et se jeta à mon cou :

- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi :

- Je ne pensais pas le faire un jour... Mais je suis contente aussi.

- Je te promets que je ne baisserai pas les bras tant que vous serez tous à nouveau libres de vivre en paix.

- Je t'aime, Leila.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Hannah.

Nous nous détachâmes et après un dernier sourire, je me tournai vers Franz. Il sourit et nous fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Aussi vite que possible, nous reprîmes place dans la camionnette. Je me jetai directement dans les bras de Vasco puis Marcus :

- Merci, merci ! Merci d'être venus avec moi...

- On vous entendais crier depuis le salon, m'informa Aley avec un sourire en coin sarcastique

Je ris :

- J'étais un peu énervée...

- Un peu ? plaisanta Marcus en m'enlaçant par derrière. J'ai crû que tu allais lui arracher les yeux.

- Écoutez qui parle... soupira Lyou avec un sourire. Si Han ne t'avait pas retenu, tu aurais réduit cet abruti en charpie.

Je ris en embrassant Marcus sur la joue :

- Ça ne m'aurait pourtant pas dérangée. Quand tout sera fini, tu pourras te faire plaisir.

.

Franz habitait plusieurs villes plus loin, dans une maison qui se fondait parfaitement dans la masse des autres du quartier Moldu. Je voulus lui demander pourquoi il vivait là et avait un permis de conduire Moldu mais me retins. J'avais déjà tellement de questions à lui poser.

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé, épuisée. Lyou vint s'assoir à côté de moi pour passer son bras autour de moi et poser sa tête contre la mienne :

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça...

- On fait tous notre part, souris-je en fermant les yeux. Moi aussi je dois te remercier. Tu sais Lyou... Je croyais que Justin était intéressé par toi quand on est arrivés. Mais même avec ça, je ne t'ai pas détestée une seule seconde.

- Merci...

- Je t'admire. Tu es tellement forte, tellement déterminée... Tu ne baisses jamais les bras, tu ne suis que ton propre instinct...

- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avancer à tâtons mais ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre me le dire. Tu as aussi tellement de choses que j'admire. Tu sais comment ne pas céder à ta raison au détriment des sentiments... J'aimerais faire ça aussi.

- Tu veux dire par rapport à Brin ?

Même avec les yeux fermés, je devinai le sourire mélancolique qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres :

- Oui. Par rapport à Brin. Je ne veux pas le perdre sans qu'il sache mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache avant de le perdre. C'est tellement confus, paradoxal, contradictoire...

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

- De goûter au bonheur. De prendre mon envol pour m'écraser plus fort.

- On est deux. Moi aussi je me sens comme ça. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu encore. Si tout est perdu, on lâche tout. Si on s'en sort, on y repense.

- J'aime ce plan.

Je ris et ouvris les yeux. Je rendis son étreinte à l'aînée des Flint tout en m'allongeant contre son épaule. Elle avait la peau chaude qui sentait exactement comme celle de Marcus et Vasco. Cette odeur, je l'avais inhalée chaque jour et chaque nuit à Marloes. C'était celle que je préférais sur Terre.

- Tu penses qu'on va vraiment s'en sortir ? demanda Lyou après une dizaine de minutes

- En réalité je ne sais pas mais je le veux de toute mon âme. Ce que j'ai appris à Marloes c'est que vouloir est le premier grand pas vers obtenir ce qu'on veut.

- C'est vrai... Je pense qu'on a des possibilités mais au cas où... Sache que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette famille depuis six ans.

- Je vous aime tous tellement...

- Nous aussi on t'aime. Tu fais partie de cette famille toi aussi maintenant.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant un immense sourire s'emparer de mes lèvres. Même dans la peur et le malheur, le soleil n'était pas entièrement caché par les nuages. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Ni mêmes désespérés.

Franz s'avança avec Brin et Aley et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, soit à côté de nous soit en face de nous.

- Vasco et Marcus aident les parents en haut, nous informa Aley en laissant sa tête basculer vers l'arrière

Mon soit disant ami d'enfance planta son regard directement dans le mien :

- Leila m'a dit que tu m'avais oublié.

- Pas mon choix.

Involontairement ou instinctivement, je lui lançai un regard méfiant. Je sentais une sorte de crainte inexpliquée quand il était là. Et j'étais sûre que ça avait à voir avec les choses que j'avais oubliée.

- Tu as toujours peur de moi... soupira-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me pose la question depuis au moins seize ans.

- Leila a dit qu'elle t'avait connu lors de rencontre entre nos parents.

- C'est ça oui. C'était des sorties mondaines importantes aux yeux des parents mais Leila et moi n'en avions rien à faire.

- Comment s'est passée notre première rencontre ?

- Vous aviez sept ans et moi dix. Leila m'avait déjà parlé de toi mais je croyais qu'elle t'avait inventée parce que dès que je te mentionnais, tes parents m'ignoraient. Et vu que mon éducation a été assez _particulière_, la seule chose que j'aie faite pendant cet après-midi avec Leila et toi c'est me vanter. Mettre mes dons en avant. Tu étais sceptique, par contre. Je l'ai mal pris alors j'ai décidé de te prouver ce que je savais faire. Et depuis tu ne m'as plus jamais fait confiance.

On y était ! La clef de tout le mystère était là : dans ce que Franz m'avait prouvé. C'était ça le message de l'enfant aux yeux verts, qui expliquait qui il était et pourquoi il me hantait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

- Et par hasard... tentai-je. Tu n'as rien à voir avec un enfant blond aux yeux verts ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Hein ? Non... Pas que je sache.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu m'as prouvé tes dons quand on était enfants ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le contrôle de ce que je faisais donc c'est peu probable que je puisse refaire le même chemin et te remontrer.

- Écoute, c'est très important. Donc si tu trouves une réponse, dis-le moi tout de suite.

Aley se leva et se dirigea vers nous. Lyou et moi étions toujours serrées dans notre étreinte apaisante. J'avais encore la tête posée sur son thorax et elle jouait avec mes cheveux. La plus jeune de la fratrie s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je souris et caressai ses boucles blondes :

- Ça va ?

Elle opina légèrement :

- Je suis épuisée mais je suis contente d'être encore en vie.

- On fera tout pour le rester le plus longtemps possible.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai _plus_ peur.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Moi non plus je ne sentais pas la même angoisse me tenailler les tripes, elle avait été balayée par l'envie de vivre. J'avais eu un aperçu bref mais intense de la vie que j'avais rêvée depuis mon enfance, une vie heureuse, et j'étais prête à tout pour qu'on puisse la cueillir tous ensemble.

Je tournai la tête vers Lyou. Brin et elle se fixaient avec un sourire involontairement débordant de sens. Il avait gagné son cœur et elle avait trouvé une raison de vivre supplémentaire. Pourquoi baisser les bras quand tout ce qui nous attend c'est le bonheur ?

.

Sept heures... Leila s'étira rapidement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Justin et Ernie s'étaient réfugiés dans leur chambre, ne pouvant supporter de voir Vasco ou moi. Franz ne nous tenait plus compagnie non plus. Il avait préféré rentrer chez lui pour faire en sorte que tout s'y passe bien et qu'aucun indésirable ne vienne y jeter un coup d'œil.

Ma sœur revint avec une boîte en bois dans les mains. Elle l'ouvrit : elle contenait quatre fioles de potion. Elle nous en donna deux chacun avant de nous mettre dans les mains des mèches de cheveux. Plus longs pour moi et bouclés pour Vasco.

- Leila, soupirai-je

- Je l'ai pris dans la réserve de l'université. Ils ne le remarqueront pas. Et puis c'est pour une bonne cause, donc je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Tu es fantastique, la rassura Vasco avec un sourire immense

Il regarda la fiole de liquide peu invitant avec un air peu confiant et mélancolique. Leila s'en aperçut aussi et lui frotta le bras gentiment, lui adressant un sourire rassurant :

- Fais-toi confiance.

- Et si je fais tout rater ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Fais-toi confiance, Vasco. Crois-y. Ça suffit la plupart du temps, y croire. Si tu sais ce que tu veux, ça marchera.

Il releva la tête et rendit à ma sœur son sourire avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Sans sauter à des conclusions hâtives, je cachai mon amusement derrière ma main. Ils étaient attendrissants à voir.

- Quand est-ce qu'on doit boire ça ? demandai-je

- Avant de sortir de la maison. Vous disposez d'un peu plus d'une heure pour agir. Au pire, invitez Susan à vous retrouver plus tard. Vous prendrez la voiture de Justin. Vous savez conduire ?

- Non... répondis-je

- Oui, déclara Vasco en même temps

- Alors Vasco pourra conduire jusqu'à Londres. N'utilisez pas la magie si possible. La trace ne risque sûrement pas de se laisser duper par des changements d'apparence. Ne parlez à personne, sauf quand vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Vous risquez de croiser des gens que vous connaissez, pas de panique.

- Ça ira, lui assurai-je. On s'en sortira.

- Leila ! appela une voix suivie par un claquement de porte d'entrée. Leila tu es à la maison ? La porte était ouverte alors je me suis permis de...

Je fis brusquement volteface vers la cuisine, ayant reconnu la voix. L'homme à peine entré se figea à l'instant où il me vit, toute couleur disparaissant de son visage. Il lâcha les sacs qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Hannah ? balbutia-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas

- Papa... chuchotai-je en sentant l'émotion s'emparer de moi

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il se précipita vers moi, m'attrapa, me souleva et me serra contre lui avec une force titanesque.

- Hannah, sanglota-t-il, oh mon bébé ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve et que tu es bien là... Oh ma chérie tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu souffrir depuis ton départ...

- Papa. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire maintenant. Mais je dois absolument te parler quand je rentre, d'accord ?

Je sortis alors les lettres que j'avais mises dans ma poche chez Franz et en tendis une à Leila et une à mon père :

- Peut être que vous voulez les récupérer.

- Tu l'as reçue ? s'étonna mon père

- Non. Justin me les a toutes cachées pendant un an et demi.

- C'était moi Hannah.

Je me tournai et vis Ernie qui avait écouté toute la conversation. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

- Toi ? sifflai-je. C'était _toi_ ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Je te faisais confiance !

- Je peux t'expliquer si tu...

- Non ! Garde tes explications pour toi. J'en eu assez pour la journée. Et ça ne fait qu'une heure. Viens Vasco. On a des choses sérieuses à faire.

Leila nous serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de nous laisser partir. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte pour boire la potion que ma sœur avait volé pour nous. Malgré le dégoût et l'envie de vomir, en quelques instants nous devînmes Franz et Leila. Vasco récupéra les clefs de la voiture et quelques minutes après, nous nous lançâmes en direction de Londres.

Au bout de quelques instants de route, le frère Flint rompit enfin le silence :

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais un bracelet.

- Euh... C'est Marcus qui me l'a donné hier.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Montre-moi ton poignet.

J'obéis.

- C'est le... C'est le bracelet de Mélissa ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il me me donne, je...

- Oh tout va bien, Han, ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est la signification. Marcus et Mélissa se sont donnés ces bracelets quand elle a quitté Poudlard, avec Lyou, pour se promettre que peu importe les épreuves et la distance, et tant qu'ils seraient vivants, leur amour ne se briserait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais le fait qu'il t'ait donné ce bracelet a beaucoup plus de poids qu'il n'y paraît.

Je frissonnai :

- Il ne m'avait pas dit ça. Il a dit que ça revenait à la personne qui possédait son âme.

Vasco éclata de rire. Son visage reprit toute sa lumière et sa joie, même si ses traits n'étaient pas les siens.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si proches. Je plaisantais juste quand je le sous-entendais.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement confus. Ce matin il m'a dit plus ou moins implicitement que si on s'en sortait, il ferait sa vie avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai ? Je veux dire... Il aime Mélissa, n'est-ce pas ?

Vasco soupira en regardant le panneau LONDON passer sous nos yeux :

- Hannah, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Et surtout, tu ne t'en rendras jamais compte par toi-même mais tu ne dois pas te positionner en-dessous de Mélissa. C'est vrai qu'elle était quelqu'un de très bien mais j'ai l'impression que dans ton imagination c'est la sainte parfaite et toi tu ne vaux rien. C'est faux.

- Mais Marcus l'aime elle, pas moi.

- Ah tu n'en sais rien. Marcus l'a perdue il y a six ans. Et depuis il n'a jamais rencontré d'autre fille qui lui fasse éprouver ce qu'il éprouvait avec Mélissa. Mais tu es arrivée. L'amour ce n'est pas simple, Hannah. On peut aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois, oui sans doute, mais Marcus t'aime. Crois-moi. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec lui ?

- On ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans quelque chose qui va se briser tout de suite. Et toi, plutôt ? Après Daphné et Athena, tu n'as vraiment aimé personne ?

- C'est compliqué... Je m'attache très vite aux gens. Au risque de mal finir. Mais à Marloes, les filles de notre âge que j'ai rencontrées ne cherchaient pas la même chose que moi. Je ne pouvais pas leur donner une relation comme ça parce que ça ne me correspondait pas. Je ne me suis pas attaché.

- On croyait entendre ma sœur, tu sais ? Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle ne voulait jamais faire d'effort pour se faire des amis.

Il esquissa un sourire mystérieux. Je ris et reportai mon attention sur la route. Nous étions entrés dans Londres par le Nord Ouest, quartier de Harrow. Vasco s'enfila dans le trafic de la ville avec une telle aisance qu'il ne trahissait pas une seconde qu'il était plus loin d'être londonien que quiconque.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles... soupirai-je en regardant les rues par la fenêtre

Vasco étouffa un sourire et donna un coup de volant pour tourner sur une rue. Il gara la voiture et récupéra les clefs. Nous descendîmes et alors que Vasco payait pour plus d'une heure, je regardais tout autour de moi. Je réalisai alors que Londres ne m'avait pas manqué, que s'il y avait un endroit où je voulais être c'était Marloes au Pays de Galles.

Quand Vasco-Franz revint, nous nous mîmes en chemin vers l'entrée du Ministère qui se situait dans une cabine téléphonique dans la rue voisine. Il s'occupa de la procédure et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous marchions dans le hall du Ministère. Je vis que Vasco était presque plus nerveux que moi. C'était le repère de ceux qui voulaient notre peau. Chaque auror qui passait nous faisait presque raidir de façon louche.

- V´cherchez quelqu'un ? nous héla un type qui avait l'air d'une sorte de réceptionniste

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Bones du Département de la Justice Magique, répondis-je en priant intérieurement pour avoir l'attitude de ma sœur

- Elle a eu une convocation d'urgence à une audience. Elle d'vrait sortir dans un quart d'heure. Ils ont attrapé un ancien Mangemort. Vous pouvez attendre dans son bureau.

- Euh... Où est son bureau ?

- J'vais vous y emmener, soupira-t-il

Il prit des clefs de sa poche et nous fit signe de le suivre vers les ascenseurs. Je pris la main de Vasco pour me rassurer et me donner du courage. Le long du trajet jusqu'au bureau de Susan, le type du Ministère me reluqua ouvertement. Un peu de discrétion... S'il vous plaît ?

Il referma le bureau de Susan derrière nous en nous laissant les clefs. C'était inconscient de sa part : nous pourrions être des menteurs, dont le seul but était d'infiltrer le Ministère pour accomplir quelque acte malveillant. Ce n'était pas notre objectif, ma conscience était donc tranquille.

Vasco et moi nous assîmes et le silence tomba. Un quart d'heure passa. Susan n'arriva pas. Une demie heure passa. Toujours pas de Susan. Vasco se leva et jura, donnant un coup de pied dans la corbeille à notes usées. Il déambula nerveusement dans la pièce pendant encore sept minutes, fixant sa photo sur le bureau, avant d'entendre la poignée tourner.

Je me retournai rapidement vers la porte. L'émotion me frappa violemment quand je reconnus la femme qui se tenait devant. Elle avait toujours ce visage coloré et un peu enfantin mais le maquillage lui donnait un air plus adulte. Ses beaux cheveux roux, ondulés et que j'avais admirés toute mon adolescence, était brillants et relevés dans une queue-de-cheval simple. Elle avait les yeux cernés de noir et qui trahissaient une profonde fatigue, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment. Elle avait très peu changé, mais ses vêtements élégants et riches lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus "femme".

Je me levai si brusquement que ma chaise se renversa. Vasco était complètement immobile, presque comme une statue. Il fixait intensément Susan avec appréhension. Elle sourit faiblement en nous voyant, posant ses affaires sur son bureau :

- Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard. On a eu du mal avec cette affaire-là... Il n'y avait quasiment pas de preuves de culpabilité mais comme d'habitude, il y a ceux qui font tout pour te montrer qu'il faut se prononcer en faveur de la condamnation.

Vasco se détendit en constant quel principe de justice l'animait. J'opinai :

- Ce n'est pas grave, Su.

Elle sourit, amusée :

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelée comme ça avant. Tu n'appelles personne par un surnom ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf... Hannah.

Je déglutis :

- C'est vrai.

- Mais tu vas bien sinon ? Tu es venue accompagnée, je vois.

- Oui, je vais bien... Euh... Et toi ?

- Je suis exténuée. C'est le bazar dans ma vie en ce moment. Je ne vois plus mes amis, ni même ce qu'il me reste de famille. Avec les hommes c'est une catastrophe des plus totales... Enfin, bref, au moins j'ai mon boulot. Tu voulais me voir pour une urgence, c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- C'est pour Hannah, pas vrai ?

- Plus ou moins...

- J'ai appris que Justin et Ernie étaient réapparus. Tu as des nouvelles d'Hannah ?

Je soupirai et lançai un regard à Vasco avant de m'assoir en face de ma meilleure amie d'école. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens avec sérieux :

- Su, je ne suis pas Leila.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! Décidément, c'est une manie chez moi de couper les chapitres sur un cliffanger.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai eu un problème pendant la correction et ça n'a pas enregistré.

Bon, on a retrouvé Justin et Ernie après plus de dix chapitres d'absence et on a fait connaissance avec Susan et Monsieur Abbott. Ce qui fait un bon paquet de personnages pour l'instant.

La semaine prochaine : chapitre 20. Whou ! Sur Lys Ecarlate, c'était le dernier chapitre :) Mais bon

Demain, chapitre pour BS si tout va bien (on commence la deuxième année). Après Torn, il y aura Le plus humain de tous (réécriture) et après je pense qu'il faudra attendre la rentrée.

En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20 ^^ SI vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les envoyer par MP au fait.

ACSD


	22. Chapitre XX - Confessions

Heey ! Comment ça va ?

Je vais déjà commencer par remercier ceux qui ont reviewé, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part :) Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir plus d'une avec tous ces départs en vacances alors je suis vraiment très reconnaissante.

Chapitre 20 ! Youhou ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on arrive presque à la fin... Mais bon, il y a encore du temps pour quelques rebondissements. J'imagine que vous en avez un peu marre de ma tendance à terminer là où il faut pas, donc j'essaie d'éviter de faire trop de cliffhangers et juste terminer sur des phrases qui ne tombent pas à plat.

Autre information importante : je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine donc vous aurez deux chapitre la semaine suivante (mardi et samedi visiblement).

J'ai fini mon blabla !

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Merci vraiment beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir :) Pour l'intrigue parallèle de l'enfant, elle finira par être résolue, c'est promis (pas comme dans Lys Ecarlate où j'en ai laissé une irrésolue à la fin). Donne-lui juste un peu de temps. Le baiser entre Marcus et Hannah, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ^^' sorry, mais j'y suis pas loin. Alors ça vient aussi, ne t'en fais pas :) En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant chacun de mes chapitres et j'espère que celui te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XX -**_** Confessions**_

* * *

_**.**_

_E ci sei adesso tu_

_Al centro dei pensieri miei_

_La parte interna dei respiri tu sarai_

_La volontà_

_Che non si limita_

_Tu che per me sei già_

_Una rivincita..._

_Adesso sai chi è_

_Quell'uomo che c'è in me..._

_**Adesso Tu - Eros Ramazzotti **_

_**.**_

* * *

- Su, je ne suis pas Leila.

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'incompréhension, et elle recula de plusieurs pas vers la porte. Elle détaillait chaque parcelle de mon corps à la recherche d'une réponse et quand elle lâcha un cri de surprise, je sus que l'effet de la potion disparaissait. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, où mon reflet avait désormais les cheveux blonds. Et au bout de quelques instants, Susan avait devant elle Hannah et Vasco.

- Han ! s'écria-t-elle

Son visage s'illumina et elle se jeta à mon cou. Je sentis son parfum me frapper en plein et mes bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Mes lèvres ne purent se retenir de s'étirer : je venais de retrouver Susan, après ma sœur et mon père. Puis elle se détacha de moi :

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? dit-elle sur un ton de reproche

Je sortis sa lettre de ma poche :

- J'ai très récemment découvert qu'Ernie avait intercepté ça et m'avait empêché de savoir qu'elle existait pendant plus d'un an et demi.

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de lui ou de Justin, de toute façon.

Vasco opina en approbation de ce que j'avais dit puis dit :

- Content de te revoir, Susan.

Et la réaction arriva immédiatement. Le visage de Su devint terriblement pâle puis d'un rouge très vif. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et ses genoux tremblaient. Elle finit par s'approcher un peu plus de nous quand même. Alors Vasco la prit dans ses bras. Je vis à sa tête qu'elle était choquée et au bord de l'explosion émotionnelle. Quand ils se détachèrent, Su était deux fois plus rouge.

- M-m-moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, balbutia-t-elle

Il esquissa son sourire magnifique qui la faisait baver jour et nuit -même s'il ne le savait sûrement pas- et je retins un rire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses :

- On a besoin d'aide, Susan. On n'a pas pris d'autres apparences juste pour te faire une surprise. Si on nous attrape, on est bons pour la potence.

- La potence ? La peine de mort n'existe pas, Hannah.

Je soupirai :

- En es-tu seulement sûre ? Est-ce que tu es déjà allée voir à Azkaban si ceux qui avaient été condamnés à perpétuité y étaient encore ?

- Oui j'ai... Quand ils ont condamné Draco Malfoy, j'ai voulu aller le voir parce que je voulais m'excuser de la sentence. J'avais opté pour la liberté parce qu'il n'y avait que des preuves de son innocence. Mais... Il n'était pas là. On m'a dit de repasser un autre jour. Quand j'y suis allée, les gardes étaient furieux contre moi et ne m'ont plus jamais autorisée à mettre les pieds à Azkaban.

- Susan... lâcha Vasco d'une voix tremblante. Draco est mort. Ils l'ont exécuté. La perpétuité n'existe pas dans les procès Mangemort.

Ses yeux étaient brillants comme s'il allait bientôt pleurer. Je me rappelai alors que Draco Malfoy avait été son ami à Poudlard, même si ils avaient été amoureux d'Athena tous les deux. Mais pourquoi les gardes étaient-ils furieux ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire...

- C'est...

Susan s'effondra sur la chaise à côté d'elle :

- Comment est-ce que ça peut se passer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Vasco en reprenant contenance. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que ces Justin et Ernie ont dénoncé notre famille, qui n'a pas pris part à la guerre, ni dans un camp ni dans l'autre. On est huit en danger de mort alors qu'on est innocents.

- Mais si on n'a pas la majorité...

- Susan, ce n'est pas une histoire de procès. On sait d'avance qu'on ne nous écoutera pas. On veut s'en sortir, et pour ça il faut qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'on a à dire et ce qui se fait vraiment dans le monde sorcier.

- Je... Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit...

Vasco se leva -vu qu'il était à demi assis sur la table- et s'approcha de Susan. Il s'agenouilla au sol devant elle, prit ses mains entre les siennes et planta son regard vert de chat dans celui de Su. Elle sursauta et rougit de plus belle. Mais Vasco était plus que sérieux :

- Je t'en supplie, pria-t-il. Je t'en supplie. Il n'y a rien qui me soit plus cher que mon frère, mes sœurs, ma mère, mon père, Hannah et le "petit ami" de ma sœur. Leur vie est en très grand danger, et même si je suis conscient que tu risques aussi de t'exposer, je te supplie de m'aider à écarter définitivement la menace sur leur vie.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne vois pas quoi faire...

- Je suis certain qu'il y a des solutions !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa son regard sur leurs mains. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine mais on lisait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle essayait de réfléchir. Son regard fuyait d'un côté à l'autre rapidement avant de revenir sur Vasco.

- Je... lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Je pense peut être que... Oui il y aurait peut être une série de choses mais il me faut du temps.

- Aucun problème, dis-je. On peut se donner rendez-vous quelque part à midi.

- Oui, excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Venez chez moi. Tu te souviens de chez moi, Hannah ?

- Oui, je devrais pouvoir retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- J'ai une audience maintenant. Si vous avez un moyen de sort...

Vasco sortit la deuxième fiole de sa poche et en but une gorgée. Je l'imitai et remis ensuite le récipient dans sa cachette. En quelques instants désagréables, Leila et Franz avaient reprirent possession de nos corps. Susan eut un sursaut avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue... J'ai crû que tu m'avais oubliée.

Je ris quand nous nous détachâmes :

- Pas possible.

Je lui fis une bise rapide sur la joue, imitée ensuite par Vasco, de qui je pris le bras avant de sortir. Un dernier signe de main pour Susan et nous étions relancés vers notre fuite.

.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demandai-je à Vasco quand il arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Leila

Il avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet :

- Je vais bien, m'assura-t-il. Je suis juste inquiet et secoué.

- Je te comprends. Dis... Comment tu as passé ton permis de conduire ?

- Oh... Comme tous les moldus, mais avec un peu de retard. Ils ont posé des questions mais on a monté une histoire crédible.

- Je me rends compte que, même avec Leila et Franz et sans compter nos parents, je suis la seule à ne pas savoir conduire. Et Ernie...

- Je t'apprendrai si on a l'occasion. Ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire, certes, mais si jamais tu as envie d'apprendre.

- Si on s'en sort, je veux bien.

- On s'en sortira.

- Tu n'en étais pas si sûr jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je le sens. On s'en sortira. On a Susan avec nous, alors c'est déjà quelque chose.

- Certes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'ici à midi ?

- On peut rentrer dans la maison. Tu devais parler à ton père, non ? Moi je vais t'offrir mon soutien moral.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin qui me fit éclater de rire. Je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvris la portière pour sortir. Je retrouvai Vasco vers l'arrière du véhicule. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'étouffai un rire et frappai à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ma sœur jumelle après quelques instants. En nous voyant, elle fronça les sourcils :

- Hannah, date de naissance de Roméo ?

- Seize juillet, répondis-je machinalement. Pourquoi ?

- C'est bon, rentrez. Je m'assurais que ce soit bien vous.

- Qui est Roméo ? demanda Vasco avec suspicion

- Le chien de mon père.

Je secouai la tête en pensant à lui. Il devait se faire bien vieux maintenant. Et en parlant de père... Dès que nous fûmes dans le salon, nous trouvâmes mon père assis sur le canapé. Il nous vit et se leva brusquement. Je soupirai, adressai un regard rapide à Vasco et allai m'assoir sur le canapé juste en face de lui. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège. Leila et Vasco vinrent s'installer aussi.

- Hannah... murmura mon père

- Je veux que tu saches que je suis contente de te revoir. Et que j'ai lu la lettre de Maman. Mais tu vois... Comment je vais expliquer ça ? Après que Justin et Ernie se soient enfuis, j'ai été recueillie par une famille extraordinaire et incroyablement soudée. L'aînée des frères Flint, Lyou, m'a appris à prendre du recul sur mon vécu pour essayer de comprendre, de ne pas juger. Et ça m'a aidée, par rapport à vous. Maman et toi, je veux dire. C'est vrai que je vous ai souvent reproché de ne jamais avoir essayé de me parler, mais de mon côté je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Désormais, je veux entendre ta version, ton pourquoi.

- Hannah... J'aimerais essayer de dire les choses sans nous faire passer pour les pires parents du monde mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu sais qu'on est une famille relativement peu considérée dans la société sorcière. On ne fait pas partie de la "haute", on va dire. Ta mère venait d'une famille très importante dans le monde Moldu et m'a fait découvrir l'ambition et le luxe d'une vie opulente comme ça. On en voulait une dans le monde de la magie, on pensait que ça voulait dire tout avoir. On a commencé à suivre toutes les mondanités, à se _faire voir_ en soirée, à participer aux fêtes recherchées... Quand vous êtes arrivées, Leila et toi, ça a été une joie immense. On sortait avec vous deux, et tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir. Très vite, les gens ont été fascinés par ta sœur. Ils voulaient tous la prendre dans leurs bras, lui parler, rester avec ta mère. Au contraire, toi tu étais dénigrée. Tu ne dégageais pas la même aura, en gros. Tu n'avais pas ce potentiel de la haute société.

J'étouffai un ricanement en haussant un sourcil :

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Ta mère et moi avons donc compris que tu ne nous apporterais rien alors on t'a en quelque sorte écartée, rejetée, tandis qu'on obligeait toujours Leila à ramener son aura avec nous. Je m'en veux terriblement. On t'a trop peu considérée, on se refusait de le faire même si on savait que tu souffrais. À chaque fois qu'on se disputait, j'avais envie de te courir après et de te supplier de me pardonner, parce que je t'aimais très très fort et que ça me tuait de te faire du mal. Pourquoi je m'en empêchais ? Parce qu'une voix plus forte que moi me convainquait que tu n'en valais pas la peine.

- Ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

- Je sais. Ma chérie, j'espère que tu peux comprendre que tout ce qu'on t'a dit ne sortait pas du cœur. Je suis vraiment conscient que c'est dur à pardonner mais...

- Quand tu as su que j'étais partie, comment est-ce que tu t'es senti ?

Il baissa la tête :

- Le pire jour de ma vie, sans doute. Le premier d'un long calvaire. Je me suis dit au début "ce n'est peut être qu'une fausse alerte" mais Leila est arrivée et a dit que tu n'allais pas revenir, que tu avais choisi de te libérer du malheur qu'on te faisait vivre. Elle a enfoncé le clou jusqu'au fond en disant qu'on risquait de ne plus jamais te revoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle nous faisait un reproche aussi évident. Ta mère s'est effondrée au sol et moi j'ai dû prendre appui sur un mur. J'avais le vertige, parce que je voyais défiler devant mes yeux toutes les fois où j'aurais pu dire à ma voix intérieure d'aller se faire voir. Je m'imaginais entrer dans ta chambre après une dispute et te parler, puis te laisser me parler. Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer la culpabilité. Je n'avais jamais pleuré depuis ma sortie à Poudlard. Dès ce jour-là, c'est devenu systématique. Le prix de nos erreurs me tuait. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert qu'en te sachant en cavale pour l'éternité.

- Tu savais que Justin et Ernie étaient revenus ?

- Je l'ai su parce que Leila a débarqué en colère chez moi en disant que -je cite- "Finch et MacMillian sont des abrutis finis". Elle m'a expliqué la situation et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait revue, je me suis senti défaillir. J'ai manqué de perdre connaissance à cause de l'afflux d'émotions.

- Et je suis là maintenant.

- Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur, Hannah. De te voir poser le regard sur moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je mériterais ta haine, ton dégoût.

- J'ai dit la même chose à Leila parce que je lui avais dit des choses horribles avant de m'enfuir. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Les erreurs sont un moyen d'apprendre. Vous juger, vous haïr, je trouvais ça normal. Mais en m'interrogeant, j'ai appris que vous étiez des êtres humains comme moi. Vous avez appris à l'importance d'écouter son instinct et son cœur plutôt que sa tête. Papa, n'essaye pas d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.

Je lui adressai, pour la première fois de ma vie, un sourire sincère, lumineux, heureux :

- Et sache, Papa, que même si ça sera long de te pardonner avec mon cœur, je t'aime.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il renifla et tenta de s'essuyer les yeux vainement. Je ris et me levai, pour aller le prendre dans mes bras. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra contre lui avec toute la force de son amour et de sa culpabilité.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie... chuchota-t-il entre deux sanglots

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques longues minutes avant que je ne me détache et me relève, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler civilement pour une fois.

Leila alla prendre Papa dans ses bras à son tour alors que je me retournais vers Vasco. Il avait l'air agréablement ébranlé comme s'il n'en attendait pas autant. Il sourit et je le lui rendis :

- Merci pour ton soutien moral.

- Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois comme lumière sur ton visage... Marcus risque de ne pas te reconnaître.

Je me laissai rougir violemment :

- C'est faux.

- Tu t'es presque entièrement reconstruite. C'est terrifiant tant c'est flagrant.

- Marcus a...

- Marcus n'a qu'un obstacle à sa reconstruction totale : accepter de tourner la page. Tu sauras quand ça marchera quand il enleva son bracelet ou quand il pourra prendre la photo de Mélissa et la retourner face contre terre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Ce serait comme salir la mémoire de Mélissa.

- Non, Hannah. Regarde bien les choses comme elles sont. Ils se sont aimés passionnément mais pour lui permettre de vivre, elle s'est sacrifiée. Pendant six ans, Marcus s'est réfugié avec ses souvenirs, par peur de l'oublier ou de salir sa mémoire. Puis tu es arrivée, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de toi, il découvrait la limite entre passé et présent, entre rêve et réalité, entre peur et liberté, entre continuer à s'enchaîner à un fantôme et accorder à Mélissa sa dernière volonté : continuer à vivre. Si tu veux mon avis, Mel a déjà recommencé sa vie à elle.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Marcus n'a jamais été plus heureux qu'avec toi. Je suis son frère, tu peux me croire.

- Vasco...

- Hé ! Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas répondre spontanément la vérité. D'accord ? Bon. Est-ce que tu es contente d'avoir appris à mieux connaître et juger Marcus ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu te verrais vivre en oubliant ce que tu as vécu avec lui et nous ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec lui toute ta vie ?

- Oui.

- J'aime cette réponse. Et cette question aussi : est-ce que tu aimes Marcus ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu es _amoureuse_ de Marcus ?

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai deux indésirables qui étaient adossés au mur derrière nous et qui écoutaient la conversation, sourcils froncés comme s'ils me menaçaient si je disais la vérité.

- Oui, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Vasco

Il m'aveugla de son sourire :

- Alors tu as trouvé une raison de vivre, Hannah.

- Vous voulez que je vous emmène chez Franz ? demanda Leila

- Oui, répondis-je en sentant la hâte de revoir un certain blondinet. Mais à midi on va devoir aller chez Susan.

- Je vais chercher un peu d'autre potion alors. Et quelque chose pour vous cacher le visage pendant le trajet.

Elle sourit et disparut dans la cuisine. Je souris à mon père une seconde avant qu'une voix ne m'envoie de frissons de colère et de dégoût dans tout le corps :

- Hannah.

Avec une lenteur maîtrisée, pour ne pas courir l'éviscérer, je me tournai vers Justin et plus particulièrement Ernie qui avait parlé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? sifflai-je entre mes dents

- Parler.

- Tu peux aller brûler pour l'éternité.

- Hannah ne sois pas stupide.

- Ne l'appelle pas stupide ! s'emporta mon père. Tu n'es personne pour la juger et pour lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire ou ne doit pas faire !

- Et vous n'êtes personne pour dire que vous êtes son père, répliqua Justin avec la claire intention de le blesser

- Il est plus mon père que toi mon ami, crachai-je en réponse

Et oui, J. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Je voyais clairement qu'ils étaient contrariés du fait que j'aie changé et que je puisse désormais m'imposer comme eux. Avec un sourire satisfait, je pris la main de Vasco et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Leila nous passa quatre nouvelles fioles.

Et sans regrets, nous reprîmes la fuite.

.

Quand je poussai la porte de la chambre des garçons, je sentis mon cœur menacer d'éclater ma cage thoracique tant il battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer. J'étais arrivée à une conclusion déstabilisante, qui m'effrayait pas qu'un peu. En sachant que ce sentiment dévorant qui lançait un incendie dans mon corps en présence de Marcus était de l'amour, comment allais-je réagir en lui faisant face ?

J'entrai dans la chambre. Brin était allongé par terre, les pieds sur le mur et les mains derrière la tête. Andreas Flint était endormi sur une chaise. Marcus était à plat ventre sur le lit. Lui et Brin tournèrent la tête vers moi, remarquant ma présence. Marcus sourit et se redressa un peu, m'invitant à m'assoir à ses côtés. Mes mains tremblaient, mon souffle était bloqué dans ma gorge et mon cœur martelait contre ma poitrine. J'avançai de deux pas appréhensifs. Marcus remarqua que je n'étais pas exactement dans mon état normal :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

Je ne répondis pas. Je m'assis en silence sur une chaise pas très loin. Les deux jeunes hommes me fixaient en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je baissai le regard sur mes mains :

- Ça s'est bien passé mais on a rendez-vous avec Susan à midi. On a failli ne rien obtenir mais elle pense avoir peut être une solution.

- Tu es retournée chez ta sœur ? demanda Brin

- Oui. J'ai... J'ai parlé avec mon père.

Marcus se mit brusquement en position assise :

- Et ça va ? Il ne t'a pas blessée ?

- Oui, ça va. On a pu s'expliquer et même si je sais que mon cœur aura du mal à le pardonner, je veux quand même essayer. Par contre... J'ai eu un accrochage avec Justin et Ernie.

- Je vais les étriper ces deux maudits avortons !

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je les ai remis à leur place. Mais il y a juste un problème... Tu te souviens des lettres que j'avais trouvé sur la plage quand il m'ont abandonnée ? C'était Ernie qui les avait cachées. Et dire que je lui faisais encore confiance...

Je relevai la tête, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres :

- Les choses ont bien changé.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Marcus avec mélancolie et appréhension. Le silence tomba alors que j'essayais de faire passer un message à travers mes yeux. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'avais des choses à lui avouer mais que je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à comprendre.

- Hannah, lâcha-t-il. Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

J'opinai silencieusement et me levai. J'adressai un signe d'excuse à Brin en sortant de la chambre, suivie de près par Marcus. Il referma la porte dans notre dos et s'approcha de moi à pas lents. Il se retrouva à nouveau si près de moi que son souffle balayait mon visage. Je levai la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux verts de chat qui me scrutaient intensément.

- Hannah... murmura-t-il en levant sa main vers ma joue

J'attrapai son poignet avant que ses doigts ne caressent ma peau. J'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens avec une lenteur silencieuse, sans lâcher son regard. Toujours avec une vitesse très réduite, je m'approchai de son visage. Il colla son front au mien et me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve plaqué au mur.

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux

- À toi, à moi, à nos chances de s'en sortir, à ta promesse...

Je pris ses doigts et les fis caresser le bracelet à mon poignet. Il eut un brusque sursaut et une étincelle fit brûler une flamme dans ses yeux.

- Il y a tellement de choses qui me font peur, enchainai-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Des choses que je ne peux pas dire si je ne veux pas me jeter dans les flammes toute seule.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ferai disparaître la peur.

- Je sais... Mais cette fois c'est différent. Parce que ça nous concerne tous les deux.

- Hannah. Dis-moi.

- Tu as déjà deviné, non ?

- Je pense que je me trompe.

Je lâchai sa main pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Il me serra contre lui aussi fort que possible, un bras dans mon dos et une main sur l'arrière de ma tête. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça avant que je ne me recule pour coller mes lèvres sur sa joue, presque à cheval sur les siennes.

- Hannah... murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux

- Je suis tellement désolée.

- Hannah, je... Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Mais je suis là, Marcus.

- Non, je veux dire je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Hannah...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

.

Vasco m'ouvrit la porte du salon et j'y entrai en le remerciant. La maison de Susan n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis le temps, je reconnais chaque pièce, chaque couloir et chaque meuble. Il y avait juste un peu plus de lumière qu'à l'époque où sa famille était de ce monde.

Ma meilleure amie nous fit nous assoir à table. Elle avait fait préparer à manger avant d'envoyer sa domestique faire un tour en ville. Elle avait prétendu que c'était une récompense mais en réalité c'était pour n'avoir aucun témoin de notre présence.

Alors que Vasco commençait à manger, tout comme Susan, je pris ma fourchette avec l'esprit complètement ailleurs. J'avais les yeux verts brillants de Marcus qui envahissaient mes pensées, tout comme son sourire magnifique, et le son de sa voix. Je frissonnai en retenant un sourire. Susan me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle mais je l'ignorai en souriant. Ça avait un goût d'interdit, de dangereux de tomber amoureux quand on risquait de mourir.

Marcus était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Il avait une façade apparemment impénétrable, qui donnait une image mensongère de lui. Cette illusion m'avait leurrée pendant bien douze ans. Pourtant, quand il ouvrait ses portes, il révélait la personne qu'il était au fond de son cœur. Et c'était ça qui m'avait frappée, fascinée, attirée, rassurée, accompagnée, reconstruite et redonné goût à la vie. Sa vulnérabilité, sa force, sa profondeur, son humanité, son immense cœur.. Tous ces aspects de lui que je n'avais jamais considérés auparavant étaient devenus fascinants à mes yeux. Et puis, justement, ses yeux... Si éloquents, si profonds, si terrifiants, si envoûtants, si _vivants_.

Je pouvais disserter des heures sur tout ce que j'aimais chez Marcus. De son physique à ses qualités morales, en passant par ses petits gestes, ses habitudes, sa voix, ses phrases... C'était ça que j'aimais, c'était lui.

- Hannah, est-ce que tu es toujours sur cette planète ? fit Susan

- Oui... répondis-je avec un petit sourire amusé. Et sinon, cette solution ?

- Ça va être assez compliqué mais si mes alliés se rangent de notre côté ça sera rapide. En fait, après l'audience je suis allée dans les archives privées des aurors, avec une autorisation ministérielle. J'ai parcouru les dossiers Mangemorts et j'ai trouvé un gros sous-dossier sur vous. J'ai trouvé qu'aucune preuve de votre activité n'avait été enregistrée. D'ailleurs, sur les listes il n'y a que trois noms Flint : Andreas, Lyou et Marcus.

Vasco se frappa le front :

- Merlin... Ça veut dire qu'on a été dénoncés lors d'un autre procès.

- C'est exact. Un Mangemort qui cherchait à être innocenté a offert des noms en échange de sa liberté. Ça n'a pas marché mais les noms ont été reportés dans les listes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je

- Que vous avez une chance de vous en sortir.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Et non, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger cette fois, même si ça y ressemble.

Verdict ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? On voit très peu Marcus cette fois mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va fortement se rattraper la prochaine fois (_je_ vais me rattraper en fait).

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :)

À dans deux semaines alors et profitez de vos vacances :)

ACSD


	23. Chapitre XXI - Focus

Hey ! Comment ça va ? Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, mais je n'étais pas là pour poster le chapitre et c'est pour ça que vous en aurez deux cette semaine. Ce qui va me donner une raison pour finir le chapitre 23 au plus vite (aaaah !). Je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre 15 de BS alors c'est assez compliqué. Mais je promets que je m'y mets au plus vite.

Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre. Explication du titre : "focus" en anglais est un mot qui a avoir avec la mise au point ou bien qui signifie "se concentrer", "concentrer"... Et dans ce chapitre, des histoires déjà racontées seront vues d'un point de vue différent. Je vous laisse lire pour comprendre.

Pour les cliffhangers : ceux qui les trouvent dérangeants ne se sont pas manifestés. Faut-il en déduire qu'il n'y en a pas ? Je ne sais pas mais vu qu'ils n'ont pas partagé leur avis, je ne peux pas le prendre en compte. C'est comme ça que marche la liberté d'expression : ceux qui se taisent ne doivent pas se plaindre si la majorité ne leur plait pas. Donc je continuerai à écrire à ma façon, s'il y a des protestations, qu'elles viennent. J'accepte.

Voilà, voilà. Passons maintenant aux reviews (en remerciant infiniment tous ceux qui en ont laissé) :

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review et pour tes compliments, et pour ton point de vue. Je continuerai à écrire à ma façon, du coup, vu que personne n'a rien dit de mal. En tout cas, sache que je suis super contente que tu adores cette histoire, ça me tient énormément à coeur. J'avais très peur en écrivant la scène entre Marcus et Hannah (chapitre dernier), parce que leur relation est quand même basée sur certains sentiments, évènements, comportements et non-dits. Mais si ça a eu un impact positif, j'en suis très très heureuse. Donc merci de m'en faire part :) Pour la solution de Susan, ça vient. Et puis je vais te souhaiter bonne chance dans ton futur d'écrivaine parce que c'est mon rêve aussi. Je vais faire des études de scénario. Alors j'espère très fort, un jour, pouvoir acheter un de tes livre :) Voilà, bonne lecture et désolée du retard !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XXI -**_** Focus**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Life's not as bad as it may seem_

_Just hold on tight and never lose sight of your dreams_

_They say that all good thins will come to those who wait (ooh) _

_And if we believe in each other (Believe in each other)_

_I know we can make it together (Ooh ooh...)_

_Baby it's just a matter of time_

_If we can take it slow everything will be alright_

_Let it flow, and I know that we'll find_

_It's just a matter of time_

_**Matter of Time - Dream Street **_

.

* * *

- Quoi ?

Lyou s'effondra sur le canapé et se laissa tomber à la renverse. Marcus prit sa tête entre ses mains et se tourna face au mur, incrédule. Les parents Flint n'arrivaient même pas faire sortir un seul son de leur bouche et Aley attendait encore que je confirme ce que Vasco avait annoncé.

- C'est ce que Susan a dit, la contentai-je

- J'ai le droit de sauter dans tous les sens ou je dois retenir mes espoirs ?

Je me retins de rire :

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle cria de joie et se jeta au cou de son frère Vasco. Brin sourit et s'assit à côté de Lyou, toujours allongée sur le canapé, secouée par la nouvelle. La détermination qui nous liait depuis quelque temps n'avait jamais ramené un espoir aussi concret que celui que Su avait explicitement formulé.

_Vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. _

Il ne restait qu'à la prendre. Susan nous avait conseillé de revenir chez elle vers neuf heures du soir, peut être pas trop nombreux. Elle avait des invités à dîner, des collègues à elle qui avaient pris position avec elle lors des Procès Mangemort et tous fortement susceptibles de nous aider.

- Hannah... murmura Eva Flint

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et me souriait :

- Merci, _vraiment_.

- Je n'ai rien fait, lui assurai-je

- Bien sûr que si, Han... soupira Vasco. C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de revenir vers Londres, alors que c'est là où on est le plus en danger. Tu as eu l'idée de revenir vers ta sœur et Susan pour qu'elles nous aident, et on ne l'aurait pas fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

Je secouai la tête, souris et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui et je sentis Aley poser sa tête contre mon dos. Marcus sourit et s'approcha de son frère pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Après un très long moment, nous nous détachâmes et je me dirigeai vers le canapé où se trouvaient Lyou et Brin. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir et relâchai un peu de la pression qui m'empêchait de respirer. Je tournai la tête vers Marcus et lui souris, repensant à la conversation que nous avions eue avant que Vasco et moi ne repartions chez Su.

_- Hannah..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je t'aime. _

_Je me raidis, incrédule. Je cillai plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre si c'était mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours ou si Marcus avait vraiment dit ça. J'ouvris la bouche, encore trop secouée pour qu'un mot puisse en sortir :_

_- Marcus..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. _

_- Comprends quoi ?_

_Il haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Je fermai les yeux l'espace de deux secondes avant de rassembler mes émotions diverses pour répondre correctement :_

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça un jour. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il y a quelques minutes seulement, Vasco m'a pratiquement fait avouer la même chose. Il a insisté pour que je crache définitivement le morceau. _

_Je rencontrai à nouveau le regard de chat de Marcus, dans lequel brillait enfin une lueur de joie, mêlée à de l'amusement et de la tendresse :_

_- Et c'était sincère ?_

_- Tout le monde sait que je suis du genre à mentir sur ces choses-là, plaisantai-je_

_Il éclata de rire et je passai mes mains de ses épaules à son torse. Je laissai un sourire immense et rayonnant étirer mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans, tant cette situation paraissait idéale. _

_- Je suis dans un rêve, pas vrai ? murmurai-je en souriant _

_- Tu aimerais, mais non, répondit-il avec un rictus effronté. C'est la vérité. Et même si moi j'aimerais passer l'éternité comme ça, tu as une mission à terminer. _

_Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue :_

_- Alors on reprendra cette conversation quand je serai de retour. _

_- Je ne bougerais pas de cette maison. _

_- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ris-je. Et... Marcus... Je t'aime. _

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me remémorant chaque détail de la scène, jusqu'au moindre subtil changement de lueur dans ses yeux. En temps normal, je me serais traitée de stupide ou de gamine. Mais c'était l'ordre des choses, et il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête mais vers Lyou et Brin. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et il lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'ils se fixaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

Je me levai :

- On a jusqu'à neuf heures et il est une heure. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

Franz, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, me répondit avant les autres :

- Je pense en tout cas que ce ne serait pas sage d'aller chez Leila. Sauf si vous avez envie de vous bagarrer avec les deux fous.

- Marcus a envie de leur faire avaler leurs dents, plaisanta Vasco

- Écoutez qui parle, maugréa l'intéressé. Si tu pouvais, tu ne te retiendrais pas non plus.

- Mais moi je suis un ange, frangin.

Marcus et lui étaient l'un face à l'autre et s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'éclater de rire, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient se disputer. Vasco enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère en riant, alors que Marcus lui ébouriffait les cheveux vigoureusement.

Cette impression d'insouciance... Elle avait quasiment disparu mais la plus maigre concrétisation d'espoir avait déjà ramené la vie chez nous. Nous n'avions pas à rater notre occasion. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, nous n'avions plus le droit à l'erreur ni même aux secondes chances.

- On pourrait quand même aller chez Leila, proposa Lyou en se redressant un peu. Si ce n'est pas dangereux, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

- Très bien, opina Franz. Je vais préparer la camionnette alors. Mais vous ferez attention à ne pas massacrer les deux idiots.

- Je vais essayer, promit Marcus avec un sourire en coin

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

.

Marcus s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi. Les autres étaient dans le salon de Leila et discutaient, s'informant des principaux événements que les Flint auraient pu rater en six ans. Au passage, ils expliquaient un peu à Brin le monde dans lequel on l'avait traîné de force.

- Ça va ? demandai-je

Marcus opina. Il avait un très maigre sourire sur les lèvres mais rien que ça me rendait contente, en comparaison avec le Marcus complètement vide que j'avais rencontré sur la plage de Marloes.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, lâcha-t-il tout à coup. Tu crois qu'on se laisse berner trop tôt par des faux espoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je fais confiance à Susan. Elle a de l'expérience dans le domaine judiciaire. Si elle pense qu'on a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de s'en sortir, je suis prête à la croire.

- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur.

- La peur joue des mauvais tours. Crois, et le sort ne t'abandonnera jamais.

Il sourit :

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

- Je crois que c'est Aley mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Ça lui ressemble. Ou Vasco. Ils ont toujours été très sages, même quand ils étaient très petits. C'était pour ça que malgré nos grands écarts d'âge, je veux dire entre Lyou et eux ou entre moi et Aley, on était quand même toujours soudés.

- Vous êtes une famille extraordinaire. Je ne pensais pas avant, mais c'est vrai que vous ne vous laissez jamais tomber, vous vous serrez les coudes sans faiblir... Je me sens bien chez vous.

- Parce que c'est chez toi aussi.

Je souris et il prit ma main, par-dessus la table :

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, par rapport à notre conversation de ce matin. Je veux dire... À propos de Mélissa. Je me souviens d'un jour, on était que tous les deux, elle et moi. Je venais de finir un match, et elle était venue me voir. Elle était déjà sortie de Poudlard. On est allés se promener près du lac, et en discutant je lui ai demandé si elle pensait qu'on allait rester ensemble pour toujours. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas. Alors je lui ai dit que si jamais elle venait à en aimer un autre, elle n'aurait pas à culpabiliser et qu'elle pouvait venir me le dire sans hésiter. J'étais conscient que ça aurait fait mal, mais l'amour c'est aussi savoir laisser partir quelqu'un. J'avais oublié cette conversation jusqu'à cette nuit. Quand j'ai dormi, j'ai rêvé de Mélissa qui me disait exactement la même chose, puis je lui parlais de toi. Elle a juste souri et m'a dit : _alors laisse-moi partir_. J'ai compris en me réveillant qu'en la laissant me hanter pendant six ans, je ne lui avais pas accordé la paix. Alors j'ai parlé à son fantôme dans mon cœur. Et je lui ai dit que je la remerciais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, même si je n'étais pas certain de l'avoir mérité, et je lui ai promis de ne pas oublié son dernier geste. Elle m'a demandé de vivre et elle a disparu. Elle a trouvé la paix. Ce n'est plus un fantôme. Elle pourra revenir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit la vérité. Parce que vivre c'est aussi être heureux, et même si on pourrait ne pas s'en sortir, je ne veux pas te quitter sans que tu saches.

Il serra ma main et me sourit :

- Ça te va ?

- On s'en sortira.

- Et je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite dans la grotte.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Je me retournai et constatai à ma grande déception que c'était Ernie. Je grinçai des dents et me mis sur les gardes alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment d'une chaise.

- Je veux t'expliquer, dit-il. Pacifiquement.

- Que si tu m'épargnes tes excuses et les "c'était pour ton bien".

- D'accord.

Il s'assit et Marcus fit de son mieux pour retenir ses réactions instinctives. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me laissai basculer à l'arrière, me calant contre le dossier de la chaise avec nonchalance.

- Je voulais déjà te dire que tu rejettes trop du blâme sur Justin. J'ai autant de fautes que lui, crois-moi. L'idée de s'enfuir vient peut être même plus de moi que de lui.

- Espèce de...

- Attends ! Laisse-moi expliquer, après je te laisserai m'insulter autant que tu voudras, et ce sera juste que tu le fasses. Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'on a fait. Quand tu as parlé à Justin, il m'a couvert pour que tu rejettes toute la faute sur lui.

- Parle-moi des lettres. Comment est-ce que tu les as eues ?

- Elles sont arrivées quand tu dormais. Pas toutes le même jour, certes, mais à chaque fois tu n'étais pas éveillée pour t'en apercevoir. Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir fait un peu par jalousie. Justin et moi n'avons absolument rien reçu et j'imagine qu'au fond ça nous blessait que tu ne saches pas voir qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à toi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on les a cachées. On l'a fait surtout pour deux raisons. La première c'était que si tu les voyais, on s'est dit que tu changerais d'avis et que tu reviendrais chez toi. Du coup, on a pensé que si tu pensais que personne ne te cherchait, tu resterais avec nous.

Je haussai un sourcil :

- Donc vous les avez cachées pour me garder avec vous ? Et de l'autre côté vous ne m'avez pas traitée comme si vous vouliez vraiment que ce soit moi avec vous, et personne d'autre.

- Je sais, j'en suis conscient. Et je n'en suis pas fier. L'autre raison ne concerne que moi, en fait. J'avais déjà en tête de te les faire découvrir un jour et de te laisser tout rejeter sur Justin comme tu as fait.

J'ouvris de grands yeux :

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ?

- Si. Je ne supportais pas de te voir t'accrocher autant à Justin. Je veux dire, je n'aimais pas te voir blessée parce qu'il ne te montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi je me comportais comme ça avec Justin ? On avait l'air rivaux plus que meilleurs amis.

- Si, je t'ai même demandé si c'était parce que tu le voulais juste pour toi.

- Mais ce n'était pas pour ça. Moi je savais que tu aimais Justin et je savais combien tu comptais pour lui. Et je le détestais parce que tu méritais beaucoup mieux de ce qu'il te faisait subir. Il te traitait mal et toi tu t'accrochais quand même. Ça me mettais en rogne, tu n'imagines même pas combien.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Que je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de te faire lâcher prise, de te montrer qu'il y avait mieux pour toi que Justin, ni même de faire mieux que lui.

- C'est moi ou vous étiez deux à vous battre pour son bonheur en la traitant plus mal l'un que l'autre ? ricana Marcus

- C'est ça, concéda Ernie à contrecœur

Je me levai brusquement, manquant de renverser ma chaise. Je tournai le dos à mon ancien ami, les mains tremblantes et les dents serrées.

- Hannah, je...

- Espèce d'imbécile ! rugis-je en lui faisant face à nouveau

Je fulminais. Quels hommes sains d'esprit montraient leur affection à une fille en la faisant souffrir sans rien dire ? Je m'étais efforcée toute la Bohème à vivre dans l'illusion de leur perfection, refusant de m'admettre tous leurs défauts et tout le mal qu'ils me faisaient. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'ils me servaient ? Que toute cette souffrance que j'avais éprouvée pour rester avec eux était leur façon de me montrer combien ils tenaient à moi ?

- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? hurlai-je. Tu as peut être idée de combien ça fait mal de se retrouver complètement perdue, abandonnée et sur le point de se faire tuer par une crise d'angoisse ?

- Non, Hannah, mais je suis...

- Non ! J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas de vos excuses à deux balles ! Tu pensais que j'allais te sauter dans les bras après avoir expliqué toute cette histoire ? Ça fait un mois que vous n'êtes plus mes amis, Ernie. Et je ne veux _pas_ vous pardonner ! Je n'en ai même pas besoin en fait, parce que j'ai réussi à trouver ma place loin de vous deux.

- Hannah...

- Tu sais quoi ? À vouloir tout faire pour me montrer que vous m'aimiez, vous avez réussi à me faire vous détester.

.

- Je le sens mal, je le sens mal...

Aley était collée contre Marcus, ses boucles blondes cachées sous une capuche pour ne pas se faire repérer par les voisins de Susan. Lyou et Brin marchaient tout derrière. Main dans la main. Vasco, Leila et moi étions devant, sachant déjà où aller.

Nous avancions dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée de l'immense maison de Susan. Elle avait hérité d'une fortune plutôt importante et son nom avait du poids dans le monde sorcier. Mais pas dans les procès Mangemort.

Pour les Flint, qui pensaient avoir été trahis par leur nom, il restait de nombreuses choses à mettre au clair dans cette histoire. Six ans d'expérience leurs avaient tout de même appris à ne rien laisser au hasard.

Vasco frappa à la porte. Nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre quelques instants avant qu'une domestique ne nous fasse entrer. Marcus me lança un regard étonné en voyant que Susan n'était pas tout à fait du genre modeste sur le plan matériel.

Franz et les parents Flint étaient restés pour surveiller Justin et Ernie. Ils avaient perdu la confiance de tous visiblement. Il ne valait mieux pas risquer de se faire encore dénoncer.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle à manger. De nombreux invités étaient déjà là, tous bien vêtus et parlant fort. La domestique alla interpeller Su, qui vint ensuite vers nous. Je l'avais rarement vue habillée comme à une réception privée mais ça nous faisait sentir un peu décalés. Elle. Nous sourit, soulevant sa robe pour ne pas s'empêtrer dedans.

- Tu aurais pu préciser que c'était le bal de la noblesse, soupirai-je

Elle rit :

- Ce n'est pas le bal de la noblesse ! C'est juste une fête entre amis.

- Si tu le dis. Pour une fête entre amis, je ne sors pas ma robe de bal de Poudlard moi, mais chacun son monde.

Susan rit encore une fois et salua un par un chacun des Flint, ainsi que ma sœur. Elle nous invita ensuite à rejoindre ses invités pour se mettre à table.

- Je te disais que je le sentais mal, chuchota Aley quand Su fut plus loin

- C'est juste un monde différent, la rassura Leila. Les Bones ont été, déjà avant la guerre, une des familles Sang-Mêlé plus importantes. Ils sont dignes de confiance, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous nous installâmes à table, gênés. Tous les regards restèrent braqués sur nous jusqu'à ce que la nourriture soit amenée à table. Le silence régna encore quelques instants avant que Susan ne le brise en prenant la parole :

- Je me suis informée auprès des responsables des Départements de la Justice Magique et du Bureau des Aurors. Le cas Flint est un des plus complexes qu'ils aient eu à traiter. Il commence il y a six ans, quand trois partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été arrêtés au mois de janvier. Lors de leur procès, l'un d'entre eux a clamé pouvoir donner des noms en échange de sa liberté. Il a ainsi donné huit noms dont cinq étaient déjà connus. Il a également annoncé que trois personnes devaient entrer dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui dans la semaine. Parmi eux il a nommé Marcus Flint.

Marcus pâlit, Lyou également. Elle porta la main à son avant-bras et je compris que ça avait un rapport avec le jour où les Mangemorts l'avaient marquée à la place de son frère pour faire pression ou parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

- Le Mangemort n'a pas obtenu la liberté et a été enfermé à Azkaban. Mais tout ce qu'il a révélé a été noté. Le Bureau des Aurors a monté des expéditions pour interroger ces nouveaux suspects. Les aurors qui ont été chargés de retrouver Marcus Flint ont découvert où il vivait et s'y sont rendus. Personne n'était là. Ils explorèrent les lieux et ne trouvèrent absolument rien de compromettant. Ils découvrirent des lettres. Ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soient des missives de Vous-Savez-Qui ou de ses hommes. Il n'y en avait pas. Mais il y en avait de Marcus à sa fiancée qui donnaient seulement deux informations : où était la fiancée en question et que la sœur de Marcus aurait reçu la marque de force. Les aurors ont décidé d'aller chercher la fille pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. Mais les choses se sont mal passées. La fiancée de Marcus Flint a compris que leurs intentions n'étaient pas entièrement innocentes et s'est débattue. Ils ont pensé que ce serait plus sage de l'amener dans un endroit calme. Elle se débattait tellement fort qu'ils ont dû passer aux mains pour la calmer. Ça a peut être leur erreur la plus cruciale : sous-estimer la diplomatie. La fille était terrifiée et pensait qu'ils étaient là pour faire pression sur son fiancé. Et comme ils n'ont pas su la calmer, l'histoire s'est très mal terminée. La fiancée de Marcus s'est suicidée. Le lendemain, le corps qu'ils avaient abandonné avait disparu et ils ont compris que Marcus Flint avait su. Ils se sont mis en quête pour le retrouver et entre autres "s'excuser" selon leurs dires. Mais il ne restait rien de sa maison. Son frère et sa sœur cadets avaient subitement disparu de là où ils faisaient leurs études post-Poudlard. Les Flint s'étaient tous évaporés. Pendant six ans, personne ne les a trouvés et personne n'a pu les déclarer coupables ou innocents.

Marcus se leva brusquement et partit de la pièce. Vasco s'excusa et se précipita à sa suite, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Nous venions d'entendre l'autre version de l'histoire. C'était un drôle de renversement... Depuis le début, nous avons surestimé notre adversaire. Je m'étais enfermée dans l'idée d'un monde noir de tous les côtés, où les amis devenaient des ennemis. C'était tellement confus désormais que je ne savais même pas si c'était vrai.

- Et ils sont là maintenant, conclut Susan. Pour faire entendre leur voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous, mais moi je me dois de leur donner le moyen de se faire écouter.

Le silence tomba. Un homme plutôt âgé lâcha ses couverts et se pencha en avant, croisant ses doigts pour poser sa tête dessus :

- Etiez-vous en contact avec les Mangemorts ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Aley. Mais des amis de famille qui étaient dans leurs rangs n'avaient pas brisé le contact avec nous.

- Et vous ne comptiez pas dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Non, lâcha Lyou d'un ton catégorique

Elle découvrit son avant-bras où était tatouée la marque des Mangemorts :

- J'ai peut être reçu ça mais c'était de force. Ce n'était pas mon choix, c'était ça ou perdre ma dignité physique. Mais il n'y a plus de magie dedans.

Un des collègues de Susan lui fit signe de lui tendre son bras. Lyou s'exécuta et l'homme tapota le tatouage quatre fois avec sa baguette. Il opina :

- Il n'a plus aucun sens.

Il fit un geste rapide dans l'air et tapota encore une fois la marque. Le tatouage brilla de bleu l'espace d'un instant, avant de se décomposer en volutes de fumée noire qui terminèrent leur course dans la baguette du sorcier.

Lyou reprit son bras, la bouche ouverte d'où aucun son ne pouvait sortir. La marque qui lui rappelait constamment qu'on lui avait volé sa liberté. Elle esquissa un immense sourire avant d'adresser un sourire de remerciement au sorcier.

- Bien, reprit Susan en s'adressant à ses collègues. Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait juste qu'ils aient leur chance de vivre ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'homme qui avait effacé la marque du bras de Lyou. Celui-ci opina très lentement et sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Il tapota sur son verre, qui se remplit d'un liquide pourpre, apparemment de l'alcool. Il leva son verre dans notre direction :

- À votre destin.

.

Vasco et Marcus nous attendaient dehors, cachés par l'obscurité. L'aînée des Flint les embrassa chacun sur la joue en souriant. Marcus avait l'air un peu furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Vasco

- Ils vont nous aider, récapitula Lyou. Demain va être une journée dure. Mais s'il y a effectivement procès, ils ont pris le temps d'écouter notre version des faits pour nous épauler en faveur de l'absence de condamnation.

- Les aurors ont une version de l'histoire un peu minimisée, quand même. Ils font un peu passer Mélissa pour une folle hystérique. Je veux bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu de mauvaises intentions au départ, mais ils auraient pu y aller diplomatiquement. Ils l'ont bien tabassée mine de rien.

- C'est vrai, opina Aley. Mais ce qui nous a condamnés c'est de s'enfuir. On nous a automatiquement considérés comme louches. Normalement, on ne se cache pas si on n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Mais c'est fini, promit Lyou. On ne s'enfuit plus maintenant. Demain on fera tout notre possible pour s'en sortir.

Marcus m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Je fermai les yeux, submergée par la confusion. Il y avait plus d'espoir que jamais mais rien n'était encore assuré. Allions-nous enfin nous envoler ou allions-nous impitoyablement nous écraser au sol ?

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Je pense que ce qui fait la profondeur d'une histoire, c'est que chaque personnage a un regard différent sur une même histoire. Et c'est l'intérêt de ce chapitre. J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer mon message et les sentiments des personnages sans me planter magistralement. L'histoire fait principalement les montagnes russes de l'espoir (et pour être allée dans les montagnes russes pour la première fois de ma vie samedi, je comprends mieux mon expression). Là on est plutôt instables, je dirais.

Vu que ce chapitre est extrêmement délicat pour moi, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Sur ses points forts, ses points faibles, sur vos sentiments, vos préférences, vos attentes... Normalement je mets la suite samedi ou dimanche (en espérant avoir fini le chapitre 23 d'ici là).

Merci énormément d'avoir lu et en avance, merci si vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour me faire part de votre point de vue sur ce chapitre. S'il y a des lecteurs de BS, je pense bientôt mettre un chapitre aussi.

À très bientôt !

_ACSD_


	24. Chapitre XXII - Impossible

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? On meurt de chaud dans le Sud-Est... Je suis en train de cuire, alors être à l'ordi n'arrange absolument rien.

Pour commencer, vu qu'on arrive à la fin de la partie III (plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci), je vais vous en donner le titre, que j'ai enfin trouvé. "Justice?", ça va ? Et j'ai terminé le chapitre 23, wouh ! Jamais eu de chapitre aussi dur à écrire...

Mais bon, ça c'est le chapitre 22. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que... bref je ne sais pas trop moi. Je l'aime bien mais je ne sais pas s'il est bien dans l'esprit. Juste un petit truc : qui se souvient de Susan qui parlait du Procès Malfoy ? C'est le chapitre 20 si jamais vous voulez allez relire avant de passer à la suite.

Et merci pour les 2000+ vues sur cette histoire :)

Bon, allons-y.

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu aimes les "changements" de point de vue. Le risque était la répétition, vu qu'il s'agit de la même histoire. On arrive à la fin, donc les montagnes russes commencent à se décider entre haut et bas mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne vont pas encore faire des leurs ;) Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que le reste de l'histoire :) À bientôt !

**Suna** : Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé, je te remercie de l'avoir fait pour ce chapitre :) Le procès n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, donc de l'aide supplémentaire va peut être arriver entre temps... En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :) À bientôt !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous, du moins dans l'univers d'HP.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XXII -**_** Impossible**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Un rêve peut mourir mais on enterre jamais l'avenir._

_**À la volonté du peuple - Les Misérables (comédie musicale)**_

_**.**_

* * *

Je fermai les yeux dans une nouvelle tentative de m'endormir. Pour l'énième fois, j'échouai. Le sommeil n'avait pas pitié de moi, m'abandonnant à la nuit, dans un silence absolu. Je n'entendais que la respiration d'Aley et Lyou, derrière moi. Il devait être plus ou moins trois heures du matin. Je m'étais réveillée après une heure de sommeil seulement, toujours hantée par un enfant aux yeux verts qui me répétait qu'il était vivant.

Je m'assis sur le lit, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je lâchai un soupir peu sonore et m'extirpai des couvertures. Je posai mes pieds nus sur le sol et sortis de la chambre. Je descendis jusqu'au salon, où je trouvai Franz en train de peindre.

Je haussai un sourcil mais m'avançai vers lui. Il ne leva la tête que quand je m'effondrai avec soupir dans le canapé à côté de lui. Il sourit :

- Personne d'autre n'est réveillé ?

- Non, grognai-je. Je suis la seule qui n'arrive pas à dormir apparemment. Je n'arrête pas de voir un enfant aux yeux verts. Un enfant blond.

- Celui dont tu me parlais ?

- Oui.

Il soupira et attrapa un cahier à lui. Il me le tendit, le regard très sérieux. Je le pris et l'ouvris. Il contenait des dizaines de dessins et croquis. Il y avait de tout, presque sans couleurs à part de temps en temps. Tout paraissait si flou, si brumeux.

- Regarde si l'enfant n'est pas là-dedans.

Je parcourus chaque page du dessin, examinant chaque croquis avec attention. Ils étaient si inquiétants, si mystérieux. Il y avait des visages, des scènes, des paysages... La couleur qui dominait partout était le gris. Les traits étaient étalés, indéfinis, presque comme si c'était tiré d'un rêve. Mais je ne trouvai pas l'enfant.

- Non, il n'y est pas. Mais je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces dessins ?

- Je suis spécialiste des visions. Je dessine ce que je vois pendant mes méditations pour trouver leur sens après. Ceux que j'ai trouvés sont marqués d'un nombre. J'ai un autre cahier où je reporte les significations avec le même nombre.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de m'aider avec l'interprétation de mon rêve ?

- Montre-moi à quoi ressemble précisément cet enfant.

- Où sont les sacs à dos ?

- C'est la porte juste à ta droite.

Je me précipitai pour prendre le sac de Marcus. Je le ramenai sur le canapé et fouillai pour trouver la photo de Marcus enfant. Je la sortis et la montrai à Franz :

- C'est ça mais avec les cheveux plus clairs, et sans la marque beige là.

- Mmm... Intéressant. Clairs comment ?

- Plus ou moins comme les miens je dirai.

- Qui est l'enfant sur cette photo ?

- C'est Marcus. Mais l'enfant ce n'est pas lui. J'ai déjà vérifié.

- Et ça ne pourrait pas être son frère ?

Je me figeai. Vasco et Marcus avaient été identiques dans leur enfance. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. L'enfant m'avait dit quelque chose qui était la preuve qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà.

- Non, répondis-je. L'enfant a dit qu'il n'était pas encore né.

- Pas encore né... C'est très intéressant ça. Raconte-moi un peu tes rêves, que fait cet enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

- Avant il était mort. Je ne voyais que son visage et ses yeux verts immenses, vides, qui me fixaient presque. Après ses yeux ont bougé et depuis il est assis par terre et il joue en me parlant. Une fois il a dessiné ton nom avec des cailloux. Il me dit des choses qui n'ont pas de sens mais on dirait... Qu'il grandit. Je veux dire, plus il parle et plus il a l'air de mûrir. Ses phrases sont plus cohérentes, plus compliquées.

- Hannah... Ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- C'est une variante du rêve récurrent mais c'est quasiment la vérité. Quand tu t'endors ou quand tu te concentres très fort, tu entres dans ton subconscient, où tu as caché tout ce que ta conscience ne voulait pas voir. C'est là qu'est renfermé cet enfant parce que tu as su inconsciemment qui il était quand je te l'ai montré accidentellement mais tu en as eu tellement peur que tu l'as condamné à être prisonnier de ton subconscient. Il vient te hanter pour que tu le ramènes à la liberté et que tu l'acceptes. Tu l'as en quelque sorte tué quand tu as voulu l'oublier.

- Ça relève de l'irrationnel, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait rationnel. C'est juste que la société a forgé des esprits fermés qui ne fonctionnent que selon un schéma du bien et du mal, et du possible et de l'impossible. L'impossibilité n'existe pas. C'est une faible probabilité.

- Rien n'est impossible, donc ?

- C'est ça.

- Même sortir de cette situation ?

Il éclata de rire :

- C'est loin d'être impossible, ça !

.

Je m'assurai que ma capuche soit bien placée devant mon visage pour éviter qu'on puisse me reconnaître. Marcus et Aley firent de même et l'aîné des deux jeta un coup d'œil à la rue pour voir si on pouvait y aller. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau extraordinaires même pour un début de printemps. Mes vêtements étaient trempés et dégoulinants.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana Marcus. Il y a une vieille connaissance devant la porte de Gringotts.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret et vit Percy Weasley. Ce type avait été sûrement l'homme le plus lèche-bottes que j'aie connu. Il avait réussi à accéder à la plus haute charge sous le Ministre. J'entendis Marcus grincer des dents. Un simple regard dans sa direction et je remarquai sa mâchoire déformée en une grimace et son regard amer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demandai-je

- Pas à lui, à Vasco, répondit Aley. Ils se détestaient plus que tout et ça donnait un peu comme dans ton année Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. En beaucoup plus dur et violent.

- Vasco ? Violent ?

Marcus ricana :

- Vasco a toujours été quelqu'un de profondément bon. Depuis sa naissance, et il le sera jusqu'à sa mort. Mais notre condamnation a commencé dès l'école et Vasco en est le meilleur exemple. Il était aimé et détesté simultanément. Les filles principalement, même si elles le blâmaient parce qu'il était Serpentard, donc incapable de leur offrir un véritable amour. Il restait lui-même autant qu'il pouvait mais il me ressemble plus qu'en apparence. Salir le nom de notre famille n'est pas non plus tolérable à ses yeux.

- Tu veux dire que sa rivalité avec Percy Weasley a commencé à cause d'une question de préjugés sur votre nom ?

- C'est stupide, hein ? Mais je vais te dire, la plupart des sorciers libres aujourd'hui le sont : ignorants, insouciants et peu intéressés par le sort de ceux qui souffrent atrocement.

Je hochai la tête :

- Mais ils ne seront pas un obstacle. On les surmontera.

- Et on va commencer par leur passer sous le nez, sourit Aley

- Quoi que disent ces aurors, déclara Marcus, ils sont des criminels et leur prochain crime serait de nous arracher la liberté, et la vie avec.

- On ne les laissera pas faire.

.

Je me plaquai au mur d'une ruelle sordide, cachée par l'obscurité et arrosée par la pluie toujours plus forte. Aley se précipita vers moi, échappant de justesse au regard d'un auror qui marchait là. Quand il se fut éloigné, nous nous détendîmes et sortîmes. Marcus nous rejoignit, l'air plus grave que jamais. Nous étions devant une échoppe ouverte mais vide, devant laquelle se recueillait un gueux encapuchonné.

- On est encore loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, dit-il. Il semblerait qu'en notre absence, le Ministre ait augmenté la sécurité dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

- Attention, siffla Aley. Il y en a d'autres.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la vitrine voisine au quart de tour, faisant nerveusement semblant de regarder ce qui y était exposé. Dans le reflet de la vitre, je vis un des trois aurors s'arrêter derrière nous et braquer son regard sur nous. Ma respiration s'arrêta. Je reconnus alors Zacharias Smith, un de mes anciens camarades de Pouffsouffle. Je crus mourir de terreur. Il allait me reconnaître.

Marcus m'attrapa par l'épaule et me colla contre lui alors que, calmement, Aley et lui entraient dans le magasin que nous regardions, m'entraînant avec eux. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine -à cause de Zacharias ou de Marcus ?- et j'avais le souffle court.

Une fois dans l'échoppe -qui vendait des horloges- je me retournai vers la vitrine pour voir si les aurors étaient là. À ma grande horreur, je trouvai Zacharias Smith juste en face de moi. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas réagir comme sa présence me faisait quelque chose. Il me fixait avec insistance, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir tout mon visage grâce à ma capuche.

- Puis-je vous être utile monsieur ? dis-je d'une voix étonnamment calme

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'on ne portait pas de capuche à l'intérieur ? Enlevez-la.

Marcus remarqua alors le pétrin dans lequel j'étais et se précipita à mes côtés :

- Monsieur, je vous prierai de ne pas importuner ma femme.

Je sursautai au mensonge. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore, à la fois à cause de Marcus et à cause de la panique qui commençait à croître en moi, bien que je me débrouille bien à la retenir.

- Enlevez vos capuches, ordonna Zacharias. Maintenant. _Tous_.

Je portai mes mains à ma capuche et l'enlevai dans un geste déterminé. Je vis un éclair l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon ancien camarade mais il ne broncha pas. Il haussa les sourcils et recula de quelques pas :

- Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez m'excuser.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla, me laissant bouche bée. Il ne m'avait pas reconnue ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu aveugle ou quoi ? Je me retournai vers Marcus et Aley, toujours avec mon expression choquée sur le visage. Marcus rit, à mon grand étonnement :

- Bien joué, Malfoy.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je

Je me tournai dans la direction du regard de mon "ami". Un homme misérable, trempé de la tête aux pieds, une baguette dans les mains, se tenait dans un coin sombre de l'échoppe. Il avait une capuche posée sur la tête, qui laissait voir une grande partie de son visage émacié et barbu. C'était le gueux de tout à l'heure. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres :

- Je n'y ai pas cru quand j'ai vu Alexandra. Comment est-ce que tu m'as reconnu ?

- Il n'y a pas trois cent hommes qui viennent se recueillir devant ce magasin.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche en regardant le trottoir en face de l'échoppe. Je crus même voir apparaître des images d'immenses flaques de sang et du cadavre d'une jeune fille. Athena... C'était là qu'elle était morte.

- Alors tu m'as vu, sourit Malfoy. Rien ne peut t'échapper, capitaine.

- Si, quelque chose m'échappe. Tu es censé être mort, assassiné en cachette. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu erres _vivant_ dans ces rues ?

- Viens je vais vous expliquer, mais pas ici. Le responsable va bientôt redescendre, je l'entends dans les escaliers. Je vais vous emmener quelque part où on ne sera pas dérangés.

Il se tourna vers moi :

- Remets ta capuche, Hannah.

J'obéis, encore secouée par l'absurdité de la scène. Zacharias Smith ne m'avait pas reconnue et un "mort" nous aidait. Est-ce que je m'étais enfin endormie ou est-ce que j'étais devenue folle ? Un mort, qui était vivant en fait... Tiens, tiens. Décidément, c'était plus normal que ce que je pensais.

Nous suivîmes Malfoy dans un dédale de ruelles plus sordides les unes que les autres jusqu'à déboucher sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, le soi-disant mort nous guida jusqu'à une porte délabrée, cachée derrière le coin d'un bâtiment. Nous y entrâmes tous les quatre, Malfoy allumant une pauvre bougie presque entièrement consumée, qui révéla un abri miséreux et étroit.

- Voilà, dit-il en déplaçant la bougie pour qu'elle illumine mieux. C'est chez moi.

- Une petite histoire s'impose alors.

Malfoy me lança un regard amusé :

- Ton amie Bones n'a pas imaginé une seconde que vouloir me rendre visite me permettrait d'échapper à la potence. Pour la recevoir, mes geôliers se sont éloignés et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, ayant volé une de leurs baguettes auparavant. Quand ils sont revenus, j'étais déjà assez loin. Il n'y avait personne pour me sortir d'Azkaban, contrairement à mon père dans le temps. J'ai dû "réquisitionner" une des boîtes où ils mettaient les exécutés pour les jeter à la mer. Ça a été dur de survivre après mais par chance, c'était quelques jours avant qu'ils ne mettent la trace sur les baguettes pour traquer les sorciers en fuite. Les gardiens d'Azkaban ont alerté les aurors de ma disparition mais hormis eux, personne n'est au courant. Pas même le ministre. Je suis donc secrètement recherché mais on a fait circuler la nouvelle de ma mort parmi les autorités. Je me cache ici depuis, sachant que le temps a affecté mon visage. J'ai dû voler des baguettes sur des cadavres de gueux dans les rues pour ne pas me faire attraper. Je viens régulièrement me recueillir là où Athena a agonisé jusqu'à mourir. Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu cet abruti de Smith, j'ai pensé de m'enfuir. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il suivait des gens. J'ai regardé dans l'échoppe et j'ai reconnu Alexandra quand elle s'est retournée vers lui. Je suis entré discrètement et j'ai entendu Smith vous demander d'enlever vos capuches. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris le risque de lancer un sort à Hannah, que je n'avais pas encore reconnue. Ça a marché mais je ne m'attendais pas à me faire reconnaître.

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris, essayant de me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas. J'entendis à peine Malfoy nous demander qu'est-ce qu'on était devenus ces dernières six années, tant j'étais encore en train de recoller les morceaux de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça devait forcément avoir un sens.

Et là je compris. _Rien n'est impossible. _C'était un signe. Le retour d'un homme qu'on croyait mort, échapper in extremis aux aurors et qui plus est Zacharias Smith... Je me retournai brusquement, attirant l'attention sur moi. Mais j'étais tellement happée par ma réalisation que je ne remarquai pas qu'on m'interrogeait du regard. Je me retournai à nouveau et fis face à mes amis. Un espoir violent s'était emparé de moi :

- Je sais.

Aley fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Ce qu'on doit faire. J'ai trouvé !

- Han... commença Marcus

- Il me faut Leila ! Et les autres ! Il faut qu'on aille les retrouver. Brin, Vasco, Lyou, Franz, Leila et même Justin et Ernie s'il le faut. Et Susan, quitte à la traîner de force hors du Ministère.

- Hannah, tu...

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Viens avec nous, Malfoy. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il faut qu'on prenne tout le monde.

Marcus sembla renoncer à me poser des questions car il m'attrapa la main et planta son regard dans le mien :

- C'est maintenant.

Je souris.

- Allons-y.

.

Vasco débarqua en courant, tirant derrière lui une Susan trempée de la tête aux pieds qui hurlait qu'on lui explique. Il était allé la prendre au Ministère et apparemment l'avait réquisitionnée en pleine réunion.

- Vasco ! rugit mon amie quand il s'arrêta enfin. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as débarqué sans prévenir, poursuivi par des aurors, pour venir m'attraper et m'enlever devant tout le monde comme ça ? Tu m'as fait courir dans la boue !

Vasco éclata de rire en lui laissant son manteau pour la protéger de la pluie :

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais fait autrement si j'avais eu le choix.

Il la colla à lui pour la réchauffer, se faisant pardonner sur le coup. Et oui, Susan ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en colère contre Vasco, surtout s'il la traitait avec attention. Malfoy rit et donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami, de trois ans son aîné. Ils avaient été si choqués de se retrouver à nouveau face à face. Ils s'étaient sauté au cou en hurlant de joie et de choc à la fois.

Nous étions désormais treize : Marcus, Vasco, Aley, Lyou, Brin, Leila, Franz, mon père, Justin, Ernie, Susan, Malfoy et moi. Il pleuvait toujours aussi fort et les rues étaient deux fois plus sordides qu'une heure auparavant.

- Bon, lâcha Lyou, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On retrouve Zacharias Smith, annonçai-je de but en blanc

Je récoltai douze paires de regards choqués, qui attendaient que je m'explique.

.

_Je manquai de trébucher dans ma robe. Je lâchai un juron en m'asseyant à côté de Susan et son cavalier Zacharias. Ils étaient couverts de transpiration, tant ils avaient dansé. Au moins Su avait trouvé un moyen de se déconcentrer de Vasco. Au contraire, moi j'avais beau danser avec Ernie, je finissais toujours par croiser Justin du regard. Leila avait disparu, il fallait aussi préciser._

_- Ça va ? demanda Susan_

_- Oui... soupirai en dégageant mes pieds de ma robe. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ce genre d'accoutrements_

_- Moi si. Si je pouvais, je porterais ça tous les jours._

_- Princesse, va._

_Elle éclata de rire. Zacharias se leva et s'agenouilla devant moi pour m'aider à arranger mes vêtements pour éviter de trébucher dedans encore._

_- Merci, fis-je quand il se rassit_

_Il opina et je soupirai :_

_- Pourquoi cette journée doit être aussi pourrie ?_

_- Tu te réfères à Justin ? dit Susan en connaissant déjà la réponse_

_- Regarde-le ! Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec cette fille ? Combien tu paries que la nuit va se terminer derrière un buisson pour eux ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis désespérée. Je ne veux plus les voir._

_- Commence par ne pas les regarder. Ça marche, je t'assure._

_- Facile à dire..._

_Zacharias ricana :_

_- Vous les filles... Est-ce que vous pensez à autre chose que l'amour parfois ?_

_- Tais-toi, soupirai-je. Tu n'es ici que parce que tu n'as pas eu celle que tu voulais aussi._

_- Mais au moins, je suis avec Susan, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire en réalité. Toi tu te fais tellement braire avec MacMillan que tu ne trouves comme solution que te torturer en regardant Flinch._

_- C'est injuste... gémis-je. Il me connaît mieux et depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et c'est elle qu'il choisit !_

_- Il fallait te magner avant._

_- Écoutez qui parle._

_- Arrête de te plaindre, Hannah. La vie a des choses bien plus injustes en réserve pour toi, si tu t'apitoies sur le premier garçon qui n'en vaut peut être pas la peine, t'es perdue._

_- Je fais ce que je veux. Justin n'est pas "le premier garçon qui n'en vaut pas la peine". Il en vaut la peine ! Je l'aime et je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre._

_- J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider mais tu es déjà perdue, Hannah._

_- Tu ne peux pas m'aider._

_- Ça ne tient qu'à toi d'en décider._

.

Susan nous indiqua une taverne au bout de la rue.

- Un jour il m'a dit que c'est là qu'il allait quand il avait fini d'inspecter les rues, pour sa pause. Généralement, il y va vers midi, ce qui signifie qu'il doit déjà y être.

- Il faut envoyer quelqu'un en reconnaissance, proposa Franz

- Je vais y aller, fit Leila. Je vous ferai signe s'il y est.

- Et après ? grogna Justin -qui n'en valait effectivement pas la peine. Autant de monde qui va là-bas ça va faire louche !

Marcus et Vasco éclatèrent de rire :

- Il t'en reste des choses à apprendre, gamin, fit l'aîné

- Personne n'aura le temps de se poser de questions, confirma Vasco

Leila me sourit, m'embrassa brièvement sur la joue et sortit à couvert dans la rue. Elle fut obligée de marcher dans les immenses flaques d'eau entre les pavés pour traverser. Elle se dirigea à pas déterminés vers la taverne dont le nom était illisible à cause de la pluie qui s'était enfin arrêtée. Je vis ma sœur ouvrir la porte du local et s'arrêter quelques secondes à l'entrée. Elle se retourna et nous adressa un pouce levé.

- Il y est, lâcha Susan

- On court jusque là-bas, ordonna Vasco en lui attrapant la main

Marcus attrapa mon bras et s'élança dans la rue. Nous éclaboussions de partout en courant dans les flaques, nous dûmes bousculer ceux qui nous obstruaient le passage, nous déboulâmes brusquement dans la taverne, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Brin, Aley et mon père se plaquèrent contre la porte pour la bloquer alors que les autres sauf Susan et moi s'occupaient de la sécurité. Su et moi rejoignîmes Leila et toutes les trois nous avançâmes vers Zacharias, qui s'était levé et brandissait sa baguette devant nous.

- Baisse ça, ordonna Susan. On n'est pas là pour faire la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? siffla Smith. Qui sont ces gens ?

- Des innocents condamnés par la justice de cette société. Baisse ta baguette pour les explications.

Il ne bougea pas. Je soupirai et portai ma main à sa baguette pour le forcer à la baisser. Il planta son regard dans le mien et sursauta. Sa baguette tomba sur la table et il fronça les sourcils :

- Comme c'est drôle... Hannah Abbott. J'ai crû te voir ce matin, dans une rue. Mais cette femme, même si elle te ressemblait, n'était pas toi. Et elle était mariée.

Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement en me rappelant l'intervention de Marcus. Je me ressaisis juste avant que mes joues ne se mettent à brûler :

- Tu avais raison, la vie m'a réservé des choses bien plus injustes que de ne pas pouvoir être avec Justin. Et tu avais raison aussi, il n'en valait pas la peine. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi et laisse-moi te donner des explications.

Il regarda derrière nous et balaya nos camarades de son regard perçant :

- Parmi eux, il y a les Flint, pas vrai ?

- Si tu veux des explications, assieds-toi.

Sans quitter les autres du regard, il retomba sur sa chaise. Je m'assis en face de lui et une grande partie de la tension dans la pièce s'allégea. Zacharias reprit sa baguette et me fit signe de commencer. Je pris une grande inspiration :

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des injustices plus flagrantes qu'un amour non partagé. Mais la plus grande de tous est perpétrée par ceux qui se proclament "les sauveurs de la patrie". Leurs pêchés dépassent de loin ceux de certains qu'ils ont condamnés, de Athena Gorgès à tous les innocents qui sont aujourd'hui au fond de la mer. Les prochains sur la liste de la Justice se tiennent juste derrière moi. Mais ils n'ont commis aucun crime, et le seul qu'on leur attribue c'est de porter un nom qui a une connotation de Mangemort. Aucun d'eux n'a pris part à la guerre, ni dans un camp ni dans un autre, et il y a des moyens de le prouver.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous interrompez mon déjeuner aussi violemment ?

- La vie est construite sur des choix, des actions et des promesses. J'en ai faites, j'en ai tenues, mais je sais aussi quand on m'en fait. Tu m'as promis quelque chose et je viens te le demander. Aide-nous.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as promis de m'aider si je le décidais. Je suis là et je te demande de nous aider. On a besoin de justice, on a besoin de vivre. Aucun de nous n'est un criminel mais on finira quand même à la potence. Il faut seulement qu'on puisse faire entendre notre voix à quelqu'un. Personne n'a jamais entendu celle de ceux qui sont morts innocents. Il fait rétablir la justice dans ce pays.

- Les Mangemorts méritaient la mort.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Aucun de nous ici n'est un Mangemort et pas même Andreas et Eva Flint. On ne doit pas se faire exécuter pour des crimes inexistants !

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Zacharias balaya à nouveau mes camarades du regard, avec une lenteur angoissante. Toujours aussi lentement, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il revint sur moi et prononça distinctement :

- Je veux que les Flint s'avancent ici.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je me retournai vers la fratrie qui s'était déjà regroupée. Marcus me consulta du regard. Sans réfléchir, j'opinai et tous les quatre me rejoignirent. Je me levai pour être à leur hauteur et Zacharias m'imita ensuite. Il vint se placer juste en face de Vasco :

- Je me souviens de toi... fit-il. Susan t'appelle son "prince charmant". Es-tu aussi immaculé que ça ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'une façade ?

- Zach ! siffla Su. Ce serait la dernière personne au monde dont tu devrais remettre l'innocence en cause !

- Ne serais-tu pas un peu aveuglée, toi ?

- Je ne suis peut être pas un prince charmant mais je ne suis pas un criminel, déclara Vasco en se plaçant entre Zacharias et Susan. Quant à elle, sache qu'elle ne peut pas être aveuglée vu que je ne suis pas du genre à berner les autres.

L'auror soupira et porta son attention sur Aley :

- Mmm... Je ne me souviens pas de toi...

Il continua vers Lyou :

- ...ni de toi. Si c'est pour ça, je ne pensais même pas qu'il y ait des sœurs Flint. En revanche, celui dont je me souviens clairement, c'est...

Il tourna la tête vers le deuxième de la fratrie, dont le bras était passé autour de ma taille :

- ...Marcus Flint. Capitaine de Serpentard, à la réputation qui n'a jamais cessé d'être racontée année après année même après son départ. J'ai lu ton nom très souvent sur les listes de recherchés. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un serpent comme toi puisse se mettre autant à découvert.

- Tu serais étonné de découvrir que les serpents passent plus de temps à découvert que dans un vieux trou abandonné du monde.

- Je reconnais cette voix... Alors c'était bien vous chez l'horloger ce matin. J'en étais sûr. Ça c'est clairement étonnant... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as prétendu être le mari d'Hannah ? Toi, le serpent sans sentiments, pourquoi ?

Je vis le menton de Marcus se relever en signe de fierté et de détermination. Il planta son regard vert perçant dans les yeux de l'auror d'une tête plus petit que lui et déclara d'une voix plus puissante que jamais :

- Des aurors m'ont déjà arraché la femme que j'aimais. Il est de hors de question que vous m'enleviez Hannah maintenant.

Je sursautai et je ne fus pas la seule. Le reste de notre groupe, y compris la fratrie Flint et Leila, lui lancèrent des regards effarés. Zacharias Smith était même le plus impressionné par la déclaration :

- Et bien... Elle s'appelait Mélissa Aidenberg, c'est ça ? Je me souviens du jour où Clark m'a raconté sa mort. Depuis qu'il a accidentellement causé sa mort, il s'attend à ce que tu viennes le tuer dans son sommeil. Il est même devenu paranoïaque. Je te conseille de ne pas laisser Hannah trop près de lui si tu tiens à elle, il a juré de te faire venir en face des portes d'Azkaban un jour.

Je remarquai que la voix de Zacharias était devenue plus douce sur la fin. Je le dévisageai avec suspicion. Soudainement, il afficha une sorte de sourire amusé et s'assit sur la table derrière lui :

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Vous tous prenez le plus gros risque de votre vie en débarquant comme ça ici, n'étant même pas certains d'obtenir mon aide. Je trouve Susan, qui a enfin eu le courage de se battre concrètement pour la cause qu'elle défend. Je trouve Hannah qui prend la parole au lieu de s'écraser, qui prend les devants du destin. Je trouve les Flint qui sortent à découvert après six ans de disparition, pour clamer leur innocence. Notamment je trouve Marcus Flint, qui n'a plus peur de l'humanité. Et par-dessus tout, je découvre ce que représente la liberté pour des hommes.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du comptoir et héla le responsable ainsi que tous les clients :

- Alors, vous tous ? Je vous vois un peu secoués par ce spectacle. Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Et oui, tous ces procès Mangemorts, les journaux vous bernent depuis le début. L'issue du procès est déjà déterminée à l'avance. Azkaban n'est même pas pleine parce que tous ceux qui sont passés en procès Mangemort sont désormais au fond de la mer. On les tue. On les tue, vous entendez ? Innocents, coupables, on les tue. Il n'y en a qu'un qui se soit échappé mais ça personne ne vous le dira jamais. On ne peut pas être neutre dans notre monde. La neutralité est un crime puni en procès Mangemort. Tous ceux qui ont refusé de prendre parti sont sous la mer aussi. Alors ? Ça vous fait quoi de savoir ça ?

Le silence tomba dans le local. J'étais autant sous le choc que les clients de la taverne. Je me demandais quand Zacharias avait changé d'avis sur sa position. Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une réponse, car voilà qu'il reprenait sa tirade :

- Vous avez entendu maintenant. Vous avez tout entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous pourriez être les prochains. Vos enfants pourraient être les prochains. Des centaines d'innocents et de coupables doivent encore passer à la potence, à commencer par ces gens qui se tiennent devant vous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ? Vous avez été témoins du courage qu'ils sont capables de manifester et vous avez entendu cet homme prouver qu'il a des sentiments purs dans son cœur, _comme vous tous_. Vous allez laisser faire ça ? Soyez sincères : est-ce que vous allez condamner ces gens, qui sont comme vous, prenant le risque de vous retrouver à leur place un jour, ou vos enfants ? Si votre réponse est oui, et bien rentrez chez vous et faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu et entendu. Si vous répondez non, sortez dans les rues. Faites savoir ce qui se fait. Affichez les chiffres, les centaines de cadavres innocents qui ont disparu dans les abysses.

Il désigna la porte, que Brin et mon père ouvrirent. Une seconde plus tard, tous les clients et même les employés de la taverne lâchèrent repas et activités et sortirent. Alors Zacharias croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de lui, alors que nous lui lançâmes des regards effarés. Il se retourna vers moi :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais penser que tu me crois fou.

- Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

- Un jour, un prisonnier que j'emmenais à la potence m'a supplié de le laisser partir. J'ai refusé. C'était un autre comme vous, qui n'avait pas pris de camp mais dont la famille -tous des Serpentard- était avec les Mangemorts. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot, ceci : _vous ne savez pas ce que c'est aimer la liberté comme son prochain, vous ignorez tout de l'humanité et de l'amour. _

Zacharias regarda Marcus :

- Et toi, le Serpentard à la réputation de statue de glace, d'être inhumain et incapable d'aimer, tu défends une de mes vieilles amies de la menace que je représente pour elle, pour vous, parce que tu _l'aimes_. Et vous tous, vous êtes disposés à vous mettre à découvert, à possiblement vous faire tuer, pour demander de l'aide à votre ennemi. Vous tenez tellement à la liberté, à la vie mais par-dessus vous tenez à ceux qui vous entourent.

Zacharias avait toujours été un des plus arrogants de mes camarades. Il avait une fierté personnelle inébranlable, tout comme ses convictions. Je peinais à le reconnaître en face de moi. Et la situation ne s'arrangea pas quand il déclara :

- On vous écoutera. Mais pour l'instant, il est temps de faire entendre de voix étouffées.

.

Les rues étaient plus agitées que jamais. Ça hurlait, ça scandait, des affiches volaient de partout... Du toit d'un bâtiment, d'où j'observais la scène, je pouvais tout voir. J'esquissai un sourire incrédule :

- _Rien n'est impossible_... murmurai-je

Je me tournai vers Marcus, Susan et Vasco. Nous nous étions séparés pour attirer un peu moins l'attention. Je m'avançai vers mes amis, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- Rien n'est impossible. Ça n'a pas été impossible pour moi de changer de sentiments envers Justin et Ernie, de remonter à la surface, d'aimer à nouveau, de trouver ma place et de pardonner mes parents. Ça n'a pas été impossible pour nous de retrouver l'espoir, de l'aide et puis de l'espoir à nouveau. Ça n'a pas été impossible pour Zacharias de passer d'un autre côté, ni pour nos voix de se faire entendre. Franz avait raison : rien n'est impossible.

Marcus sourit et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et nos sourires se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres seulement d'écart. Je serrai les doigts de Marcus avec plus de force et levai le menton, sûre de ce que je voulais.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Pour ce que tu as fait et dit.

- Dans l'échoppe ?

- Par exemple.

- C'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête.

- De prétendre être mon mari ?

- Un jour, je te jure que je ne me contenterai pas de prétendre.

Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher sous le choc. Certes, il avait déjà abordé la question mais jamais avec autant de certitude et d'assurance. Une fois ressaisie, j'opinai vigoureusement :

- J'espère bien.

- Tu verras. Demain sera un grand jour, et pas uniquement pour nous.

- Hé les amoureux ! nous héla une voix sarcastique dans notre dos

Nous nous retournâmes brusquement, remarquant que Justin et Ernie nous avaient rejoints. Ils lancèrent un bref regard assassin en direction de Marcus avant de s'arrêter à côté de Su et Vasco :

- Smith a annoncé que le Magenmagot a accepté d'ouvrir un procès Mangemort pour vous demain. Il a précisé que c'était à neuf heures et qu'il y allait y avoir une surprise avec.

- Génial ! maugréai-je. Les surprises de Zacharias sont trois fois pires que celles de Marcus !

- Hé !

Vasco et moi éclatâmes de rire. Le cadet des frères donna une tape dans le dos de son aîné puis une dans ma main. J'embrassai Marcus sur la joue.

- Tu l'as bien aimée ma surprise, il me semble... grogna-t-il

- Jamais eue de meilleure.

- Tu vois !

- Je sais, je te taquinais c'est tout. Je suis pardonnée ?

- On verra ça.

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il m'ébouriffai les cheveux. Mes anciens amis nous dévisageaient avec dégoût mais je m'en moquais. Après tout, j'étais heureuse avec les Flint et je ne l'avais pas été avec eux deux. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me préoccuper de ce qu'ils pensaient de ma nouvelle vie ?

- Hannah, lâcha soudainement Marcus avec gravité

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a fait tout dans le mauvais sens, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, nous deux. On a grillé une étape et il y en a une qu'on a encore laissé en suspens.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il esquissa son traditionnel sourire en coin effronté et se pencha vers mon oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Il s'éloigna, me laissant le dévisager :

- Moi aussi, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je veux en venir au fait qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te considère plus comme mon amie. Et j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça.

J'éclatai de rire et pris sa main. Je fis un signe de menton à Vasco et m'élançai vers la descente du toit, tirant Marcus derrière moi. Nous étant bien éloignés, nous étions désormais en équilibre sur le bord d'un toit, la rue en dessous de nous. Je fis face à Marcus et plantai mon regard dans le sien :

- Demain ce sera la fin. Personne ne sait encore si elle sera heureuse ou pas pour nous mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'après, on n'aura plus à se cacher ni à s'enfuir. On vivra ou on mourra. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne m'étais sentie à ma place avant d'arriver au Nortmai.

- Hannah...

Je plaquai mes mains sur ses joues et me levai pour coller nos fronts ensemble, fermant les yeux en respirant à plein nez l'odeur de sa peau :

- Je t'aime.

Je le sentis sourire et ouvris les yeux. Je me remis en position normale, sans enlever mes mains du visage de Marcus. Il caressa ma joue :

- Un page se tourne demain, c'est vrai. Mais pour moi ça veut seulement dire que la vie commence demain. On se reconstruira tous ensemble, avec tous ceux qui nous sont chers. Rien n'est impossible, et c'est pour ça que demain on vivra.

- Longue vie aux Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Ceci est le deuxième plus long chapitre de l'histoire (surtout parce que Zacharias est très bavard).

Je vais vous avouer quelque chose. Avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi écrire. Alors je me suis dit, "bon, ne te torture pas, ça viendra" et vu qu'on avait à peine acheté le DVD des Misérables (qu'on avait pas pu voir au cinéma), mon frère m'a proposé de le regarder. Et tadam ! Inspiration.

Bref, je crains un peu les réactions pour ce chapitre qui fait encore quelques montagnes russes. Je me rends compte aussi que le titre pouvait faire un peu peur...

Enfin, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas du tout, si l'histoire de Malfoy était vraisemblable (oui, c'était prévu), si Zacharias est odieux ou non... Please ? :)

Je vous retrouve donc le week-end prochain avec le chapitre 23, dont je n'arrête décidément pas de parler, ou plus tôt pour les lecteurs de BS !

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

_ACSD_


	25. Chapitre XXIII - Mangemort

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Et bien ça y est ! Chapitre 23, décisif. J'imagine que c'est celui ou vous avez le moins envie de m'entendre (me lire) blablater mais j'ai quand même deux choses importantes à vous dire.

De une : je ne serais sûrement pas capable de mettre le chapitre 24 le week-end prochain. Si je n'y arrive pas, je le mettrai le lundi ou le mardi d'après. Pas de panique :)

Ensuite, pour la suite. Je ne reviendrai pas avec une grande fic avant la rentrée. Je continuerai Torn et posterai les chapitres de Le plus humain de tous mais je ne commencerai rien de nouveau. Je posterai régulièrement des OS, oui. J'ai besoin de pouvoir revenir un peu à mes écrits originaux, hors du monde de Fanfiction, parce que je les ai un peu délaissés. À la rentrée, je recommencerai les longues fics.

Je vous remercie pour les 2700+ vues sur Torn, merci beaucoup :) !

Voilà, blabla terminé !

**RGR :**

**LeLynxBlanc** : Hey ! Merci énormément d'avoir reviewé ^^ Oui, ce chapitre c'est le procès ! C'est vrai que Zacharias Smith est le dernier personnage important à apparaître et il le fait à la toute fin. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton Impatience est qu'il te plaira :) À bientôt !

**chloe** : Hey Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, ce que tu dis me fait vraiment plaisir :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous, du moins dans l'univers d'HP.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XXIII -**_** Mangemort**_

* * *

_**.**_

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

_The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

_Just take a breath and softly say goodbye_

_**Here We Are - Breaking Benjamin (Phobia)**_

.

* * *

Je me tenais encore devant lui, mais quelque chose chez moi avait changé par rapport à cet enfant aux yeux verts. Tout simplement, je n'étais plus tétanisée, paralysée par la peur quand je le regardais. C'était même étrange...

Je m'assis en face de lui. Il jouait encore avec ses cailloux et essayait de faire des dessins avec eux. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je tendis ma main vers un caillou qu'il avait laissé de côté parce qu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour ses dessins et me remémorai un sort de Métamorphose. Après tout, j'étais dans mon subconscient donc la magie n'y étant pas réelle, je ne risquais rien. Je formulai le sort, même sans baguette, et le caillou se transforma en une petite peluche en forme de macareux moine, qui tenait dans la paume de ma main. Je souris, me rappelant de la sortie à l'île de Skomer avec Marcus. Ce jour était pour moi le symbole du passage entre celle que j'étais avant et celle que j'étais maintenant. C'était la rupture entre la fuite et l'action.

- Hé, appelai-je l'enfant

Il leva la tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

- Oui ?

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui tendis la petite peluche :

- Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent subitement, agrandis de surprise. Ses doigts se refermèrent lentement sur le petit macareux moine et il le fixa longuement avant de me regarder à nouveau. Il fit un sourire immense et lumineux et me sauta au cou :

- Merci, Hannah !

Le contact entre nos corps me choqua. J'étais habituée à me tenir à distance par rapport à lui et je m'imaginais qu'il était impalpable, abstrait, comme tout rêve se doit d'être. Mais non, je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien, son souffle dans mon cou et son étreinte autour de mes épaules. Je me surpris à trouver ça agréable et normal. À cet instant là, j'eus la confirmation de ce que m'avais dit Franz. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

L'enfant se détacha de moi, me fit encore un grand sourire et me désigna ses cailloux :

- Tu veux voir mon dessin ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver adorable :

- Bien sûr, montre-le moi.

Tout content de ma réponse, il me fit signe de le suivre. Je me levai et m'agenouillai derrière lui, en face de son dessin. Je n'avais aucune idée de où il avait prit ses cailloux qui contrastaient autant sur le blanc qui constituait le sol, les murs et le plafond de mes rêves.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je

- C'est aujourd'hui.

Intriguée, j'observai les courbes noires que formaient les petits cailloux. Je reconnus une grande porte, ainsi qu'une pièce avec des sortes de gradins, plein de monde et au milieu du dessin, un cœur parfaitement représenté.

- Aujourd'hui ? répétai-je. Mais tu sais qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être le dernier jour de ma vie, pour Marcus et les autres aujourd'hui ?

Il rit, de ce rire qu'ont seulement les enfants :

- Je suis ta preuve.

Il agita la main devant lui et tout disparut. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, me retrouvant dans l'obscurité. Je sentis quelque chose de dur sous ma tête et une main chaude sur mon épaule. Je bâillai et me redressai, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la personne qui me servait de coussin. Une fois assise correctement sur le canapé, je reconnus la chaleur familière de Marcus et me rappelai qu'on avait tous passé la soirée à discuter, s'endormant les uns après les autres sans s'en rendre compte.

Je me levai et m'étirai. Il faisait trop noir pour que je puisse voir où je mettais les pieds alors je dus avancer à tâtons, me repérant grâce au canapé puis au mur. Je sentis une poignée sous ma main et la poussai. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur quand je réussis à le trouver et refermai la porte dans mon dos.

Je me retrouvai dans la cuisine. Je m'avançai vers l'horloge pendue sur le mur vierge de tout meuble : il était six heures et quart. Décidément, mon temps de sommeil avait été sérieusement réduit ce dernier mois, contrairement à Marcus qui n'avait jamais dormi autant depuis six ans.

Je pris un verre dans un meuble et le remplis d'eau au robinet. Je vidai d'une traite tout son contenu et soupirai, repensant à mon rêve. Enfin... Mon "_rêve_". Il était la preuve de quoi ? En quoi ça avait un rapport avec nos possibilités de mourir, à cause de l'échec du procès ?

Si seulement il était possible de tout changer d'un coup de baguette magique : la loi, les accusations, l'injustice, la cruauté de l'ignorance... Si seulement je pouvais tous nous ramener sains, saufs et heureux à Marloes sans avoir à vivre l'angoisse causée par le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir l'issue du procès Mangemort. Tous ceux de ce type s'étaient terminés officiellement par une incarcération, en réalité par une exécution.

Je sentis mes yeux brûler et me maudis mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, certainement pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais tétanisée à la simple idée que ce serait peut être la fin.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et sursautai. Quelqu'un était entré. Je me traitai mentalement d'imbécile. Cette maison était celle de Franz, c'était lui qui en avait les clefs. Ayant sans doute vu la lumière dans la cuisine, le propriétaire de la maison s'y dirigea pour voir qui était debout. Je m'étonnai de trouver Leila en face de moi au lieu de Franz.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? souris-je

Elle me rendit mon sourire et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux en sentant son étreinte, aussi vraie que celle d'un enfant qui n'existait même pas. Ma sœur me serra le plus fort possible et je sentis son appréhension. Elle se détacha et me regarda sérieusement :

- Susan m'a envoyé tous les détails sur le procès.

- À cette heure-ci ?

- Les Flint sont dans les derniers "ex-Mangemorts" en liberté pour le Ministère, avec Draco et bien moins d'une dizaine d'autres. Autant dire que les aurors ont assez hâte de les avoir tous éradiqués. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps avec les procès : c'est du jour au lendemain de la capture. Peu importe s'il n'y a aucun témoin en faveur des accusés.

- Qui sont les nôtres ?

- Franz, moi et d'autres dont Susan ne m'a pas envoyé les noms.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de qui il peut s'agir... Il n'y a personne de vivant qui puisse témoigner en faveur des Flint. Tous les Mangemorts sont morts et Draco n'en est pas vraiment un.

- Je sais mais on va faire confiance à Susan. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. L'audience se tiendra dans la salle des procès longs. L'organisation des procès à changé depuis la première guerre. Les aurors seront presque tous présent, notamment l'équipe qui était chargée de retrouver les Flint depuis six ans.

- Clark...

- C'est ça. À part eux, il y aura tous les aurors les plus importants du Bureau. Le Ministre sera là aussi. Autant te dire que ça risque d'être assez... Important. Les procès Mangemort sont réputés pour toutes les mesures de sécurité et la forte médiation mises en place.

- Sauf que la plupart d'entre eux se sont terminés par l'exécution des accusés.

- Hannah... Il n'y en a _aucun_ qui s'est terminé autrement.

- Merlin, j'ai vraiment peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas.

Leila lâcha un soupir désespéré et se jeta à nouveau à mon cou :

- Je témoignerai pour vous. Je te promets que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, vous vous en sortirez. Je refuse que ça se passe autrement, d'accord ? Vous vous en sortirez, je le jure sur ma propre vie.

- Leila... Au cas où, merci de ne pas m'avoir détestée pour ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te blesser, même si je me sentais vraiment mal à cause des parents. Je m'en suis voulue tout le long et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Han. Je n'ai jamais essayé de te comprendre non plus alors... Je pense qu'on est quittes. Maintenant tu es revenue et je te jure que plus jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit t'arracher à moi.

- Leila, je pensais... Si on s'en sort, je voudrais revenir au Pembrokeshire. Je me suis sentie chez moi là-bas et l'Angleterre c'est... Je ne peux plus y vivre. Est-ce que tu m'en veux si je pars ?

Elle éclata de rire et se détacha de moi :

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait stupide de t'en vouloir pour si peu. Mais ce sera une vie Moldue, non ?

- Pas forcément. Si on est innocentés, on ne sera plus menacés par la trace donc on va pouvoir utiliser la magie, non ?

- Oui, sauf si vous vous faites voir. Tu vas te mettre avec Marcus, du coup ?

Je devins aussi rouge qu'humainement possible et sentis ma gorge devenir sèche. Je tentai d'articuler une réponse mais ma voix s'était soudainement éteinte et mon cœur battait beaucoup plus vite. Je déglutis :

- J'ai peur...

- Mais de quoi ? rit Leila

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si on rompt ? On ne va plus pouvoir vivre dans le même endroit et ça va être le...

- Hannah ! Tais-toi, tu dis des bêtises. Tu transformes toujours tout en un enjeu vital et tu as toujours peur de ne pas à la hauteur. Mais ça ne sert à rien, Han ! Fais-toi confiance et fais-lui confiance aussi. Ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer à commencer par aujourd'hui.

- Merci Leila.

- De rien, sans moi tu ne ferais rien des fois, je te jure.

J'éclatai de rire et elle m'imita. Quand je fus à nouveau calme, je lui adressai un sourire et me remémorai le jour où j'avais regardé dans le miroir et j'avais imaginé mon visage se transformer en son visage. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, qui grâce aux voles fermés nous reflétait.

Je vis que j'avais regagné un peu de formes depuis que j'avais recommencé à me nourrir correctement -donc pas systématiquement des biscuits ou des haricots en boîte. Mes os ne se voyaient plus, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Je détestais être squelettique, il n'y avait rien de plus laid qu'une fille sans formes. Mes cheveux étaient aussi un peu plus présentables. Mais le plus étonnant c'était que ce reflet ne me donnait pas envie de ressembler plus à Leila. Elle restait la plus belle de nous deux mais je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça qui importait. Justin regardait l'apparence, Marcus aimait la personne comme elle était.

Je souris et reportai mon attention sur Leila :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant de réveiller les autres ?

Elle fit une moue malicieuse :

- Et si on faisait à manger ?

.

Vers sept heures, nous étions tous levés et réunis dans le salon. J'étais assise entre les jambes de Marcus, alors qu'il m'enlaçait par derrière. Draco Malfoy, le miraculé des procès Mangemort, était avec nous. Il s'était lavé et rasé. Il avait Aley sur ses genoux et s'était installé à côté de Vasco, son meilleur ami.

- On a encore un quart d'heure avant de partir, annonça Leila en se levant

Mon cœur accéléra, ma respiration devint douloureuse et une boule se créa dans ma gorge, empirant encore les choses. Si Marcus n'était pas collé à moi je me serais mise à trembler. J'avais peur. J'étais _morte_ de peur.

Marcus m'embrassa le cou si doucement que je crus que je l'avais imaginé. J'attrapai ses mains et les serrai fort dans les miennes. Je levai la tête et regardai un par un tous les présents. Chacun d'eux comptait énormément pour moi. Savoir que si on ne nous écoutait pas, on mourrait, me tuait déjà. Je ne voulais perdre aucun d'eux. Je savais maintenant quelle vie je voulais pour moi, il était hors de question qu'on m'empêche de la vivre.

- Tu vas venir aussi ? demanda Aley à Malfoy

Le clandestin leva le regard vers la dernière de la fratrie Flint. Il lui adressa un sourire doux et secoua la tête.

- S'ils me reconnaissent, ils vont me jeter directement dans mon ancienne cellule d'Azkaban. Mon procès est déjà bouclé et ne peut pas être réouvert.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Je veux dire, après le procès.

- Ça dépendra de votre sort.

- Tu viendrais avec nous au Pembrokeshire avec nous si on s'en sortait ?

- Oui.

Aley sourit et Vasco aussi. Marcus serra mes mains un peu plus fort. Il sentait ma terreur et la sienne était palpable contre mon dos. Personne ne s'était jamais sauvé des Procès Mangemort. La seule chose qu'il nous restait pour nous c'était un espoir qui nous liait tous entre nous. Mais est-ce que lien suffirait à nous sauver?

.

Nous étions très nombreux dans la camionnette blanche de Franz. Il y avait toute la fratrie Flint, Eva, Andreas soutenu par ses fils, Brin, Justin, Ernie et moi. Franz et ma sœur étaient à l'avant. S'ils n'avaient pas lancé un sort sur le véhicule, nous n'y serions pas rentrés tous.

Justin et Ernie étant ceux qui nous avaient dénoncés, ils devaient témoigner lors du procès. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre si leur témoignage allait être en faveur de notre innocence ou de notre condamnation.

Je sentis Marcus prendre ma main. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il tenait celle de son frère de l'autre côté, par dessus son père. Je souris et attrapai la main d'Eva Flint. À son tour, elle prit celle de Lyou, qui prit celle de Brin, qui prit celle d'Aley, qui referma le cercle.

- Ça peut marcher, décréta Vasco. Rien n'est impossible, tant qu'on y croit de tout notre cœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Nous avions eu tant de fois la preuve de ce qu'il venait de dire, que continuer à le nier serait stupide.

La camionnette ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement. J'entendis les portières s'ouvrir et se refermer. Nous lâchâmes nos mains et nous tournâmes tous vers les portes de la camionnette. Elles s'ouvrirent sur ma sœur jumelle, et nous sortîmes tous un par un.

- L'entrée des visiteurs est un peu petite pour qu'on y passe tous à la fois et il y a une manifestation dans le Chemin de Traverse donc on va devoir y aller deux par deux.

Elle nous indiqua une cabine téléphonique.

- Qui part en premier ?

- Moi, lâcha Marcus immédiatement

Il se tourna vers Vasco, qui hocha la tête. Les deux frères suivirent Leila vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle leur donna des instructions et ils disparurent après quelques instants.

- Une manifestation ? chuchotai-je à Aley. Tu crois que c'est ça la surprise de Zacharias ?

- Je ne sais pas. On saura quand on pourra lui parler, j'imagine.

Quand la cabine revint à son état normal, Leila fit signe à deux autres personnes de venir. Aley prit mon poignet et m'entraîna avec elle. Nous entrâmes dans le passage masqué. Leila donna les instructions d'entrée, qu'Aley exécuta et nous disparûmes sous terre.

Quand nous fûmes tous réunis à l'intérieur du Ministère, un groupe d'Aurors nous encercla. Je reconnus celui qui les dirigeait, c'était Harry Potter. Il nous fit signe de le suivre. Franz, Leila, Brin, Justin et Ernie furent séparés de nous alors qu'on nous emmenait à la salle d'audience. Plus nous approchions et plus mon cœur battait fort. J'attrapai la main de Marcus, instinctivement. Il sourit et me la serra fort.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible désormais.

.

- Procès Mangemort du 23 avril 2003, déclara le Ministre de la Magie. Andreas Flint, Marcus Flint et Lyou Flint sont accusés d'activités pro-Voldemort, comme dénoncé lors du procès Travers. Vasco Flint, Alexandra Flint, Eva Flint née Perks et Hannah Abbott sont accusés de complicité dans la fuite et la cachette des Mangemorts cités précédemment.

Je sentis la main de Marcus serrer la mienne encore plus. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il avait l'air bien au delà de furieux. Il tremblait de rage, assis sur le banc.

- Les témoins en votre faveur sont donc... Franz Lowe, Leila Abbott, David Abbott, Ernest MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Lucy Travers et William Wit.

Je me tournai vers les témoins pour voir qui étaient ces gens. Il y avait une femme de l'âge d'Eva Flint, brune, au teint très mat et un homme plutôt jeune, à la crinière blonde et indisciplinée.

- Tu les connais ? chuchotai-je pour Marcus

- Lucy Travers est la demie-sœur du Mangemort qui nous a dénoncés. Et je ne sais pas qui est Wit, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant.

J'opinai.

- Et nous avons l'auror Henry Clark comme porte-parole du Bureau et de l'opération. Les charges déposées contre vous sont donc affiliation à Voldemort, fuite devant l'autorité et clandestinité. Je serai donc le premier à poser des questions. Je demanderai à Andreas Flint de s'avancer.

Je vis les Flint pâlir, à l'exception de Marcus qui réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa son père par la taille, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se leva avec lui. Je remarquai alors que son geste ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques un des membres du comité interrogatoire ne purent retenir un sourire approbateur.

- Monsieur Flint, vous avez pris part à la première Guerre, vous ne niez pas ?

- Non, répondit Andreas en s'agrippant fermement à son fils

- Et vous avez dit n'avoir eu qu'un rôle d'arrière, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui...

Marcus avait le visage crispé à cause de l'effort qu'il produisait seul. Vasco s'avança et prit l'autre bras de son père pour l'aider. Je vis Susan sourire et sautiller presque sur place.

- Et donc vous vous êtes retiré après avoir été blessé à la jambe ? continua le ministre

- C'est ça.

- Veuillez raconter cet événement.

- C'était après ma sortie de prison. Ma trahison est mal passée dans les rangs des Mangemorts, vu que j'avais refusé de me joindre à nouveau à eux. Alors ils m'ont jeté cette malédiction, qui m'oblige à vivre invalide avec une jambe qui s'infecte régulièrement et qui ne peut pas guérir.

- Quel a été votre raison de rejoindre les Mangemort en premier lieu ?

- On m'a déjà posé cette question pendant mon premier procès !

- Il est préférable de vérifier que votre version de l'histoire est toujours la même.

- Je les ai rejoints parce qu'il s'agissait de ma famille et mes amis et parce que je partageais leurs idées jusqu'à ce que mes quatre enfants subissent un raid lors duquel ma sœur est morte et j'ai failli les perdre tous les quatre.

- Les réponses sont identiques. Une dernière question et nous pourrons passer à l'accusé suivant. Pour quelle raison avez-vous refusé de prendre part à la Seconde Guerre ?

Je vis Andreas lever le menton, en signe de fierté, plantant son regard dans celui du ministre. Quand il parla, sa voix était pleine d'assurance et de vérité :

- Parce que j'avais tout donné. Aucun des deux camps ne pouvait m'apporter ce que j'avais cherché toute la vie, c'est à dire le bonheur. Je voulais être avec ma famille sans avoir à vivre dans la peur constante de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Je sentis mes bras tomber sur mes genoux à la fin de sa phrase. La guerre ne pouvait pas réunir les gens, elle ne faisait que les séparer, même juste temporairement. La guerre avait failli arracher Andreas aux Flint tant de fois que lui-même avait refusé de continuer.

- Bien, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Lyou Flint, à votre tour.

Vasco et Marcus reculèrent lentement et aidèrent leur père à s'assoir avant de se laisser reposer aussi. Lyou attendit qu'ils soient tous assis pour se lever. Son visage était sérieux, déterminé, exactement comme la Lyou que j'avais rencontré au Pays de Galles. Elle avait à nouveau endossé son rôle indéfectible qui faisait d'elle la plus mature des femmes que je connaisse.

- Plusieurs Mangemorts ont reporté que vous aviez rejoint leurs rangs peu avant leur disparition. Est-ce que vous niez ?

- Oui, parce que c'est faux. Mais je ne mentirai pas, j'ai reçu la Marque Noire.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir la Marque et ne pas être un Mangemort ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils n'ont réussi à trouver Marcus nulle part et j'étais là. Ils m'ont juste laissé choisir entre la torture et la marque. Sachant que la torture m'aurait enlevé du temps précieux pour protéger mon frère, j'ai accepté.

Elle découvrit son bras désormais vierge de toute marque.

- Où est la Marque ? demanda quelqu'un

- Elle ne signifiait plus rien et n'était même plus porteuse de magie. On me l'a enlevée.

- Qui l'a fait ? demanda le Ministre

- Moi.

Le vieux sorcier assis près de Susan leva la main. Il arborait un sourire content et fier si grand que ses yeux en étaient fermés.

- Volio ? fit le Ministre. Pourriez-vous justifier cette action ?

- La fille dit vrai, c'est pour cela. Sa marque ne portait plus aucune magie en elle et n'en a quasiment jamais portée. Elle en a été aspirée moins d'une heure après avoir été posée. La marque n'avait aucune valeur et n'était qu'une éternelle malédiction pour cette jeune fille, qui était enchaînée à sa signification première.

Le Ministre soupira et reporta son attention sur Lyou, qui avait recouvert son bras avec sa manche.

- Vous niez donc avoir pris part à la guerre du côté de Voldemort ?

- Oui, et même de votre côté si c'est pour ça.

Je vis le sourire en coin de Marcus à côté de moi. Le Ministre fit comme s'il n'avait pas relevé et fit signe à l'aînée des Flint de se rassoir. Il dirigea alors son regard vers Marcus, qui comprit immédiatement et se leva. Au passage, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes avant de la laisser rejoindre le banc.

- Marcus Flint... soupira le Ministre en examinant les fiches devant lui. Le visage de ce procès... Bon, commençons avec les questions. De très nombreux rapports disent que vous deviez recevoir la marque quelques jours avant votre disparition. Pourquoi ?

Marcus ricana et haussa les épaules :

- Parce que mon père avait refusé, dit-il comme si c'était évident

- Avez-vous reçu cette marque ?

- Non.

Un autre des interrogateurs haussa un sourcils :

- Peut-on en avoir la preuve ?

Marcus montra ses bras, qui n'étaient pas du tout tachés par les Mangemorts. Le sorcier qui lui avait posé la question agita sa baguette et lança un sort sur la peau du deuxième de la fratrie Flint. Rien ne se passa. L'interrogateur eut l'air déçu.

- Vous dites vrai, déclara le Ministre. Vous n'avez jamais reçu de marque. Alors si vous n'étiez pas un Mangemort, pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ? Vous n'aviez rien à craindre des interrogations de aurors.

Marcus fit pour répondre quand l'interrogateur qui avait vérifié s'il n'avait pas de marque l'interrompit :

- Vous aviez donc d'autres choses à cacher ou à vous reprocher.

- Non, nous...

- C'est évident, Flint. Si vous n'aviez rien à craindre, vous ne vous seriez pas réfugiés dans la région maudite du Pembrokeshire.

Marcus crispa les poings et sa rage devint transparente :

- Et comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu deviner que vous ne vouliez pas de mal quand vous êtes entrés chez moi par effraction et avez tué ma fiancée ?

Le silence tomba. L'interrogateur se cala au fond de son siège et tourna le regard vers le Ministre, qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Susan fit pour prendre la parole à son tour mais l'auror Clark fut plus rapide :

- La fille s'est suicidée, on ne l'a pas tuée.

Marcus se tourna vers lui et je lus tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait encore concernant la mort de Mélissa. Il fulminai littéralement rien que d'avoir le responsable de son malheur en face de lui :

- Ah oui ? Mais vous ne l'aviez pas battue avant par hasard ? Vous l'avez attaquée en pleine rue ! Vous étiez entrés chez nous alors que j'étais parti retrouver Lyou, et à la fin de la journée j'ai trouvé ma fiancée morte. J'étais donc supposé savoir que vous ne vouliez rien de mal ?

- Clark ! le coupa le Ministre avant que l'auror ne puisse enchaîner. Vous n'étiez pas invité à prendre la parole. Monsieur Flint, contenez-vous. Nous avons encore des questions à poser. Vous pouvez vous rassoir. Maintenant, les accusés de complicité. Vous êtes pour la plupart de la même famille que les autres accusés. Vous les avez aidés à fuir ou à se cacher malgré le fait qu'ils soient potentiellement Mangemorts aux yeux de la loi ?

J'opinai avec ferveur alors que les autres répondaient "oui".

- Vous saviez que la loi vous considérerait également coupables ?

Et encore une fois nous répondîmes oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a motivés à le faire quand même.

- Parce que c'est normal, répondit Vasco avec un immense sourire. On connaissait les mêmes choses qu'eux, on les savait innocents et on les aime. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les aurait abandonnés ?

Je souris. Vasco restait lui-même alors que tout s'effondrait autour de nous. Il brillait parmi les décombres de sa vie.

- Mais vous auriez pu les convaincre à aller clamer leur innocence plutôt que de vous enfuir.

- Les procès Mangemort ne font aucun survivant, dit Aley. Et vous aviez déjà tué tant de ceux à qui on tenait. Notre famille, nos amis, Athena Gorgès, Mélissa Aidenberg... Tout nous disait que nous allions mourir aussi, sans avoir pu faire entendre notre voix. La neutralité n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Si on n'est pas dans un camp, on nous considère dans l'autre.

Le Ministre resta silencieux un moment. Puis il hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers les témoins.

- MacMillan, Finch-Fletchley, vous êtes revenus d'une fugue pour dénoncer la présence des Flint au Pembrokeshire. Leurs activités étaient-elles à reprocher ? Que faisaient-ils ?

Justin et Ernie interceptèrent mon regard, se regardèrent et enfin Justin prit la parole, pas très assuré :

- Ils vivaient une vie moldue. Dans un bar. Près de la côte.

- Vous ont-ils porté quelconque atteinte ?

- N... Non... On ne les a même pas rencontrés... Juste Lyou... Mais on ne lui a jamais parlé... Et on ne savait pas que c'était elle...

Le Ministre fronça les sourcils :

- Sur quoi se posent vos accusations alors ?

Les deux se regardèrent, incapables de répondre. Ils n'avaient aucune charge contre les Flint. Ils savaient juste qu'ils se trouvaient au Pembrokeshire, mais leur dénonciation ne pouvait pas comprendre l'aspect "Mangemort" puisqu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Bien. Miss Abbott, votre témoignage.

Ma sœur se leva. J'imaginai qu'elle allait parler au nom de Franz et de mon père également, vu qu'elle était celle qui en savait le plus.

- Justin et Ernie sont venus chez moi dès leur retour du Pembrokeshire. Quand j'ai su que ma sœur y était, je m'y suis précipitée. Malheureusement je n'avais pas pensé à sécuriser les nouveaux arrivés et ils ont fait leur bêtise. Mais je peux vous jurer que la présence des Flint au village de Marloes n'avait absolument rien de maléfique. Ils ont traité ma sœur mieux que quiconque au monde auparavant et ils ont prouvé leur profonde humanité plus d'une fois. Ils m'ont démontré surtout qu'ils savent quelle est la valeur de la liberté et je pense que le concours de circonstances duquel ils ont été victimes n'est qu'un immense malentendu.

Leila se rassit et le Ministre hocha la tête. J'adressai un sourire à ma sœur, qui me le rendit, apparemment confiante. Le Ministre fit alors signe à Lucy Travers de se lever. Celle-ci s'exécuta.

- Avant que je ne commence mon témoignage, dit-elle en croisant les bras, je vais vous informer que je suis Sang-Mêlé et que je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à défendre mon demi-frère puriste et Mangemort. Il a toujours été une personne très extrême dans ses actes et ses pensées. Son séjour à Azkaban a profondément aggravé les choses et quand il a su qu'il allait y retourner, il a perdu les pédales. Si sa parole peut être mise en doute, moi je peux vous assurer que les Flint n'étaient pas Mangemort. Mon père était trop vieux pour prendre activement part à la guerre mais il tenait des comptes à Vous-Savez-Qui. Vu que j'étais condamnée à le servir comme une esclave, un jour j'ai fouillé dans ses registres pendant que je faisais le ménage. J'ai consulté ces dossiers plusieurs fois pendant la guerre et je peux vous assurer que le nom Flint n'y a jamais figuré, pas même dans les alliés.

- Ces dossiers sont-ils fiables ?

- Officiels. Ce sont que vous avez trouvés quand vous avez fouillé notre manoir il y a cinq ans.

- Bon. Vous pouvez vous assoir Miss Travers.

- Tu savais ça ? chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Marcus

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-il. Les Travers étaient des Mangemorts très importants, on devait leur donner de très grandes responsabilités.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme témoigne en notre faveur ?

- Sa mère a eu une aventure avec un moldu, mais ne l'a pas dit à son mari avant douze ans après la naissance de Lucy. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu se débarrasser d'elle. Il l'a maltraitée comme il pensait que méritait la "vermine moldue". Elle l'a détesté toute sa vie donc elle n'a aucun intérêt à le défendre.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Travers Père est celui qui a lancé le sort à la jambe de mon père. Ils étaient collègues pendant la première guerre, alors Papa nous a raconté pas mal de choses.

- Monsieur Wit, à votre tour.

- Ça y est ! chuchota Marcus pour moi. Je sais qui c'est ! Vu son uniforme, il doit travailler pour Orden&Klen, au Swansea Sorcier. C'est eux qu'on est allés voir quand on a retrouvé Mélissa. C'est eux qui nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé.

Intriguée, je me tournai vers le témoin gallois. Il avait une toge gris foncé nouée à la taille par une ceinture blanche. Malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement jeune, il avait l'air très sérieux et très rigide.

- C'est à vous que ce sont adressés les aurors qui cherchaient les Flint pour des informations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Wit calmement, et nous sommes aussi les derniers à avoir vu la famille Flint avant leur disparition. C'est à moi que le bureau a donné la charge d'aider les aurors qui les recherchaient. J'avoue avoir secrètement fait quelques recherches de nuit, également auprès d'autorités moldues galloise. J'ai découvert qu'aucune activité criminelle n'avait été enregistrée ni même reportée. Je n'ai rien dit de certaines de mes découvertes aux aurors, notamment la plus importante. Je savais où se cachaient les Flint. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas dit ? Parce que j'avais été parmi les hommes de gardes le jour où le corps de Miss Aidenberg nous a été confié. J'ai fait pour la seule fois de ma vie un choix dirigé par autre chose que ma raison. J'ai préféré leur donner leur chance en continuant à les surveiller de loin. Si quoi que ce soit avait été digne d'être signalé, je les aurais dénoncés.

J'ouvris ma bouche, interloquée. Ce procès apportait énormément de surprises. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces deux témoins étaient venus ? Quelle était l'histoire derrière leur présence ?

- Bien. Passons la parole aux aurors maintenant.

- Et Brin ? chuchotai-je à Marcus

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne l'a apparemment pas remarqué.

Je commençai à répliquer mais Clark s'était déjà levé du banc des aurors. Marcus lui lança un regard noir, parfaitement compréhensible.

- J'ai été responsable pendant six ans du cas Flint, entre autres, expliqua Clark. Le jour on on pensait le trouver, il n'était pas là. On a trouvé sa fiancée en ville mais... enfin bref. Après ça, tous les Flint ont disparu. On les a cherchés de partout. Leur fuite nous a confortés dans l'idée qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper parce qu'ils avaient des choses à se reprocher. Ils ont eu leur deuxième chance quand on les a enfin retrouvés. Mais ils se sont enfuis encore une fois, et de façon spectaculaire je dois dire. Ils ont menti quand on les a trouvés et on fait preuve d'une habileté mesquine dans leur façon de nous filer entre les doigts. Je clame leur culpabilité. Des personnes qui n'ont rien à se reprocher ne se seraient pas cachées. La fuite est pour les lâches. Les lâches sont ceux qui refusent de porter la responsabilité de leurs actes.

Marcus se retenait de se lever pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure. Et il n'était pas le seul. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, je vis qu'Aley fixait les aurors avec colère. Lyou était complètement droite et regardait droit devant elle. Vasco serrait son père dans ses bras et Eva cachait régulièrement sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bien, soupira le Ministre. On peut procéder à la délibération.

- Attendez ! dit Brin en se levant. Je suis un témoin aussi, et je n'ai pas fait entendre ma voix.

Les regards des interrogateurs convergèrent vers lui, intrigués et sceptiques. Le Ministre l'examina longuement avant de regarder ses fiches :

- Vous êtes Brin Wels ?

- Oui.

- Votre nom figure dans la liste donnée par Mademoiselle Bones mais aucune information ne figure sur vous.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas un sorcier.

Le silence s'abattit violemment dans la salle d'audience. Les aurors, sauf Zacharias, avaient l'air au comble du choc. L'interrogateur antipathique prit la parole en premier :

- Que fait un Moldu ici ? cracha-t-il

- Je viens de Marloes. Je suis celui qui a permis aux Flint d'échapper à ceux qui les recherchaient plusieurs fois l'autre jour. J'ai côtoyé les Flint pendant six ans et sans jamais avoir su qui ils étaient avant que vous ne débarquiez et détruisiez le Nortmai.

Le nom du bar que j'aimais tant me rendit encore plus déterminée à revenir à Marloes. C'était là-bas que je m'étais trouvée et c'était là-bas que nous irions. C'était une promesse.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce que vous appelez "Mangemort" sont des criminels contre l'humanité. Il exècrent ceux comme moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils iraient se mêler parfaitement parmi nous ? Les Flint n'ont jamais été autre chose que de bons voisins et de bons êtres humains à Marloes. Certes ils avaient débarqué assez subitement mais ils n'ont jamais montré d'être louches. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui au village. Voilà, moi je voulais juste dire qu'en tant que non-magicien, je n'ai jamais assisté à une quelconque manifestation de haine de leur part.

Et il se rassit. Je regardai Lyou et vit qu'elle souriait plus que jamais auparavant. Elle était plutôt du genre à faire de petits sourires mais celui-ci était immense et lumineux. Je levai le regard vers Marcus, qui semblait tout aussi heureux et j'eus une illumination.

J'observai la pièce et ses courbes. Puis j'effaçai mentalement toutes les couleurs pour ne garder que les contours. Je nous effaçai et nous remplaçai par un cœur dessiné en points. Devant moi j'avais le dessin de l'enfant aux yeux verts. Le cœur symbolisait l'amour humain entre nous tous, pas seulement entre Lyou et Brin, Eva et Andreas, ou Marcus et moi. Celui qui constituait une toile entre chacun de nous, jusqu'à Leila, mon père et Franz.

"_C'est aujourd'hui_" avait dit l'enfant. Oui c'était bien ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "_Je suis ta preuve_" ?

- Bien, dit le Ministre. Nous pouvons procéder à délibération. Qui vote pour une condamnation ?

Tous les aurors -sauf Zacharias- et plus de la moitié des interrogateurs levèrent la main. Mon cœur s'arrêta et la pièce sembla se geler. C'était fini. Nous étions morts.

- Je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda une voix trainante alors

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Zacharias Smith, qui était installé nonchalamment sur son banc. Il avait un sourire en coin sarcastique au coin des lèvres, qui n'annonçait rien de bon de prime abord. Le Ministre hésita un instant avant de lui faire signe de parler. Zacharias se leva et le silence tomba. Lui qui aimait bien les discours allait avoir tout le monde pendu à ses lèvres.

- Bon... commença-t-il en s'adressant aux interrogateurs et en ignorant les regards de reproche de tous ses collègues. Combien avons-nous de preuves de leur culpabilité ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Soit parce que personne n'en avait, soit parce que la honte liait les langues. Et le silence sembla plaire fortement à Zacharias.

- Si ma position ne m'offre pas le droit de témoigner en faveur de quoi que ce soit je vais me contenter de vous mettre en garde avant que vous ne votiez. Derrière ces portes, il y a des journalistes. Ils attendent impatiemment le verdict final. Et vous allez leur dire que c'est la condamnation. Mais hors de ces couloirs il y a encore d'autres portes. Cette fois, derrière elles il y a le peuple. Ceux qui depuis hier ont découvert les mensonges et les crimes de leur gouvernement. Quand le verdict va arriver à leur oreilles, quand ils sauront que c'est la potence, leur réaction ne sera plus qu'une manifestation comme aujourd'hui. Ils se soulèveront. On a mené une guerre longue et éprouvante pour se libérer d'une organisation qui nous oppressait, qui commettait des crimes, qui nous manipulait, par la peur et le mensonge principalement. Avec quoi on se retrouve aujourd'hui ? Avec la même chose. Un gouvernement qui nous ment, qui nous manipule, qui commet des crimes... Pensez bien avant de donner votre voix, parce que derrière ces portes il y a l'avenir de ce pays.

Il se rassit. J'étais estomaquée, encore une fois. Il devait arrêter de me faire ça sinon plus rien n'allait jamais pouvoir m'étonner. Derrière ces portes il y a l'avenir... C'était quoi pour moi l'avenir ? Marloes, avec les Flint, jusqu'au bout de ma vie, avec tout et surtout...

Je me retins de pousser un cri de choc. "_Je suis ta preuve_".

.

_- Je suis un devin ! s'exclama l'ami de Leila en levant ostensiblement le menton. Je peux tout voir, passé, présent et futur !_

_Je ricanai et secouai la tête :_

_- Mais bien sûr..._

_Son visage vira au rouge, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :_

_- Tu ne me crois pas. _

_- Je pense que tu veux surtout te rendre intéressant. _

_- Tu vas voir !_

_Il tendit ses mains en avant vers moi et un trou noir s'ouvrit dans mon esprit. J'eus à peine le temps de hurler avant de me retrouver happée dans un océan d'images floues. _Incroyablement, je reconnus ces images. De ma première crise, à Poudlard à l'arrivée Marloes, Marcus sur la plage, le presque-baiser dans les toilettes... _Tellement d'images inconnues et impossibles à identifier tant les contours étaient mal définis et les couleurs abstraites. Mais tout à coup, le tourbillon de flou s'arrêta et devant mes yeux se matérialisa une image nette, claire et incroyablement réaliste. Une femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond clair, sourire immense et yeux bleus brillants était assise sur un lit, tenant sur ses genoux un enfant blond aux yeux verts. _

_L'image s'évapora et je me retrouvai à nouveau face à Franz. Terrorisée._

.

Je tremblais. Violemment. J'avais compris. J'avais revu. C'était ça que j'avais refusé si fort que je l'avais métaphoriquement tué. C'était pour ça qu'il était ma preuve, parce que derrière ces portes il y avait l'avenir et qu'il était mon avenir.

Je connaissais l'issue du procès.

Je levai à nouveau la tête vers le Ministre, un immense sourire sur mes lèvres. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Marcus l'avait remarqué et me dévisageai sans comprendre. Je sentais mon cœur qui allait exploser de joie.

Le Ministre se tourna à nouveau vers les interrogateurs et répéta :

- En prenant compte de l'intervention de Monsieur Smith, qui se prononce en faveur de la condamnation ?

L'antipathique, une poignée d'autres interrogateurs et presque tous les aurors -Clark compris- levèrent la main. Je voyais les Flint se raidir, prêts à recevoir la sentence finale.

- Et qui se prononce en faveur de l'abandon des charges ?

Susan fit un sourire de fierté et leva haut la main. Ses autres collègues que nous avions rencontrés chez elle l'imitèrent, même ceux qui avaient précédemment voté autre chose. D'autres se joignirent à eux, Zacharias aussi, Potter aussi. Le Ministre resta silencieux un instant, fixant Andreas Flint, soutenu même assis par ses deux fils. Il lâcha un soupir résigné et leva la main en frappant le verdict final avec son marteau de l'autre main :

- Toutes les charges sont abandonnées.

.

.

* * *

.

Et... C'est pas fini ! Il reste encore un chapitre ^^

Est-ce que vous a plu ? Est-ce que c'était crédible ? On a résolu le mystère du happy end ou pas et celui de l'enfant ! À ce sujet, il y en a qui avaient deviné :) Mais je ne leur avais pas dit...

Donc voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre prochain (soit le week-end prochain soit dans les jours qui suivent) et merci d'avance à ceux qui laissent un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir même si c'est des critiques (du moment qu'elles sont argumentées).

Ciao !

_ACSD_


	26. Chapitre XXIV - Maison

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Dernier chapitre ! Wow... C'est bizarre, je l'avoue. J'ai réussi à le mettre, j'ai battu mon record de stress pour Fanfiction je crois. En même temps, Torn a battu presque tous mes records : longueur, assiduité, reviews... Bref, c'est un champion.

Je pense que je vous ai déjà bien fait attendre alors je vais éviter de faire trop de blabla.

**RGR :**

**leLynxBlanc:** Hey ! Je tiens à te remercier du fond du coeur pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien :) Et oui, je crois même que tu étais dans les premiers à deviner pour l'enfant. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera assez bon aussi. Merci beaucoup, vraiment :)

Ah oui ! Ceux qui avaient des interprétations différentes pour l'enfant aux yeux verts, j'aimerais bien les entendre :)

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à JKR et à Warner Bros, Torn à Natalie Imbruglia et les lieux mentionnés (hormis le Nortmai et les maisons des personnages) existent tous, du moins dans l'univers d'HP. **

Bonne lecture ! Et la chanson qui suit est celle du premier chapitre.

* * *

**Torn**

_**Nothing's fine, I'm torn**_

**XXIV -**_** Maison**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Well, we've come a long long way_

_And there's no turning back_

_The road ahead is clear at last_

_We can search our whole life through_

_Never knowing what we'll find_

_But we can make it if we try_

_'Cause every cloud has a silver lining_

_Just believe that the sun will shine_

_**Dream On - Dream Street **_

.

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi. C'était comme si je respirais, comme si quelque chose qui me bloquait s'était envolé. Mes épaules ne pesaient plus aussi lourd et mon cœur s'était desserré. Tous mes muscles s'étaient détendus si violemment que j'en étais presque tombée par terre en me relevant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Immédiatement après la prononciation de la sentence, nous fûmes attrapés et tirés hors de la salle par des aurors. Nous avions tous à remplir des formalités administratives, témoins compris. D'ailleurs, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler à Lucy Travers ou William Wit, qui étaient partis quasiment tout de suite. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Pourquoi avoir témoigné ?

La première personne que je pus prendre dans mes bras fut Marcus. Certes, on avait encore à sortir du ministère, où nous attendait toute la manifestation organisée -secrètement- par Zach. C'était incroyable... Il avait réussi à poser précisément la dernière pierre qui avait fait s'écrouler toute la défense adverse. C'était comme s'il avait calculé exactement quand parler.

Mais maintenant j'étais accrochée à Marcus, le visage dans son cou, des larmes de joie trempant mes joues, son souffle dans mon dos, lui me serrant si fort qu'il m'en coupait la respiration et j'étais heureuse. Quand je me détachai de lui, je fus tout de suite attrapée par mon père qui m'étouffa presque dans ses bras. Je ris :

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me tuer...

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre deux personnes en moins de six mois.

- Papa...

- Je t'aime, Han...

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se détacha de moi et Leila lui passa vite devant. Ses yeux étaient brillants et les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles. Malgré ça, elle avait un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant quelques secondes mais elle se retira presque immédiatement :

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Merci, Leila. Vraiment.

- Hé, on n'est pas sœurs pour rien.

Je ris alors qu'elle se jetait au cou de Vasco, qui venait à peine de finir de remplir ses papiers et qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver dans un tourbillon d'embrassades. Je me tournai pour chercher Marcus du regard. Il était avec sa mère et son père. Je souris et me dirigeai vers eux.

Eva me serra dans ses bras avec ferveur puis Andreas me caressa les cheveux. Je leur adressai un grand sourire avant de passer un bras dans le dos de Marcus.

- Ce n'est pas fini... chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

- Mais maintenant ce sera moins stressant.

Il rit :

- Parce qu'on n'aura pas une exécution à la clé.

.

En nous voyant rentrer tous ensemble, visiblement bien vivants, Malfoy poussa une exclamation de joie et courut serrer Vasco puis Aley dans ses bras. Et c'était parti pour une nouvelle séance d'embrassades.

Je me laissai m'effondrer sur le canapé, où s'était déjà affalé Franz. Il me regarda en souriant et me secoua l'épaule en signe de contentement. Je souris à mon tour et décidai de lui dire :

- Merci...

- De rien. Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

- Pas pour ça. Merci d'avoir eu trop d'orgueil pour me laisser douter de toi sans rien faire quand on était petits.

- Tu veux dire...

- Que je me suis souvenue. En plein milieu de la sentence finale, certes.

- Hannah !

Je tournai la tête vers la cuisine, d'où Lyou m'avait appelée. J'adressai un regard d'excuse à Franz et me levai pour rejoindre l'aînée des Flint. Elle s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

- On repart demain matin pour Marloes.

- Déjà ? m'étonnai-je

- Plus on attend, plus on risque de nous poser de questions. De toute façon, cette fois le départ n'est pas définitif. On n'est plus recherchés. On ne risque rien avec les visites.

- Qui revient avec nous ?

- Brin, Draco... Et c'est tout de ce que je sais.

- Bon. Je ramasserai toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin d'ici là.

.

Revoir la maison où j'avais grandi me fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon reçu en plein estomac. J'y ressentais presque toute la haine que j'avais ressentie toute mon enfance, puis toute mon adolescence, qui empoisonnait encore l'atmosphère. Mais ce qui m'abasourdit le plus, ce fut le silence.

Je n'entendais pas mon père brailler après Roméo, ni Leila m'appeler pour jouer avec elle, ni ma mère me jeter son mépris à travers la maison. Les voisins avaient même arrêté de faire du bruit dans le jardin. Cette maison était devenue aussi silencieuse qu'un parc à minuit en novembre.

Je lâchai un grand soupir et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'hésitai un moment, la main sur la poignée, me rappelant combien je détestais cette pièce. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte.

Il faisait extraordinairement froid, comme si personne n'était entré depuis longtemps. J'éclairai la pièce et sursautai. Rien n'avait bougé depuis un an et demi, sauf que sur mon lit se trouvait une série de photos de moi. Presque en transe, je m'approchai d'elles, choquée que mes parents en aient. J'en pris une dans mes mains et la fixai longuement, sentant une certaine mélancolie me submerger. Je soupirai : je m'étais complètement plantée toute ma vie.

- Maman... murmurai-je en remettant la photo en place

Je sortis sa dernière lettre de ma poche et la regardai une bonne minute. Je lâchai un autre soupir et l'ouvris, la dépliant correctement. Je la posai au milieu des photos et pris la direction de mon armoire. Je posai les sacs que m'avait donné Leila et mis toutes mes affaires dedans, décidant que je ferais le tri à Marloes.

Une fois fini, je m'assis sur mon lit. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, encore secouée par les événements de la journée. Une sorte de couinement me sortit de ma réflexion. Je relevai le visage et vis un vieux chien noir qui s'avançait vers moi.

- Roméo, chuchotai-je en le reconnaissant

Il frotta sa tête à mes genoux. Je souris :

- Désolée, je me suis absentée un moment.

Il monta sur le lit et se coucha en travers de mes jambes. Je ris et commençai à le caresser :

- Je suis de retour maintenant, c'est fini.

.

Je bâillai tout en attachant mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval, mollement. J'avais mon reflet en face de moi, qui me disait que j'avais sérieusement besoin de me reposer. Avec bientôt deux ans d'instabilité, c'était presque incroyable de savoir qu'on pouvait se poser.

J'ouvris le robinet et aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide. C'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Demain nous attendait le voyage de retour. Susan et Zacharias étaient venus nous rendre visite ce soir. Nous n'avions pas vraiment fait la fête du siècle mais nous avions mérité de célébrer un peu la fin du calvaire.

Je coupai l'eau du robinet et enfouis mon visage dans une serviette. C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je sursautai et fis volteface pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Marcus.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! soupirai-je

- Désolé, rit-il

- Tu n'es pas encore au lit ?

- Toi non plus si c'est pour ça.

Je souris :

- La salle de bain ne s'est libérée que maintenant. Je serais endormie depuis longtemps sinon.

- Vraiment ? Même sans m'avoir dit bonne nuit ?

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai sur la joue :

- Non, je ne peux pas dormir sans ça.

Il sourit et se raidit soudainement. Il regarda autour de nous, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand son regard se posa sur moi, presque absent.

- On est dans une salle de bain...

- Euh... Marcus ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué ça déjà ?

- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Marcus ? Tu es _sûr_ que ça va ?

Trop rapidement pour que je puisse m'en rendre compte tout de suite, Marcus s'approcha de moi, pratiquement collant son corps et son front à moi. Il passa une main dans mon dos et prit l'arrête de ma mâchoire dans l'autre. Son regard magnétique se planta dans le mien et je compris.

- La salle de bain du Lobster Pot... réalisai-je comme transie par ses yeux verts

- Tout le monde dort, on ne risque plus de devoir s'enfuir avant de commencer.

Je souris. Le regard de Marcus tomba du coup sur mes lèvres, qu'il fixait maintenant avec une intensité presque terrifiante. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais trop paralysée par autre chose. Maintenant je savais ce que c'était qui me secouait de l'intérieur. Et je voulais ça.

Marcus se mordit la lèvre. Il se pencha si lentement que je ne m'en rendis même pas compte. Mon cerveau était en train s'emballer et de partir en grand n'importe quoi mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

Je ne haïssais pas Marcus parce qu'il s'était arrêté à deux millimètres de mes lèvres tout simplement parce qu'il y avait une lueur particulière dans ses yeux. Il me défiait. Et je ne pouvais pas le haïr de toute façon.

Je mis une main de chaque côté de son visage et me chargeai de refermer l'espace qui restait entre nous. Je plaquai ses lèvres aux miennes, sans brusquerie ou violence mais avec toute ma conviction. C'était vrai, c'était juste, c'était ce qu'on voulait le plus au monde. Et si on était encore là ce soir, vivants, c'était parce qu'on avait la preuve que c'était ce qui était offert pour toujours.

J'aimais Marcus et ce pour toujours.

.

Vasco et Marcus revinrent à l'intérieur de la maison, ayant tout chargé dans la voiture que Leila nous avait donné. C'était l'heure des au revoir, il fallait qu'on reparte pour le Pays de Galles. Zacharias et Susan étaient là aussi. Justin et Ernie avaient disparu de la circulation, visiblement terrorisés par le fait de devoir me faire face une dernière fois avant qu'on s'en aille.

- Bon... fit Franz en constatant qu'on était prêts à s'en aller

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la joue alors que les autres au revoir commençaient. Je soupirai et le pris brièvement dans mes bras :

- Désolée d'avoir été méfiante.

- Au moins maintenant j'ai gagné et mérité ta confiance. Prends soin de toi, Han.

Je souris et le dépassai pour jeter mes bras autour du cou de Zacharias avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre des mots sur ma reconnaissance. C'était surtout à lui que nous devions tout ça.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci... murmurai-je en sentant que j'allais presque pleurer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Flint mais merci, tu ne sais pas combien ça compte pour moi.

- Tu sais... Je crois que je peux apprendre à les apprécier.

Incrédule, je levai la tête vers lui. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il était sérieux et je ne pus me retenir de faire un sourire immense.

- Allez, rit-il. Cette fois essaye de ne pas laisser le monde sans nouvelles de toi pendant des années.

- Je ne fugue pas.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et alla donner une accolade à Vasco, à mon grand étonnement. Mon père me prit dans ses bras avant que je ne puisse me poser plus de questions.

- Reviens me voir vite, hein. Et fais attention. Et si jamais tu te maries, n'attend pas pour m'avertir.

Je ris :

- Ce n'est pas dans mes préoccupations immédiates.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai vers Susan. Elle me sourit.

- Merci, lui dis-je. Mais... Ces témoins ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus ?

- Pour la même raison que maintenant je ne me laisserai pas écraser par ceux qui ont un avis différent du mien. Parce que ce monde a besoin qu'on rétablisse la justice.

- Merci vraiment, souris-je. Et... Désolée pour Vasco. Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas arrivée à grand chose avec lui...

- Plus que jamais auparavant, mine de rien. Après tout, j'ai une mission pour ma vie. Le reste viendra avec. Je suis une adulte maintenant, je sais qu'il y a plus dans la vie que ça. J'ai Zach pour me tenir compagnie. Et toi, parce que tu reviendras, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je ne suis même pas encore partie.

Elle rit et me salua avant de rejoindre Franz et Zach. J'eus un sourire mélancolique et fis pour rejoindre les Flint quand une main m'arrêta. Je me retournai lentement. Leila se tenait face à moi et ses joues étaient rouges, comme si elle les avait frottées pour se les essuyer. Je lâchai mon sac à dos et me jetai à son cou.

- J'ai envie de te supplier de rester mais je ne le ferai pas, murmura-t-elle avec la voix faible

- Ce n'est pas pour toujours cette fois, promis-je

Elle releva la tête et tenta un sourire :

- Je t'aime vraiment très fort.

Son regard s'échappa brièvement sur la droite. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction -Vasco, quelle surprise- l'espace d'une seconde et ris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il va te manquer ?

- Un peu, sans doute.

- Leila.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, sérieuse.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

- Han... Je... Oh non, n'y pense pas ! J'ai tellement de choses à faire ici ! Il y a Papa, et Franz, et l'université et... Et l'université. Surtout l'université.

- L'université de quoi ? De ce qu'on t'a presque forcé à faire.

- Hannah, c'est une idée stupi...

- Allez ! S'il te plaît !

- Je sais qu'on est sœurs jumelles mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit être toujours...

- Leila, allez. Je te connais trop bien, tu peux me sortir toutes les excuses du monde.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête.

- Leila...

- Laisse-moi le temps de régler l'université, disons une semaine, et je te rejoins.

Je lui sautai à nouveau au cou en éclatant de rire :

- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas dire non.

- Allez... Il est temps de filer, Han.

- Si jamais tu revois Justin et Ernie, dis-leur que ce sont des imbéciles de première.

Je me détachai d'elle, lui fis un signe de main avant d'aller rejoindre Marcus et tout le reste du groupe. Nous repartions vers Marloes. Nous revenions à la maison.

.

C'était facile de se rendre compte de quand on était au Pembrokeshire, même sans panneaux. On sentait la magie, l'atmosphère particulière de cette région maudite. Une fois dedans, un sourire immense étira mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux en me blottissant un peu plus confortablement contre Marcus. Je le sentis m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Tout allait bien se passer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça sans rien dire. Une seconde ou un siècle sembla s'écouler avant que Lyou n'annonce :

- Marloes ! On y est. On va directement au Lobster.

- Tu crois qu'on aura un bon accueil ? demanda Aley en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Malfoy

- Je peux m'en occuper ? fit Brin

Lyou tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Je voulus leur faire remarquer qu'ils feraient mieux de regarder la route mais me tus à la place.

Le bâtiment familier de l'auberge du village apparut aux fenêtres. Lyou fit une manœuvre et se gara sur le bord de la route. Je me notai mentalement de redemander à Vasco de m'apprendre à conduire. Ça risquait d'être très utile à partir de maintenant. Nous détachâmes nos ceintures et sortîmes un par un. Je m'étonnais encore qu'on puisse y entrer à neuf.

Lyou ferma la voiture et lança les clefs à Marcus. Celui-ci ne compris pas pourquoi visiblement mais les mit dans sa poche en aidant son père à marcher. Nous entrâmes dans l'auberge et je sentis une drôle de correspondance. C'était le premier endroit où on était venu en arrivant avec Justin et Ernie, le dernier où on avait été avant notre départ précipité et le premier où on revenait.

- Ce sera pour combien de pers...? Brin ? s'exclama Awen. Neil ! Neil viens là tout de suite !

Le fils du vieux Moldu gallois arriva en courant. En nous reconnaissant et sans se poser davantage de questions, il courut prendre Brin dans ses bras.

- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré ? s'écria-t-il alors qu'Awen tira une chaise pour Andreas. Où est-ce que t'étais ? Tes parents se faisaient un sang d'encre !

- Tout va bien, assura Brin. Rien n'est allé mieux, même.

- Tu vas nous expliquer quand même ?

Il se tourna vers Lyou. Elle sembla hésiter mais Aley eut tôt fait de prendre les devants :

- C'est vraiment de l'ordre de l'irrationnel mais on va dire qu'on... Que c'était une erreur judiciaire. Rien de grave.

- Le Nortmai... soupira Awen. Les gens ont vu qu'il était à moitié détruit. Ils se posent des questions.

- C'est la fuite de gaz, réagit Lyou immédiatement. Apparemment, les gens qui nous cherchaient n'ont pas fait attention.

Je tournai la tête vers Marcus, qui avait la même envie dévorante d'éclater de rire. Mais les responsables de l'auberge ne semblèrent pas se poser de questions. Tant mieux pour nous, mine de rien...

- Vous allez le remettre en ordre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Aley

- Et la fuite de gaz ?

- Aucun souci pour ça. On a... Du renfort.

- Bon. Alors en attendant, laissez-nous vous offrir le repas.

Les deux moldus repartirent vers les cuisines. C'était assez étonnant qu'ils ne se méfient pas de nous mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre après tout le dur combat que j'avais mené contre moi-même à ce sujet.

- Lyou, lâcha tout à coup Brin. Tu te souviens de l'Italie ?

- Hein ? fit l'intéressée

- Mon invitation.

- Ah. Oui bien sûr.

- Elle est toujours valable.

L'aînée des Flint resta sans voix. Elle regarda sa mère, demandant pour la première fois avec son regard ce qu'elle devait en penser, ce qu'elle devait répondre. Lyou redevenait la fille. Et plus la mère de substitution.

- On a beaucoup de travail à faire, s'excusa-t-elle. Avec le Nortmai et la réadaptation, ça va nous occuper plusieurs mois. Surtout qu'on a pas assez de chambres et puis...

Aley et Vasco réagirent au même moment. Le frère donna à son aînée une tape amicale sur la tête alors que la sœur se frappa le visage avec sa main.

- Vas-y, lui ordonna presque Marcus. Donne-toi le droit à quelque chose pour une fois. On assez de bras pour le Nortmai et les chambres en plus. Tu es celle qui a le plus besoin de penser à autre chose. Vas-y.

- On mange dans dix minutes ! annonça Neil

- Viens Hannah, lâcha Marcus tout à coup

- Où ?

- Viens.

.

Le Nortmai était presque un champ de ruines. Il y avait des grands trous dans les murs et le toit s'était effondré. Sans doute que quelques regards indiscrets avaient essayé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil mais on avait tout embarqué avec nous.

- Tu crois que les mensonges tiendront ? demandai-je

- Si on veut qu'ils tiennent oui. Ça prendra du temps... Je veux dire, tout reconstruire, se reconstruire, finalement tourner la page...

- Mais on a tout fait si précipitamment... On devrait prendre notre temps, faire les choses au rythme qu'il faudra.

- Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu savais, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu ton sourire quand ils ont prononcé la sentence finale. Tu savais ce qu'ils allaient dire. Même avant d'avoir vu les votes. Comment ?

- Je... C'est bizarre je sais mais... Ce rêve récurrent, le garçon... Je...

Ne sachant pas quels mots mettre dessus pour ne pas paraître idiote, je me contentai de mettre mes mains sur mon ventre. Marcus n'était pas stupide. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant compris tout de suite :

- Tu... Tu... Je... Wow... Je comprends alors.

- Quand on a un futur, personne ne peut l'arracher, pas vrai ?

- Non, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de mon visage

- Tu sais, tu avais raison. Aimer c'est magnifique.

- Et ça a recousu toutes nos déchirures.

La boucle est bouclée, l'orage est passé, nous sommes debout dans les décombres. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, nous reconstruirons tout. J'en ai la preuve. Devant nous s'étend désormais une page blanche où tout reste encore à écrire. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

_I'm not torn anymore_.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! C'est fini ! Torn est fini, je n'y crois pas. Merci vraiment à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, particulièrement ceux qui ont reviewé. C'était vraiment génial comme expérience, j'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Torn. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire tout autant. Merci mille fois à tout le monde.

Je ne reviendrai pas avec une nouvelle fic chapitrée avant un moment, même si j'ai toujours LPHDT et Brotherly Secrets. Mais vous aurez des histoires venant de moi d'ici là.

Merci ! Merci encore mille fois ! Je répondrai encore aux Guest Reviews, de la même façon que j'ai fait pour Lys Ecarlate. Vraiment mille merci, aussi pour les 3000 vues (ça peut paraître peu pour certains mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi).

En tout cas si vous avez aimé Torn, j'espère que vous aimerez mes travaux par la suite ou par le passé. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, tous :)

Bonne fin de vacances, bonne rentrée et mille mercis !

_**ACSD**_

PS : Et oui ! J'ai fait une fic avec Marcus Flint sans Quidditch, pour ceux qui en doutaient quand j'en ai parlé sur Lys Ecarlate. Défi relevé et gagné !


End file.
